The Peace Millennium: The Aftermath
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: The first six months after the War of Armageddon bring winds of change for the surviving Forces of Light. As they all struggle to continue their lives, Liu Kang and Kitana ponder what will become of their own... and if they will share it together. COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning of the Ending, Act 1

The Beginning of the Ending

* * *

><p>12th of January, Earthrealm Year 2003<p>

Act 1

**Kitana's POV**

_I could feel my heart thudding against the wall of my chest. _

_I stood rigidly at the forefront of the gathered forces of light, closest beside the shaman Nightwolf, my old ally Kung Lao, and the electronic warrior Cyrax. Any moment now, the Forces of Darkness would come in masses equal to ours over the arid horizon, just as my lookouts had told us. _

_It seemed like all of the chaos that brought us here had only transpired in a few mere days instead of over the past six months. From the time I came home from the last battle in Outworld, it feels that all I've been doing is trying to unravel why this was all happening to my kingdom, and if anything could be done to stop it. I uncovered the truth of the prophecy: The demigod sons of our god Argus suspended within Earthrealm were meant to compete in a twisted contest to become their father's successor, and to prevent the apocalypse. Intelligence reports state that both brothers have finally returned to Edenia..._

_Now all we must do is keep others from reaching the firespawn, much easier said than done. _

_If that were not enough, I had a personal mission... one that only a handful of us all shared. It was a few days after I had returned home in the middle of the night when he came to me. I could hear his warm, caring voice calling my name, stirring me from sleep. Slowly I opened my eyes... and I could not believe the sight before me. I rubbed my eyes incesantly and blinked, but he was still there, and immediately a surge of joy spread through me. It was the spirit of my beloved, the former Champion of Mortal Kombat... Liu Kang, levitating before me in the form of a translucent, astral image. Immediately my joy was subdued with sadness. Here was the man I love, right before me, yet still so far away. I had seen him but days before, when he freed me and our other allies from Onaga's entrapment, and even then, the moment was still bittersweet._

_Liu then began to tell me dark things. He told me that his body had been reanimated, and had been sent on some sort of rampage throughout Earthrealm. He did not tell me more than that, but I could tell there was far more to it. His face reflected so much anguish. Part of me wondered if it was just appearing before me in this state, or if it was something worse. _

_I knew then that I had to help him in some way. And then we came to the conclusion that whatever forces were manipulating him, they were more than likely after Blaze's power as well, and we would likely meet on the day we were to all come together in conflict._

_Now that day has come._

_"They are coming." Kung Lao suddenly whispered to me, startling me out of my thoughts. Blinking against the dust stirring in the air, my eyes focused on a mass of specs suddenly appearing on the horizon. As they drew closer, their forms became more distinguishable, and I felt my breath catch. I knew total chaos was moments away, perhaps the bloodiest fight I have ever witnessed, even in my several centuries of life. Drawing a deep breath to steel myself. I looked behind me though our gathered forces until I spotted my mother several meters behind me in the crowd. She met my gaze, and although her eyes are solid white, I could still see the agitation clear on her features. Not far from her was Jade, whose face was unreadable. She had cleared her mind and was focused on the task ahead, and I turned about to face the now clear silhouettes moving steadily closer. Hardening my gaze, I took the initiative and stepped forward, and slowly others followed. We stepped cautiously at first, the other side seeming to mirror us. Both our paces quickened, and soon, without realizing it, we were charging towards one another._

_I have to survive this._

* * *

><p>Before Kitana knew it she was on the ground. The left side of her entire head was throbbing, and she could taste the metallic saltiness of blood filling her mouth.<p>

Within a matter of moments after charging into battle, she found herself facing a familiar enemy; the Black Dragon thug Kano. Kitana was able to best him quickly, and then she was caught off guard by Kintaro. All it took was one mighty blow from the Tiger-Shokan's fist to send her flying. She landed onto the dry, cracked earth with a crash, and she was so badly jarred that she thought the blow would kill her.

An odd foot with three splayed toes lunging down upon her snapped her back, and she quickly rolled out of the way and reflexively jerked up to her feet. Kitana spat the blood from her mouth and immediately took her stance when she found herself faced by Reptile, now even more reduced to a primative, lizard-like state than before. The creature hissed, his long tongue lashing out of his malicious grin, and grotesque streams of acidic saliva streaming from his mouth. Even the Tarkata were less hideous in the mind of the Edenian Princess.

Reptile snarled and lunged first, and Kitana was easily able to evade and send a roundhouse kick to the back of his head that sent him face-first into the dust. He recovered quickly and lunged at her again, and they traded and parried blows.

_Even in this state, he is still in control. He must have been preparing, _Kitana thought.

Suddenly the ground shook violently, and a massive structure burst through it and raised into the air. Kitana, and all of the other warriors on the battle ground briefly stopped dead in their tracks to marvel. The tessen wielder knew what it was that had appeared before them: It was the Pyramid of Argus, upon which was the source of why they all congregated here. A massive flame suddenly ignited at the top of the pyramid, and the clouds darkened and swirled about it. That seemingly diminutive flame was the key to resolving all of the chaos brought about in the past few centuries... or it was the key to completely obliterating everything if it fell into the wrong hands.

The madness quickly ensued again, and this time it was even worse.

Kitana had to practically throw herself out of the way as a rush of other warriors suddenly began racing up the pyramid. She had to stop them: Only one of the prohesized sons could inherit Blaze's power. The warrior princess pulled herself up quickly and drew her trusted weapons from the holsters in her high boots, charging towards the bottom of the pyramid. She slashed and kicked several fighters aside, fighing her way through until she spotted Kung Lao and Sub Zero appearing to try and hold other warriors back. She attempted to rush in and lend her aid, but suddenly a warrior was knocked from atop the structure and landed right before her. He landed with a thud that made her cringe, and she could swear she heard a few sickly crackles that were no doubt bones giving way. Kitana knelt and recognized it was the Earthrealm policeman Kurtis Stryker. The poor man was groaning in pain, clutching at his left arm and side, which he landed upon.

"Hold on Kurtis. I'm going to try and move you away." Kitana reassured.

Slowly helping the man to his feet, she encouraged him to wrap his good arm around her shoulders and give her leverage to help him walk. She slowly led the man to a boulder well out of the way and helped him ease to the ground. He winced and groaned painfully the whole time, but he seemed stable enough.

"This shit is fucking crazy." Stryker rasped, clutching his side more fiercely when he spoke. Kitana quickly shushed him.

"Do not talk, you'll aggravate your injuries all the more." she said sternly. "I'm going back in."

She quickly charged back into the battle zone and once again spotted her allies continuing to keep others back. Many more had been pushed from the pyramid, lying in writhing or dead heaps on the ground. Some were nimble enough to maneuver and keep from suffering major damage, and they continued to fight on the ground. She looked about searchingly for a moment, trying to see if she could spot some vestage of Liu's body walking about.

In her distraction, Kitana did not see Shao Kahn looming behind her, his Wrath Hammer poised to strike.

"So good to see you again Daughter..." he sneered. Kitana gasped and whirled about, trying her best to maneuver herself out of the way. The hammer still hit pretty hard in her left side, and she felt a few ribs crack, but her quick shifting of possition partially spared her the worst. She crumpled to her knees, clutching painfully at her side. She clenched her eyes shut, sure that he would bring that accursed weapon down upon her skull next: But instead he leapt completely clear of her, launching himself up onto the second level of the pyramid in one, massive bound. Kitana struggled to her feet as she watched her stepfather briefly duel his formerly most trusted servant; Shang Tsung. With surprising ease, the sorcerer evaded the Emperor's powerful swings. Tsung found an opening quickly and then kicked his adversary directly in his gut; relieving him of his weapon and nearly even sending him off the ledge. What happened next made Kitana's eyes widen in shock.

Like a bird of prey swooping down to claim it's unsuspecting victim, Onaga suddenly flew down and grasped Kahn in his clutches, and just as promptly flew away with the Emperor dangling and screaming helplessly in his claws. It was almost too quick and too easy to believe, and all Kitana could do gawk in pure disbelief of what she had just seen.

_'There is no way it could be that easy...' _she thought in foreboding.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait people, but school is a JOB.<p>

Anyway, please comment and enjoy!


	2. The Beginning of the Ending, Act 2

The Beginning of the Ending

Act 2

* * *

><p>What had just transpired before her eyes had Kitana rendered speechless, but what she witnessed next completely floored her.<p>

Shang Tsung stood alone at the second level of the pyramid, and for a moment the princess contemplated making a move to stop him. Suddenly something caught the sorcerer's attention: When his pointed face reflected disbelief and slight fear, Kitana _had_ to turn her gaze to the apparent source. A shadowy figure was staggering out of the mist. It was a man, with strange chains dragging from his wrists and his head flopping over to one side as if his neck was broken. When he came into the light, both the princes and the dark mage were flabberghasted. The strange man was a pure monstrosity. His skin was ashen grey, decaying and tattered. One of his blank eyes was bulging and appearing as though it would fall out completely in mere moments, and his hair was disheveled and even falling out in places. It was when the familiar black and red patterning of his grimey pants and headband settled in her gaze that Kitana's heart sank, tears brimming in her eyes.

_'Elders, it is worse than I could imagine...' _she mentally shuddered.

Liu Kang's corpse suddenly straightened his dislocated neck, the bones crackling loudly from the action. He suddenly began to swing the chains threateningly toward Shang Tsung, who dropped into his stance in reply. Kitana watched, completely catatonic, as the animated body and the sorcerer dueled briefly. Tsung quickly gained the upper hand yet again, taking advantage of the mindless state of his opponent. He knocked Liu's body down one level, but then the princess espied her doppelganger suddenly appear from the chaos below and leap onto Tsung's shoulders. She bit savagely into his neck before she too was knocked away, and a feeble attempt on part of Shujinko ended similarly an instant later. Just as the sorcerer nearly made it to the firespawn, Liu's body gathered himself and threw his chains, hooking them deeply into his enemy's shoulders. The corpse pulled with all his might, so much so that Tsung reverted back to his decrepit, elderly self.

Suddenly a cloud of orange smoke appeared before Blaze, and a man clad in bronze armor holding a Drakesword emerged from it. Seeing the unmistakable dragon tattoo to the right of his eye suddenly snapped Kitana from her stupor. It was him! It was Taven, here to claim his rightful power! The demigod turned and charged into battle with the firespawn, and everything was engulfed in bright light.

Kitana fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I found her! She's over here!" a distant-sounding voice called.<p>

Kitana could hear someone's running gate coming towards her, and she could sense them kneeling over her. Two large hands, that were inhumanly firm, landed gently on her shoulders and shook.

"Hey Kitana? Kitana, are you alright?" the voice called. Kitana recognized that voice: With a groan, she opened her eyes and blearily gazed up into Jax' slightly bruised face. Towering above them were Johnny Cage, who was supporting Sonya, Jade, Kung Lao, and her mother Sindel.

"Jax..." she weakly called. She clenched her eyes shut and then opened them, happy to find the action cleared her vision. "What happened?"

"We aren't very sure Darling." the Queen stated, kneeling down on Kitana's left. "There was just this... bright light that apparently knocked us all unconscious, and when we awoke... well, just look for yourself."

Holding onto Jax for support, Kitana stood slowly and peered around her. The entire plain was strewn with shriveled bodies, that the princess quickly noted belonged to their enemies, _all _their enemies; and the pyramid was completely gone, replaced by a smoldering crater.

"They're all dead..." Kitana muttered in disbelief. "And... we're alive."

"Taven has spared us." Jade said, also sounding as though she were numb with shock.

"Wait, where is Liu Kang? I-I saw him... or his body rather. What happened to him?" Kitana looked to Kung Lao, who lowered his eyes slightly.

"We don't know. We can't find his body." he answered quietly.

"Wait a minute, look out there." Johnny said, indicating towards the dust stirring in the crater, or rather, a sillouhette emerging from it. "Who's that?"

Kitana and the others focused on the shadowy figure slowly coming towards them. Clutching her broken ribs, the fan-wielder unthinkingly strode out towards it. She did not know why, but she felt inwardly compelled to approach... whoever this figure was.

As the figure moved closer, Kitana could tell he was a man; his broad shoulders and the way they swayed when he walked revealed that much. Suddenly he came into the light, and her heart lept into her throat. It was just like those moments ago, only this time she saw him as she was used to. His olivy skin was completely restored upon his bare torso, his recognizable clothing still contrastingly dingy and torn. His eyes were bright and clear, warm and loving just as she remembered. Kitana felt a chill run through her, and once again tears pricked at her eyes.

But this time, they were tears of joy. It was really him. It was her beloved Liu Kang, whole and well.

Before Kitana knew it she was face to face with him. For a moment, all they could do was gaze at each other, taking each other in completely. Both were enraptured by the sight of each other, both were in complete awe of standing in each other's presence wholly for the first time in a decade. Liu eventually broke into his characteristic smile, the one that Kitana fell in love with from the first time she had seen it. He reached out and took both of her hands in his, and she revelled in the fact that this time she could feel his touch.*

"Well, looks like I'm back." Liu said simply. He then brought Kitana close, wrapping her in his strong arms, and she melted against him. The others, also happy to see their hero and beloved friend alive again, contained themselves for the moment, allowing the couple to enjoy their reunion. Eventually they finally separated, and their friends immediately crowded around.

"Hey buddy! Welcome back!" Johnny said cheerfully, giving Liu a hardy clasp on the shoulder.

"Good to have you with us again Liu." Sonya said.

"Indeed it is. Welcome back my friend." Kung Lao added.

For several moments, they gathered around Liu, all so jubilent that their recent ordeal was nearly forgotten completely. And then it all went wrong again.

A glint in the corner of Kitana's eye caught her attention immediately, and when she saw the all too familiar, green energy javelin flying in their direction a jolt went down her spine. She knew instantly that its tragectory was headed straight for Liu, and she reacted without thought.

"MOVE!" she yelped as she shoved him aside.

To all around her, the moment passed in slow motion. Kitana was totally numb as the javelin pierced her lower abdomen on the left side, and she looked down blankly to see it impaled completely through. The moment it disappeared, she felt the blood bubbling up through her throat and then seeping from between her lips. And then she felt the searing pain, so intense that she could not even cry out. Her eyes rolled back, and then she fell lifelessly to the ground. Everyone, especially Liu, Jade and Sindel, were horrified.

"KITANA!" the three cried in unison. Sindel and Jade knelt to her immediately, the latter charging her hands with energy and pressing them frantically to the wound in an attempt to cease the already profuse bleeding. Liu followed the path of the projectile to it's souce.

Shao Kahn survived the blinding light, perhaps the only villain to do so. He was badly lacerated and disheveled, but alive no less. A grin spread beneath his skull-shaped mask at the sight of his work.

"Oh well, perhaps not the intended target, but at least one nuisance is rid of." he cackled. Liu was immediately incensed. Raw fury, more hot and intense than any he had felt before, suffused his being. His heart sped, his jaw clenched, as did his fists, and the veins over his body bulged. He charged his hands with fire that began to swirl and dance about his form.

"Shao KAHHHN!" Liu yelled as he charged the emperor. He grinned in reply.

"Come boy!" Kahn belowed, before summoning his war hammer and charging as well. He swung towards the enraged monk with all his might, and Liu ducked beneath it effortlessly. He quickly rose and connected a mighty uppercut that rivaled his opponent's power, revelling the the loud crackle of his jaw giving before his fist. Kahn went flying, skidding and toppling through the dust before coming to a stop. As he regained himself, Liu immediately met his fist with his jaw again, and once again he was sailing over the dirt.

The livid champion did not give Kahn a chance to regain himself this time, and quickly straddled him before tearing into his face. Liu snarled more fiercely than his draconic form as he landed blow after blow upon the emperor's face. His helmet shattered, and blood spewed from him with each crushing fist. Kahn was incapacitated within merely three of Liu's savage attacks, but the monk pressed on, venting all of his outrage. When he finally ceased, his face, neck and upper chest were practically soaked in his beaten foe's blood; and it did not phase him in the least. Kahn moaned in pain, gazing up into Liu's blazing eyes. For the first time in his eons of life, he felt true fear.

"... mercy..." Kahn murmured. Liu gave an indignated snort.

"You deserve _no _mercy." he spat. He raised one bloodied fist, charging it with his strongest, most concentrated chi. "This time when I kill you, you will remain dead."

The trepedation that filled the emperor was forced down. If he was finally about to be killed, he would not go and give this pathetic whelp the satisfaction of fear. He grinned as best he could.

"Do it." Kahn said simply.

"DIE!" Liu hissed, bringing his fist down one final time. The blow obliterated what was left of Kahn's skull, spraying him with even more blood. Satisfied that his task his done, Liu rose to his feet: His head tilted up, and his eyes fell shut as he gave one long exhale. It was done now. Shao Kahn was forever dead.

Kitana!

The enraged state that consummed Liu disolved instantly, and the fear returned as he thought of his beloved again. He rushed immediately to her side, where Jade and Sonya were desperately sealing the wound. Sindel craddled her daughter's head in her lap, begging for her to hold on.

"We gotta get her out of here. She needs help." Jax said. He activated his wrist portal and created a wormhole to transport them all back to the palace. "Come on. Let's go!"

Nodding, Liu scooped Kitana up into his arms and headed into the portal, Sindel and Jade following close behind. Johnny supported Sonya and crossed through next, then Kung Lao limped through, clutching his broken right arm. Jax picked up the rear, sealing the gateway behind him.

* * *

><p>* a little nod to Ermac's ending in MKD. You can see Kitana and "Spirit Liu" holding hands in the background.<p>

Enjoy, and more to come!


	3. Chapter 1  Aftershock

**1 - Aftershock**

_The first intense week after the War begins..._

* * *

><p>The group arrived in the foyer of the Royal Palace, where the Court Physician, Yoshinute Hasato, and his team were instructed previously to stand ready. Immediately upon seeing Liu cradling the blood soaked, unresponsive Kitana in his arms, the old doctor and his best associates swooped in. Doctor Hasato and his team whisked the group to the nearby medical wing. He and his best would focus on the very critical Princess Kitana, and he brusquely ordered the others to tend to the rest.<p>

"Master Liu, set the Princess here on this cot." he said brusquely. Liu obliged him, laying a barely conscious Kitana down as delicately as possible. The doctors moved in, forcing him to move back. Immediately Kitana snapped.

"L-Liu? Liu... wh-where, where are you going? Wh-Where are you GOING?" she asked, her voice edgy and tremulous. She began to thrash, desperately trying to reach him. Liu was horrified: Kitana's eyes were wide and glassy and full of immense fear, far worse than he had ever seen. Despite the intense pain of her injuries and the fact that she was literally gushing blood, she almost rose completely from the cot, and all of the doctors had to quickly restrain her. All eyes in the room snapped to the spectacle, and the sight filled both Jade's and Sindel's with tears. They knew Kitana had been broken by the recent events, and now the inner turmoil had bubbled to the surface in this ugly, heart-breaking display.

"Milady please! You must calm yourself!" Hasato strained, attempting to grasp her arm.

"Let go of me! Liu... Liu don't, d-don't leave please!" Kitana cried, struggling with all her adrenaline-borne might. Liu ran to her side without a thought, seating himself at the head of her cot and gently holding her shoulders.

"Calm down Kitana, I'm here... I'm here." he quietly assured. Slowly, Kitana began to settle, lying back down, but her eyes were still wide as saucers.

"Don't leave, please." she shuddered looking up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Liu reafirmed. He helped her to ease back down, lying her head in his lap. "Now please, lie still so they can help you."

Hasato and the other doctors watched as the Princess slowly settled. The old physician slashed apart Kitana's leotard, finding the wound Kahn's attack had left. He cringed immediately; it was directly where her kidney was, just as he had feared. He uttered something in Edenian, and abruptly Kitana was rolled onto her side: Hasato spat a curse when he saw the exit wound, which was bleeding even more profusely than the wound on her front side.

"I need any available healers over here now!" he barked. Suddenly two women, both of whom were older came rushing over. "We need to seal this wound immediately!" Hasato ordered. He moved aside, and the two women positioned themselves upon either side of Kitana's cot.

"She'll need a sedative Sir, otherwise the pain may be too much for her to endure." one of the healers said. A doctor quickly rushed over to a nearby cabinet and came back with a jar of clearish fluid; which he quickly opened and poured a small bit into a saucer. He looked to Liu.

"Hold her head up." he said, and Liu obeyed, gently tilting Kitana's head upward. The doctor tilted the saucer to her lips and she instinctively drank, coughing roughly as the bitter liquid eased down her throat. Unfortunately they could not wait for the sedatives to take affect, and the healers rolled Kitana onto her side again and placed their hands over the wounds.

"Hold her down." one ordered to the other doctors. She then looked across to her partner. "Ready? Begin."

Suddenly the two women's hands began to glow an eerie white, and Kitana immediately went rigid. The pain, searing like fire, sent her already clouded mind into a frenzy. She let out a screech that sent a chill throughout the spines of every occupant of the medical chamber, and she began to thrash about. It took all the strength of Doctor Hasato and his associates to keep her restrained. Unable to withstand the sight of her daughter in such a state, Sindel quietly slipped just outside the chamber, where she doubled over and wept. Jade followed close behind to offer the weary mother her support. Liu, just as heartbroken by it all, maintained his composure. He leaned down over Kitana, stroking her sweat-soaked forehead and murmuring words of comfort for her.

"Relax Kitana... it will all be over soon, I promise." he quietly said.

Liu's soft reassurances caught into whatever lucidity Kitana had left in that moment, helping to ease her. The Princess was somewhat delirious from the immense blood loss, and the burning that was her flesh binding together through magic made the reeling in her mind all the worse. She was tired and agitated and wanted nothing more than to retreat to her chamber with Liu beside her.

Within a few minutes, a combination of the overall fatigue and the sedatives quieted Kitana, allowing the healers to put more effort into their task. Both the older women began to sweat and breathe harder as they poured all of their strength into binding the wound shut. It was no easy matter; they could feel that the wound went all the way through Kitana's torso, puncturing her kidney and several veins and arteries. It took immense concentration to heal the injury all the way from the inside out.

For what felt like days, everyone waited and watched helplessly. Kung Lao and Sonya, who along with Kitana were the worst injured, were eventually patched up and Jax escorted them both, led by a servant, to their own guest chambers to rest. Finally, after nearly three hours, the task was complete. Kitana's pierced flesh was whole again, marked by two rather hideous marks upon her front and back, but only time would reveal just how well she would recover.

Kitana was now sedated from the medication, and Hasato had no trouble setting her broken ribs, binding her torso tightly in bandages. He cleaned her of the remaining blood and grime, giving Liu a chance to clean himself as well, and then dressed her in a yukata.* His arduous task finally complete, the old Court Physician heaved a sigh that left him feeling as though he had aged another thousand years.

"Well Master Liu, I believe she is out of any danger now, but her recovery will be quite slow." he stated tiredly.

"Tell me what she needs. I want to help in looking after her." Liu said eagerly.

"Very good, for she will need much assistance for the next several weeks." Hasato said approvingly. He went over to a nearby cabinet and fetched two palm-sized pouches of herbs, and a small bottle of a thick, brown liquid. "These two herbal remedies need to be taken twice daily; once in the morning and again in the evening. The one in the lighter pouch will fight any infections, and the one in the darker pouch will replenish her blood supply and therefore restore her strength. The medicine in this bottle will relieve pain and help her sleep." He paused to make sure Liu was following him, and the monk assented with a nod.

"Now, she will need to eat to keep the medicines from sickening her. However, due to the severity of her condition, I recommend she eat only bland foods; unseasoned fish and chicken and rice." Hasato continued. "I will examine her at least every other day over the next week or so to check her progress and we will go from there."

"Alright then." Liu answered simply.

Hasato's eyes softened, showing genuine concern. In a less business-like voice, he said. "I trust you will take good care of her. She'll need all the support she can get, and not just in a hospitable sense." Liu met the older man's gaze, nodding understandingly. "I will fetch the Queen and she can show you to the Princess' chamber."

Hasato slowly walked to the double doors, his posture slouching and his feet almost dragging. He briefly told Sindel and Jade her prognosis, after which he and the two women entered. Wordlessly, Liu moved off of the cot and then scooped the seemingly asleep Kitana into his arms again, following her mother and friend out of the medical wing.

The walk up to Kitana's chamber was silent and solemn. Liu's mind was numb from all that he had just endured, but he supposed that was for the best anyway: If he were in any kind of turmoil at this moment, he would not be able to help Kitana with her own. His stoic thoughts were interrupted when he felt her suddenly lean even further into him, pressing herself into his chest. Although heavily sedated, Kitana was still semi-awake, and she needed her to feel herself as close to Liu as possible.

Finally, they reached their destination: Jade opened the doors and allowed the Queen and Liu to step through, waiting outside while they tended her friend. Sindel pulled silken, indigo sheets back and Liu gently placed Kitana down on the large mattress, pulling the sheets over her snuggly. Sindel took a chair from the other side of the chamber and pulled it up to her daughter's bedside to sit. Liu, sensing that he should give them some space, turned to leave. Suddenly Kitana reached out and grasped his wrist, holding onto it with all of the feeble strength she could muster.

"Please don't leave." she whispered, and the fear shaking in her voice ripped Liu's heart to shreds. He sat down at the edge of the bed, taking hold of her hand between both of his. It felt light, and so terribly cold between his palms. The Champion's deep brown eyes gazed dishearteningly into the listless and glassy eyes of his beloved. Orbs that were usually such a vibrant, beautiful blue were now nearly grey; full of despair and a sense of bereft. Her eyes had looked that way for months, he had seen it for himself when his spirit accompanied her, but now they were at their worst. Kitana schooled a weak smile onto her gorgeous, but worn face.

"It feels so good to finally feel your touch." she murmured, her voice sounding almost hollow. "We did it."

"Yes we did." Liu said, smiling. "I could never have restored myself without your aid."

"Oh Liu..." Kitana choked, the tears welling up and spilling forth quickly. "Don't leave me... don't leave me again, please."

"Kitana please, you must rest now." Sindel said, her motherly instincts unable to be suppressed any longer. She reached out and placed a gentle hand at the crown of Kitana's head, gently stroking her hair. "Liu Kang will be offered a place to stay here in the palace, so he will not leave."

"That's right Kitana. I won't leave you. I'll be right here when you need me, so don't get yourself upset. You need to save your strength." Liu affirmed. Kitana slowly began to calm, wiping her tears away and letting her eyes fall shut.

He and Sindel silently watched over her, and their gentle touch and presence eventually lulled her to sleep. Jade slipped into the room then, gazing somberly at her friend a moment before turning her attention to Liu.

"Do you mind I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. The monk read the staff-wielder's green eyes, and he knew this was a matter she absolutely needed to discuss. He nodded, and slowly eased off of Kitana's bed and followed her outside. She led him into a nearby bench at the end of the corridor, and they sat at opposite ends "Let me see your hands. I can heal them." Jade said.

Liu obliged, placing both his hands upon her upwards-facing palms. She sent a surge of energy into them that tingled and made him flinch, and he watched as his battered, bloody knuckles were slowly pieced together. Looking at them, he truly came to understand just how brutal the punishment he brandished upon the Emperor was. His mind suddenly began to flash through the images of the incident, and all of the rage and urge to kill he felt crashed upon him. It frightened Liu, to think he could feel so much hatred and blood lust, but he kept it to himself for now.

"I've been watching my friend fall apart over these past few months." Jade suddenly began, keeping her eyes on her task. "I've been dreading the inevitable moment that she would finally snap, and it was even worse than I thought it would be. She's been through quite an ordeal."

"I see that." Liu said ruefully.

"It all started with the war three years ago. We found out Shao Kahn was still alive, and she wanted to strike him down before he had a chance to regain his power." the green-eyed woman said. "We had much success for a long time and were contemplating victory... but then we thought Goro had been killed, leaving the Shokan army leaderless. Kitana blamed herself for it."

Jade paused, scoffing before bitterly saying. "And only to find out that he feigned death to side with Kahn... bastard. But anyway, it was not long after that before the sorcerers suddenly rose to power... and we learned that you had been killed. That was the final straw for Kitana, and she broke down.

"But she's so damn stubborn, she didn't give herself the time to grieve and fully come to terms with all that had happened, and she tried to push forward and join the fight with Kung Lao and the others. I... I wanted to help, but she wanted me to rally our troops first..."

"And that was when she was killed by Quan Chi..." Liu darkly said, shaking off the gruesome memory.

"You knew?" Jade asked, finally meeting his eyes.

"I had seen the entire ordeal... through Shang Tsung's eyes." he answered grimly. "I saw both her and Kung Lao being defeated. I saw everything right up to when... _Raiden_..." he nearly spat out the tainted Thundergod's name, feeling a surge of anger and remorse fill him. "... when he sacrificed himself to try and destroy Onaga."

"Argus..." Jade sighed. "That must have been horrendous... having to witness all of that first hand."

"It was... but, it's over now." Liu said, struggling through his inner turmoil to find the last shred of optimism in his heart. "I have to move past all of that."

Jade smiled slightly: She remembered how Kitana always said that Liu's ability to find the light in even the most dire and abysmal situations was one of the main reasons why she grew to love him so. Even now, it seemed he still held that ability.

"Liu, please help Kitana in any way you can." Jade said, her voice pleading and dripping with heartache. "She needs everyone she loves around her right now, none the least of which being you. So please... just be here for my friend."

Liu looked into Jade's eyes. seeing all of her accumulated sorrow and grief. He never knew her very well, but in that moment he felt a connection with her. Both of them were, along with Sindel, the closest people to Kitana, and both of them felt pain over the state her burdens had reduced her to. That mutual understanding formed a bond of sorts between them. He offered Jade a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do everything I can for her, I promise you that." he said, grasping her hands for emphasis. Jade's own smile grew, and she knew undoubtedly that she could trust that Liu would keep his word. She finished healing his battered hands, leaving them both completely restored. Liu lifted them before his eyes, opening and closing them and finding they felt completely fine.

"I thank you Jade." he said, inclining his head slightly. She nodded.

"It's no trouble." she replied.

Liu stood from the bench and made his way back to Kitana's chamber, where he found Sindel standing over her bedside. She turned to him when she heard him enter, and he could see that she had a few things in her arms.

"I'm sure you must be tired now your Highness." Liu began quietly. "I will look after her, and you can go and rest."

"Thank you Liu Kang." Sindel answered, reluctant to leave Kitana, but feeling completely exhausted. She approached him, extending the objects in her hold. "A servant passed by while you were with Jade and I had him bring up a few things for you; some clothes as well as a pair of paijama.* I am having a room down the hall prepared for you, but I'm sure you want to be close to Kitana, so I have a futon here too."

"I thank You Madam." Liu humbly said, bowing as he accepted the items. "And thank you for allowing me to stay."

"It is the very least that I can do after all you have done for us over the years... today especially." Sindel answered honestly. "I will leave you both to rest now. Alert me if need be." and with that, she took her leave.

Liu took a bit of time to tend himself before he turned in. He went to Kitana's bathroom and pulled out of his tattered pants, briefly freshening himself up with a basin of water and a rag before changing into his provided underclothes and paijama. He washed his face lastly, finding himself left a bit enamored by his own reflection. It was the first time in months that he had seen it, and it felt a bit strange.

Once satisfied, Liu returned to the main bedroom and unrolled the futon at the foot of the large bed. He was completely exhausted but he suspected, for a plethora of reasons, that sleep would not come tonight. Before he laid himself down, he cast one last gaze at Kitana, who still lay asleep. Liu's heart ached at the sight. Even in sleep, her countenance was wrought with despair and extreme fatigue.

"Don't worry. We'll get past this." he whispered, though he knew she likely did not hear. Liu laid himself down then, pulling the covers up and shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Pure black nothingess. It was like she had fallen into a bottomless pit and was now suspended in the darkness.<em>

_Kitana's eyes swam about her, trying to find even the slightest, undefined silhouette of anything, or the tiniest glimmer of light; but she saw nothing. She heard nothing. The obsidian haze combined with complete silence made her heart thud against the wall of her chest, her temple veins throb, and beads of sweat to roll down her skin. It was like a visual manifestation of the feeling of despair; dark, vast and all-consuming._

_Suddenly a bright green light burst into existence behind her, and when she turned to face it her eyes went wide. There, in all its sinister glory, was the mighty Solnado, and as she looked around her, she recognized the familiar settings of Shang Tsung's palace. Immediately a chill went down her spine, and horror suffused her._

_'This... this cannot be possible! Raiden had destroyed this place!' Kitana mentally shuddered. _

_"Kitana..." a voice called out,_

_Without thinking the Princess whirled about and drew her fans; her posture and countenance were menacing but inwardly she was about to collapse beneath the weight of trepidation. Out in the foyer, a lone silhouette stood out in the rain. He called to her again, this time much more clearly, and his voice was instantly distinguishable._

_"Kitana... Something is very wrong here..."_

_"Liu... is that you?" she asked cautiously, and although her voice was fairly warm she tightened her hold of her fans. The figure came through the cobblestone tunnel and into the large, marble room: He was indeed Liu Kang, and his eyes were as fearful as she imagined her own had looked. She ran to him and braced his arms, looking searchingly up into those stricken brown irises. "Liu, what is happening? Why are we here?"_

_"I have no idea but we-" The Shaolin monk's sentence was abruptly cut short when he was suddenly blasted square in his back by a fiery projectile, and he released a brief cry of pain before dropping to his knees. _

_Before she could react, Kitana herself was met by the same blast, sending her flying several lengths before she crashed into the cold, unyielding marble floor. She writhed there for a moment, jarred by the blow, before she was suddenly felt her arms being twisted behind her and she was roughly lurched up to her knees. A gloved hand grasped her forehead and wretched it back, and when she saw her pale-faced attacker over her shoulder, she was overcome with fear and indignation; Quan Chi. The necromancer gave her a sickeningly lustful smirk, before burying his nose into the juncture of her neck and shoulder and inhaling deeply. The feeling of his breath made her skin crawl._

_"So lovely..." he purred. "How I have longed for you to be mine..."_

_"Get your filthy hands off of me." Kitana sneered. Quan Chi only chuckled in response, a deep, guttural noise that dripped with malevolence._

_"Or you will what? You are hardly in any position to be making threats." he remarked, emphasizing his statement by tightening his grip of her._

_"Let go of her..." Liu snarled, pulling himself to his feet and preparing to launch his assault. Before he could approach, Shang Tsung suddenly appeared behind him, taking his arms and kneeing him roughly in his back. He was sent to his knees again, and his captor quickly secured him in a sleeper hold. Realization of what was about to happen struck Kitana like a lightning bolt._

_"Liu no! NO!" she cried and attempted to struggle, but Quan chi lurched her back, tightening his hold nearly to the point of making her arms snap. _

_"There is nothing you can do for him Princess." he said nonchalantly. "The fate of that foolish boy has been sealed."_

_"Liu, Liu please no!" Kitana called frantically. "Let go of him, you bastard!"_

_Shang Tsung grinned. "Never." _

_And then he violently wretched Liu's neck, and it gave a loud crackle before he fell lifelessly to the ground. Kitana's breath hitched when she glanced into his now expressionless eyes._

_"NO! NO LIU PLEASE!" she screamed._

_"Be silent wench!" Quan Chi snapped, pressing her down hard against the floor._

_"There is nothing you can do for him now." Tsung added. He then waved his hands above Liu's corpse, drawing out a sickly green light that was undoubtedly his soul. It swirled about the sorcerer before entering him. Shang Tsung extended his arms and tilted his head back as the energy engulfed him and then seemed to pulse through him. He began to cackle then, standing there triumphantly in all of his evil, twisted glory. "Ah yes! And now his soul is mine!"_

_"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Kitana screamed, tears streaming down from her eyes. Shang Tsung's maniacal laughter grew louder and louder, and then everything started spinning._

* * *

><p>Abruptly Kitana sat upright in her bed and let out a bloodcurdling screech. Sweat seaped form every pore of her body, and her breaths churned in rapid, sharp pants as her widened eyes jumped all about her darkened chamber.<p>

Liu Kang was instantly roused from his half-sleep, and he shot off of his futon and sat at Kitana's bedside. "What happened?" he asked. Kitana only continued to hyperventilate and gaze about her room, looking like a wild animal that had suddenly been trapped in a cage, completely oblivious to his presence. Liu grasped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Kitana... Kitana calm down. It's okay... it's okay, you're alright now."

Reality slowly began to set into Kitana's broken mind, and her eyes suddenly filled to the brim with tears. She crumpled forward onto Liu's shoulder and began to weep uncontrollably. Unthinkingly he wrapped her in his arms, careful not to hold her battered form too tightly. He was completely taken aback and completely heartbroken all at the same time. He had never seen her so broken... so utterly defeated.

"Oh gods Liu..." the Princess choked between sobs. "... they took you... they took you away from me... they, they killed you... a-and they took you away..."

"It's alright now Kitana..." Liu crooned to her, gently rocking her back and forth and combing his fingers through her hair. "It was just a nightmare."

"It was real..." she sputtered. "Perhaps not like how I had... just seen it, but... it was all real... you were really gone. I can't... I can't take anymore of this Liu... I can't..."

"It's alright..." Liu comforted. "It's over now. You don't have to fight anymore."

For what felt like an eternity, Liu held Kitana close, allowing her to finally release the pain she had tried to suppress for so dreadfully long. Finally she could vent; finally she didn't have to be strong and push her worries aside. Finally... she could let her burdens out... and then, maybe, she could finally let them go.

* * *

><p>Johnny sat, or rather slouched, on the edge of the large and very comfortable bed provided to him. He could not sleep: He would not dare to close his eyes so that he could relive the horror and the carnage he saw this day in his dreams. It would haunt him for the rest of his life, he was sure of that; and after this day, his fear was just about <em>all <em>he was sure of now.

Slowly the action hero, or maybe just the former action hero, sat up straight and gazed around the moonlit chamber. It was smaller than others in the palace, particularly the ones occupied by the royalty, but it was still quite large and elegantly decorated; with a large bed covered in silk and linens of gold, brown and red, a dark-wood desk and intricately carved chair with a very plush, crimson cusion on the left wall. A sofa of crimson and gold stretched out near the balcony on the right side of the room, and a large, matching rug laid across the floor in the center. An adjacent bathroom, complete with a lavish marble tub and an assortment of soaps and oils, stemmed off the main room beyond the desk and chair. It all beat his ten-thousand dollar penthouse up in The Hills, but he still hated it. It was too damn big and too empty and quiet; not what his teetering sanity needed at this moment.

Suddenly his door creaked open, and instantly adrenaline surged through him. Johnny shot up and took a defensive stance, which immediately slackened when a limping and robe-clad Sonya entered.

"Relax, Tiger." she drawled.

"You scared the shit out of me woman!" Johnny sighed, running to help the injured soldier. "Just what the hell are you doing out of bed anyway?"

"Like you're getting any sleep _yourself_." she quipped, straining a bit as pain radiated through her fractured ribs. Slowly, Johnny helped her over to the edge of his bed, where he sat down beside her. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment, both of them staring down at their laps. Neither was certain of what to say, but both were frightened beyond anything they had felt before, and longed for the presence of each other.

"So, you feeling okay?" Johnny asked cautiously.

"Hm? Oh yeah, the doctors fixed me up pretty good." Sonya answered. She forced a smile and said. "Hey, a few cracked ribs never stopped me before, right?"

Johnny only nodded in reply. He had seen this before; Sonya's tough front that she put on whenever she was under major emotional stress. Her steel resolve and 'don't fuck with me' attitude was one of the things that always drew him to her; and frustrated him all at the same time. After nearly eleven years, she still would not let him in; still didn't trust that he would comfort her and protect her, and never hurt her...

Sonya's next action nearly stupefied Johnny: Without any coaxing, she suddenly leaned her head against his shoulder, heaving a heavy sigh and letting her eyes fall shut. He froze, unsure of what to do.

"... Sonya-"

"No... don't say anything." she murmured, and the tremulous, airy voice she used nearly crushed him. She had never sounded so vulnerable. "...Not now, okay?"

Silently, Johnny wrapped a single arm around her, trying to convey as much reassurance as he could without the use of words. They remained that way for quite a while, and eventually he heard Sonya's breathing even out. Gently, he helped her into bed, pulling the covers up over her before stealing a sheet and moving to the couch. Although the bed was massive enough for them to share without touching, he did not want to risk her waking up to him beside her. Johnny suppressed a chuckle when he pictured the ass-whooping he would get. In spite of her injuries, he knew the fiery blonde still had plenty of fight in her yet...

... even if _she _wasn't so sure of it herself right now.

* * *

><p>*yukata - old Japanese sleeping robe<p>

*paijama - drawstring sleep pants

^I know I've defined these terms in other stories, but in case a new reader comes along... well, you get the idea.

Curse writer's block! It's the worst thing ever, isn't it? Anyway, thanks to it my Sindel story is going to be updated hella slowly, and I apologize for that. I hope spreading my concentration out over different stories will help until my blocks... unblock.

Enjoy! and more soon.


	4. Chapter 2 Regaining Balance

**2 - Regaining Balance**

* * *

><p>Day 1 - 13th of January<p>

Sunlight crept inward from the balcony, slowly illuminating Kitana's chamber in dappled golden rays. Liu's eyes blinked open immediately, stirring him completely from his brief sleep. Thanks to the adrenaline rush brought on from the hectic previous day, and Kitana's nightmare, he had only stolen an hour of sleep: Strangely however, he did not feel tired. He supposed it was because he had not needed sleep for over six months; as his spirit had been unanchored to a physical body. Perhaps it would take time for him to adjust to having bodily needs again.

A sleep ridden moan came from beside him, and he watched as Kitana's eyes cracked open just slightly, barely revealing flecks of blue that shimmered in the sun's rays. Liu's breath caught in his chest at the sight of them. She was so beautiful, even this state.

"Hey… are you alright?" he quietly murmured. Kitana slowly turned her gaze to him, gazing at him almost disbelievingly for a moment. He smiled at her, and slowly a small one of her own spread over her face.

"You stayed here with me?" she airly asked.

"Did you really think I would leave you?" Liu asked in turn. Kitana's smile disappeared, and she turned her head, almost painfully, straight again; fixing her gaze at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure what I think anymore…" she murmured. Liu could sense that there was more in that statement than the obvious implications, but he let it be… for now.

"Are you in pain?" he asked. He could see the strain covering Kitana's face, and she nodded a 'yes.' Quickly, he reached over onto the nearest nightstand where he had left her medications, retrieving the bottle of pain reliever. "Here, you need to drink this, the Doctor says it'll help."

Slowly and delicately, Liu eased a hand beneath the wounded Princess' head and tilted her up slightly before pressing the bottle to her lips. She sipped the thick, bitter concoction of herbs, having to force the bile from rising into her throat. After a few sips Liu set it aside and eased Kitana back down, rubbing her shoulder for a few minutes until she settled. After a moment she smiled at him again, still quite subdued but notably brighter than the one before. His hand glided down her arm and took hold of hers resting above the covers.

"You're going to be alright, you know…" Liu affirmed. "You're strong Kitana… stronger than you think you are."

"You always make me feel that way." the Princess replied. She gazed into his eyes, those deep, honey-colored orbs that held such warmth and compassion. They had entranced her from the moment of their tumultuous first meeting, and as time went along she became more and more enthralled in them. She pulled her hand from his and reached up to touch his cheek, still marveling at the feeling of his smooth, warm flest beneath the back of her thin fingers. "I'm happy you've come back… and that you're here with me."

"So am I." Liu said.

And then their lips finally met. For a moment they just let them remained pressed, as if they needed to take a moment to merely bask in feeling each other, to be sure that it was real. Kitana moved to deepen the union first, her tongue flicking out against the partition of Liu's lips. He granted her access, looping a gentle arm across her. It was the first time they had kissed in ten painfully long years, and they enjoyed it with languorous tenderness. Eventually, the need for breath parted them reluctantly, foreheads resting together.

"I've missed you." Liu breathed, planting a kiss at the bridge of her nose.

"I've missed you too." Kitana replied, cuddling into his shoulder. His body felt so warm, and it suffused her with a sense of relief that made her go lax. Finally, he was alive again and they were together.

A knock at the door threw cold water on their moment, and Liu reluctantly pried himself away from Kitana and stood from the bed. He donned a robe over his bare torso and opened the door, finding Doctor Hasato on the other side with two bowls of rice in his hands.

"Good Morning Master Liu." he greeted with a slight bow. "Has Lady Kitana awoken yet?"

"Yes she has, just a few moments ago." Liu said, giving his own bow.

"Very good. I came bearing a little something for you both to eat, and to see that Princess is healing well."

"Thank you." Liu said, accepting one bowl and then stepping aside as the old physician stepped inside. Kitana, noticing the visitor, attempted easing herself into a sitting position, which Liu quickly ran to help her with. The old doctor smiled, which she returned in kind.

"How are you feeling today Madam?" he asked warmly.

Kitana's smile dropped, but she pleasantly answered, "Oh, well about as well as can be expected I suppose."

"That's understandable." Hasato offered. "So, are you in any pain as of now?"

"I was up until a few minutes ago. Liu assisted me in taking the pain medication you prescribed, and I feel a bit better."

"Ah very good, then it appears my visit is well timed." The Court Physician handed Kitana her bowl of rice. "The medicine has a bit of a nauseating side-effect, so I recommend you eat after taking some; just a few bites will suffice if you don't have much of an appetite. Also, you will need to take your other medicines as well."

"I appreciate it." Kitana said, slightly inclining her head. She began an attempt at a few mouthfuls, each bite traveling a bit roughly down her throat. She had no appetite at all, but she new regaining her strength was a must.

"After you've eaten all you can, I need give your torso a brief examination. Since you've only just taken your pain medicine I'm afraid it may be uncomfortable, but hopefully it should help some." the old doctor added.

"It can't be helped, I suppose…" Kitana said with a shrug.

She was only able to eat just less than half of her rice before setting it aside, then taking her other prescribed treatments. Liu helped her to ease her yukata open and reveal her slim torso thickly wrapped in compression bandages. With careful, but probing hands, Hasato examined her torso; only pressing into her when absolutely necessary. Kitana stiffened every time, clenching Liu's hand and bitting her lower lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. The examination was mercifully brief, and within a minute Hasato was finished.

"It appears all is well. It feels as though the swelling has not increased, and no abscesses are forming. I'll have to examine you again tomorrow, and if you do well again your bandages will be adjusted the day after that." the physician said. Kitana only gave a single nod, sinking into the pillows at her back, obvious discomfort furrowing her brows. "You can take a bit more pain medication if need be, and your other medicines as well. I will leave you to rest now." Hasato slowly stood and gave a slight bow. "Until tomorrow Madam."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kitana breathed. The older man took his leave, and the pair were left alone again. The Princess took another sip of the pain remedy, as well as a dose of her other two medicines, and Liu halped her ease back into a lying position. She smiled leerily at him, the drugs quickly making her eyelids grow heavy. She reached one hand up and tenderly touched his cheek.

"Have you seen any of the others yet?" she airily asked.

"No… not yet." Liu answered.

"You should… soon."

"I know, and I will, but I don't want to leave you alone." Liu said.

Suddenly Sindel stepped into the room, obvious exhaustion clearly written upon her face. She nearly glided to Kitana's bedside, acknowledging Liu with a slight nod and smile, which he returned. Her eyes quickly went to her daughter, who looked up at her and gave a half smile.

"Oh my Darling." the Queen sighed, leaning down to kiss Kitana's forehead. "Are you alright Dear?"

"… More or less." Kitana answered, taking hold of her mother's hand. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Oh no Darling. You aren't to blame, not for any of this." Sindel assured. She turned her gaze to Liu. "Thank you for being so attentive of her, but I would like to be with her for a few moments."

"Of course Madam." Liu said, bowing deeply. "I'll go and check on the others for a few hours."

"Thank you." Sindel said appreciatively. "The room I had arranged for you has more clothes and everything else you will need. It's just down two rooms down."

"Thank you." Liu said. "Well, I'll be going then." He stood up from the bed to leave, but Kitana caught his wrist again. She gazed up at him with the same fear in her eyes again; not quite as wild and a bit glazed from her medicine, but still quite fearful nonetheless.

"You'll be back, won't you?" she asked quietly. Liu smiled in spite of the aching in his heart for her, gently taking her hand of his wrist and holding it tenderly in his own.

"I will, I promise." he said. "Rest now, you need it." Kitana gave a tiny smile and nodded her assent, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Thank you…" she murmured, and almost instantly she was claimed by sleep. Liu tenderly placed her hand at her side, bowing one last time to Sindel before he departed.

Liu found his chamber easily enough, and decided to thoroughly clean up before he changed and went to find his friends. It took him a while to figure out how to use the more… archaic facilities, especially the tub, but once he did he settled right in. If felt good to be immersed in hot water: It relaxed his mind and his newly reconnected body perfectly, leaving him feeling refreshed when he was done. He went over to the wardrobe and found a simple red, short-sleeved tunic edged in black and red pants and pulled into them before setting out. Since Johnny's chamber was closest, he decided to drop in on him first.

Just as Liu lifted his hand to knock, Johnny emerged from behind the ornate, wooden doors, motioning for him to keep quiet.

"Sonya's in there sleeping." the actor whispered, closing the door gently. "We had a rough time getting to sleep, so she came to talk… or as close to talking as she gets anyway…"

"Oh, I see." Liu replied. "So, where are you going?"

Johnny nodded and shrugged. "No idea; I just need to walk. Even in that huge room, I started feeling claustrophobic."

Liu gave his own shrug. "Lead the way."

Silently, the two men walked at a languorous pace down the elegant corridor. The entire thing was made of cultured marble of an off-white color, with flecks of bluish grey. Large banners of burgundy color, embroidered with the Royal Insignia of an eagle-like bird* hung every few meters on the left wall, and opposite them on the right were large, well-spaced windows framed in curtains of the same colors. The light poured in from the open panes, reflecting brightly from the polished stone composing the hall: It was all so very eloquent and regal, making Liu feel slightly out of place.

His eyes fell upon his uncharacteristically silent companion, whose gaze was glued to the floor. Liu had known that Johnny had carried quite a burden in this latest conflict, having seen visions of it all before it transpired. The usually proud action star's aura and posture was wrought with subdued fear and confusion.

"This must have been a sobering experience for you." Liu began.

"You said it, Pal." Johnny said, still keeping his eyes low. "Makes everything that I've built my life around seem so damn pointless now."

"So then, you probably haven't given a thought to what comes next."

The actor nodded slowly. "I have no idea."

They kept walking until they came upon a large balcony, which Johnny promptly turned and walked out onto. Liu followed suit, tensing a bit as the chill in the air nicked the bare skin of his arms. It was January, yet winter had stalled; likely a side-effect of Blaze's energy being released. They stepped out from beneath the edge of the awning, and Johnny tilted his head back and gave a contented sigh when the warm rays met his slightly bruised face.

"Never appreciate how good sunlight feels until you come close to never seeing it again." he mused.

"Indeed." Liu succinctly replied, giving a half-hearted smile.

"So, I'm curious to know what you're thinking right now, man." Johnny said, finally looking the monk in the eye. Liu's face dropped, his gaze averting.

"I'm thinking just about everything at once." he began. "Most pointedly, about how I have spent the last ten years of my life… and what in the world I should do with it now that I have it back."

"So nothing profound then." Johnny managed to joke. A smile twitched back onto Liu's face. "Well, on a brighter note, I for one am happy to be able to see you without seeing completely through you like the last few times." This time Liu gave a small chuckle, sounding a bit more like a scoff. Johnny clasped a firm hand onto his shoulder. "But seriously man, it's good to have you back." he said with genuine feeling.

"Thank you my friend." Liu added.

"And too, once we regain our bearings, you'll have to let me show you around my town sometime." Johnny chimed, his normal playfulness suddenly returning. "We never got around to it before, and now that you're back you definitely have to let me now."

"Well I guess I won't be able to dissuade you now." Liu sighed. "You just don't scheme to drag me to some seedy spot."

"But they're more fun…" Johnny pretend pouted, lip poked out and shoulders drooped. "Besides, I gotta have some fun before Sonya and I get hitched."

"Still clinging to that pipe dream, eh?" Liu quipped, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey! It's gonna happen, you wait and see!" Johnny emphatically said, pointing his finger. "I'm gonna get her to marry me, and you and Princess will too."

Liu flushed immediately, rubbing the back of his neck. "T-That's still pending…"

_"Nyeh, nat's nill penning…"_ Johnny snickered mockingly. "Come on Liu, you two have been dancing around each other for years! Look… if you don't marry her within six months, I'll come back here and kick your ass to China and back personally!"

Liu's eyes widened in amusement. "Oho, so now I have a deadline?"

"Damn right you have a deadline, you idiot!"

Both men broke into a fit of laughter at each others silliness, their burdens completely forgotten, if only temporarily.

* * *

><p>Liu slowly cracked the door of Kung Lao's chamber just enough for him to peer inside. His childhood friend was sitting in the windowsill, likely surveying the scenery below. His right forearm was splinted and held against his torso in a sling. A square-shaped bandage covered a laceration on his left cheek, and beneath his robe bandages covered a range of scrapes and gashes on his torso. He was leaned back comfortably against the wooden frame, looking seemingly content. Liu knocked and came inside, and Kung's dark eyes gleamed.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd show." he said in their native Mandarin.

"I suppose it's high time, eh?" Liu answered. He strolled over and took a seat on the edge of a chair opposite his friend. "So how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but what's new right?" Kung answered, scoffing. "I could go on and on, but I won't; and I'll ask how you are feeling instead."

"I've felt just about everything at once in the past twelve hours. Right now I'm just numb." Liu said.

"Have you had a chance to see anyone else yet?"

"I just finished speaking with Johnny."

"Oh? That had to brighten you mood."

"It did." Liu chuckled. "I had planned on speaking with Sonya, but she apparently has been trying to rest. And Jax has left and returned to OIA headquarters for a few days."

"I see." said Kung. His facial expression dropped. "So… how is Kitana doing?"

As the hat-wielder expected, his friend's countenance darkened. "She's really hurting, Kung. She's acting so panicky and… nearly unstable. Last night, she had a nightmare about my death that made her wake up screaming. Then she just threw herself into my arms and started bawling. I've never seen her like this before. It's frightening…"

"She did not cope well when she learned of your death." Kung stated. "I was the one who had to bring her the news: She walked away from me when I told her, but I could tell that she was merely running off to break down by herself. And while we trained under Bo Rai' Cho it seemed to get worse. She didn't eat much, and she barely slept because of the nightmares. Instead of talking about it, she just tried to bury it all in training, and needless to say she did not benefit from it."

"Damn…" Liu hissed despondently, hanging his head. "It was just as everyone, including you, always tried to warn me about. Being in my position as Champion put those closest to me at risk of being traumatized if anything would happen to me."

"Maybe we did…" Kung said, a tinge of rue in his voice. "But inspite of your duties, you're still only human Liu, and love is a gift, regardless of how tumultuous it can be." He paused, offering a smile. "And besides, Kitana is a tough woman, you know that well enough. She'll recover from the pain that has plagued her… and maybe you can help her to do that."

Liu lifted his gaze, a small smile parting his youthfully handsome face. Kung was right: Perhaps time would aid in healing the emotional wounds both he and Kitana had suffered from. They had survived the battle, their enemies were dead, and now they could be together… at least for the moment.

"Xie xie*, my friend." Liu said, slightly inclining his head. "I appreciate your wisdom, and I'll try not to get caught up in my troubles."

"And you shouldn't. You and I both know personally that life is too short." Kung stated. A wry smirk snaked across his lips. "Now, get back to your girlfriend. We can talk more later." Liu gave him a withering look in reply to his best friend's old taunt, but he quickly smiled.

"Tomorrow?" he asked. Kung assented with a single nod.

"Tomorrow." he replied.

With that, Liu stood and gave his friend the customary bow before taking his leave. As he made his way back to Kitana's chamber, his steps were lighter.

* * *

><p>*A reference to the pendant King Jerrod wears in the Kitana and Mileena comic.<p>

*xie xie - 'thank you' in Mandarin.

Please review and tell me what you think, and enjoy! More on the way.


	5. Chapter 3 Mending the Pieces

**3 - Mending the Pieces**

* * *

><p>Sindel sat patiently in a chair beside Kitana's bed. The princess had been slumbering relatively soundly, so the queen bade her time with a book she haphazardly took from her daughter's shelf. With her mind numb from a floodgate of troubling thoughts coming from every direction, Sindel only succeeded in reading a few pages; her eyes mindlessly scanning a sentence over and over when her thoughts wandered. Suddenly, quiet tapping at the door stirred her attention, and with a wary gaze at Kitana's still-sleeping form, the queen rose to answer it. On the other side, a servant girl, dressed in the standard uniform of a gold-trimmed, black qipao*, bowed meekly.<p>

"Everything has been prepared Madam." the girl said in a soft, still somewhat childlike voice. "Advisors Leng and Toshirai have gathered with the Court Physician and Coroner. They await your arrival."

"They have everything prepared already? Elders…" Sindel muttered, gazing back at her daughter once again. "I cannot leave here until Liu Kang returns."

"They strongly suggested that you come at once Madam." the girl respectfully insisted.

"But Kitana could awaken, and I cannot leave her alone if she does!" the queen said a bit harshly, to which she quickly corrected herself. "Forgive me, it has been a difficult time."

"Quite alright Ma'am." the servant said.

Timely enough, Liu Kang came down the corridor then, bearing another meager portion for Kitana to eat, along with a little something for himself. The servant girl stepped aside and allowed him to pass, and he briefly inclined his head to her before turning his gaze to Sindel.

"How's she doing?" he whispered.

"She has been sleeping a bit fitfully. I believe she's having nightmares." the queen answered despondently. "I let her know that I was with her, and she settled down."

"I see." Liu murmured, immediately thinking of the nightmare she had during the night.

"Your return is timely enough. I would like to stay longer, but I must meet with my advisers."

"I see. Don't worry, I'll look after her, and I'll alert you if need be." Liu stated. Sindel gave a small smile. He was such a selfless and loyal man, and it almost reminded her of her Jerrod. Kitana had found a wonderful compainion.

"I thank you." Sindel said, and reluctantly she left, closing the door behind her.

Liu traversed the room and sat gently on the edge of Kitana's bed, setting the food aside momentarily before reaching for her shoulder.

"Kitana? Kitana it's me…" he whispered.

She gave bit of a grunt and stirred slightly, and he thought she was coming awake. Suddenly the Princess' face tightened in distress, and a whimpering noise parted her lips. She began to thrash a bit, and sweat suddenly began to bead on her brow. No doubt, she was having another nightmare.

"…ugh… no… no, no…" she murmured. Immediately Liu was suffused with worry.

"Kitana, Kitana wake up. Wake up." he called urgently, shaking her shoulder a bit more persistently. Finally, with a bit of a gasp, her eyes fluttered wide open and she glanced about frantically. Eventually reality set in when she recognized Liu's worried face, and with a heavy sigh she went lax.

"I cannot take much more of this…" she rasped, her eyes falling shut. Her consort took a nearby cloth from her nightstand and began to wipe the glisten from her forehead, kissing it once he was done. Slowly he helped her sit upright, and brought her into his embrace. Kitana leaned into him as well as she could, forcing a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"You're alright. It's all over now…" Liu said quietly, rubbing her somewhat tremulous shoulders. Kitana only gave a single nod, her breaths still somewhat shuddering. It was a full two minutes before she regained her calm, and she eased herself from Liu's hold. He remembered the food he had brought then, and handed her another bowl of plain rice.

"Elders, I don't know if I could eat this. I'd hate to waste so much…" Kitana murmured.

"Try to eat something." Liu urged. "You need to regain your strength."

"Hm, indeed. Never know when the enemy will strike once again." the Princess scoffed. She shook her head, letting out bitter chuckle. "I'll have to restore myself for the next time I'll be cut down."

"Don't talk like that." Liu said, a bit taken aback by Kitana's sudden show of subdued resentment. "We have won Kitana. It's all over now."

"How do we know?" she suddenly outburst. "How do we know it's all over now Liu Kang? It was supposed to be over a decade ago when you won the tournament on Earth, at least for another fifty years. But all we have done is fight; battle after battle, kill after kill, and somehow those, those _bastards _always come back! What makes this time any different?"

Liu Kang gazed at her in somewhat puzzled shock: Anger was ablaze in her sapphire eyes, a slight flush brought on by the emotional exertion of her ramble tinged her face a bit pink, and her voice was rasping with frustration and sadness. Liu could tell that this had probably been brewing inside of the Princess for a very, very long time; probably before they even knew each other. He did not even know how to respond to her display, and he averted his eyes.

"I don't know…" Liu said lowly, as if afraid to speak his uncertainty too loudly. "I don't have an answer for that Kitana, but…" his eyes returned to her again, and the surety returned to him. "… Until any trouble comes again, if it ever does, I refuse to believe it will. I refuse to live with anymore fear over what may happen." He paused taking one of her hands. "Have you forgotten what I always used to tell you? You cannot let the past keep hold of you Kitana; regardless of how persistent or tumultuous it was. You simply must move forward."

Kitana's gaze softened. "You still believe that? Even now… even with everything that has happened to us? That has happened to _you?_" she asked incredulously.

Then he gave that smile, that warm, confident and all too familiar smile that made her heart thrum even harder against her chest.

"I do believe that. I have always believed it, and I will continue to. No matter what we've been through before, or what may happen in the future; I will keep moving…" Liu paused, reaching out to caress her cheek. "And I want you to move forward with me."

All Kitana could do was stare at him in awe. His unyielding optimism was always the magnetic force that drew her towards him, but even now, after eleven years of knowing and loving this man, she was still amazed by it all. It was the fact that he could still amaze her that made her love him so much more every single time they were together. Another of her subdued smiles came over her face, but for the first time since the incident with Shinnok, Liu could see the tiniest glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Oh Liu…" she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand a bit more. "I truly hope that one day I can have as much faith as you have."

"We'll get there… together. I promise." Liu said, pulling her close to him again.

Kitana rested her head against his shoulder, melting into his solid, yet tender embrace. There was no place more peaceful or safe in all the realms, in her mind at least, not even that brief, peaceful blackness she felt when she died. It was all too recently that she never thought she would rest in this place again, but now, by some miracle, she could feel his arms again. As she reveled in the feeling of him, the words came forth with no effort or thought.

"I love you so much…" she breathed.

Liu froze for a moment, his heart leaping into his throat. He had known the depths of his feelings for Kitana ever since their bittersweet parting after her proposal, and he knew she felt the same for him. But this was the very first time either dared to utter the critical word. Feeling a calm, almost relieving happiness cover him, Liu took Kitana's face into his hands and kissed her fully and tenderly, and she returned with just as much lovingness. When they withdrew, he wore a lopsided grin.

"I love you Kitana." he finally professed, feeling the urge to try and tell her everything he felt for her, even though no words could ever do his feelings justice. "I've loved you since the day we met. I love your strength, your intelligence, your ferocity and your tenacity. And... and I'm sorry I've been too much of a damned idiot to tell you sooner."

The last words caused Kitana to laugh, even though it pained her ribs. It was an almost Heavenly sound to his ears, and he felt so happy to finally bring her some level of joy. Once she finished, a true smile finally spread over her face, and all the fatigue and sickness covering it was almost completely lifted.

"Well, don't feel too badly. When it comes to telling each other how we feel, we've both been idiots." she replied wryly, and it was Liu's turn to laugh.

"Well then, we'll just have to be smarter about it then, won't we?" he joked.

"I think I can agree to that." Kitana replied, before leaning into another kiss.

* * *

><p>With a face of stone, Sindel paced down the center of the medical wing. Her filmy eyes gazed searchingly over each sheet covered corpse, all neatly arranged in rows. On their foreheads, their names were neatly written in bold, scarlet characters. She read each and every one.<p>

"SHANG TSUNG."

"MAVADO."

"REIKO."

"HSU HAO."

"QUAN CHI."

"KIRA."

"FROST."

Slowly, the Queen paced down the aisle: Standing back near the entrance were her advisers Xin Leng and Hideo Toshirai, along with Doctor Hasato, the coroner Ming Ishii, and Jade. They watched and waited silently as Sindel eyed the bodies over, and slowly she made her way back as she eyed them over again.

"There are particular individuals unaccounted for." the Queen stated authoritatively.

"Yes Madam." answered Toshirai, the older of the two advisers. "We have information pertaining to the whereabouts of some, but others are nowhere to be found."

"Speak." Sindel said.

"Unfortunately our primary concerns are some of the ones we cannot find." Leng, the other adviser began. "The traitors Rain and Tanya were not among the corpses we recovered. Mileena's location is also unknown."

"I see, continue." the Queen affirmed.

"According to the sentries watching the aftermath from our encampment, Goro and Sheeva were seen hastily escaping through a portal after the latter was injured by Kenshi." Jade stated. "It is assumed that they have escaped to Kuatan. Jax sent word this morning that no concerning activity has occurred there since."

"Keep in correspondence with the Outerworld Investigations Agency. I want Outworld watched closely, especially the Shokan, the Centaurians, and the Tarkatans." Sindel commanded.

"As you wish Madam." Jade said with a bow.

"Now, regarding the bodies of our fiercest opposition… "

"Yes." Leng spoke up. "The bodies of Shinnok, Onaga and Shao Kahn were burned where they fell, and their remains were disposed of in the sea. The grounds where they fell have also been purified." The white-bearded man smirked. "They won't be coming back."

Though she still held her stoic, dignified heir, inwardly Sindel pictured herself giving a sigh that made her fall to her knees. Finally, they were gone and she could breathe easier; and undoubtedly Kitana would too once she eventually told her the news.

"Well done." Sindel praised. "Now I have a question specifically for you Ishii. What exactly happened to them all?"

"Quite a question indeed." the coroner answered, adjusting the tiny pair of spectacles on his long, pointed nose.

Looking at him, his morose profession seemed fitting. He was a small, very decrepit-looking old man with a hunchback, pale skin, and a ring of wispy white hair that had gone completely bald on top. He wore dark grey, flowing robes that fell and concealed his feet, and the way they swished when he walked gave him the eerie sense that he floated over the ground.

The man moved over to the nearest corpse and knelt, beckoning the Queen to come closer. She did, and he pulled back the sheet to reveal Quan Chi's sunken, sickly looking face. His skin, already pale and ashen looking, had a greenish hue to it, and every sharp bone in his cheeks and around his eyes protruded horribly. Sindel's lips twitched up into a righteous smirk. The bastard who killed her daughter deserved to rot far worse than this, but his horrendously withered visage was _just _satisfying enough.

"All of the bodies were reduced to this emaciated and sickly state." Isshi stated. "According to what you and Lady Jade have described. It appears that Lord Taven's victory triggered the wrath of the gods, who took all of their life forces away." He paused, looking up at her with a slight shurg. "I know it seems all to simple and a bit vague, but judging from what I see, that is precisely what has happened. These husks for bodies show absolutely no signs of ever have supported life."

"Interesting…" Sindel said. "Very well then. Have these bodies disposed of at once."

"It shall be done Madam." Doctor Hasato spoke, bowing. Sindel nodded to them all, and him and Ishii to begin the task while Jade and the advisers followed her out. For a while they all walked silently down the corridor, watching her intently. Although she carried herself with the dignity and composure expected of a ruler at a critical time like this, all of them, especially the green-eyed general, could see the tension, fatigue and inner turmoil beneath her façade.

"Milady, if I may speak." Leng began tentatively.

"You may." Sindel permitted, without turning about.

"We must summon the Royal Assembly as soon as possible." the adviser continued. "As you well know, the villages surrounding the crater were damaged by the release of Blaze's energy."

"Have them here tomorrow morning, and the Daimyos of that region. We must decide upon a course of action immediately." Sindel paused momentarily. "Jade, I want you and the Freedom Fighters to take a sum from the head of the Royal Treasury and purchase supplies to take to the victims. Provide as much food, water and medicine as you can."

"We will depart tonight." Jade affirmed. "How much should I ask for from the Treasury?"

"There are a total of seven villages that were torn apart in the destruction, each with a moderately sized populace of thirty or so thousand citizens. I would say that four or five million Onyx* should cover the expenses, but if more is needed you have my personal permission to retrieve it." the Queen said.

"It will be taken care of at once." Jade said.

Finally, she turned and looked into the staff-wielder's eyes. "I thank you Jade."

Jade smiled. "It is my pleasure. I'll go and prepare."

"Perhaps we should depart as well Madam." Toshirai said. "Leave the preparations for tomorrow morning to Adviser Leng and I. You go and rest so that you can collect your thoughts."

Sindel turned around, giving an impish smirk. "Is the fact that I am hanging by a thin thread that pathetically obvious?"

Leng smiled. "You need to rest Madam. You have been through so very much these past few years."

"Indeed." Toshirai agreed. "Take the rest of this day to rest and compose yourself."

Sindel sighed, gazing at the two men she worked with and knew so intimately with palpable gratitude. "I thank you both so much."

"It is no trouble at all Milady." Toshirai stated. He glanced over to Leng. "Well, we'd best be going. Rest easy."

The two men bowed to their Queen and then departed to their destination, and Sindel stood and watched them until they rounded the corner. Breathing a heavy sigh, she rubbed her somewhat throbbing forehead.

"I believe a hot bath and a cup of tea is in order." she murmured to herself. Her posture now somewhat drooping, the weary Queen of Edenia made her way to her chamber.

* * *

><p>Liu Kang and Kitana sat up in bed, the latter lying back against the former in a somewhat drowsy, medicated slump. They had finally eaten their food after their intense conversation, and confession, and Liu was especially happy to see Kitana's appetite had increased just slightly since that morning. The two of them were relaxed and silent, basking in their newfound comfort. Suddenly a quiet knock resounded at the door, and Liu glanced quizzically at Kitana.<p>

"Do you want to see who that is?" he asked quietly. Kitana shrugged.

"Mmhh, why not?" she said nonchalantly. "Enter." she called.

Slowly one of the large, intricately carved doors came open, and a cautious looking Jade came in. Kitana smiled feebly.

"Jade." she said softly, sitting up from Liu's chest. Somewhat warily, the woman formally known as the Emerald Shadow approached the Princess' bedside, her hands meekly behind her back.

"Hey there." Jade said. "Well, you look a bit better at least."

"I _feel_ a bit better." Kitana replied.

"Well, I'll give you both your space. I'll be waiting right outside for a bit." Liu offered, briefly kissing Kitana's cheek before stepping out. Turning her gaze to her childhood friend, the Princess patted an empty space on the mattress' edge, and Jade came and sat.

"Well, you two look rather cozy." she said.

Kitana's cheeks reddened ever so slightly, and a smile curled at her lips. "I suppose we are. We just… reconnected. Oh Argus Jade, I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to have him here."

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Jade said, though she looked and sounded less than such.

Kitana searched her eyes. "What is the matter?"

Suddenly the former bodyguard began to look very stricken, as if she were holding back from crying. The Princess was taken slightly by surprise. In all the centuries she had known Jade, never once had she seen her show any of her darker emotions. The woman had been expertly trained to hide her emotions: It served her well when it came to her once, and still at times, very gritty line of work. Even when their lives became easier, Jade had always seemed upbeat, collected and focused. But now as Kitana looked at her, she could see her friend's inner distress.

"… Jade?"

"You have scared me so badly these past few years…" the staff-wielder shuddered, her eyes welling up. "Gods Kitana I thought I was going to lose you all over again yesterday."

"Oh Jade…" Kitana sighed.

It dawned on her then, just how much Jade had gone through for her. Ever since the final months of the War against Shao Kahn's forces, Jade had gritted her teeth and bore her tumultuous emotions, being her solid support as she went through the long battles, heavy losses, and both Goro's and Liu's deaths. And of course there was her own death, and subsequent enslavement under Onaga. He had pitted Kitana against her own mother and the woman she considered her sister, which had to be the most troubling situation. And throughout all of that, Jade kept all of her own turmoil to herself, selflessly putting all of her own pains aside to assist both the Princess and the Queen.

Jade sniffled, wiping angrily at the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "You know, it's funny how I often criticize you for keeping your feelings locked away at times. But I am no better." she scoffed, smiling brokenly at Kitana. "I have a high threshold for emotional pain Kitana… accept when it comes to you. You're my best friend, and seeing you like this… seeing you fall apart, it's… it's too much."

Jade set a curled finger against her pursed lips, scrunching her eyes as she quietly wept. The sight was strong enough to bring the tears to Kitana's eyes; although then again, that was not surprising considering her flimsy emotional stability, when she thought about it. Slowly, she eased herself up from her pillows and wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her close to her.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I am so… so sorry you have gone through so much because of me." Kitana quietly said.

"No." Jade said sternly, though her voice still quivered with tears. "Don't you dare apologize to me. You have gone through… so much… don't you dare apologize for getting tired and… feeling overwhelmed."

The two women held onto each other, crying and crying and crying... until they started laughing. Their moment was releasing for the both of them, leaving both feeling a bit lighter than before.

"Gods Kitana just look at us…" Jade grumbled, wiping the remnants of moisture from her eyes.

"We have gone through quite a bit to be reduced to _this_." Kitana wryly replied. "But I do feel a bit more at ease. Maybe we will get through all of this."

"I hope so." the general said. Silence briefly fell between them. "Your mother has deployed the Freedom Fighters to the villages in the Southlands. I'm leaving tonight to lead the relief effort."

"Elders, it must be bad for Mother to send you so soon." Kitana said, her thoughts returning to her political duties for the first time yet. "I'll have to ask Mother about things when I see her next. Though I doubt she'll tell me everything right now, especially with the state I'm in."

"Give yourself some more time to rest please Kitana." Jade admonished more than asked. "You're weaker than a newborn colt right now, and your mind is still a bit fragile. Promise me you'll give yourself a week at least."

"Fine, fine." Kitana grudgingly acquiesced. "I promise."

"Thank you, and I'll make it a point to make sure you keep it." Jade warned. "Well, I'd better get ready. I'll probably be gone for two or three weeks, so I'd better prepare."

"Alright then." Kitana said in slight disappointment. "Write to me alright? I want to know that you're safe, and I want to be informed about what's going on down there."

"I will." Jade said. She gave her friend one last lingering embrace, bracing her as strongly as her injured body would allow. "You rest easy, and give yourself some time to recover. Talk to Liu Kang about how you're feeling. Don't keep it all in."

"Oh trust me, he and I have already said so much already," Kitana said, a smile coming to her face at the thought of three particular words they had finally said to each other. "...and I know it's far from the end of it."

"Good. Well, I'll be seeing you." Reluctantly, Jade stood up from her seat and made for the door, just as Liu made his way back in. "I have business that will have me away for a while Liu. I trust you'll keep an eye on our girl in my absence. Don't let her do anything crazy."

The Champion smiled. "Don't worry. I'll look after her."

"I'm counting on you." Jade said with a smile. She took one last look at her friend, who inclined her head as her final farewell, and the green kunoichi finally willed herself to leave.

Now alone again, Liu resumed his position behind Kitana, pulling her back against his chest. She sank against him immediately, breathing a sigh.

"Well, looks like things are starting to come together." Liu said.

"Mmhh. Perhaps so, but it'll be a long while yet." Kitana quietly replied, before the healing drugs coursing through her blood eventually lulled her to sleep. Liu smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaning back and eventually drifting off himself.

* * *

><p>*qipao - loose-fitting type of gown popularly worn by Manchurian women during the Qing Dynasty in China.<p>

*I used the old currency system from the PS2/XBOX generation games. Since I remember onyx coins being the hardest to obtain, I made them be worth the most. Consider it the hundred dollar bill of the MK universe, at least in my spin of it.

Sorry for such a long wait readers, but I've been trying to buckle down in school. My updates are probably gonna be infrequent for a while. Anyway, finally got to make all the tweaks and finish this chapter up properly, so here ya go!

Please review, because I really value you guys' input, and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 4 Reaffirmation

**4 - Reaffirmation  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Day 2 - 14th of January<p>

The second day after the War passed for Kitana in much the same fashion as the first.

On the _night _of the first day after, she had more nightmares. The same horrific vision of herself and Liu Kang appearing in Shang Tsung's palace, the Deadly Alliance's abrupt ambush, the sickening feeling of Quan Chi's advances, and then Tsung murdering Liu and consuming his soul; it all played out in the same, chilling detail. She awoke in a panic, but the instant Liu's eyes met with hers she calmed. She wept again, but she did not completely fall apart like before. All the same, her consort held her against him, rubbing her back and crooning his reassurance until she settled back to sleep.

The second morning Liu awakened her, they ate a small breakfast, and she took her medicines. Then the Court Physician came again, poked her and prodded her and made her sore and aggravated while he adjusted her bandages. Then she slept again: Her sleep was fragmented due to the horrid visions in her dreams, but Liu's presence seemed to, at least temporarily, help. She would only wake for short two or three our intervals; usually spent eating, handling other bodily necessities, taking more medicine, and bonding with him as much as she could before the drugs claimed her. Even though it was slow, and very tenuous at best, Liu noted that there was at least some progress being made.

* * *

><p><em>Sindel's POV<em>

_How in Argus' name can this only be the second day since the conflict ended? It feels as though we have been dragging through this ordeal for many weeks. I pray to the gods that this truly is the end of our conflicts… for others' sakes more than my own. Especially for my daughter's…_

_Kitana seems just the slightest bit better today. I came to visit her immediately after the Assembly meeting earlier this morning, and to my delight she was up and much more alert than yesterday. Liu Kang was still dutifully beside her. He is a good man; so selfless and attentive._

"_Mother." Kitana said pleasantly as I entered her room. I smiled._

"_Good Morning, my dear. And to you, Liu Kang." I said._

"_Madam." Liu replied, inclining his head. "I suppose I should leave you two again."_

"_Oh no need. I am only coming for a brief visit, for I have much work to be done." I quickly affirmed. I turned my attention back to Kitana, leaning in to kiss her forehead. I wanted to embrace her so very badly and never let go, but I knew she had to still be in a great deal of pain. Elders, seeing her this way broke my heart in more ways than I could ever describe. Even though more conscious than the day before, she still of course looked so pale and weak. And the dark circles around her eyes clearly showed that she hasn't been sleeping well. _

"_How do you feel Darling?" I asked. Kitana sighed a bit, averting her eyes._

"_I will be alright eventually." she said rather tiredly._

"_You've been losing sleep." I knowingly say._

"_Yes Mother, but I don't want to talk about that." Kitana quickly said, waving her hand dismissively. "I instead wanted to ask about the meeting you have just come from. What is happening?"_

"_Just a few matters regarding the reconstruction of the villages near the Crater. I had deployed the Freedom Fighters to give relief the day before."_

"_I know, Jade told me before she left with them. It must be rather serious damage for you to begin in earnest so soon." Kitana said._

"_It is, but you do not need to worry about that. You merely need to worry about recovering right now. You'll return to duty soon enough." I insisted._

_For a moment something in Kitana's eyes flashed, and she opened her mouth as if about to protest, but then decided against it. "Very well Mother."_

_That brief, determined and stubborn glint in those bright eyes inwardly made my heart leap for joy. There was my girl, strong and obstinate like she always was. Those fiery, blue eyes and that spirit of hers was something she inherited from her father, and although she resembled me much more, in that moment I saw him in her. Yes, my daughter would be just fine._

"_Trust me Dear, you'll be involved in these trying affairs soon enough." I assured her. Kitana gave me a half-smile, and I kissed her forehead again. "Well, I should be going now. I will be in my study until lunchtime. Perhaps I will come and sit with you then."_

"_Alright then, that sounds good." Kitana said._

"_Rest easy Love." I told her, and with a nod in Liu's direction, I took my leave._

* * *

><p>"Elders, I knew she wouldn't tell me anything…" Kitana sighed when the door shut.<p>

"Well I agree with her a bit Kitana." Liu said. "It has only been two days since the fight ended. And your very tired and in pain. Just give yourself some time, _Ai Ren_.*"

Kitana's eyebrows raised at the unfamiliar term. "_Ai, Ren_?"

"It's a term of affection in my language." Liu clarified.

"Oh, so you have a pet name for me?" Kitana said seductively. She briefly kissed his lips. "I like it."

"Good." Liu said.

"Yes, I know I should be focused on resting… but honestly I'd rather have something else to focus on." Kitana said somewhat solemnly. Liu gazed at her empathetically. He knew Kitana's quality of rest had been greatly taxed by the dark visions she saw in her sleep. Last night had been much like the first night, but to his relief she calmed down much more quickly and did not weep nearly as hard. Kitana settled back down and slept in relative calm after that, but Liu knew that the nightmares were taxing her nerves. He moved closer to her, setting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently.

"It'll be alright, just remember…"

"I know Darling." Kitana said, leaning back into him. "You're here with me."

* * *

><p>Day 3 - 15th of January<p>

"So, how are things with Princess today? I kinda wanted to stop by and see her, but I didn't want to intrude." said Johnny.

He, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were all sitting in the chamber of the latter for a visit. The actor had not had a chance to really talk with "The One in the Hat," as he often affectionately called him, for he was filling in for Sonya in much the same fashion as Liu was for Kitana; though the soldier was far less receptive to the help.

Liu gave a small smile. "I think she's getting there. She hasn't gotten as upset in the past few days. She even let me leave her alone so I could come here."

"See? It's just like I told you. Kitana is tough, she just needed some support." Kung stated. "So how is Sonya doing Johnny? I saw Jax and asked him, but he had told me he'd only just returned from Outworld, so…"

"I don't know, I don't think she's doing that well guys…" Johnny said glumly, shaking his head. "She keeps putting on that damn front of hers acting like she's fine, but she won't talk really, and she isn't really sleeping. And you know how it is trying to get her to open up… it's like pulling teeth. I'm hoping that now Jax is here, he can talk her down."

"That's too bad." Liu said. "Do you think she'll let any of us see her?"

"Probably not. She gets really defensive if you prod her too much. And you know what a crabby Sonya is like…" Johnny warned emphatically.

"Oh yes." Kung agreed. "But it's like I told Liu the other day. Just be there for her and give things time."

"I hope that's all it'll take man." the actor said. "I really do."

"Things will look up soon." Liu reassured, giving Johnny's shoulder a squeeze.

Silence briefly fell, neither of the three men sure of what to say for a moment.

"So… what about you guys? Are you getting any better?" Johnny asked. Liu shook his head.

"I'm still not very sure." he said honestly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to breathe easily yet. I mean… it's still too soon."

"I'll have to agree." Kung said quietly.

"Well good… I'm glad I'm not the only one who's still afraid to get his hopes up." Johnny breathed.

* * *

><p>Tentatively, Johnny reached up and knocked quietly upon the door of Sonya's chamber. Instead of her usual, abrupt 'go away…' that he normally received, he was greeted by silence. He knocked again, got no response, so he pushed the ornately-carved wood slightly ajar.<p>

"Sonya?" he whispered. When he opened the door, he found her lying in bed, curled tightly in an almost fetal position, sound asleep. He stood there and observed her for a moment. Even in her sleep, she was guarded; curling her body inward, drawing up her knees and wrapping them with her arms. She was like a coiled spring ready to burst. Even with how stand-offish she had been, all he wanted was to protect her: And looking at her in this fortified, yet vulnerable position only brought that yearning out even further. He then began to notice that she was shivering slightly, as her covers were pushed back.

Quietly, Johnny crossed the threshold and sat at the edge of Sonya's mattress. Carefully, he grasped the light sheet and pulled over her slightly tremulous form, tucking it around her neck. She shifted slightly in response, and he froze in slight terror: Thankfully she remained asleep. He noticed a strand of blonde hair that fell close to her eye, and with even more carefulness, Johnny pushed it back behind her ear. It was then that her eyes flickered open.

'_Oh shit, here it comes…' _the actor mentally swore.

Instead of the barrage of small, but powerful fists and a string of expletives he was expecting to receive, Sonya smiled at him. Immediately Johnny's face turned nearly beat-red, and his heart thumped against his chest.

That smile… it was nothing like the way she had ever looked at him before. She seemed relieved, even happy, to see him there checking in on her. And was something more, something in her eyes that even bordered on being… _affectionate?_

The moment was only fleeting: An instant later, Sonya closed her eyes and settled back into sleep, leaving her self-appointed caretaker a bit befuddled. Maybe she was drowsy or something? Either way, Johnny decided he'd better get lost before he incurred her wrath.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's not real. It's over. They're dead…'<em>

Kitana was trembling, damp with sweat and breathing raggedly. She had just awoken from another of her nightmares, and Liu was gone, off visiting with one of the others. By Argus, where the hell was he? She needed him. She was nearly entirely gripped in panic and could feel herself about to careen over the edge again. The part of her mind still partially gripped by insanity wanted to rave and scream for him, and keep screaming until he ran in and held her.

But then something inside her began to stir. Another part of her mind, the independent, persistent, driven part of her; the woman she was before countless battles and heartache and pain, was making a sudden resurgence. She was _**not **_going to cry out. She was _**not **_going to go completely insane like she did three days ago; not **now**, or _**ever again.**_ She was strong. And so she fought inside herself, clenching her eyes shut and mentally chanting, _'It's not real. It's over. They're dead.' _She just laid there, breathing deeply and repeating her mantra in her mind.

She did not know how long she had been lying there like that when she finally opened her eyes again, but when she did… it was as if a door had been thrust open, and a blinding light had suddenly streamed into the dark, sightless void that had been consuming her soul for the past few years. Everything suddenly came into perspective then, and she suddenly realized how thankful she should be. She survived… after everything she had gone through, all of her trials and tribulations, she had survived. And she wasn't alone: All of those she held most dear to her soul were here with her.

Slowly, Kitana eased herself upwards into a sitting position, cringing a bit as her still-tender middle throbbed. She dragged herself back into the mound of pillows behind her, leaning back and releasing a sigh. For the first time in months… years, she felt certain that she was going to be alright; regardless of what happened from here onward. She was still a bit frightened, still a bit insecure of some things, but she was not completely weighed down and absorbed in her troubles. She felt like she finally had her feet planted firmly beneath her for the first time since… since perhaps Shinnok's invasion. Had it really been that long since she felt self-assured and able to keep moving?

Kitana's thoughts were interrupted when Liu suddenly re-entered her chamber, bearing food as usual, and for a moment their eyes met. He was the one she was afraid of losing most; the one she had lost so many times already. Yet here he was, and he had been at her side nearly every moment.

It also struck Kitana then that perhaps she had grown to rely too much upon that support. In her moments of strife, Liu Kang had always been there, playing both the role of hero and supporter. Perhaps she had put too much reliance upon that, to the point that she forgot to push forward on her own merit. She would have to learn how to stand on her own again should she need to. Besides, if he ever had to leave her again, Argus forbid, it would be what he would want.

Kitana began to smile, and Liu inwardly reveled when the spirit suddenly returned to her eyes completely. Yes, there she was, nearly in all her full glory. All she needed now was time and continued support.

He returned her smile. "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better." she replied.

* * *

><p>Day 4 - 16th of January<p>

For the first time in longer than she cared to think about, Kitana had slept peacefully though the night. She found herself coming awake and feeling even more renewed on the fourth morning. As the sun streamed in from her balcony, her eyes scrunched briefly before coming open. She was a bit surprised at how rested she felt, and was even more so at the fact that her pain level was bearable.

She turned her head to her right and found Liu still peacefully asleep, and could not help but briefly admire him. He looked so sweet as he lay there, and even more youthful than he usually did. A slight pang of guilt struck her as she watched him rest: He was so patient and steadfast in supporting her through her difficulties, and it had to have taken a bit of a toll on him. She reached out tentatively and stroked the back of her fingers over his cheek. She could never describe the relief and utter joy she felt in the fact that he was alive again, and that he, if only for the moment, was here with her.

But Kitana was inwardly afraid as well: The cynic that ten thousand-plus years of bloodshed and heartache and loss created within her was frightful that Liu may not be around for long. She wasn't necessarily afraid he would be killed again, but what would happen once she recovered? Would he stay, or would he return to Earthrealm? But as much as the doubtful pessimist inside her tickled away at the back of her mind, the larger part of her did not want to think of what _may _happen between them later. She had to keep moving just as Liu had said; leave tomorrow for then, and deal in the present.

Smiling, Kitana leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek before slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. Cautiously she slipped one leg over the edge of the mattress and did the same with the other, bracing her bare feet into the plush carpet. Reaching for the railing of the headboard, Kitana managed to pull herself up, and was able to maintain her balance despite her weak, trembling legs. Bracing her arms around her injured middle, she took small, somewhat trudging steps out to the balcony, and seated herself on an elegant bench. The warmth of the sun felt awfully good after being stuck inside for four days. Kitana closed her eyes and released a breath of content as the bright rays seeped into her weary bones. She felt so calm and relaxed.

"Sneaking out of bed without assistance I see…" Liu's sleep-rasped voice said behind her. Kitana turned and smiled at him as he came out onto the balcony with her. He was bare-chested, his hair was slightly bedraggled, and he was rubbing drowsily at one of his eyes. He looked completely adorable like that. He sat down beside her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "I take it you feel relatively good this morning?"

"You know what? I do." Kitana answered, sounding pleased. "I am feeling better. I'm not sure what it is, but… I just feel peaceful."

"Well good." Liu said, kissing her temple. "I knew you'd start pulling yourself out of all of this sooner or later."

Smiling, Kitana reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You have played a large hand in it."

"And I'm glad I could." Liu murmured before leaning in to kiss her soundly on the lips. In the past few days it seemed that they were making up for the few kisses they shared before. When they withdrew, Kitana looked intently into his eyes.

"I want to see everyone." she said, getting straight to the point. "I want to see our friends, face-to-face."

"You sure you're feeling up to that?" Liu asked. Kitana nodded her affirmation.

"I've suddenly become a bit restless being trapped in my room all these days. I'm not sure if I could manage to get to them, but maybe they can come here for a bit?"

"I'll see what I can do about that." Liu agreed. "But for now, I think we should see to getting some breakfast, and the doctor is coming too."

Kitana agreed with a nod, and she quickly raised her hand up to halt him when he reached to assist her. Slowly, she braced the arm of the bench and pulled herself to her feet, and proceed to, albeit slowly, walk back into the room.

"Well, you _must _be feeling better…" Liu said, sounding impressed. "But don't start pushing it too much."

"I won't Darling." Kitana drawled, easing herself back into bed. "But let me move about _some _on my own. I mean… I more than appreciate your help, but I'm just not used to being assisted so much."

"I understand…" Liu acquiesced, kissing her cheek. "Now let me get something for us to eat. Doctor Hasato will be here within the hour." He pulled a tunic over his torso and slipped his feet into his shoes before leaning in and briefly kissing her lips. "I'll be back."

"Alright." Kitana answered.

Liu returned with another simple meal for them both within fifteen minutes, and like in the previous days they did all they could to eat, but overall it still was not much. Once they finished Doctor Hasato came in. Kitana endured another prodding exam, but was noticeably in less pain. Her pressure bandages were fully removed, and she saw her injury for the very first time. Before now, she had always been too sedated to or too stressed to care to look: Gnarled, pinkish-brown clumps of flesh were piecing together over exposed tissue, and again the Princess was forced to evaluate how fortunate she had been at the sight of the hideous mark. The old physician noticed how blanched Kitana's face looked at the sight of the raw injury.

"It will look better with time Madam. Do not worry." he said in a reassuring tone, and she gave an appreciative smirk. The doctor applied and ointment to the wound that would help it to heal, and then dressed it in clean patches of gauze. He then rewrapped her torso in pressure bandages for her still-mending ribs, tightening them a bit and earing a slight grunt of pain from Kitana in reply. But the offensive sensation was quickly remedied by Liu quickly providing her with her pain medicine and a glass of water to rinse the bitter concoction down.

"Well Madam, I must say that I am quite pleased by what I have seen thus far." Hasato stated. "You have been healing remarkably well. If you continue at this rate, you may be on your feet again in one week instead of two."

"Don't get my hopes up Doctor." Kitana half teased. After just four days, and having only recently regained her composure in the last twenty-four hours, she felt anxious to move about.

"I am fairly certain of it Miss. As long as you don't overdue things and get continue to rest… you'll do well."

"Well that's definitely good to hear." Kitana said. "Oh, before I forget; would you say that I am well enough to have other visitors?"

Doctor Hasato shrugged. "I don't see why not. As long as the visitation is fairly relaxed, you should have no problem."

"Excellent." Kitana said. She looked gratefully to the older man. "I know I have said this many times, but I appreciate all of your help Doctor."

Hasato gave a bow. "It is truly my pleasure Princess. Continue to recover, and I'll be checking in tomorrow."

The doctor dismissed himself then, and Kitana decided she needed to prepare before she asked anyone in. Liu assisted her in getting across her large chambers to the adjacent bathroom, waiting outside while she tended herself. She briefly freshened herself up, and once she was done her consort helped her back into bed. Liu decided to briefly slip to his chamber for some self maintenance as well, before going off to Kung Lao's chamber. When he got there he found Johnny and Jax with him as well, all of them occupying a group of chairs around the window in an apparently humorous conversation.

"And you pretty much lost it after I kept going." Johnny chuckled. "You were like, 'That's it! Time somebody shut you the hell up!'" The actor did his best Jax impersonation, and all three men threw their heads back and guffawed.

Liu smiled at the mirthful scene. "Well, looks like you all are having an interesting talk."

"There you are man! I haven't had a chance to see you since we all got back." Jax greeted happily, rising up and clapping a friendly hand on Liu's shoulder. "So how ya been?"

"Well, a bit better in the last day or so…" the Champion offered.

"How's Kitana doing today?" Kung spoke up.

"Much better. Actually that's why I'm here now…" Liu answered. "She wants to see everyone, but she really move."

"So she wants us to come to her? Not a problem, let's go." Johnny said.

"Well hold on, what about Sonya?" Liu inquired, and the way Jax' and Johnny's faces instantly fell gave him his answer.

"I don't think she'll be up to it. She's in another of her moods." the actor glumly said, though his voice reflected much more sadness than his words.

"Oh I see." the monk replied.

Everyone began making their way out, even Kung; who had to use a crutch for his injured ankle. They followed Liu the relatively short distance down the hall. Kitana saw her consort poke his head in, and smiled at him.

"Find anyone?" she asked.

"Oh, a few…" he teased, before stepping inside with their three friends.

"Hey there Princess!" Johnny greeted brightly, and the sight of him and the others made her smile widen.

"Johnny… everyone, it's good to finally see you all." Kitana said warmly. The actor, Major, and Shaolin all approached and took their turn giving cautious hugs and greetings, while Liu took chairs from all about and set them around the bed for them. They were all genuinely happy to see Kitana lucid and pleasant, especially given her state only a few days ago. Although she was still quite frail and looked a bit worse for wear, they all noticed the calm and vitality, which she had not shown over a year, coming off of her in rivulets.

"It's good to see you're okay. You scared the hell out of us when they were patching you up." Jax said.

"Yeah, no kidding. We were pretty scared for a minute there." Johnny added.

"Well, I appreciate all of you're concern for me." Kitana murmured, cheeks slightly flushed. It was moments like these that reminded her of just how many caring people surrounded her now. Her life, for so painfully long, had been devoid of any real sense of love and comradeship, and now she had quite a few people that truly cared for her. She honestly felt humbled by it all. She suddenly became aware of the absence of a certain fiery blonde.

"Where is Sonya? Is she still here?" Kitana inquired.

Johnny sighed. "Well, she's here physically… but her mind is a little…yeah. She isn't really dealing with any of this."

"Oh, I understand." Kitana said glumly. "Please pass on to her that I hope she recovers well." she added sincerely.

"Done." Jax said appreciatively.

"So how have _you _felt these past few days?" Kung inquired.

"Well, the pain gets to be very intense at times, but the Court Physician has given me a few remedies that help quite a bit." Kitana answered thoughtfully.

"How's the long-term prognosis looking?" The question came from Jax.

Kitana shrugged. "Well, I'll be on my feet again hopefully within a week. I suppose the rest awaits to be seen." The princess felt a pang of insecurity after stating this. She had never given any thought to how well she would recover from this latest incident, and suddenly felt worried about her capability as a fighter. Kitana loved martial arts; she did not particularly like how she had been using her knowledge of it over her lifetime, but she loved the philosophical and physical aspect of it. What if she would never be able to practice her skills again?

Noting Kitana's sudden somberness, Kung brightened the subject. "Well, it will all work itself out in good time. I, for one, am just happy you're alright. That _both _of you are alright." He pointedly looked at Liu as he said that, and the latter smiled.

"So Liu, do you like, I don't know… how'd you come back to life? Do you remember it all?" Johnny asked. Both Jax and Kung glared at the action star for his lack of couth in asking such a question, but then their gazes, along with Kitana's, shot to Liu; all a bit curious to hear his answer. Liu looked very thoughtful for a moment.

"It is all very unclear in my memory…" the Champion said quietly. "All I can remember was my spirit watching all of the fighting occur from above. I had been looking for my body… and then, I saw it facing off against Shang Tsung. I remember that man, Taven, fighting that fire beast and then a bright light." Liu paused, meeting all four pairs of keenly interested eyes. "After that I woke up and realized I was gasping… it was the first time I had needed to breathe in so long that it frightened me because I felt like I was suffocating. Once I realized that I was alive again, I stood up and looked around. That's when I saw all of you in the distance."

Silence briefly fell over all of them, all five in disbelief.

"… Whoa." Johnny managed to articulate.

"Yeah, exactly how I felt." Liu scoffed, shaking his head.

"It's incredible really… how everything has turned out." Kung said thoughtfully. "We all survived in the end." Everyone responded with silent nods or nonverbal noises of agreement.

"Hey, we've gotten through before. We're a tough group, ya know." Johnny said matter-of-factly, attempting to lighten the brooding that befell everyone. "I mean, am I right?" Little smiles tugged at all their lips, admiring his ability to dig up a bit of light-heartedness.

The conversation shifted to lighter subjects after that. The group began to reminisce about a few fond memories they shared in their years of knowing each other, some being tales of heroism, others humorous accounts of time shared between their fights. Kitana mostly just listened to her friends speak, only injecting a few comments and the odd laugh or gasp when called for. Eventually even Sindel, who came to check on her daughter of course, joined the group in their merriment. Time gradually began to tick away; the minutes becoming hours. The Princess rang for a servant when dinner time approached, and they all ate their meal together right there in her chamber, still talking and laughing the entire time. Kitana, still very weak, was nearly exhausted after an hour; but she fought it off valiantly. She was enjoying herself for the first time in months and she was not going to let her petty tiredness stop it sooner than she was ready for. Once the sun began to set however, her eyelids began to droop, and she raised her hand to cover a wide yawn.

Johnny noticed the Princess exhaustion first, and in a rare display of tactfulness suggested they start winding down.

"I think that's our cue to get lost guys." the actor said.

"Yeah, we've been in here way too long considering…" Jax agreed.

"Oh no no. I enjoyed having all of you here. You don't know how wonderful and helpful this was." Kitana assured.

"Oh trust us, we do. I think we all needed this." Kung stated.

"Indeed. Maybe we can get together like this for a little while every day." Liu suggested.

"That would be nice. Plus it'll help the healing process go by more quickly." Kung responded.

"A valid point." Kitana said emphatically. Somewhat reluctantly, he, Jax and Johnny all rose from their seats and bit their farewells. Sindel hung back a bit, getting a few hushed words in with her daughter before she too departed; leaving the Princess and her consort alone. Liu changed into his sleeping pants and slipped into bed beside her.

"You're not too tired out are you?" he asked cautiously. Kitana gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I may very well be, but it was worth it." she muttered, releasing another yawn. She gazed at him with half-open eyes and a lethargic smile. "It was nice having all of them around. It really helped me… I just hope Sonya will be alright."

"I hope so too, but I have a good feeling that she will be." Liu said optimistically. "She's pretty tough… like you."

"Perhaps… you and everyone else made me remember that today… maybe Sonya just needs a reminder too."

"Maybe…" Liu said. He assisted Kitana in lying down flat on her back before stretching out beside her. She was asleep almost at the moment her head was lowered: Liu smiled and kissed her forehead before he eventually drifted into the world of sleep himself.

* * *

><p>When Johnny went to check on Sonya one last time before he turned in, he was a bit surprised when she let him in without much protest (though she was still grudging about it). He found her sitting up in her bed, staring down at her wringing hands; the same thing she always did whenever she wasn't sleeping.<p>

"You look awfully happy." the lieutenant noted emotionlessly. Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. Just got back from a visit with everyone, even Kitana." he said.

"Oh yeah?" Sonya asked, her head turning to look at him, and a tiny slither of interest in her voice. "How's she doing?"

"She seems like she's pulling it together. Physically she's still kinda in bad shape, but I mean time'll fix that." the actor said. Sonya gave a slight nod in reply, turning her gaze back to her hands. Johnny went silent for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I think you should go talk to her."

"Huh? For what?" Sonya asked.

"Well I mean, I don't know. She's going through it, you're going through it. Maybe you could talk to her and it'll… maybe help you or something. You know, like female bonding?" Johnny suggested.

Sonya scoffed. "Kitana and I have barely uttered a sentence between us over the years. She's a good fighter and we've watched each other's backs when the time called for it, but I barely know her."

"You know her well enough." Johnny insisted. Hell, we've all fought for our necks side-by-side; that's enough to make us all pretty damn close. She's had more conversations with you than with Jax, I'm sure; but today we all sat around and talked like old buddies. Because we _are _old buddies."

"I don't know…" Sonya said apprehensively.

"Damn it Sonya you've gotta talk to somebody…" the man exasperated, dragging a hand down over his face. "Keeping all of this turmoil inside you won't do you a lick of good. Kitana's gone through her share of problems, so I'm sure she can help you out. And she's actually worried about you." The blonde soldier gazed at the actor in slight surprise hearing that. "Just go… tomorrow. Please?"

And with that, Johnny departed for his own room; leaving Sonya to contemplate his request.

* * *

><p>Day 5 - 17th of January<p>

Kitana's strength was definitely returning. She awoke even before Liu had and tended her own needs bright and early; walking herself to the bathroom to wash up and accessing her own medicine. She then rang for a servant and had breakfast brought up. Liu was awakened by the feeling of a trey being laid over him, and he smiled broadly when he realized Kitana was the one presenting it to him.

"What a difference two days has made…" he marveled, sitting upright. Kitana climbed back into bed slowly beside him, taking her portion from the trey.

"It's like all of my old vigor has come back from nowhere." Kitana said. She smiled wryly. "I suppose I can't wallow in depression forever, after all I have so much to be happy about."

"And now you're being playful…" Liu mock gasped. "There's hope for you yet."

The pair ate their meal, Doctor Hasato visited promptly after as always. He poked and prodded and made notes and comments; and then he took his leave. Liu decided to visit with the others on his own for a bit, leaving Kitana to rest. She slept for only a few hours, awakened not by a nightmare for once but a genuine feeling of revitalization. She decided to bide her time alone with a nearby book, sitting on an ottoman on the balcony for a bit of sunlight. She was well engrossed in her reading when a knock sounded.

"Come in." Kitana called somewhat distractedly. She continued to read as, who she assumed to ba a servant checking in, crossed her chamber slowly and approached her.

"Wow, Johnny wasn't kidding. You do look a lot better." a familiarly tough, but feminine voice said. Kitana looked away from her book and saw the worn-looking Special Forces agent giving her a half-smile.

"Sonya." she said in slight disbelief, though a smile accompanied her slightly widened eyes. "Elders, please come sit. I know you had to struggle to get here like that."

"Eh, I manage." Sonya shrugged, limping over and taking the offered seat on the space of plush cushion Kitana gestured to. The Princess immediately noticed the intense inner turmoil coming from the soldier as she sat there silently, her eyes fixed on her lap.

"Johnny told me of how you've been since this all ended." Kitana quietly said. "I understand your trouble."

"How do you cope with it all?" came Sonya's sudden question, her voice curt and almost desperate. "You've lived for so long, and with your past, I know you've been through hell more times than any of our experiences combined. How can you keep bouncing back from it?" Kitana drew in her lower lip, her eyes averting as she thought about her answer.

"… I can't really say." she replied quietly. "There is just this… urge inside of me. There is this reserve of strength that always manages to make its resurgence when I've hit rock bottom." Kitana paused, setting a reassuring hand on the arm of her confused companion. "And too, I have plenty of support."

Sonya shuddered: Her eyes clenched shut, but it did not stop the stream of tears that trickled down the bridge of her nose. She sat there and wept soundlessly, and Kitana took it with equally silent, supportive calm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Later…<strong>_

"Your progress is simply remarkable Madam." Hasato said, his voice dripping with slight disbelief. "Merely twenty days and you've regained so much strength."

Kitana smiled as she adjusted her clothing back into place. The physician had just finished up one of his usual examinations, which only came twice a week now. Kitana had made substantial progress in a short amount of time. Her broken ribs were still mending, and her very deathly wound was still making its own slow recovery, but all in all she was much stronger and in less pain. She had even regained a bit of the weight she had lost, her skin was no longer pale, and the lines around her eyes had disappeared. It would still be awhile before she could get out of her chamber, but at least now she could tend to herself much more independently.

"I'm glad, because I plan on getting back to business next week if possible." Kitana said. "I've been meeting with mother and the advisers, and there is an important Assembly meeting coming up that I'd rather not miss."

"Indeed, but all in good time." the doctor assured. "Well, I'll be here again in three days. Continue to rest and recover."

Hasato departed, and Liu returned to the room right after. Since Kitana was no longer as frail and in need of help, he gave Kitana her privacy when she underwent the revealing and invasive exams. The two of them still shared her bed at night, drawing comfort from each other while they slept.

"So, everything's still going well I assume?" he asked.

"Very well. Hopefully I can get back to my life in another ten days." Kitana said eagerly.

"Always pushing yourself a bit too fast. But that's what I love about you." Liu doted, pulling her close and briefly kissing her lips.

"Are the others coming in soon?" Kitana asked.

"Here we are!" Johnny called gleefully, followed by all of their friends, a recently returned Jade and Sonya included.

Everyone was still sticking around in Edenia for the time being, Sonya and Kung Lao still recovering from injuries much like Kitana. She enjoyed having them around and they were invited to stay for as long as they wished. Ever since the fourth day after the War, they all met up in her room for part of the day, and agreed to continue to until she was well enough for them to meet somewhere else. The group was well adjusted and much happier now that more time had passed. The conversations were always upbeat and full of laughter, leaving each person fulfilled when they all parted ways. Sonya had diffused her anxiety bit by bit every day, confiding more in all of them. She was especially working on being more open with Johnny, which all the others took subtle notice of. There had always been, in everyone else's eyes at least, a twinge of romantic tension between them both, and maybe now perhaps it could begin to flourish. Liu and Kitana's relationship certainly had.

When they weren't with their friends, the Champion and Warrior Princess spent much time together. They relaxed together in Kitana's bed or on her sofa, curled up comfortably like a couple married for years. They would read together, share little anecdotes about time they spent apart, which was not much, and sometimes they would just end up making out. They had been enjoying time being a real couple for the first time in their relationship, and both loved it.

Time was moving along, and everyone was prospering together for once. There were still a few loose ends that needed tying up, a few issues left unresolved and a few more still left to encounter, but for now everyone left them for later.

After all, even heroes need a break.

* * *

><p>*Ai Ren - Chinese term of affection between lovers.<p>

HUGE apologies for the gap between updates guys. As I've said before, school doesn't leave much time, or energy, for frequent updates. But to make it up to you I am uploading another chapter as soon as I finish typing these authors notes. It'll be mostly light-hearted, and have a little citrus (*hint, hint. wink,wink...*)

Please shoot me a review, and sit back and enjoy cause more is coming now!


	7. Chapter 5 Slow Recovery

**5 - Slow Recovery**

_The Forces of Light are on the mend, and begin moving forward with their lives. Liu and Kitana plan a date, and Sonya and Johnny heat up._

* * *

><p>February<p>

Kitana sat still as Doctor Hasato slowly unwound the layer of bandages around her torso. He peeled back the wound fabric, and she placed her hands over her bosom as the physician inspected her; glad to see the her slowly healing ribcage beneath. The once black and blue, swollen flesh was normal color now; a sign it was steadily mending, and when he probed with cautious fingers, Kitana did not flinch nearly as much.

"You're on your way Milady." the old physician said, adjusting the small spectacles on his nose. "The bruising has gone down considerably, and your ribs are well set and mending properly. Tell me, how have you felt lately?"

"Um well, I feel fine for the most part." Kitana began. "It doesn't hurt to take a deep breath anymore, but I still feel a little pain if I cough or sneeze."

"That is normal. I suspect in another three weeks or so, your ribs will be fine."

"Does that mean I can start training again soon?" the princess asked eagerly. Doctor Hasato chuckled a bit.

"I'm afraid not just yet, Madam." he said semi-apologetically. "Your broken ribs will heal very quickly, but your injured kidney will require a bit more time. I'd say another two months."

"Elders..." Kitana grumbled. Being the natural warrior she was, she had sorely missed training. She had not missed fighting... no _that _she was glad to leave behind; but she loved running through her katas and practicing with her trusted fans. Not having her beloved blades in her hands for so long felt unnatural to her, and her prolonged time away from them, combined with how sedentary she had been for the past few weeks, was making her antsy. With a sympathetic smile, Hasato patted her shoulder.

"All in good time Princess, all in good time." he reassured. "Now, let's check that kidney of yours."

Gently, Hasato moved his hand over to the back of Kitana's left side, stopping once he felt the raised scar beneath his fingers. Cautiously, he began to add pressure, and almost instantly she stiffened in pain. He nodded his head slighly.

"Ah, just as I thought. You're still quite tender there." Hasato said thoughtfully. "It is healing well, and you say you have not had any difficulties urinating and such, but it will still be a while Madam. I'm sorry."

Kitana sighed. "Oh well, if all it will take is time, I can afford that. After all, I should count myself lucky to be healing at all."

"Indeed. The healers have done impressive work." Hasato said. "Although I do not condone you training or being very active as of yet Princess, I can at least feel seccure that you no longer need to be restricted to your room. That being said, I do not believe you should roam the entire palace either."

"I'll take what I can get at this point." Kitana said somewhat laughingly. "Thank you Doctor."

"Not at all Madam. Now, let's wrap you back up."

* * *

><p>Liu immediately re-entered the room after Doctor Hasato exited, inclining his head slightly in respect when the older man passed. He was so eager to hear Kitana's progress from her that he did not think to give her time to redress.<p>

"So how are- whoa!" Liu immediately froze at the site of Kitana clad only in bandages and her waistcloth. The princess looked surprised for a moment, but then began to sputter into laughter at the sight of his reddened face. His eyes were momentarily fixed upon bare shoulders, flat stomach and long, beautiful legs. It was the first time he had seen so much of her; well, outside of her sometimes _very _revealing battle attire. Remembering himself, Liu abruptly turned around.

"Sorry." he mumbled, feeling the blood rushing into his cheeks. "I wanted to know how you were doing."

"It's alright." Kitana said, still chuckling. She pulled into the tunic and skirt she had worn before Hasato's visit, and then declared it alright for Liu to look. He turned about, face still a bit flushed. She approached him, placing a hand on his cheek. "You are adorable when you are embarrassed."

"Well remind me to embarrass myself more often for you." the former monk joked, briefly kissing her lips. "So anyway... what did Doctor Hasato say?"

"Well, I'm on the mend, although it will be a few months yet before I am fully recovered." Kitana answered. "But I can get out of this room for a bit now, but of course I can't go too far."

"Well, at least you can move around a bit." Liu said. "And in good time, because I was thinking... that maybe you and I could, well, have a little date or something."

"A date?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, we've been involved for over ten years, but we've never even had a single date. I know it probably isn't that important, but... I just want to spend some quality time with you."

Kitana felt her heart melting at the thought. It was actually a novel idea: In their ten years of knowing and loving each other, she and Liu had never really done anything 'coupleish.' Sure they talked and spent time together, shared a kiss or two, but they never had the chance to really enjoy each other like couples do. Smiling, Kitana wrapped her arms around Liu's neck.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." she said. "How about tonight? Let's eat dinner alone together."

"Sounds perfect." Liu agreed, leaning down for a longer, deeper kiss. Kitana purred into the union of their lips, pulling him closer.

Ever since they finally professed their love for each other, they had grown less inhibited about physical closeness. When they slept, Liu was no longer afraid to lay an arm around her waist, and Kitana in turn would place a hand on his bare chest. They shared at least one full kiss every day, making up for the few times they had in their ten years together. They lingered together like that until the urge for breath drove them apart, after which Kitana reluctantly pried herself from his hold. She and her mother had much work to do regarding Edenia's reconstruction.

"I wish I could stay Love, but Mother and I have so much to do." Kitana said.

"I understand, I just wish I could help in some way. I feel like I've sort of been sitting around doing nothing these past few weeks." Liu admitted "I feel like I've just been living off of you all."

"_Nonsense!_ You've been a large help, to me especially." Kitana quickly reassured, placing her hands on his face. "And besides Liu... you've done enough. We all survived this mess, and many others, because of you. So you just rest... we have this under control."

"Well, alright then." Liu acquiesced. Kitana gave him another brief peck on the lips.

The princess grabbed the scrolls she left out on her desk, tucking them under her arm. She then looped her other around Liu's and they began the walk down the corridor to the Council Room. Kitana was still unable to walk by herself for very long, so often she would be escorted, mostly by Liu, to wherever in the palace she wanted to be. It was frustrating for her, having to rely on others so much, but she was slowly recovering; and she supposed it was only a matter of time before she was fully self-reliant again.

Besides, she liked having an excuse to lean upon Liu. Feeling him so close to her made her inwardly melt. Eventually they came to their destined hallway, at the end of which was the elaborate doorway of the Council Room; covered with a pair of ornate, burgundy curtains that bore a gold embroidering of the Royal Edenian Insignia. Kitana turned to Liu and gave a slightly disappointed smile.

"I'll be working all day, I'm sure, but perhaps I'll see you around lunch time. If not then we still have tonight." she said.

Liu smiled. "Right... tonight. I look forward to it."

"As do i."

The princess gave her consort one last kiss, before willing herself towards the Council Room. Liu watched her retreat down the corridor, and eventually disappear behind the curtains.

"She's walking much better now." he noted to himself. Now left alone, he stretched his arms above his head, his mind casually wondering about what he would do now.

"Guess I'll see what the others are up to."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! You've <em>got <em>to be kidding me!" roared an exasperated Johnny Cage. The man threw his hands up into the air and let his head fall forward onto the pai sho table with a thump, leaving Kung Lao, who sat across from him, to chuckle. "It only took you two minutes that time."

"You left yourself completely exposed, and I took advantage." the Shaolin monk stated sagely, trying to sound serious and suppress his laughter. "Just keep trying. This is a game that takes much practice to become good at. If we keep playing, perhaps you'll win."

"Yeah sure, or maybe you'll just keep kicking my ass." the movie star groaned. He straightened up. "If only this was Poker..."

Nearby, Sonya and Jax acted as spectators to the bout, both shaking their heads at Johnny's blundering. He and Kung had been playing pai sho for an hour now, and the actor had yet to win a single game. Each time, the monk quickly found a hole in his opponent's defenses, and he exploited it with cruel efficiency.

"You're hopeless Cage." Jax teased.

"No kidding. Why don't you just give already? We're tired of watching you get stomped." Sonya quipped, earning her a mock glare from Johnny.

"Humph, like to see you try it. It's like Chess and Sudoku all rolled together." he grumbled.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Sonya said, taking the challenge. "I happen to be good at _both _of those."

"Be, my, guest." Johnny said, standing from his seat and gesturing towards it in sarcastic chivalry. Sonya seated herself, and she and Kung began their match. Despite her not knowing much about the game, the Special Forces lieutenant picked up on the strategy quickly. Thirty minutes later, she and Kung were still at it in earnest, and that was when Liu arrived.

"Oh, pai sho. So who's winning?" he quietly asked Johnny.

"Don't really know, but they are goin' at it." the actor replied, eyes transfixed on the pair as they dueled on the board. Liu seated himself with the other two on-lookers. It was another enthralling half hour before Kung finally won the game.

"Very good." he praised. "You have a strong mind for strategy."

"Military will do that for you." Sonya answered proudly.

"Well, I'm all tired out by this game. I'm goin' to find some grub." Johnny said, standing up and stretching his arms out.

"I think I'm with you on that." Jax agreed.

"What? Don't want a turn?" Kung asked jokingly. Jax threw up his hands in defense.

"I'm not even gonna try." he said.

"I think I'll join you guys." Sonya said. She stood and joined her C.O. and friend as they strolled to the dining area, leaving the two Shaolin brethren alone. Liu took the seat that Sonya left, and he and Kung set up a new game.

"So, it's been nearly a month now since it ended." Kung stated. "Does it feel a bit strange to you still?"

Liu shrugged, moving one of his pawns first. "I suppose. The main thing is just wondering where to go from here."

"I know what you mean." the hat-wielder said, taking his turn to move.

"So, what will you do?" Liu asked.

"Um well, I suppose I'll return to the temple and make sure everything is in order. Then I suppose I'll try to retire again." Kung said. He chuckled slightly. "Maybe I'll actually _succeed _this time."

The pair went silent for a few moments, focusing on their game for several minutes and nothing else. The two of them were both very good at the game, and had played and improved together since their youth. They were neck-in-neck in skill, and both knew they were in for a lengthy game.

"So what will _you _do?" Kung asked, sliding his pawn into it's preferred place. Liu faltered when he reached for his. He had not given much thought to what he would do. For the past three weeks, he had focused mainly on helping Kitana get better. It was a personal task that required all of his devotion and thought, which he was more than happy to give, but it left no room for him to think about what he would do with himself now that the fighting was over.

"I'm not really sure..." he answered quietly.

"I think that you should stay here." Kung said. Liu raised a questioning eyebrow, so he continued. "You are most happy here, with Kitana. I can see it and feel it coming from you. Even with everything that's happened, you seem completely burden-free since we've been here."

"But Earth is my home." Liu said. "The temple is home. Besides, what in the world would I do here in the palace?"

"Marry Kitana." Kung answered simply. "She is the one you love, is she not? And what is it they say about home being where the heart is...?"

Liu smiled. "She does make me happy... and I can't bear to think of being away from her again."

"Well then, it sounds like your mind is made up." Kung stated matter-of-factly. "Now, enough mulling over the future. Let me beat you in this game."

Liu gave an indignant snort. "Heh, we'll see."

As it turned out Kung Lao did win, but to Liu's credit, the margin was thin.

* * *

><p>In the Council Room, Queen Sindel sat at the head of the round table, discussing Edenia's recovery with the ten members of the Royal Assembly. Kitana sat dutifully at her side, listening intently and making notes as each member spoke.<p>

"So it has been officially declared. All of the bodies have been removed from the summit." the Queen stated. "But a few key enemies were not found. Namely the corpses of the traitors Tanya and Rain."

"And all efforts to find them have proven fruitless." added the Minister of Investigations. "I am almost certain that both of them had escaped into Outworld."

"That may be true. If so, we have allies there that will alert us if they are found." Kitana said.

"Heh, allies indeed." Ambassador Jen Han-Shou* scoffed. The middle-aged woman served as the Ambassador of Foreign Relations since Tanya's father passed. She was a haughty, skeptical woman who mistrusted all other realms, not the least of which being Outworld. Consequently, she did not trust Princess Kitana, who had once faithfully served Emperor Shao Kahn, and was also mistrusting of Queen Sindel. Han-Shou was very much stuck in her ways, and often played the Devil's Advocate to whatever the Queen and Princess suggested, which was beginning to aggravate the latter.

Kitana raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon, Ambassador?"

"Well Madam, you all know of my stance upon this matter." the older woman began, trying to thinly veil her insolence with reason. "I just do not believe that any factions of Outworld would be of aid to us when it comes to locating the two traitors. They were powerful individuals within that realm, and would likely be granted asylum from us, rather than brought to us."

"Well, I cannot say that I wholly disagree with you Ambassador." Kitana acquiesced. "Indeed, the two of them were loyal to many Outworld rulers, and could theoretically rally assistance. However they, like the rulers they served, were cruel and oppressive, and therefore I believe if they were discovered by anyone, they would be willingly turned over to us."

"A large gamble Princess..." Han-Shou said somewhat snidely, and the condescending heir she carried made Kitana fume inwardly. She suppressed the urge to retort, plastering a very cool and assured smile onto her face.

"It's a gamble I'm willing to take." she answered calmly.

"Just like the gamble you took with our troops when you went to war with Shao Kahn?" the Ambassador asked snidely.

Kitana's face instantly furrowed. That was it: Han-Shou deliberately struck a nerve, and now she was provoked. Before her daughter could release the ugly remark on the tip of her tongue, Sindel intervened.

"My daughter was not to blame for the fall of our armies." the queen stated tersely. "She was manipulated and entrapped in another's manipulations, as were the troops." Sindel gazed piercingly at the Ambassador; and although her eyes were completely blank, the white-hot anger in them made the subordinate woman ease back in slight discomfort.

"Now then, if no one else has anything else to say about this matter, I believe we are done here. This meeting is adjourned." Sindel stated. The Assembly members gathered their notes and documents, rose from their seats and bowed before taking their leave. Just as Han-Shou passed by, the queen lowly said. "I would like a word with you." With barely disguised dread, the Ambassador dutifully halted, and Sindel stood from her seat. She approached the woman, her glare growing even more fierce.

"Now you listen to me." Sindel said, her voice low and dangerously on edge. "I have had just about enough of you undermining my daughter in front of this Assembly. You may not agree with our decisions, but you _will_ respect both her and myself. The next time you intentionally try to hurt her, I promise that you will be swiftly removed from this council. Do I make myself clear?"

Han-Shou bit her lower lip, her dark brown eyes ablaze with indignation. She forced herself to bow. "Yes Milady, please forgive me."

Sindel wrinkled her nose at the woman's obvious insincerity. "Go now." And Han-Shou did, walking out with her head held high and her robes swishing behind her. Kitana watched as she departed, rolling her eyes once she was out of the chamber.

"She's really pushing me to my limit." the princess grumbled, bracing the table as she slowly stood.

"Well Darling, once I relinquish my status to you, I will not stand in your way if you remove her." Sindel stated matter-of-factly, to which Kitana chuckled. Her face suddenly became glum, and the queen did not fail to notice. She knew what was plaguing her daughter immediately, and went to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitana, I meant what I had just told her." Sindel reassured. "What happened to them was not your fault."

Kitana sighed. "I know Mother, but I cannot help but feel badly. I can't help but think that perhaps if I hadn't left the troops to battle Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, Mileena would have never been able to deceive them."

"You cannot condemn yourself." the queen said.

* * *

><p>"She's a bitch." Jade said simply, pressing her cup of black tea to her lips.<p>

She, Sonya and Kitana were all gathered in a living room of the palace relaxing while all their male friends trained collectively in the courtyard just outside the open doorway. Well all save Kung Lao, who was still too injured to take part and merely watched from a spot he chose beneath a large tree. Kitana was discussing the meeting's events with the two women, not the least of which being Han-Shou's remark.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sonya agreed. "And you've had to deal with her for how long?"

"Just about six years, although I spent three of them in Outworld." Kitana answered. "She's so damn haughty... ugh, it sickens me."

"I keep telling you and Sindel both to have her replaced." Jade said.

"Perhaps we should, but she's a valuable resource... and unfortunately with the state Edenia is in right now, we need her input and ability more than ever." Kitana sighed. The woman sank back in her comfortable chair, taking a sip of her own teacup. "We have to tolerate her... for now at least."

"Sometimes you just have to suck it up and deal." Sonya said with a shrug.

"Indeed, now onto a brighter subject..." Jade said, leaning forward in her seat. A large smile covered her face. "Tell us more about these plans you have made with your boyfriend tonight."

"Plans with Liu huh?" Sonya added, teasing suspicion peppering her voice. Kitana rolled her eyes at the two prying women.

"It is not a huge ordeal. We just are going to have dinner alone, that's all." Kitana said.

"Oh sure, and then you two are _really _going to have fun during the night." Jade wryly suggested, wiggling her arched, thin brows.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Kitana asked.

"As if you do not know. Do not think we haven't noticed how you two have shared a bed since we returned home."

"We are only sleeping together in a literal sense only Jade!" Kitana stated, pinching the bridge of her nose and slightly blushing. "Besides, I'm still far too injured for such things. I can barely stand for ten minutes, yet alone..."

"Well, if you keep the bed-sharing up, it'll only be a matter of time." Sonya added, smirking. Kitana nearly gaped. Since when did _she_, the tough, all-business militant care to converse about such things? Elders, all of them really _had _grown quite close in the past month.

"Honestly..." Kitana muttered.

"Oh lighten up Kitana, we're just messing with ya." Sonya slightly exasperated. "Anyway, it's good that you two are having some time to yourselves. You both deserve it."

"Yes..." Kitana agreed. "Anyway, what about you Sonya? What about you and Johnny?"

At this the Special Forces agent sat up stick-straight, slightly taken aback. A flush covered her pale cheeks.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sonya asked, mentally cursing herself when she stammered.

"You know what she means. You know that Johnny's cared for you for years." Jade said knowingly. "Don't you feel for him too?"

"Well I mean, of course I feel for him... I feel for all of you. I mean, we've all gone through so much together and-"

"But you have something _special _for him." Kitana cut in. "I can see it in your eyes whenever he is near you. And in the way he looks at you as well: In that same way Liu looks at me."

Sonya sighed in mortification, scratching the back of her neck. "... I'm not even attracted to men like him; cocky, big-mouthed, goofy guys always turned me off."

"Well in his defense he has improved _vastly _since I met all of you." Kitana said. "He has matured and even grown a bit humble. He's inwardly a very kind man and will fight valiantly to protect those he cares for... not the least of which being you."

"Yeah, but still..." Sonya said apprehensively. She was putting up that guard of hers again: Kitana recognized it easily, as it was once a tactic she employed daily just to continue through her old pains.

"Sonya..." Kitana began genuinely, not starting again until the lieutenant's paler blue eyes met her deeper ones. "I know that trust is difficult for you to give. Believe me, I have felt my share of pain, and for the longest time I felt that I could rely on no one but myself." The princess paused, smiling. "But the moment I opened my heart to Liu Kang everything changed. I still feel hurt, and I have painful memories that will probably never leave me, but when I met Liu he gave me something that outweighed all of that: He gave me true, genuine happiness, and he helped me find inner peace. Now you have a chance to grasp that as well, so take it. I promise you; put faith in the one you love, and he will not disappoint."

Sonya's eyes gleamed. Kitana was right: She had been through enough heartache and loneliness. Why not jump at the chance to be happy? A smile curled at her pale pink lips.

"You're right. Thanks Kitana, I'll definitely take your advice to heart." she said appreciatively.

"Anytime Sonya." Kitana replied. Jade sighed dramatically.

"Well, good for you both. I guess I'm the only one without a beau now." she said in mock misery.

Sonya shrugged. "Hey, you never know. You're time may be coming soon."

"Hm... I won't hold my breath." Jade said nonchalantly. "Relationships never were my thing. I just enjoy life and have my fun. Who knows? Maybe I will meet that special man that will sweep me off my feet, but I won't be miserable if I don't. I already have more than I ever dreamed of; my life, my honor, my home, and my wonderful friends. If things really do remain peaceful, that's enough for me."

"I agree with you there." Sonya said.

Kitana nodded. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Sonya blew a breath outwards in a feeble attempt to calm her nerves. She stood outside Johnny's guest chamber, constantly shifting her weight and tapping the toe of her shoe on the floor. She was going to put her heart out there for once, no diverting and no sudden silence, and tell the actor how she felt. Johnny and the other men had gone for a snack after their 'training,' and she anxiously waited for him to return so they could talk alone. She tilted her head upwards slightly, biting her lower lip and gazing at the ceiling as she thought of how to go about telling him.<p>

Should she just say it outright? Should she work her way into it? Oh hell! Here she was, nearly thirty-seven years old, with an accomplished military career, and having fought all sorts of monsters and lunatics; and she was pacing around and fidgeting like a high school girl with a crush. All she was doing was telling Johnny she loves him, what was so hard about that? He loves her too, that much is evident. So what the hell was the damn problem?

"Hey there, good-lookin'!" a cheery, jocular voice called.

Sonya recognized that voice all too well. It once made her cringe with annoyance, and now it made her heart race. Taking one last deep breath to calm her nerves, she turned to Johnny just as he ran up to her. He was wearing only a pair of Edenian pants and shoes of black and grey, a slight film of sweat covering his chiseled frame and a flush of exertion on his devilishly handsome face. All of that combined with that million-dollar smile of his almost made Sonya forget herself. He looked gorgeous, and she nearly wanted to pounce. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Hey Johnny. Um... I was hoping we could talk for a bit." she said cooly, though she almost wanted to run. Johnny nodded approvingly.

"Okay sure, come on in. Just let me rinse off a bit. Can't be sweaty in front of a pretty lady." he said. He opened the door to his room and allowed Sonya in before him, telling her to sit anywhere. The actor then retreated to the adjacent bathroom to freshen up, and was out ten minutes later. He took a seat beside the beautiful soldier on his bed.

"So what's up?" Johnny asked. Sonya's eyes gazed at him nervously, and instantly he realized this was going to be something very difficult for her to say. She was not carrying herself with her usual sternness: Everything about her radiated with vulnerability. Whatever she was about to say, it was very personal.

"Well..." Sonya began slowly. "I've been thinking about things a lot since this whole War deal ended. You know... we've been on the brink a lot of times before, but this time cut it way too close for comfort."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Johnny said in a dropped, reflective tone. "This last fight was definitely the closest call we had to bookin' it for good. It was pretty damn scary."

"Right... and it's had me thinking." Sonya said. She turned her body more directly to him, looking very seriously into his eyes. "We... the two of us... we've gone through a lot of this stuff together, you know? And going through this has really made me realize what all the people around me mean to me... what... what _you _mean to me, and well..."

"Yes?" Johnny encouraged, his heart jumping into his throat. Was she really saying it? Sonya began to stumble then, her face flushing and eyes lowering from his.

"Um well, I-I guess... what I'm... I'm trying to tell you is-" She was cut off by his right index finger being pressed to her lips. Johnny's olive-green eyes looked piercingly into hers, as if probing her soul. She almost shivered under the intensity of that look. He smiled at her, leaning closer to her face.

"I love you too." he murmured, and then he caught her lips with his.

Sonya froze for a moment, her thoughts momentarily becoming frazzled. It took her a moment to register that Johnny was kissing her, but once she did she returned the action with gusto. She looped her arms around his neck as their tongues met and entwined, and he wrapped his arms around her slim torso. She unconsciously pulled him down over her as she leaned back onto the bed. Johnny covered Sonya, both his legs straddling her left one, and both their hands probing each other with fervor. They kissed furiously until the need for oxygen pulled them apart, both of them breathing heavily. Johnny gazed down into the blonde woman's eyes, taking in how they smoldered with desire: Sonya could see the wanton in his gaze as well. Both of them knew where this was going.

Wordlessly, Johnny's hands glided down to the hem of Sonya's plain wife-beater, pushing it up and allowing her to pull it off. Her creamy torso, clad only in a sports bra was revealed to his eyes, and every primal instinct went wild inside him. His mouth was drawn to her neck, and she sighed in blatant enjoyment as he nibbled and sucked her flesh. He moved lower and lower, tracing his tongue in her cleavage before pushing the bra up and kneading her bare breasts in his hands. Sonya arched her chest in response, gasping loudly when his mouth enclosed one red nipple and sucked hard upon it.

"Oh shit..." Sonya breathed, feeling as though pure electricity was flowing through her body.

Wearing a wide grin, Johnny switched to her other breast, flickering his tongue against it. While he stimulated the large globe of flesh with his mouth, his left hand began a mischievous trek down her well-toned stomach and into her sweat pants. He crept inside her panties, shuddering at the feeling of sweet, shaven softness beneath the pads of his fingers. Sonya flinched when Johnny's index and middle finger found her already protruding clit, rubbing the tender knob in hot, quick circles. Her eyes fell shut, and her lips parted as she panted in time with his touch.

Johnny reveled in the way her legs drew up and began to spread, watching out of the corner of his eye as the shape of his hand shifted beneath the thin cotton spandex material. He allowed his middle finger to travel downward and inside her wet warmth, immediately finding her g-spot. Sonya's panting quickly became moaning as Johnny raked her most sensitive wall relentlessly, making her feel as though she would pass out from the bliss.

"Ughhn... ughhhn... oh God Johnny... Johnny..." she exhaled, and the sound drove him wild. Johnny added his index finger inside her, now jack-hammering roughly within her sex. Sonya writhed and jerked as the reality of their encounter overtook her. It was almost too much for her senses: The hot, tense, throbbing sensation, the wet, squelching sound, the intensity their moment suddenly took... God she was going crazy! Johnny was only getting started. With surprising ease, he used his free hand to strip Sonya of her pants and underwear simultaneously. He leaned down and covered her clit with his mouth, his tongue flicking at the same pace as his ravenous fingers inside of her. That was the final straw.

"Fuck!" Sonya arched back and shrieked as she climaxed. Johnny did not slow or stop his ministrations, and seconds later she shouted and jerked as she orgasmed again. Unable to withstand his own accumulated need any further, he pulled his fingers from inside her soaked heat and took his mouth from her core, licking her sweetness from his lips. He pulled at the sash of his pants, letting them drop to his ankles before stepping out of them. He crawled over Sonya, and she pulled him into a heated kiss. While their mouths exchanged their passion, she reached and tugged his boxers down from his hips until his erection practically smacked into her sex. Both of them shuddered at the feeling, and Johnny reached down and guided himself inside with no prodding.

"Holy shit..." he hissed at the feeling of being inside her. He began to stroke deeply, and Sonya grasped at his back, fingers probing his brawny torso. Both of their breaths synchronized with their motions; Sonya's panting being more throaty and strained, while Johnny's were more guttural. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist, encouraging him into increasing his pace. He did so, the force of his thrusts lurching her beneath him.

"Fuck... ughhn... ohh Fuck Johnny... ohhh God..." Sonya cried out. She had almost forgotten how good it was; to completely surrender herself to the man she loved. To let him have everything and hide absolutely nothing. She had been so guarded for so painfully long that she forgot how amazing it could be.

Johnny's smoldering eyes leered down at Sonya. He watched as her head tilted back and her mouth came open; the sweat was building upon her brow, and a pretty pink flush was spreading over her face and portions of her neck. Every once in a while, she would gaze up at him in euphoric concentration, or a lustful smile would play upon her lips before she became so obviously lost in the pleasure again. There was never a sight more beautiful in the world to him.

The need was building quickly. Johnny elevated himself off of Sonya, supporting his weight on his arms. He greatly increased the tempo, stroking in and out of her at a mind-blowing pace. Sonya grasped at his strong pecks, her nails raking into his skin and creating bright red welts. Her thumbs scanned over the script tattoo of his name, filling him with even more desire. Easing back so that he stood on his knees, Johnny grasped Sonya's hips and lifted them slightly. He began to hammer into her almost savagely, causing her to throw back her head and cry out. She was so close.

"Oh... oh God John... I'm... I'm coming... ohh, oh fuck I'm coming!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

An instant later it became too much for Sonya, and she craned her neck and yelled for him. Within a few seconds Johnny too hit his limit, his body going rigid as he strained and grunted. Post-orgasmic exhaustion washed over them both almost instantly, and slowly the movie star crumpled down onto his lover. Both of them panted raggedly, trembling and completely spent. After a while, Johnny gathered enough strength to roll off to Sonya's left, and she turned her head to look at him. He grinned proudly.

"Didn't know I... had that much skill... Did'ya?" he boasted, still panting. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up..." she rasped.

"Didn't think you'd scream my name like that Baby. I _knew _you had pent-up passion for me."

The slightly self-conscious soldier gave her new boyfriend a swat on the shoulder. "You're so full of shit, you know that?"

Johnny grinned. Yup, there was his same old, tough Sonya. "You know you love me anyway."

The lieutenant tried to maintain her scowl, but it melted. He was such an arrogant jerk, but he was so damn charming that she could not stay angry. She slowly rolled over so that her upper half rested over his, and he smoothed back the silky, golden hair that fell into his view of her eyes. She shook her head at him in annoyance, though a smile had stretched on her face. He loved that smile. With a slight chuckle, Sonya leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Yeah... you know what? I really do." she murmured. Johnny craned his neck to briefly kiss her again, running his fingers over her jaw.

"You know I'm gonna marry you, right?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Kitana sat at her vanity, leaning forward into the mirror as she carefully lined her right eye in subtle black lead. She was dressed in a simple, yet elegant, deep green tunic with black and gold trimming along the collar and the end of each billowy sleeve, and black pants. Her long brunette hair, now falling only to the small of her back, was mostly loose; save a portion pulled back from her face secured with a gold chopstick. Once satisfied with her face, she set her attire off with a gold bracelet on her right wrist and dangling gold, teardrop earrings that swayed with her slightest movement.<p>

She slowly stood up while bracing the vanity table, as she was still recuperating, and then went to inspect herself in the full-length mirror near her bed. A satisfied smile curled at her lightly painted lips. She decided that she would try to get away from the usual blues and deep violets she wore: True they were her favorite colors and they complimented her, but her wardrobe was immense with so many other options she had yet to try. And what better night to start than this; her first official "date" with the man she had loved for so many years?

A gentle knock at her door caught Kitana's attention. "Enter." she called. The large door creaked open, and Jade stepped through with an approving smile.

"Wow, you look lovely." she complimented. "Liu won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"We cannot keep our eyes off of each other regardless." Kitana said. She turned to her friend, gazing at her with almost shy imploring. "But... you really think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it." Jade answered emphatically. "Look at you... getting nervous. I've never seen you act this way about a man."

"Well, there's been no other like Liu." the princess said. "But it is a bit funny I suppose... considering Liu and I have cared for each other so long."

"But this is the first time you two have shared this much time together without any higher priorities sullying things." the staff wielder pointed out. "You two have been through very much, but this is the first time you've really gotten to be an actual couple; the first time you'll get to know each other outside of battle."

"That is true." Kitana said somewhat dreamily. "Just these past few weeks with him have been so wonderful Jade... and now that everything has appeared to settle, I'm a bit afraid that our togetherness is temporary."

"You two'll get to that bridge eventually. For now, I think you should just enjoy yourselves and let things unfold as they will." Jade advised. "Besides, I don't think Liu has quite made any decisions yet, and I do not believe he wants to yet either. With everything that's happened to him over the past few months, I think now he just wants to be happy with you."

"I hope so." Kitana said. Her friend approached her and grasped her hands.

"Don't worry yourself over it. I have a feeling things are going to go well for you both." Jade said. The princess smiled, briefly leaning in to embrace her.

"Thank you Jade. I don't know what I'd do without you." she said quietly.

"Liu can't keep you from going insane all by himself." Jade teased, earning her a mock glare from Kitana. Suddenly another slight knock interrupted the two friends.

"Kitana, it's me." came Liu's voice.

Jade and Kitana exchanged excited smiles before the latter went to open the door. The Champion stood on the other side calmly, and she eyed him over approvingly. Although they shared her room when they slept, Liu had his own provided after the War, and he went there to bathe and dress. He was clothed in a provided white, long-sleeved shirt and black pants with a red and black outer tunic tied with a sash. It was a simple attire, but it flattered him nicely.

Liu was left nearly stunned at the sight of Kitana. He was still adjusting to seeing her outside of her battle wear, and though she was beautiful to him regardless, tonight she looked especially so.

"You look gorgeous." he said slightly incredulously. Kitana blushed slightly: He was the only man that could ever fluster her.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome." she replied. Jade decided it was now time to make her exit.

"Well, this obviously a party for two now. I'll leave you both to enjoy yourselves." she said. She passed by them in the doorway, nodding her farewell. Once they were alone, Liu smiled at Kitana confidently and offered her his arm to lean upon.

"Well, shall we be going Milady?" he said. Smiling, the warrior princess took his offered support, and they made their way out of the chamber.

The pair walked in comfortable silence down the corridor: Kitana, still being unable to easily descend the stairs and get to the main dining hall, had sent a message to have food brought up to the large balcony at the end of the hall. When they arrived, the covered dishes, plates and utensils were all arranged upon a well decorated table. Liu sat Kitana down at one end, and he then seated himself on the opposite one. They uncovered the entrées and served themselves a portion of the meat and vegetables. A bottle of fine, mild wine was set, and Kitana uncorked it and took Liu's chalice.

"I know you don't really drink, so I'll only pour a bit." she said. Liu assented with a nod, his eyes gazing upon her thoughtfully. She became aware of his countenance. "What is it?"

"... Nothing really." Liu answered. "Just... it feels good being here with you like this." Kitana smiled, serving herself a bit of wine.

"It does indeed." she replied. She took the fine crystal into her hand and held it up for a toast, and Liu followed suit. "To... well, to us finally having a moment's peace."

Liu smiled, tapping his chalice to hers. "To us." They each took a small sip, already feeling the slight tingle of the warming liquid. Kitana had been more of a drinker during her restless adolescent days some centuries ago, so alcohol got to her a bit more quickly now than it had in the past. And Liu of course had been a monk most of his life, and despite training under Bo Rai' Cho from the age of twelve up to seventeen, he did not pick up his former master's drinking habits.

The pair fell into comfortable silence as they ate, both eating slowly. During her period of depression after Liu's downfall, her appetite slackened considerably, and she lost a good deal of weight. When she was briefly under Onaga's control her health was maintained through magic, and her most recent injuries made finding the desire to eat a bit difficult. Her normal appetite was steadily returning, but she still did more pecking than actually eating. Liu was faring a little better: He had been a detached spirit for six long months, and therefore did not need food or sleep, so eating still felt a bit foreign. They did all the damage they could force themselves to, and within fifteen minutes they were content.

Kitana stood from her seat and took Liu's hand as he stood, leading him out to a bench out near the balcony's railing. They sat down, and he pulled her against him. Feeling full and relaxed from the wine, Kitana drew her feet out of her flats and stretched her legs across the length of the bench, lying her head back against Liu's shoulder. Her right hand reached back and rested upon one of his, and he kissed the crown of her head. Liu too was feeling a bit mellow from the alcohol, and he struggled a bit to stay awake. His slightly glazed eyes traveled up to the clear, starry sky: It was a lovely night.

"It's so peaceful." He murmured.

"Mmhh..." Kitana answered nonverbally. "I pray this peace lasts. I feel that it will... but it has only been a month since it all ended. I'm a bit afraid to raise my hopes."

"A part of me is too." Liu admitted. "But I think I'll take the risk of hoping."

Kitana tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Well if you will, then I suppose I shall as well."

Liu looked adoringly down into her face, bringing his arm from around her waist and running his thumb down her elegant cheekbone. By the gods, her beauty was enthralling. He traced inward and brushed over her full lips, prompting her to reach back behind his neck and pull him down for a kiss. For a moment their lips simply pressed together, and then both simultaneously gave each other full access. Kitana sighed as Liu's tongue gently caressed hers, her body feeling as though it would become a heated, melted mess.

Eventually they grew more eager, and Kitana briefly pulled away to turn and face Liu fully. Their lips met again quickly, and their arms encircled one another. They gradually became a bit more aggressive: He leaned over her slightly, pressing her gently against the back of the bench as his hands glided over her waist. She in turn groped him, one hand gliding over his upper back while the other fisted gently in his shoulder-length locks.

Desire was welling up inside of them both. It was a new aspect to their relationship that they both acknowledged and accepted, but unfortunately due to Kitana's still-tender body, relieving that desire outside of manners like this was out of the question. Eventually oxygen deprivation forced them apart; both breathing a bit heavily and gazing at each other through half-lided eyes.

"This is almost too torturous." Kitana breathed, smoothing back a few loosened strands from her face.

"What is?" Liu asked, his voice also airy.

"Not being able to make love to you." she answered frankly, and Liu swallowed the onset of sudden salivation in his throat. Just hearing her say what she wanted to do with him made his body grow warmer, and he could feel his manhood threatening to spring forth. He drew a few deep breaths to regain complete control, and he smiled at her a bit seductively as he took her hand.

"All in good time." he said, kissing her knuckles chivalrously. Kitana returned his smile.

"I feel a bit tired now Darling. Perhaps we should turn it?" she suggested. Her consort only nodded in reply, and he stood and helped her to her feet. Liu offered Kitana his arm for support again, and she took it before they retreated into the corridor. Halfway down the hall she leaned fully into him and laid her head onto his shoulder, and he promptly gave her a light kiss.

They were soon in what was becoming "their" chamber. Kitana took a yukata from one of her drawers and went to change in the bathroom, and Liu meanwhile busied himself with putting out the lanterns and sconces around the large room; leaving one on the nightstand lit while he stripped and pulled into his paijama. Once done he climbed into bed, and Kitana joined him a moment later.

For a while they laid on their sides and faced each other, gazing at the slight glint of light in the other's eyes. Smiling adoringly, Kitana brought her hand up and placed it upon Liu's cheek, her thumb rhythmically stroking his smooth, olive skin.

"Thank you for suggesting this night. I haven't enjoyed myself like this in so long." she said quietly.

"Neither have I." Liu answered. He leaned forward and briefly kissed her. "I love you Kitana."

"I love _you_." she replied.

Liu turned and blew out the lantern, casting the room in complete darkness save the silvery light of the crescent moon. He wrapped Kitana in his gentle but protective embrace, and she pillowed her head upon his chest. Within moments they drifted into deep, peaceful sleep.

It was one of the last good sleeps they would enjoy for a while to come.

* * *

><p>*I always thought Kitana has to face some sort of opposition in her political life, so I came up with Mrs. Jen Han-Shou to fill that role. She's a bitch, but very intelligent and well versed in her field, and with Edenia being a post-war disaster (what's new right?), they need her services.<p>

When I initially thought up this story, I never intended to explore any other character's romantic relationships. The idea of sprinkling in a little Johnny/Sonya just randomly came into play. The lemon I wrote for them was REALLY random. Like I literally have not the damnedest clue of where it came from, but I overall like how it turned out. I'm not gonna delve too deeply with them though, so sorry if that disappoints anyone.

Enjoy! And hopefully I'll be back soon.


	8. Chapter 6 Diverging Paths

**6 - Diverging Paths**

_The group has one last hoorah before they part ways. _

* * *

><p>March<p>

Kitana raised a manicured hand to cover the large yawn that escaped her. She was sitting in her study over an offensive amount of documents: Various charts and graphs full of statistics, maps with peg marks and tacks marking key locations, and all sorts of letters from the Daimyos ranging from carefully worded suggestions, very angry demands, and whiny complaints all littered her desk. Another small table to her right was also bogged down with paperwork, but in neat stacks organized by meticulous categories. Those papers had either already been attended, or been sorted away to be pondered over more carefully later.

It had been two weeks now since Kitana returned to her duties as Edenia's Princess, and she was up to her neck in responsibilities. Having to take time off to fight in one battle after another meant that not all matters diplomacy were attended to as perfunctorily as they should have been, and consequently the workload began piling up. But the Warrior Princess had been reinvigorated in the last six weeks since the War ended, and now she was tapping into her new reservoir of energy and putting it to practical use. Ever since early in the morning she had been working, but now it was nearly noon and her attention was starting to wander.

A knock at the door caused her gaze to lift from the parchment she was currently reading: Perfect timing. "Come in."

The door opened, and Kitana's face instantly brightened at the sight of her consort.

"Hey, think you could take a little break? Everyone's headed towards the kitchen for lunch." Liu said.

"Definitely." Kitana replied, standing from her seat and exiting with him. He immediately grasped her hand once she was at his side, sending a little wave of warmth up through her body. No matter how minimal the contact was between herself and Liu, her heart would always skip a beat. The pair made their way down to the large kitchen, where Sonya, Johnny, Jax and Kung Lao were all seated and conversing.

"Hey, there's the Princess!" Johnny announced with his broad grin. "Finally done with all the paperwork huh?"

"It'll _never _be done." Kitana said emphatically as she and Liu sat.

"So we went walking around town, looking at all the sites and stuff. There was a lot of decorating going on, especially down in the square. What's that all about?" Jax inquired.

"Oh, that would be the preparations for the Independence Day festivities. There's going to ba large gala open to the public that lasts all day and night in a week." the Princess answered.

"An all-day-all-night party huh? Sounds like my kinda scene!" Johnny said. He then smiled at Sonya, who was somewhat leaning against him. "You don't mind sticking around for another week, do ya Babe?"

The blonde smiled back and shrugged. "No problem here. Actually sounds like it might be fun."

"Oh it will be. Besides, we could use a celebration; what with you two getting married…" Kitana paused, looking a bit solemn. "And too… you'll all be leaving soon."

"Yes, unfortunately… It's time for us to start our lives again, apart from each other." Kung added, also sounding a bit saddened.

The group had remained in Edenia together nearly two months now, longer than any other time they had done so after battle, and they had all grown so much closer. But it was time to start moving forward with their lives as they were before conflict marred it all.

Kung Lao was going to return to the Wu Shi Academy. He wanted to return to the pupils he had taken on before the uprising of the Deadly Alliance, ensuring a new generation of strong, capable fighters would be ready to rise to the challenge should more warfare strike. Once that their training was complete, he wanted to return to retirement, maybe even do a bit of traveling.

Jax would be returning to the OIA full time again. He had been bouncing back and forth between the palace and headquarters in Outworld since the conflicts ended. He had discovered that Cyrax and Kenshi had survived the battle and wished to remain in service to help maintain order. Stryker too had lived and would be recruited: With Shao Kahn and Onaga dead, Outworld was in complete disarray, so the Special Forces Major would accept any offers to aide the cause that he got.

Sonya and Johnny were going to stop briefly in Venice, California and then in Austin, Texas to properly meet each other's families. After that was done, they planned to marry privately in the Caribbean. Sonya had expressed early on that she did not want any sort of huge ceremony, and Johnny, who had been married before*, shared similar desires. After they enjoyed their honeymoon Sonya would return to OIA as well, albeit not as often. She had decided to leave her position to Kenshi so that she could enjoy married life. Johnny still wasn't very sure about where his movie career would go in the future, but he wasn't worried about it for the moment. He just wanted some quiet time away from the public and the fighting to be with Sonya.

"It's going to feel weird not being around all of you now." Sonya said in a rare, open display of feeling. "We've all been right here together every single day since it ended."

"I know; we'll definitely have to do better about staying in touch." Kitana stated.

"Well, you'll be hearing plenty from us." Jax said, briefly eyeing his subordinate. "I know you'll want to know about what's going on in Outworld. That should give us enough of an excuse to come back and visit from time to time."

"You're welcome here anytime. All of you." the Princess said, making eye contact with every person sitting around her. She earnestly meant it.

* * *

><p>Standing before the full length mirror near her bed, Kitana pulled up her tunic and exposed the square of gauze taped around her side. It was the only bandage that remained now: Her ribcage was still mending but did not need to be wrapped tightly to hold it in place anymore. Only the nasty scars from when she was impaled remained, and she was now tending to it by herself.<p>

With careful fingers, she began to peel away the tape that held the gauze in place, wincing a bit as it pulled at her skin. Eventually the wounds were exposed: They were still a bit of an eyesore to look at, but in within a year the marks would be barely noticeable, if there at all. Most Edenians did not retain any permanent scars, and all marks left from injuries would fade nearly completely from view. Kitana ran her fingertips along the rough edge of the scar, noticing that it was no longer tender to the touch. She turned around, gazing over her shoulder and touched the exit wound on her back, finding similar results. Once finished with her little inspection, she fetched the special ointment Doctor Hasato gave to her and covered each wound in the pasty, brown substance, then covered them with fresh gauze.

Slipping the indigo silk of her shirt back down, Kitana turned her gaze to the balcony. Liu Kang was sitting out upon it in meditation; his legs crossed, forearms on his thighs, index finger and thumbs joined in the standard, ring-like pose. His eyes were only partially open, and his breaths came in steadily through his nostrils and out through his lips. On either side of him were small candles that gave off the scent of jasmine. He was totally serene. His consort gazed at him somewhat warily from a distance.

Kitana was a bit worried about where she stood with Liu. He had assured her that he would remain by her side while her body and mind healed from her most recent ordeal, but now she had nearly recovered. He had not made any sort of mention of any long-term plans; and although she knew that he would inform her of any solid decision he made, a part of her could not help but worry. What if he decided to return home to Earthrealm? If he did, where would that leave their relationship? Would they go their separate ways like they wordlessly resolved to before? The mere though that she would not be with her beloved Liu was almost too painful a prospect to accept, but one she had to acknowledge no less.

Part of her wanted to inquire him about it, but she didn't want to pry or put any sort of pressure on him: Kitana thought Liu had dealt with enough burdens to last ten of _her _lifetimes through his position as Earth's defender, and the last thing she would do was be the cause of anymore for him. Besides, for some odd reason (namely that he made no real mentioning of returning to Earth at all), the Princess had a needling suspicion that something about it bothered her consort.

"I can feel them, you know. Your eyes burning a hole into my head." suddenly came his teasing voice. Kitana snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, I'm sorry Love. I didn't mean to disturb you." she said impishly.

"Don't worry about it." Liu said, turning to smile at her as he rose to his feet. He approached her, setting his hands on her upper arms. "You seemed like you're preoccupied by something. Everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about how everyone is going to be leaving soon…" she decided to go with a half-truth. "I'm going to miss all of them when they go."

"Yeah, I know…" Liu said, looking knowingly into her eyes. "But that's not all you were thinking about, was it? You're wondering about me too." Kitana bit her lower lip, and for a second she looked every bit like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Liu chuckled a bit at that look.

"It may have crossed my mind once or twice…" she murmured. "I've wanted to ask you, but I don't want to push."

"It's fine, _Ai Ren_." Liu assured, briefly kissing her for emphasis. "But to be completely honest… I haven't really given any real thought to the matter. All I've been thinking of was just being here with you, trying to help you and make you happy in any way I can."

Kitana smiled in adoration, cupping his cheek in her hand. "And I appreciate that more than anything Darling, but what about _your _happiness? What about what you want?"

"Well, right now, right here…" Liu tilted Kitana's chin upwards and planted a searing kiss upon her lips. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his brawny torso, and he in turn pulled her flush against him. They lingered that way for several moments before pulling apart, resting their foreheads together. Huskily, Liu finished, "… _this _is my happiness."

All Kitana could do was gaze into his eyes, those warm, slightly golden-tinged, brown eyes that gazed at her like she was the most important thing in the world. And she was, in _his _world. Smiling, she leaned her head against his chest, and he wrapped her in his arms.

Resting in Liu's hold, Kitana missed the sudden fear that covered his face.

* * *

><p>Independence Day - March 12th<p>

All of the Forces of Light were up bright and early on the Edenian Independence Day. The group, including Sindel and Jade, met early for a pleasant breakfast, before setting off to prepare.

Kitana and Liu separated briefly to go about their routine. The Princess had a quick bath before slipping into a cerulean, silver-trimmed dress with separate forearm bell sleeves and exposed most of her back. Her long hair was pulled back into her usual sectioned braid, with a few strands framing her face, and her tiara and silver, triangular earrings were her adornments. She lightly applied color to her lips and above her eyes, smiling approvingly at her reflection once finished.

A thought popped into her mind, and she opened the deepest drawer of her vanity and removed an elegant wooden box with a hinged lid. She opened it and removed its contents; her trusted tessen. She looked at them almost forlornly for a moment. Doctor Hasato still deemed her too weak to begin practicing again, and this was the first time she had even seen her blades since the battle. She held them in her loose fists and felt the weight of them against her fingers, and she had to almost literally fight the urge to toss one or go into a kata. Giving a sigh, she leaned down and lifted the light silk of her skirt, holstering her blades to each leg. Although today would undoubtedly be a peaceful and jubilant one, Kitana's years as an assassin molded her into the habit of always carrying a weapon. Even in her current state, she could prove formidable if need be.

A moment later Liu returned, clad very nicely in a long-sleeved tunic of deep, titian red edged in black and gold, tied off with a gold sash, and black pants. Kitana eyed him over more than approvingly.

"Wow, you look nice in that." she said, a hint of lust in her voice. Liu picked up on it and smirked in a way she had never seen him do before; slightly cocky but oozing desire.

"You don't look too bad yourself." he purred, taking her by her hands and pulling her up into a heated kiss. He pulled her close to him, his warm hands running not-so-chastely over her bare back. Kitana couldn't help the moan that slipped from her mouth into his; feeling heat pooling between her thighs. Her hands glided over his shoulders and down his upper arms, feeling the toned muscles quiver beneath the silk of his clothing.

Licentious moments like these flared up often between them now. Ten years of their painful, and very subtle relationship was all beginning to blossom and flourish in leaps and bounds. Desire, hot and intense, for one another was brewing under the surface, and with each passing week it made itself a bit more known. Eventually their fiery kiss ended, leaving both a bit winded and light-headed. Kitana gazed at him with longing smoldering in her eyes, dragging her fingertips down Liu's jaw.

"I want you…" she whispered in a tone only meant for him and the wind to hear.

Liu nodded. "I want you too, _Ai Ren_, but it's not-"

"I know, I know… I'm still too weak. Believe me, I'm aware." Kitana murmured somewhat grudgingly. She gave a wry smirk. "If I _weren't _so weak I would've had you a hundred times by now."

"Only a hundred?" Liu asked in mock surprise. Kitana rolled her eyes at his silliness, reluctantly prying herself from his arms. She extended her hand to him.

"Come on. We'll be leaving soon." she said. Liu took the offered hand and strode out of the chamber with her. They met with the others down in the foyer of the palace before boarding into their large carriages. Queen Sindel, Kitana, Liu and Jade occupied one, while Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya and Johnny took up another. Their procession was lined with twenty elite guards; the mass slowly making its way from the Royal Palace and down the busy roads and streets. All around them, people were busily commuting through the city. Young adults walked in groups or pairs talking and laughing, parents kept close eyes on their children who were merrily running about. They especially flanked the Royal Procession, running along beside the heavily guarded carriages for as long as they could, cheering and waving and hoping to be seen by the aristocratic occupants. Kitana smiled as she spotted a group of three children running along on her side not far from her window, their clothing flapping behind them, round faces pink with exertion and nearly split by large grins. She waved at them, and all their smiles grew even wider.

Liu poked his head around her to get a look. "They sure are full of energy."

"Understatement of the century." Kitana replied. "But it's always like this during the festival."

"Indeed," Sindel began, turning her gaze out of the window. "With all that our kingdom has faced, we relish these times when we can let go and be joyous. These times raise everyone's morale; they unite us and remind us that we must push forwards."

"And boy do we…" Jade said emphatically. "We definitely deserve this chance to celebrate."

The procession would end at the back of the High Temple of Argus, the very center of the Capital city. At the front of the ornate temple was a large balcony dedicated to speeches, mostly done by the Argusean monks and priestesses. A good number of them were there now, presenting pilgrims with special garlands of flowers or sutras as well as prayers. They handed out treats and toys for children as well. At dusk, the Queen would stand out and address the people, and a special memorial for those lost in all of Edenia's war struggles, including this latest one, would commence; accompanied by a lighting and releasing of sky lanterns.

The carriages arrived, pulling into an area where everyone could unload apart from the crowds. Sindel and Jade exited first, then Liu steadied Kitana as she made her way out. Soon, their friends joined them. The Champion gazed about at the bustling village, noting all of the different stands and amusement.

"Looks like there's plenty to do already." he said wistfully.

"And there'll be more as the day goes on." Kitana stated.

"So, where to first?" Johnny asked, grinning.

The group made their way through all the nearby streets, stopping at various stands to sample foods or try out games. Kitana mostly hung back and watched as the others, particularly the men, made a competition out of the attractions. All of them definitely got more than a few laughs in at each other's antics. Before any of them new it, sunset had come.

The Argusean Monks began to ring the massive gongs and bells of the temple, and in reply the people all converged into the square. From a room behind the balcony, Sindel emerged. She was clad in her flowing formal robes of deep royal violet edged in black and gold, her face schooled expressionless, and the Queen's Diadem sat proudly upon her head: She looked astonishingly beautiful and just a bit intimidating clad this way. Not far behind on her left, Kitana stood just as proudly, clutching the hand of a somewhat nervous Liu. He wasn't one for large crowds, but Kitana still needed him to be close, so he could grin and bear the sheer numbers of eyes for a few moments. Further back, in the room's doorway, stood all of the others.

The queen and her shadows moved out onto the platform and were instantly greeted by the uproarious cries of the people; the sound both personally humbled her, to hear such praise, but filled her with pride in her realm and its citizens. They were all strong; Edenia was strong, and no invasions or wars could ever conquer their spirit. She raised her hand for silence, and a hush washed over the crowd almost instantly.

"My Brothers and Sisters!" Sindel began, her voice amplified somewhat by her unique abilities. "Today, we once again rejoice in our freedom! We rejoice in our unity and and harmony within our boarders1 We rejoice in our victory! Our triumph in this latest battle, and the many before it, and any more that will come!"

The audience burst into another fit of cheers. Kitana, in spite of outwardly being the epitome of calmness, felt an elation like no other swell in her chest, and Liu noticed the glimmer in her eyes. She drew strength from the jubilance of her subjects, as any devoted princess would. Sindel raised her hand again and once again silence fell.

"Our victories were very hard won. We have suffered through enslavement, genocide, invasion and warfare, but in the end we still stand! In the end our unity could not be broken, our spirits remained undaunted! We are able to succeed time and again, becoming stronger and more resilient as time moves along! And it is entirely because of all of you." Sindel paused for emphasis. "It is because of all of you, your sacrifice and your struggles and your will to fight, that this kingdom still stands! It is because of all of you that we have survived! But we also have to give thanks for those who have fought the hardest for us!" She paused again, turning her gaze back to the Kitana and Liu.

"Because of their tenacity, our strongest opposition has been pushed into submission. Because of them, we stand here in celebration! So I give special thanks to my fellow Forces of Light; my daughter Kitana, Liu Kang, the Champion of Mortal Kombat, and our allies of Earthrealm!"

The crowd roared as Sindel stepped aside, and her daughter and her friends all stepped forward for their brief recognition. Kitana felt Liu clutching at her hand, and she gazed at him. He had the slightest flush, just barely there, covering his smiling face and his expression was awed and humble; as if he could not believe so many people were cheering for him. The rest of the group looked similar, save Johnny, who was giving his characteristically large grin and the typical wink and the gun. Cheers of Kitana's name, Liu's name and praise for Earthrealm could be made out from the loud cacophony of ovation. Sindel, now smiling herself, decided it was time to conclude.

"Because of these and many other individuals, some that are no longer here to celebrate with us, our realm remains free! LONG LIVE EDENIA!"

"LONG LIVE EDENIA! LONG LIVE EDENIA! LONG LIVE EDENIA!" the crowd yelled. The sight and sound of it all was truly exhilarating. Kitana and Liu glanced at each other and smiled.

The cheering followed the group back into the room behind the balcony, and the Head Priest of the temple emerged then along with several monks. Each of the latter held an unlit lantern in their hands, which would be ignited by the candle the Priest held in his right. A ladle swung on a pendulum clutched in his left, giving off the relaxing scent of various oils and herbs burning within it. Priestesses sitting in rows along the sides of the balcony rang bells and chimes as the monks and Priest began to chant a melodic prayer. All heads inclined as their deep, guttural voices hummed in their ancient tongue, singing praise of those who died due to enslavement or were casualties of war. It was touching and almost heartbreakingly somber. After a moment the Head Priest set all of the monks' candles alight, and the people in the crowds did the same with their own. The priestesses ceased their playing, and all of the lanterns were released, floating upwards into the sky. The group milled about the doorway watching as thousands of flickering lights lifted into the air.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" Liu murmured, eyes a glow as he watched spectacle.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Kitana said. The show continued on for several more minutes before the final gong was rung.

Now the party was really beginning. Young children and most of the old returned home, leaving only the fit and healthy remaining. Alcohol was brought out just about everywhere, and a band began to play a jaunty tune that riled the citizens. Within half an hour most of them were pleasantly drunk and letting loose, albeit with dignity.

On the balcony, Sindel made conversation with other older nobles, all of them watching the scene unfold with a smile. Johnny persuaded Sonya to dance, and she grudgingly allowed her husband-to-be to drag her out into the crowd. He swung her around and swayed with her to the happy music. The mirth eventually caught up to her and she started to burst with laughter. Jade persuaded Kung Lao to join her, and Jax took up the offer of a flirtatious dark-haired and dark-skinned beauty that approached him.

Kitana watched her friends with a large smile plastered onto her lovely face. Liu was of course beside her, sputtering with laughter at Johnny's somewhat drunken antics with his bride. He got a few laughs in at his oldest friend too, who looked a bit awkward, but still happy dancing with the confident and vivacious Jade.

"He's never danced a day in his life…" Liu chuckled.

Kitana shrugged, also laughing. "No time like the present. Besides Jade can bring out the fun in anyone."

Her consort gazed at her imploringly. "So, what about you? Do you want to just stand here or…"

"I would love to, but…" Kitana started somewhat somberly.

"Oh, of course. What am I thinking?" Liu said, smacking his forehead. "You don't feel up to that yet."

"No but, I don't feel like standing around here either…" the Princess said slyly.

With flirtatious mischief in her eyes, Kitana grabbed Liu's hand and began to pull him away as discreetly as possible. They slipped back into the room behind the balcony and made their way through the large chambers and halls of the temple. Eventually they found an exit and left the building; ducking the guards as they made their way off the grounds. The Warrior Princess wanted some private time with her beloved, and she did not want any others hanging in the background, there to serve or not. They snickered quietly in amusement as they crouched behind walls and bushes and flattened themselves against walls to hide from the heavily armed men and women that were sworn to protect them; feeling every bit like a couple of naughty children sneaking out of their room after curfew. Eventually they made it out of the temple's surrounding gate, completely unseen.

"Alright… I need to rest a bit." Kitana said, breathless from both loss of stamina and her incessant fit of chuckles. She leaned back against the polished wall, and Liu somewhat worriedly braced her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kitana nodded a firm 'yes'.

"I'm alright Darling. I'm not in any pain… just a little tired. Just give me a moment." she reassured. After a few minutes she caught her breath, and she took his hand again; taking off down a path that veered off the main road, away from the town and into the nearby forest.

"Where are we going?" Liu asked.

"To a pier nearby." Kitana began. "We aren't far from the bank of the Qing Long* River. There's a major harbor near here that is beautiful on nights like these. We'll be able to see most of New Jerrod,* including the palace."

Kitana led Liu through the forest for about a mile, then suddenly the path led them to an open area of lush grass and flowers along a river bank. Further down from them was indeed a large harbor, occupied only by a few docked, elegant boats. Several hundred feet over on the opposite bank, the larger half of the Capital could be seen, and further in the distance was the palace: All of the buildings glowing with light, and the sound of laughter and music, very dim from this far away, was still carried on the light wind.

"Wow, seems to me that you know this place pretty well." Liu said, his eyes scanning the horizon.

"I've had to spend so much time reading over maps and memorizing important villages and stations that I ought to." Kitana said matter-of-factly. She gave a subdued smile. "And too, I was here ten years ago when it was all being built. It's come a long way. Everything has come such a long way."

"I'd bet." Liu replied. He followed as Kitana led him closer to the water's edge before they both sat down on the new, spring grass. Totally relaxed, Kitana stretched herself back, feeling the slightly cool blades of green prickling at her mostly uncovered back and upper arms. Liu smiled at her: He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen her so content. Eventually he too laid back, and she immediately sought the comfort of his hold; lying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm over him. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat, a sound so reassuring to hear. Liu held her flush to his side, his fingers subconsciously playing with the stray hairs falling over her temple. Comfortable silence befell them for several moments.

"This was a good day." Liu murmured.

"Mmhm, yes it was." Kitana answered. "It's days like these that make all of the fighting worth it. They remind me of what I have to protect… _whom _I have to protect."

"And from what I've seen today, you've done that pretty well." said the monk. Kitana looked up at him. "You've come so far from when I first met you, my _Ai Ren_. You have accomplished so much." he added, his tone thick with pride and love.

"Maybe so, but there is still so much more that needs to be done." she sighed.

"You'll get there in time." her beloved soothed, kissing her forehead. The Princess buried her face into the silken fabric of his shirt, inhaling his scent. He always smelled of incense and pine, like the trees in the mountains surrounding the temple from which he came. Even after death and over a month here in Edenia, those comforting scents still permeated from his body. She released a contented sigh.

Silence befell the pair yet again. They laid there like that for quite a while, drifting in and out of a light doze. Soon, well over an hour had passed.

"We should probably head back." Liu suggested, though the lethargy in his voice spoke of how he really did not want to move. Lying here with Kitana like this just felt too good. Said princess gave a slight whine, curling herself further against him.

"Argus I don't want get up." she moaned, her voice muffled by his chest. "You're so comfortable."

Liu chortled, amused by her petulant little display. "I know Love, but we have to go. We don't want to worry everyone."

"Ugh, fine…" Kitana scoffed, pulling herself up slowly and stretching her arms out. Liu followed suit, standing up first and helping her to her feet. Hand in hand, the two set back out onto the path from which they came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later…<strong>_

"Well… it's been real." said Jax as he punched coordinates for a portal into his wrist device.

He, and the rest of the group were gathered up just outside the palace entrance. Last farewells were being spoken, and the ones who were leaving were ready to depart. Sindel and Jade were both in a meeting with the army generals, and sent their goodbyes and well-wishes via Liu and Kitana. The pair stood side by side as their friends stood before them, all of them looking a bit somber.

The OIA Major held out his device and created two wormholes beside one another: One for him, Johnny and Sonya headed for headquarters (were the couple would depart from later), and one bound for the Wu Shi Academy for Kung Lao. The large soldier, not wearing his implants, briefly embraced Liu Kang.

"You take care man. See you soon." he said as he pulled back.

"Good luck to you, my friend." Liu said. Jax moved to Kitana next and gave her a slightly longer embrace.

"You take care of yourself now." he said more gently, his voice holding underlying concern.

"I will, don't worry." Kitana reassured. The Major had a brief exchange with Kung Lao next before he willed himself into the gateway. Johnny cast somewhat somber eyes to his fiancée.

"Well Babe, guess it's our turn." he said. The actor and lieutenant gave their own hugs and goodbyes quickly.

"Remember our agreement; you've got a few months left to marry her." Johnny teased quietly as he embraced Liu.

"I'm working on it." the monk chuckled. Reluctantly, the pair made their way into the portal and Jax sealed it from the other side.

Kung Lao looked onto the pair before him with sadness and joy. Sadness of course from having to leave them behind, but joy for the two themselves. They were strong, his friends, both alone but even stronger together. Both of them had overcome so very much, and now they stood here happy and united. Kung had a good feeling about the two of them.

"Well, it is time for this chapter to close." he said, placing his trademark hat atop his head. "May the two of you find happiness, and I wish you all the best."

"You do well too, Kung Lao." Kitana stated, inclining her head. The monk turned his gaze to Liu next; his spiritual brother and lifelong friend.

"Take care of yourself… and of her." Kung said. "I hope that here you can finally live in peace."

Liu's eyes gleamed, both from his friend's encouragement and a slight sheen of tears. He was going to miss this man, close to him as family, so terribly. Wordlessly, Liu held his right hand perpendicular beneath his straightened left and bowed in the traditional Shaolin way; Kung following suit. The latter glanced at them both one last time, and then turned to enter his own gateway. When the vortex disappeared Kitana let out a slight sigh, wiping away the drops of moisture that trickled from her eyes. Liu smiled at her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Well, they're gone now…" the Princess stated.

"We'll see them all again soon." her consort assured. "Come on, let's get back inside."

"Alright."

Wrapping each other in an arm, they leisurely turned and strolled back into the palace; one chapter in their hectic lives closing, and another simultaneously opening.

* * *

><p>*According to the official MK1 comic, Johnny is a divorcee; his ex wife is named Cindy Ford.<p>

*Qing Long - the Chinese name for an Eastern constellation, meaning "Azure Dragon." I thought it would make an awesome name for a river. The name itself symbolizes springtime and the East, fitting since this chapter takes place in the beginning of spring.

*New Jerrod - the simple name I came up with for the Edenian Capital.

Hope you enjoyed another lighthearted chapter. Up next, more ANGST.

Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone. I hope I hear more soon. I'll be back!


	9. Chapter 7 The Scars of the Soul

**7 - The Scars of the Soul**

_Kitana is almost fully recovered from the battle, but but both physical and emotional worries linger for her and Liu Kang. Also, Outworld suddenly shows signs of an impending revolution, but from surprising influences…_

* * *

><p>Early April<p>

As motionless as the wooden training dummy before her, Kitana stood tall and straight in the center of her private training hall. Her arms were flat to her sides, her hands firmly gripping the hilts of her long-trusted tessen, her feet together, back straight and eyes closed as she concentrated solely on her objective. She stood there for several moments, breathing steadily.

She could feel it slowly returning, the familiar feeling of her warrior chi building in the pit of her stomach. She concentrated hard upon the warm energy, feeling it spread outwards to her limbs, upwards to her head and down to her feet. Inhaling deeply, Kitana's head tilted upwards slightly, and a slight smile curled at her lips. Yes, this was the feeling she had been missing for so painfully long now. She was in her element, grasping and manipulating the strength and knowledge her years of training had brought to her. Finally it was in her reach again. She began to focus her strength into her arms, downwards into her hands.

Then it happened: In what would appear to most untrained eyes as a blur of motion, Kitana used her fans to chop the dummy's neck and then bisect it right down the middle. The parts all flew from one another across the chamber, clattering unceremoniously upon the well-polished, wooden floor. Kitana straightened herself and sheathed her fans in the holsters of her thigh-high boots, a satisfied smile spread over her heart-shaped face.

The past three months of slow recovery from the War kept her from this place. Oh how she missed it; the large, simple room containing long benches stretched along every wall, several training dummies, wall targets and stands holding various weapons from naginatas, katanas, shuriken, and others. She would spend the earliest and latest hours of her day honing and maintaining her skill in the martial arts in this room; before and after tending her more monotonous responsibilities as Edenia's princess. Before sustaining her deathly injuries, it was how she started and ended every day. It was her pacifier, her energizer; the thing that gave her the strength to deal with the matters of diplomacy, the discipline to think of solutions for her people's dilemmas, and calmed her inner turmoil... for the _most _part.

Suddenly a slight sting in Kitana's left side caused her to wince slightly, instinctively bringing her hand up to hold the agitated spot. It was where Shao Kahn had pierced her and nearly obliterated her kidney, but thankfully the healers were able to recover it well enough to function. It took the Princess months to be able to practice her craft again, but the persistent pain left her to wonder just how capable of a fighter she would ever be from this point onward. Doctor Hasato had warned Kitana that there was a strong possibility that she would never be as strong as she had once been, but she hoped that in due time she would recover more of her old strength.

"I suppose only time will tell…" she mused to herself.

Deciding she could go a bit further yet, Kitana took her beginning stance and began to move, albeit slowly, through a Bagua Zhang kata. A few minutes passed by and she found herself absorbed in her exercises, the motions fluid and natural to her as breathing. Any pain that lingered might as well not have even been there: It was as though doing her katas was just as affective, if not more so, a solution to soothe her aches as the bitter herbs Doctor Hasato had her ingest during those first tentative weeks of her recovery. Kitana had grown so absorbed in her exercises that she did not realize she was being observed.

Liu Kang, who had gone off to meditate for a few hours after they ate breakfast together, had sought out his consort's company. He followed her familiar aura to the Fitness Wing of the palace, and had watched in silent awe as she struck, kicked and turned through the motions of the Eight Trigram Palm. In just over twelve weeks Kitana had transformed from the pale, solemn and drawn woman she was after the battle into her former self. She was Kitana, the Princess of Edenia in her full glory, and was on her way to returning to Kitana the Warrior; the Kitana he remembered from their first encounter nearly eleven years ago now.

Looking upon her gliding through her kata, clad in her familiar training attire of black and blue, her long brunette tresses held back in a flowing ponytail; the former monk could not help but reminisce over that first tense meeting between them. She had been ordered by Shang Tsung, along with Mileena, Jade and the vile mutant Baraka to attack Johnny Cage and the rest of them on the actor's movie set. Liu Kang was singled-out by the then-assassin kunoichi, and found himself torn between natural disdain, and a strange... fascination for his Outworld-bound opponent.

That fascination eventually overcame his initial mistrust of her, and as he got to know her that fascination evolved into admiration, awe, respect, and most profoundly… the deepest and purest love he had ever felt for anyone. He smiled warmly, a somewhat dreamy expression coming over his face as he thought of how that love had grown in the recent months. They actually got to spend time as a real couple for the first time in their long, subtle romance: They would walk the palace grounds hand-in-hand talking and laughing, they would have quiet, private dates alone, and just shared time. It was the first time they could actually be the "boyfriend and girlfriend," and both were enjoying it.

Eventually Kitana completed her kata, inhaling and exhaling a long breath to ease the adrenaline rush that came from it. It was then that she became aware of Liu's presence, and once he realized it he began his applause of her performance.

"You... are amazing." Liu said incredulously. "I never would have guessed you were so badly hurt looking at you now." Kitana beamed, setting her hands on her rounded hips.

"Yes well, I have quite a ways to go yet, but I have made a great deal of progress." she said, walking up to him. "I have you to thank for most of that."

"I just nursed the strength that was already there." Liu said, planting a brief kiss at her lips. "So, what do you say to a little walk? The rain finally cleared up, but if April here is anything like April on _Earth_, it won't last."

"Then we'd best take advantage." Kitana said. "Just let me clean up and change."

* * *

><p>Indeed the brief break in the rains did not last. A few brief hours of bright sunlight came around noon, and by two in the afternoon the deluge resumed. It rained well into the night, pouring down in torrents. The sound came through the thick, slightly open draperies closing off Kitana's balcony, soothing them both into sleep with ease. But Liu's would soon be interrupted…<p>

The man began to flinch, a thin sheen of sweat filming his skin and slight murmurings of distress sneaking from his lips. Behind his eyelids, images flashed through his sleep hazed mind. Abstracted, dim images but dark and grisly.

_There was rain, like in reality, but this was an even worse downpour, almost like a typhoon; with flashes of lightning, booming thunder, and harsh winds. The water pelted down on him like stones, and was cold as ice against his bare torso. He braced himself against the storm, his eyes squinting against the sheer rainfall and the darkness. It was pitch-black all about him, but every flash of lightning allowed him a brief glimpse of his surroundings: He could make out the familiar high, sloping tile roofing and the walls that made up his home. A deep sense of foreboding filled him: Why was he here at the temple? And why did something feel so utterly wrong?_

_Liu trudged along almost blindly: As he made his way the scent of blood mixed with the scent of rain filled his nostrils. It was overwhelmingly thick, putting a metallic taste in his mouth that nearly made him choke. He could see the dim lights of lanterns flickering in the distance near the front gate, and he made his way toward it. When Liu passed through the threshold his eyes widened in horror._

_There before him, all scattered about, were his brethren. All of them were dead, some were blatantly broken and even dismembered, as if some beast had torn them apart limb from limb. Shuddering in horror, Liu staggered in amongst them, his tearstained eyes traveling over each and every corpse. Terror was frozen upon every one of the monks' lifeless faces, or at least those whose faces were still in tact: Whoever, or whatever it was that killed them obviously struck fear in them all. Liu recognized each one. Some had been students, some had been masters; all of whom he had known, carried on a conversation with or sparred with or learned valuable things from. _

_Suddenly he sensed a presence directly behind him, and when he whirled about to see his own face, rotted and monstrous, a jolt went down his spine._

"_Do you see what you have done?" his undead copy rasped, giving a wicked, grotesque grin. "This is what your master, whom you've faithfully served has molded you into…"_

"_No…" Liu uttered. "I, I couldn't… I c-could never…"_

"_Choose what you will believe, but it makes no difference." the corpse stated, advancing towards him and causing him to step back. "You have murdered your own…" he paused, bringing his blood-soaked hands up into Liu's view. "… and you did it with your own hands."_

_Impulsively, Liu gazed down at his hands, and to his trepidation found them covered in warm, tacky crimson. An overwhelming feeling of nausea struck Liu, his knees giving way. His countenance was covered in sheer guilt and horror, his agony-ridden gaze slowly moving up to his corpse. Still grinning, the animated body stepped aside to reveal its manipulator; the corrupted Thundergod Raiden, clad in his uncharacteristic, yet suitably gothic clothing. His red eyes bored down onto Liu._

"_You will murder for me to protect Earthrealm." he said simply, a command more than a statement. Liu found himself paralyzed as Raiden's gloved hand suddenly began to reach for him. He didn't know if he was mystified or simply in shock, but he could not move. Just before Raiden's fingers made contact, Liu clenched his eyes shut and braced himself…_

Liu's eyes snapped open, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. He immediately raised his tremulous hands before his face, relieved to find them clear. It wasn't the first time he had the nightmare: It had been plaguing him for well over a month now, but it was the first time it had ever been so chillingly detailed. His sudden intake of breath stirred Kitana awake, and she propped herself upon an elbow and rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she murmured groggily. Once her vision adjusted she realized her consort was clearly afraid, as he continued to stare at his hands as if he had not heard her at all. "Liu…? What is it? Are you alright?"

Liu jumped slightly when he finally heard her voice, staring over and meeting her now alert and worried gaze. He heaved a sigh as reality fully set in again.

"… Y-Yeah, sorry." he murmured. "I'm alright… I just, I just had a bad dream."

"That seemed to be more than just a simple 'bad dream' to me." Kitana pressed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Liu assured, his voice totally even and full of its usual, reassuring warmth: The look on Kitana's face showed she did not believe one bit of it, but she decided to leave him be… for now. Her expression softened and she slunk closer to him, pulling him into her arms. Liu accepted her comforts, wrapping his arms protectively around her slim waist and burying his face into her shoulder. He inhaled her scent deeply, reveling in her presence. He tried to appear fine, but truth be told the poor man was shaken to the core. Kitana rubbed his arm and back soothingly until she heard his breathing shift into the soft, rhythmic pattern of sleep. Only then did she allow her own tiredness to pull her back into slumber herself.

'_Still,' _she thought just as she drifted off, '_I'll definitely be bringing this incident up again tomorrow…'_

* * *

><p>Dawn came bright and sunny. The rains had vanished by sunrise, leaving only scattered puddles and a few lingering droplets off of trees and roofs as the only proof of their occurrence. Kitana blinked awake before Liu, a rarity, rubbing the crust of sleep from her eyes. She looked over into her beloved's face, noting the slight wariness of his youthful features. Whatever he must have been dreaming of must have been quite stressful. She pressed a loving kiss to his forehead before carefully disentangling herself from his arms and standing from bed. She stretched her arms up and arched her back gracefully, sighing in content at the feeling of the kinks loosening from her lithe form. She finger combed her loose tresses and smoothed down her thin, sleeveless blue nightgown, tugging the hem down to its full length just above her knees as she made her way to the balcony.<p>

Kitana pushed one half of the draperies open and tied them off, smiling as the early morning sun greeted her. She strolled all the way out to the balcony's railing, uncaring of the dampness the rains left against her bare feet as she surveyed New Jerrod. She had done this many mornings over the past ten years since Edenia's liberation, somewhat awed and greatly pleased by the immense growth of the capital city. After the palace was reconstructed, there was, in the very beginning, a collection of only a few temporary shelters scattered about. Then there were houses, a few schools and the university. Now the expanse of buildings, all elegant and of varying sizes, stretched on further than the eye could see, even from her very high vantage point. The fact that Edenia was growing and thriving in spite of all the warfare and invasion made Kitana happy and gave her a feeling of accomplishment.

After a moment the Princess retreated back into her chamber, just as Liu was sitting upright and stretching his arms.

"Hey you." Kitana greeted, smiling. Liu gazed at her and gave a lazy smile, rubbing his eye. She couldn't help but grin at that charming look. She climbed back into bed beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired…" Liu answered. "Let's lay down for a bit more." he lazily added. Before Kitana could agree Liu playfully dragged her down with him, causing her to giggle at his silliness.

"Well, at least you're in a good mood." Kitana offered. "You looked so frightened last night… you had me worried."

"It's no big deal." Liu dismissed. His protective instinct was overriding his own needs now. It was all too recently that Kitana was the one having nightmares and in major stress, and now that she was finally stable and strong again he was not going to let his own problems cause her any more worries. So for right now, he was going to sweep his woes under the rug, and hope they would stay there until he felt it time to bring them out into the open.

Kitana eyed him knowingly. "I think it _is_… but I won't press you about it." she reluctantly acquiesced. "I trust that you'll talk to me about it when you're ready."

"And I will, I promise." Liu assured, leaning in to seal their lips.

Kitana responded to him immediately, wrapping her arm back around his neck and pulling herself flush against him. Liu deepened the kiss, feeling that all too familiar warmth rising in his stomach and spread over his body. His hand ghosted over Kitana's hip, groping the rounded flesh and earning a groan from her that rumbled in his mouth. She slowly began rolling onto her back, pulling him over her. The kiss gained urgency, and hands began to roam. Kitana's dainty fingertips glided up Liu's back, sensually exploring his brawny torso. He in turn slid his hands down over her waist, exploring and memorizing her curves. Unthinkingly her legs entrapped his waist, and both of them groaned into each other's mouths when they felt each other's heat. Boldly, Liu transferred his kisses to Kitana's neck, and she shuddered.

It was the first time their intimacy had gone this far. Ever since Kitana began to noticeably recover, the physical closeness between her and Liu had slowly begun to escalate. Before this time period after the War ended, the sexual aspect of their relationship had never been explored, almost not even given a single thought. Sure they were attracted to each other, but there was simply far too many other priorities whirling about them to allow for any such things to even enter their minds. But now they had time, they had each other's presence, and plenty of sudden, intense tension seeking to be sated.

But not just yet.

Caught up in the urgency, Liu unthinkingly looped his arm beneath Kitana's waist and drew her up against him. The quick movement sent an immediate jolt of pain through her side, and she went rigid.

"Ouch! Liu stop it!" she hissed. Panicked, Liu set her down and lifted himself off of her, gazing down at her in horror as she curled up tightly, clutching her side.

"Gods, I'm so sorry." Liu said. He leaned down and rubbed her arm, kissing her temple conciliatorily. Kitana drew a hissing breath, blowing it outward to relax herself. The sudden pain dulled almost immediately, and once she realized she was fine she groaned.

"Damn it…" she spat. She was more agitated about their sensuous moment being ruined than her well-being.

"Are you alright?" Liu asked worriedly. He laid himself beside her, pulling her close and kissing her temple. He felt guilty for letting himself get so caught up. "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking."

"Don't be sorry, I'm alright Love." Kitana reassured sweetly, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't think it would still hurt so much."

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes Darling, I promise you. It was just a quick pain. I'm alright." the Princess soothed. She then rolled her eyes and grudgingly said, "I suppose we'll have to wait just a bit longer…"

"However long you need." Liu caringly agreed. "The last thing I want is to cause you any pain." Kitana gave a nod in reply.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The pair rose from the bed and donned robes over themselves, and Kitana went to answer the door. A servant, a middle-aged woman, bowed rigidly on the other side.

"Good Morning to you Madam. Forgive such early intrusion, but the Queen and Lady Jade request your presence in the Council Room as soon as possible."

"I see. Did they say why?" Kitana asked.

"They said an… 'interesting' message has arrived from the Outerworld Investigations Agency." the woman said. " They also said Master Liu may be interested in it as well."

"Interesting, you say?" Kitana mumbled. "Very well, I thank you. Please inform Mother that we will arrive shortly."

"It shall be done." said the servant, giving another bow before she swiftly departed. Once she left, Liu and Kitana both gazed at each other somewhat worriedly. News from Outworld always, understandably, brought on the slightest feelings of concern.

"I'm going to go get dressed. I'll meet you back here after." Liu said. Kitana agreed with a nod, and he set off for his chamber.

Kitana quickly shed her nightgown, pulling into an almost gi-like, pale blue tunic with white and indigo patterning, and billowy pants of the same indigo beneath. She pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail and put plain gold studs in her ears, leaving her face makeup free. Liu came in moments later, dressed more simply in a mostly black, sleeveless tunic and black pants, and the two departed for the Council Room. Inside, Sindel, Jade, and both advisers stood over a spread of documents on the round table. None of them looked particularly troubled, which relieved them both, but something of interest was definitely occurring.

"Mother, you wished to see us?" Kitana called out as she and Liu approached, the latter bowing to the Queen.

"Indeed. Jackson Briggs has brought us interesting news." Sindel answered, ushering them both over to the table. She picked up one large parchment and handed it to her daughter. "There is a movement occurring in Outworld. Apparently a new ruler is coming into power, and a peaceful one at that."

"Are you serious?" Kitana asked in complete disbelief. She exchanged a brief glance with Liu, also clearly in shock.

"And more, he isn't even native to Outworld." Jade added. "He is an upstart from Seido of all places. And yet the people seem to be accepting him."

"This is unreal…" the Princess murmured as her eyes scanned the report, Liu reading over her shoulder.

**05 APRIL - 2003**

**OIA HEADQUARTERS - 09:00 HOURS**

**REPORTS BEGAN CIRCULATING AROUND LEI CHEN OF A WARRIOR NAMED DAIROU* AND A PARTY OF GATHERED FORCES FROM BOTH SEIDO AND OUTWORLD TRAVELING ABOUT ON, WHAT CITIZENS REFER TO AS, "PEACE CRUSADES." **

"Dairou…" Kitana murmured thoughtfully. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"From this report from almost seven years ago, not long after Edenia's restoration." Jade answered, presenting Kitana with another parchment, somewhat rotted and torn. She briefly scanned it, her brows raising in realization.

"That's right! He was the member of the Seidan Guard who allegedly killed the assassin who murdered his family, and was sentenced to a life sentence in prison. Then a few years later, he was set free by the leader of the Seidan Resistance and hired to do their bidding." The Princess set a curled finger to her lower lip. "Huh… to think he actually survived the War. He's more cunning than he leads one to believe."

"Apparently he had been residing in Outworld after being left wounded from a failed assassination attempt on Captain Hotaru." Adviser Leng stated. "He had been supported by allies he made there all this time."

"And they and the Resistance members are likely the one's leading these so called 'crusades.'" Kitana stated. She continued reading.

**THE RUMORS BEGAN ABOUT SIX WEEKS PREVIOUS, BUT WERE NOT ESPECIALLY NOTED DUE TO DOUBT OF AN IMPACT. SURPRISINGLY, IT SEEMS THAT THE CALL TO MAKE PEACE UNDER DAIROU'S RULE IS RECEIVING GROWING RESPONSE. SEVERAL VILLAGES AND TOWNS, ALL LOCATED WITHIN CLOSE PROXIMITY TO EACH OTHER, HAVE ALREADY AGREED TO UNITE UNDER HIS BANNER. SOME MEMBERS OF HIS FORCES HAVE MOVED IN TO ESTABLISH LAWS. BUT THE ONE TROUBLING FACTOR IS THE MOST RECENT RUMOR; A PLANNED ATTACK AGAINST THE SEIDAN RULE OVER LEI CHEN. DAIROU STATES THAT HE DOES NOT WISH TO INVOLVE ANY BLOODSHED THAT WILL LEAD TO THE DEATHS OF INNOCENT CITIZENS, AND ONLY WISHES TO REMOVE CAPTAIN HOTARU'S DOMINION OVER THE CITY. HE THEN WISHES TO PROCLAIM LEI CHEN OUTWORLD'S NEW CAPITAL, AND SPREAD HIS INFLUENCE OUTWARDS.**

**WE BELIEVE THAT THIS INFORMATION IS IMPARATIVE FOR YOU TO BE AWARE OF. **

**AS DOCUMENTED BY:**

**MAJOR JACKSON BRIGGS**

"What does all of this potentially mean?" Liu asked.

"It could mean another bloody upheaval, and another potential threat." Kitana answered, relaying her unease. "Why would the clans of Outworld suddenly agree to unite after all this time?"

"A bit too convenient, don't you think?" Jade asked rhetorically. "I think we should merely stand back and investigate. Once we know what's going on under the surface, if there _is _anything, we can make plans about how to proceed."

"Indeed so…" Queen Sindel said. She looked between the former bodyguard and her daughter. "You two have the best experience with covert activities. How do you believe we should proceed?"

Kitana thought a moment. "We need to gather in-tell: We must select someone trustworthy to get inside information and relay it back to us."

"And I already have just the girl in mind…" Jade said knowingly. "I will make contact with her today, and hopefully we can get her here by tomorrow. She's one of the best spies for the Freedom Fighters, and I think she'll be perfect for the assignment."

"Excellent. Have her in the Throne Room tomorrow at this time. Even though you trust her, have her carefully screened before she arrives." said Sindel.

"It shall be done Madam." Jade replied, bowing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning…<strong>

It was around nine in the morning when the Queen and her associates gathered in the Throne Room. Jade stood to the right of Sindel, and Kitana faithfully at her left. The leader of the Freedom Fighters brought forth the information on her choice for the mission, and the Queen and Princess read over it thoroughly.

"Hisae Kodoyama…" Kitana recited as she read the information. "I remember her. If I recall correctly, she used to be a spy for the Emperor, and then converted to our cause when Edenia was freed."

"I can assure you that this girl is trustworthy." Jade encouraged. "I taught her the tricks of the trade myself, and she's reported back to me on quite a few covert missions. She was the one who informed us of a way back into the palace during the War with Shinnok, as well as his plans to assault Earthrealm."

"Indeed. I remember conversing with her a few times back during the Reconstruction. She struck me as being very level-headed, and genuinely eager to please." Sindel said. "Let's hope she'll be able to handle herself."

A few minutes later, Hisae was brought in. She was a young woman at six-thousand years, just a fraction below Kitana in the stage of her life, but like the Princess and many of her other subjects, she was hardened by life under Kahn's service. She too had loathed her previous life, and was more than eager to make a new one for herself when Edenia was liberated. She was a tall, sturdily built and very pretty girl, with bronze skin, hazel eyes and a long, black braid of hair; and she carried herself with a rather confident air. She came before the throne and knelt onto her right knee; bowing in the traditional Edenian way.

"It is an honor to be in your presence Madam." she said in a strong, but still humble voice.

"Hisae Kodoyama… you may rise." Queen Sindel said, and the young woman complied. "A report has come from our allies at the Outerworld Investigations Agency: The beginnings of a revolution have seemed to occur in Outworld, and we are interested in knowing how these events are unfolding. For this, we require assistance; and General Jade has requested you for the task."

"I am at My Lady's service." Hisae replied.

"A man named Dairou, who is a known mercenary and prison escapee from Seido, has gathered a following which has traveled through Outworld on supposed 'Peace Crusades.' He appears to be attempting to unite Outworld through mere persuasion and general concern for the well-being of the citizens, but we are not entirely trusting of this. That is why we have called upon you."

"We need someone to feed information to us from the inside." Kitana began. She pulled a message from her sleeve and passed it to the young spy. "Another message has come from the Agency. It states that Dairou is reportedly seeking strong warriors to act as his personal protection. We need you to pose as a guard and get close to him; find out exactly how he is operating." The Princess paused, her eyes thinning. "It can prove to be a dangerous task. You must use the utmost caution, and be willing to defend yourself and the mission by any, means, necessary. Do you accept?"

Hisae swallowed hard, and for a brief moment childlike excitement flashed in her green-brown eyes. She quickly steeled herself. "I accept."

"Excellent." Sindel said, a small smile curling at her lips. "General Jade will inform you of the specifics." At this, said general stepped forward, ushering Hisae into the next room for briefing.

* * *

><p>Liu Kang sat silently in meditation out on Kitana's balcony. He breathed steadily, in and out, as he emptied his mind of all thought.<p>

Suddenly a flashing image of his brethren's lifeless faces and his bloodied hands flickered behind his eyelids, snapping him from his calm almost immediately. His pulse suddenly quickened, and he found himself hyperventilating. He leaned his head down into his hand, clenching his eyes shut. But the image kept playing, he could still hear the screams, smell the blood…

A touch on his shoulder caused him to gasp, jumping to his feet and whirling about. Kitana stood there, moving back with a start. Liu's mouth got ahead of him.

"What are you doing coming upon me like that?" he snapped, regretting it instantly.

"I-I'm sorry Liu. I didn't mean to frighten you." Kitana said, perplexed by her consort's reaction. The monk pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly.

"No… no, I'm sorry." he muttered, trying to collect himself. "I'm just… a bit out of sorts."

"Is it because you hadn't slept well last night?" Kitana asked. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit."

"No, I'm okay…"

"But Liu-"

"Kitana please, just drop it, alright?" Liu interrupted, his voice still on edge. He sighed. "I'm going to train outside for a bit…"

Kitana watched warily as Liu bristled past her and exited the chamber, feeling worried and a bit forlorn all at once. Something was obviously wrong with him, but what was it exactly?

And why was he not telling her?

* * *

><p>Looks like trouble is brewing for our couple... don't worry, in the next chapter things will look WAY up ^_^.<p>

*Reference to Dairou's MKA ending.

I overall don't like how this one came out. It's too choppy for what I like, but this whole Outworld situation is going to evolve a bit more, and this was already getting kinda lengthy so I ended this chapter here.

Please review, (thanks to those who have been) and more coming soon!


	10. Chapter 8 Reconciliation

**8 - Reconciliation**

_The investigation in Outworld leads Dairou to approach Edenia with a surprising peace offering. Also, Liu Kang decides he can't hold his turmoil in any longer._

* * *

><p><strong>17 APRIL - 2003<strong>

**OIA HEADQUARTERS - 13:45 HOURS**

**WE HAVE COME INTO CONTACT WITH YOUR SPY FOR THE SECOND TIME NOW, AND SHE HAS RELAYED INFORMATION TO US.**

**SHE HAS INFORMED US OF THE PATH OF DAIROU'S JOURNEY. HE HAS ALREADY TRAVERSED MOST OF THE WESTERN TERRITORIES, AND PLANS TO MOVE STEADILY EASTWARD. THUS FAR, OVER 46 VILLAGES AND TOWNS HAVE ALREADY PLEDGED THEIR ALLEGIENCE TO HIS RULE.**

**YOUR SPY HAS ALSO GIVEN US SOME INFORMATION ABOUT THE STRUCTURE OF HIS PLANNED GOVERNMENT. APPARENTLY DAIROU HAS RECRUITED REPRESENTATIVES FROM EACH OF THE TERRITORIES TO FORM SOME SORT OF SENATE-LIKE GUILD. THESE INDIVIDUALS WERE CHOSEN BY THEIR OWN PEOPLE.**

**NOW ONTO THE SITUATION WITH LEI CHEN: DAIROU HIMSELF HAS ATTEMPTED TO PERSUADE HOTARU INTO RELINQUISHING CONTROL OF THE CITY, BUT TO NO AVAIL. BEFORE HE PLANS TO STRIKE, HE HAS SENT SOME OF HIS OWN TO EVACUATE THE CITIZENS TO A NEARBY CITY THAT HAS ALREADY CONVERTED, IN ATTEMPT TO AVOID UNNECESSARY KILLING. DAIROU WILL STRIKE WITHIN FIVE DAYS, AFTER HE HAS GATHERED THE REST OF HIS ALLIES WHO STILL RESIDE IN SEIDO. NO WORD YET ON HOW NUMEROUS THESE FORCES ARE, OR THEIR PLAN OF ATTACK.**

**WE WILL CONTINUE TO CONTACT YOUR INFORMANT, AND PRESENT WITH ANY NEW INFORMATION AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**AS DOCUMENTED BY:**

**MAJOR JACKSON BRIGGS**

"Unbelievable…" Sindel murmured, setting the message down slowly on her desk. She then looked over her shoulder to her daughter, who looked equally surprised.

"I cannot believe any of this…" Kitana said, straightening up. "I wonder if Hisae will be involved in the siege. I hope Jax will be able to tell us quickly so that we can pull her. The last thing I want to do is put one of our own in harm's way."

"It certainly won't go over well with the Assembly… especially Jen." Sindel scoffed those last words.

"Argus yes, she's already at our throats with this whole thing." the Princess agreed. "Well, I suppose we must continue to wait."

"It seems that way." Sindel said.

"Well, if there is nothing more Mother, I'll be on my way." Kitana said, bowing slightly. "I'll see you at supper."

"Indeed…" the Queen said suspiciously. Just as her daughter turned to leave, she called to her. "Kitana?"

"Yes Mother…" Kitana replied.

"I've noticed that you have been a bit somber lately. There isn't anything dire troubling you, is there?" Ever since Kitana's breakdown after the War, Sindel was especially wary of any sign of distress she gave off. "You aren't… having any trouble coping again, are you?"

"Oh, no Mother. It's nothing like that." Kitana assured. "It's just a little… personal trouble."

"Oh, I see." Sindel knowingly replied. "Well, I'm certain you two will be able to resolve things. But if you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

Kitana smiled lovingly, crossing the room and kissing Sindel's forehead. "I know Mother. Thank you."

She left the Queen's study and proceeded down the long corridor to her chambers. She pushed one large door open slowly, cautiously gazing at her consort as he moved through his Tai Chi kata. She eyed him over with worry brewing in her chest. His movements were seemingly smooth, but a well-trained warrior like herself could see how tense his form was. And he wasn't the only thing.

Things between them both had been unusually full of tension. Liu had suddenly grown distant, choosing to divert or completely ignore Kitana's concerned questions. His quality of rest had not improved either: Most nights, he would jerk awake from another of those nightmares of his, and would lie awake until his exhaustion claimed him. Other times he would leave bed altogether, walking out onto the balcony and staring out blankly for hours. Liu would only leave her side when he believed her to be asleep, but they both inwardly knew better. He had been keeping her in the dark, almost to the point of pushing her away, and now their interactions were brief and almost awkward. Both of them hated it.

Giving a quiet sigh, she slipped into the room. Liu ceased his motions and watched almost desolately as Kitana wordlessly went to her dresser, rummaging through until she extracted a leotard. Guilt immediately gnawed at him. He knew full well that he had been putting distance between them, but he had only the best intentions. He didn't want to make Kitana worry about him. He didn't want her to worry at all, not after what she had endured. But his measures to protect her were affecting their relationship, and that wouldn't do. Heaving a sigh, Liu crossed the room and approached his consort almost meekly.

"Hey." Liu said quietly. "So… what did the message from Jax say?"

Kitana turned to him, her face still reflecting worry, but her eyes shining with reserved hope. It was the first time he'd started a conversation in days.

"Well, apparently Dairou is spreading his influence eastward. The citizens from the villages he has acquired have chosen representatives to join his senate. Already forty-six villages have agreed to his rule, and even though there are thousands yet, that is still quite impressive."

"Wow, that is…" Liu said emphatically. "So what about the siege on Lei Chen?"

"He tried to get the ruler of the city to renounce his ownership, and of course that didn't work so now he plans to go forth with the seige. However, he does plan on evacuating the citizens to another large city he has annexed."

"Hopefully things won't get to violent then." Liu said.

"I hope not." Kitana agreed.

An awkward silence briefly fell.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Liu asked.

"Jade has asked me to spar with her." Kitana said. "We'll likely spend a few hours together after."

"Oh… well, alright." Liu said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Kitana nodded stiffly and went back to gathering her training gear, and Liu continued to watch. Just as she was about to depart, he reached for her.

"Kitana wait…" Liu called, gently catching her arm and turning her around. He sighed, letting out a bitter chuckle. "I felt like we haven't spoken in weeks, and I can't stand it."

"Well _you _are the one who won't talk." Kitana said, frustration peppering her tone. "Just tell me what's bothering you… please."

Liu sighed. "I can't-"

"Why not?" Kitana cried. "Why won't you? I've always… _always _been honest with you. I haven't kept one thing from you. Is it too much for me to ask that you do the same?" Liu looked into her eyes, seeing the myriad of emotions in them. Her sapphire pools were ablaze with anger, worry, hurt, and behind it all, of course, was love. He sighed.

"I'm sorry… but, I just can't right now." Liu said. For a moment, Kitana's hurt shone through strongly on her lovely face, and she blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. She exhaled slowly, schooling a neutral expression onto her face.

"Fine." she said simply, before turning on a heel and quickly exiting, leaving Liu to stand alone, angry and wracked with remorse. He leaned his forehead down into his palm, groaning in irritation.

"You idiot…" he muttered to himself. Once he calmed himself, he exited the chamber and proceeded to Sindel's study. He couldn't let these feelings dominate him. He couldn't let it take away all of the happiness he had now. He was going to come clean, and then he would finally make a solid decision about his and Kitana's relationship.

But first, he needed proper permission…

* * *

><p>"You've stirred that spoon around in that teacup half a million times now…" Jade wryly observed. She and Kitana had long finished with their sparring session, and were now relaxing in the garden. But the Princess had been lost in her own thoughts, and had barely said two words since their match ended. The General looked curiously upon her friend's troubled countenance. "Kitana?"<p>

"Wha- Oh, forgive me Jade." Kitana said, finally snapping out of her reverie. "I've gotten a lot on my mind…"

"About?" Jade inquired.

"… About Liu." Kitana answered. "He's been acting very strangely lately. Something has been bothering him, but every time I try asking him about it he gets very… defensive. We got into a bit of an argument over it all just before I came to meet you."

"Oh wow… that's odd. From what you tell me, he's usually very open with you." Jade said.

"It _is _odd." Kitana sighed, looking very sullen. "We have always been able to confide in one another, so I just don't understand why he won't talk to me."

"I'm sure his reason for it is a good one." the bojutsu master reassured. "I'm sure he probably just doesn't want to worry you."

Kitana scoffed, shaking her head. "Well what does he think he's doing now?"

Jade looped an arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up, I'm sure you two will be fine. If everything you both have been through couldn't tear you apart, certainly something like this won't." Kitana gave a half smile.

"I hope not." she murmured.

Suddenly a servant came bounding up to the two women.

"Please forgive my interruption ladies." he said, bowing deeply at the waist. "The Queen has received another message from Outworld. Lady Hisae has been discovered."

"Oh no…" Kitana said gravely, sharing a brief glance with Jade before rising and proceeding into the palace.

They arrived in the Queen's study within moments, finding her standing over a document on her desk.

"Mother, what happened to Hisae?" Kitana quickly asked.

"No need to worry, she's completely fine." Sindel reassured, causing both the Princess and her friend to breathe a sigh of relief. "Dairou apparently had someone watching her movements, and they saw her communication with Jackson. He approached her about it, and she revealed herself."

"So… how did he react? He wasn't angered?" Jade asked.

"No, he understood our reasoning. He has informed me that he wishes to seek an audience with us once all in Outworld is established." Sindel said. Her countenance became stern, and she lowly added. "And he has given us an offering of fealty. During one of his crusades, a very frightened woman approached him. Apparently she and her family have been intimidated by and forced to shelter a particular fugitive of ours."

Sindel picked up the parchment and handed it to her daughter, and she and Jade quickly scanned it.

"He's found Tanya!" the green-eyed woman exclaimed. "To think she would stoop that low… forcibly obtaining shelter from a poor peasant family."

"Despicable coward…" Kitana spat. "So then, they wish to bring her to us?"

"Yes, two of his soldiers from Seido." the Queen answered. "But I would like two of our own to meet them and accompany them here." She paused, an almost wicked smirk coming over her features. "I knew Jade would like to be one of them."

"Ohhh and I would." Jade replied, with the same twisted glee.

"I'll see to choosing the second soldier," Kitana said, "as well as the arrangements for the transfer."

"Thank you Darling. You both are dismissed…" Sindel stated. Kitana and Jade bowed, but once again the former was called back just before she could leave. "Kitana, one moment?"

"What is it?" Kitana asked.

"Have you had a chance to speak with Liu?" Sindel asked.

Kitana was perplexed. "Um, no… not since earlier." she began to feel a bit downcast at the thought of their confrontation. "Wait, why are you asking me this?" Sindel gave a coy, knowing smirk.

"He came by earlier, and we had a brief talk." she cryptically said. "Do talk with him when you get the chance Love. I have a feeling things will go quite well when you do."

The Princess cocked an eyebrow at her mother's barely restrained mirth. Her eyes, although totally blank, were shining with joy and mischief. What was she up to?

"Whatever you say…" Kitana said with a shrug, and with that she departed for her study.

* * *

><p>Kitana found herself busy for most of the evening while seeing to the matter of Tanya's transfer. She could hardly believe how well things seemed to be playing out. Outworld seemed to be on the way to uniting in peace, under a ruler with no intentions to terrorize and dominate all in his sight, and now he was offering them one of the most wanted criminals in Edenia. It was almost to good to be true. Once she did finish, she meticulously went over everything again to ensure she had not missed anything. This <em>had <em>to go smoothly.

Although absorbed in the paperwork in front of her, Kitana could feel Liu apprehensively standing in the doorway. She heard his footsteps grow closer, and then his lips pressing to her cheek. A smile immediately stretched over lips.

"I'm so sorry…" he murmured against her smooth skin. "I know I've been hurting you with all of my secrecy. But I mainly wanted to protect you from everything."

"It's alright Darling. I know something dire has been causing you stress lately." Kitana amended.

"No it's _not _alright." Liu said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I need to get all of this out in the open. I… I need to tell you what's going through my head so I can let it go. I don't think it'll be any easier for me to deal with until I do."

"Alright then, I'm all finished here. Should we go for a walk?" the Princess suggested. Liu answered with a nod, straightening up and taking her hand.

Kitana led Liu to one of her favorite places in the palace's largest garden. They sat down on the soft grass beneath a Momiji* tree, taking refuge beneath its dome-shaped canopy in spite of the low height of the sun. The sky was cast in a deep shade of orange, lined minimally in wisps of pink, cyan and lavender clouds. A small waterfall emptied into a koi pond nearby, and a few early fireflies were glittering all about. It was one of the most serene locations on the palace's grounds; a place Kitana herself often came to when she needed to gather her thoughts.

The Princess could clearly see how unsettled her beloved was. He sat with a troubled countenance marring his youthful face, as if he was struggling to find the right words, and he wrung his hands in his lap. Kitana reached forward and clasped the fingers of one of them in her smaller one with a reassuring grip, strumming her thumb rhythmically back and forth along his digits. He smiled at the comforting gesture, and she nodded in encouragement.

Liu took a slow breath. "Kitana… back when the War was beginning… when I was only a spirit, there were some things I had kept from you regarding my body's reanimation; namely the one who was behind it." The man paused, his eyes averting slightly and his lips drawing into a thin, tense line. Kitana squeezed his fingers tighter and waited patiently. When his eyes returned to her, they were stricken with so much guilt and sadness and barely restrained anger that her breath hitched. Never had she seen him look so full of turmoil.

"… Raiden." he nearly spat, and Kitana covered her mouth in shock.

She knew that Raiden had changed after the fight with the Deadly Alliance. She had not seen him except for briefly during the last battle, wearing uncharacteristically darkened garments and his eyes blood-red and full of rage. Johnny Cage had remarked, when they were gathering their forces, that the Thundergod abandoned them. Nightwolf too had stated that he could feel immense corruption and even malevolence in his spirit.

But to think that he actually resorted to something so depraved… so twisted as to reanimate Liu's body and send it on a rampage. It was unthinkable. _Indescribably _unthinkable…

The obviously distraught man gave a shuddering sigh. "Raiden… I just don't understand what happened to him after he reformed from the brief fight with Onaga. Something inside him just… snapped. He decided to use crueler methods to ensure Earthrealm's 'protection,' as well as to eliminate the ones he saw as threats to its safety." Liu could feel a sob welling in his chest, and he clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to fall. Tremulously he continued on. "And what is even worse… was that he decided some of the largest threats resided… resided at the Temple."

"Oh gods no…" Kitana uttered in horror, realization striking her like a lightning bolt. _'How ironic…' _she mentally hissed. Immediately she was filled with sympathy for her beloved Liu's obvious pain over the ordeal, and was simultaneously incensed by how sickening all it was. So _this _was what has tormented him for all this time: How dare Raiden do such a thing to him? He had already had to go against his pacifistic beliefs in his duty as Champion, fighting and killing time and time again. Kitana knew Liu had hated the bloodshed too; it was an aspect of his responsibility that he had anticipated, but only when he actually experienced it did the gritty reality of it all hit him. Yet still, he continued on, faithfully serving his master up until the moment of his death; and _this _was what he got for it. No wonder he had been so reluctant to tell her. It was deplorable.

"My brothers, my teachers and my students… I killed so many of them. I just brutalized them like some sort of rabid beast." Liu inclined his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's all come back to me now, every sensation. I feel their bones breaking under my strikes, hear their flesh burning and their screams. And the blood… Gods the smell of their blood almost makes me choke just thinking of it." He lowered his face into his hand, his body trembling. "I see their faces constantly… whether in my nightmares or in my thoughts. They gaze at me in agony and betrayal. Gods Kitana… it tortures me. All of it tortures me."

Unthinkingly, Kitana reached forward and pulled Liu to her. He buried his face into her bosom, wrapping his arms around her slim center almost crushingly. Kitana was unfazed by his desperate grip, rocking him back and forth and stroking his hair as he keened into her chest. Seeing him in such distress broke her heart: In the eleven years she had known and loved this man, she had never seen him cry, yet alone break like this.

"Oh my Darling…" Kitana crooned. "You were not responsible for any of those atrocious things. You were manipulated beyond your will. You would _never _do those things."

"… I can't go back there…" the poor man sputtered. "… I-I can't possibly f-face them now… I betrayed them all…"

"No." Kitana said with vehemence. She took Liu's face in her hands and forced his teary eyes to gaze up into hers. "_You _betrayed no one. Raiden has betrayed you… he has committed the atrocity and you were caught in his ambitions. The man I fell in love with would _never _commit such barbarism. And your brethren that survive at the Temple know this as well, of that I am unwaveringly certain. Do not condemn yourself for this Liu. Do not burden yourself."

The monk calmed somewhat at his consort's encouragement. She thumbed away his tears and planted a lingering kiss upon his forehead, as if she was trying to physically suffuse him with all of her love and unconditional support through her lips. Liu felt her reassurances warm him, helping him to regain his composure. He laid his head against her bust again, melting into the warmth and comfort of her embrace.

"You're amazing Kitana." he murmured. "I am so fortunate to have you. I could not bear any of this without you."

"I am just as fortunate." she replied sincerely, thinking of how Liu stood by her as she went through her own turmoil after the last battle. Although it broke her heart to see the man she loved in so much pain, she was happy that she could finally be there to support him in turn.

The pair remained in the garden for hours, the already low sun sinking down beneath the horizon and shrouding them in the dark, star-filled sky. They sat in complete, relaxed silence: Liu stretched himself out on his side and rested his head in Kitana's lap, eyes closed and almost purring in content at the feeling of her gentle fingers in his hair. He loved this closeness to her that they had enjoyed over the four months since the War. He reveled in it, _revered _it and couldn't bear to part with it.

_He couldn't bear to part with her… No, he would __**not **__make that mistake twice._

It was time.

Rolling onto his back, slowly opened his eyes and locked gazes with Kitana. His warm, auburn eyes gleamed in the starlight, glowing with the depths of his love for her; and her own sapphire eyes reflected the same emotion. He reached up and brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek.

"You're my everything… do you know that?" he asked sweetly. Kitana felt herself flushing at his sincere and heartfelt words. She just nodded in reply. "You _are _Kitana. You're amazing, and I love you so much."

"I love you too Darling." Kitana said, taking his hand and kissing his fingertips.

He sat up, putting them eye-to-eye. "These past four months that I've been here have been the happiest of my entire life. Spending every single day with you has been amazing: You've made this place home for me. And I don't think I could take being away from you ever again." Liu said. The look in his eyes suddenly became slightly more intent… more serious. Kitana found herself a bit mesmerized by that gaze. It was like he was peering into her soul; searching her for her deepest thoughts. "I _won't _be without you again."

Kitana felt a pang of anxious hopefulness fill her. "… Well, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I want to live on with you for the rest of my days. It means that I want to be your husband." he stated, with absolute surety in his voice. He then took hold of her hands in both of his.

"Princess Kitana, from this moment on, I swear my love and commitment to you." Liu paused, his lips curling just slightly into a smile. With underlying nervousness, he then continued. "Will you grant me the privilege of being my wife?"

A bright smile covered Kitana's features, her heart thudding against the wall of her chest. Finally!

"… As if you even have to ask." she breathed.

Grinning, Liu abruptly pulled her close and they embraced each other tightly, communicating their joy and affection through their touch alone. Kitana gazed up into the sky and silently thanked the gods for granting her one, truest prayer. At long last, she had a solid affirmation of what she felt in her heart would always be: Liu Kang, her hero, her truest friend… her first and only love was finally going to be hers forever.

They remained out in the garden for quite a while longer, just basking in their happiness, before fatigue eventually began to settle in. Liu stood and extended his hand down to Kitana, pulling her to her feet and walking closely next to her as they retreated into the palace. They made their way into their chamber and prepared for bed quickly before sliding under the sheets. They stretched out facing each other, sharing a few sweet, hushed words and soft kisses until they eventually curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was only a short hour or two later when Kitana found herself coming awake again. She wasn't quite sure why, but suddenly she was completely awakened. Carefully she lifted Liu's arm from about her waist and turned onto her other side to face him. She smiled lovingly as she took in the youthful, but still very handsome features of his face. The full moon cast a silvery-white light over his slumbering countenance, giving an almost ethereal appearance to his form. He looked as though he was sleeping peacefully, which made Kitana feel relieved.<p>

Suddenly Liu shifted slightly, his eyes flinching before they fluttered open. He gazed across into her eyes, both of their stares locking silently. Kitana reached out and gently touched his cheek.

The same thought, and the heavy emotions behind it, struck them simultaneously: That spark that lit up quite a few times between them over the past four months suddenly began burning again. But this time it was igniting with a vengeance. Both could feel their hearts beginning to race, their chests beginning to heave, and their eyes darkening with longing. Desire was once again making an attempt to claim them.

"… Kitana?" Liu huskily breathed. Just by using her name, he conveyed his concern; he asked for permission. He asked if it would be alright… if _she _would be alright, if she let him…

The Princess responded by grasping his face and pulling him into an eager kiss. Both of them inhaled deeply when their tongues met and entwined. Liu wrapped his arms about Kitana and began to pull her over him. She straddled him, her dark, brunette tresses falling around them and curtaining the heated union of their lips. Liu's hands roamed over her small torso; his fingers feeling the sinew and voluptuous curves beneath the sheer nightgown covering her. Kitana in turn ran her fingers through his hair, her manicured nails tugging gently at his locks and scratching his scalp. They trailed down his temples, grazing down over his earlobes and down his jaw to his neck: She explored his firm arms and his chest with her fingertips. Her sensuous touches sent unfamiliar, but pleasant surges through the young Champion, causing a low rumble in his throat.

The need for breath parted them, Kitana's forehead pressed onto Liu's and their hooded eyes locked. He took the opportunity to light the small candle on her nightstand with a simple flicker of his fingers, illuminating their view with a soft golden glow. He wanted to be able to see everything they were about to do.

Kitana sat upright above Liu, sweeping her blackish-brown locks back. She coaxed him up with her, both of them now kneeling before one another. Her fingers traced down his chest, traveling along the deep lines dividing smooth plains of skin and hard muscle. She smirked when she reached his lower abdomen, and his stomach tightened slightly. Deciding to begin his own exploration, Liu set his hands upon her knees, gliding them up her lithe thighs while simultaneously pushing up the hem of her gown. He stopped briefly when he encountered the cotton of her undergarments, glancing up somewhat nervously at her. She gave a single nod to encourage him.

With almost reverent slowness, Liu gathered the sheer fabric at Kitana's waist and slowly lifted it up, and she raised her arms up to ease the motion. Her hair was momentarily caught in the neckline until he pulled the gown completely free, and her locks came spilling down over her face, neck and shoulders in a dark, silky cascade. He allowed his eyes to roam over the sight of her bare upper half for the first time, noting how the faint light glowed against her tan skin. His breath hitched.

"You're so beautiful." Liu breathed, and Kitana smiled in reply.

Her fingers found the drawstrings of his paijama and tugged them loose. Liu rose up onto his knees as she peeled the lightweight satin down, exposing his boxers, and the very visible bulge beneath them. Kitana licked her lips in anticipation. _'So that's what he has to offer. My, my…'_ she thought licentiously. Liu shrugged all the way out of his sleep pants and kicked them aside, and his heart began to race even faster when Kitana delved into his underwear next. She peeled the band about his hips down, slowly pulling the garb away. His manhood sprung forth, standing out proudly from him groin. The ardent woman grinned at the sight of it, feeling suddenly overcome with the urge to reach out and touch: But she refrained for now. She wanted to explore the rest of him first.

Liu gulped back the sudden onset of salivation in his throat as he tentatively reached out to remove Kitana's final piece of clothing. Like he had done, she rose up onto her knees and allowed his fingertips to travel inside her underwear. He pulled it down slowly to her knees, and she stripped them off and tossed them away haphazardly.

For the first time in their somber, loving decade together, they stood completely bare in each other's view; both feeling an intense storm of love, desire, anticipation and anxiety clawing at their stomachs.

Captivated by the beauty before him, Liu reached out and set somewhat shaking hands on Kitana's bare shoulders. His fingers glided over the smooth roundness, his thumbs running along the rigid clavicles. Kitana felt her breaths deepen at the feeling of his warm fingertips probing her so sensuously. It appeared that he would be using all of the same tenderness and attentiveness he showed in every other aspect of their relationship here as well. His fingers glided down the front of her chest, landing inevitably on each supple breast. Her eyes slid close, and she inhaled very deeply as his calloused hands gently grasped the fleshy globes, pinching and rolling the pink peaks between his thumb and index finger. He leaned forward and took her lips with his, and she moaned into his mouth. Liu's hands eventually left Kitana's breasts and he brought his arms around her, eventually pulling her down onto the mattress again.

They laid themselves on their sides, their hands roaming over and grasping every easily reachable area of each other's bodies: His hands gliding over her hip and down to squeeze her thigh, hers tugging in his hair and pulling at his back. All the while, they kissed with unrestrained fervor; lips sucking, teeth gnashing and tongues dueling. They just gave into complete abandon and let themselves become lost in each other. It was liberating and utterly delightful, to finally feel each other in this way. It was what they had wanted for quite a while now, and were finally able to act on.

Kitana eventually pushed Liu onto his back again, rolling herself onto him. She trailed her lips from his to his chin, and he tilted his head back as she kissed a line of warmth down the center of his neck. She trailed slowly to his collar bone, and then back up, swirling her tongue against his Adam's Apple before grazing her teeth against it. Liu groaned in enjoyment, a deep, breathy rumble that made Kitana's womanly parts tingle. Never in her previous encounters had she been the aggressor in the union, and hearing her consort's nonverbal encouragement drove her wild. His hands ghosted up and down her back in sumptuous strokes, feeling her feminine physique.

Kitana trailed her ministrations down onto Liu's chest, tracing her tongue in the line dividing his pecks and nipping his skin, causing him to flinch and leaving little purple marks in her wake. She continued down onto his abdomen, leaving a kiss upon each of his sculpted muscles. She pulled back and settled her gaze on his length, which stood even taller now than just moments ago. With a devious grin, she wrapped it in her fingers, and Liu drew a hissing breath. Slowly the Princess stroked him, somewhat fascinated by the feel of the appendage. It was like steel wrapped in satin; so smooth outwardly but so sturdy and stiff. Little waves of pleasure pulsed from the point of her touch and traversed throughout Liu's body, his breaths coming in rhythmic heaves in sync with her fondling. His body never felt such sensations before, and they made him feel intoxicated with longing.

And then Kitana suddenly took him into her mouth, her lips expanding over his tip before sinking down over the length of him. He gasped sharply in reply, his eyes going wide before clenching shut. She eased up and down onto him slowly, her hand keeping perfect tempo near his base.

"Oh gods Kitana…" Liu breathed. The warm, wet confines of her mouth felt even more exquisite against him, sending even more intense sensations coursing through his body. Her lips and tongue worked against his shaft, swirling around, gliding against the smooth skin. After a moment she pulled back and teased his tip with only her tongue, tracing circles upon it. Liu panted, biting down on his lower lip and clenching the sheets in his fists. Kitana ran her tongue through his slit, tasting the saltiness of his essence: He nearly lost it right then, but he fought valiantly within himself to keep control. The innocent part of him did not want to come into his precious consort's mouth; it felt dirty to his principles. But the raw, carnal side of him was taking over, and it kept him from pulling back from her sinfully sweet kiss.

Kitana took him in again, her actions growing more vigorous. Liu involuntarily began to buck his hips just slightly, his body growing desperate for more of the hot, moist friction. He managed to gaze down at the erotic sight of her suckling him, her eyes playfully gazing into his. Gods that look, it stirred every animalistic urge inside him. He was losing his mind. Kitana began to draw him in harder, taking faster pumps of him. His pants became moans, his breaking point fast approaching.

"Ohh gods… Kitana p-please…" Liu growled.

The plea itself was divided: His moral mind was calling out in one last, desperate attempt at dissuasion before he exploded, but the libidinous side of him was dying for that explosion to come. He wasn't sure which he wanted more. He could feel his body growing rigid, his breathing becoming shallow. Kitana knew he was close, and she accordingly took him hard and vigorously stroked her hand against him. Suddenly he bucked his hips, and the burst of his essence rushed into her mouth just as his strangled cry of release filled her ears. She took him without hesitation, which surprised her. Before now, the mere _thought _of performing such an act would have made her shudder; but Kitana's love for Liu knew no bounds, and she wanted _every _part of him. She consumed him, not wasting a drop.

Liu sighed heavily as his body sagged into the mattress, his mind becoming hazy. He had never felt something so satisfying in his life. His breaths came in deep, quavering gasps, and he felt beads of sweat seeping down every corner of his body. His sex-drunken mind was dimly aware of Kitana's light kisses floating up his body, the last of which landing on his forehead after she swept back his soaked bangs. She hovered over him, caressing his cheek and hair until he regained his breath. Liu pulled Kitana down into a loving, almost chaste kiss, finding himself oddly satisfied by his own strong taste on her lips. His arms encircled her, and she melted against him almost immediately. There was no better place in the world than in his arms.

"_Wo Ai Ni_*" he mumbled against her lips.

After a moment, Liu reversed their position, lying himself over Kitana. She reveled in the feeling of his larger, brawny form above hers, caressing every inch of him that she could reach. Similar to how she did to him, Liu broke the kiss and began to move them downward, slowly tracing her jaw line and down onto her neck. He felt her pulse thrumming beneath his lips, swirling his tongue there before biting gently. Kitana tensed, rapidly inhaling at the sensation. He brought his mouth lower, sweeping his tongue over her clavicle and in the surrounding crevices.

Liu continued lower still and took an already pert nipple into his mouth, and Kitana arched. She whimpered in enjoyment as he traced the rosy bud in slow circles, molding it with his lips. Eventually he transferred to the neglected breast, massaging the first one he had teased while bestowing the same oral pleasure to its twin. Kitana's head tipped back, her fingers combing through Liu's hair as she held him to her bosom. Her mind was overrun with the sensations coursing through her body. It was better than anything she ever dreamed of.

Liu continued downward from her now tingling breasts, planting kisses over her toned, flat abdomen. He paused briefly when his eyes landed upon the entrance scar on the left side of her stomach, his heart sinking somewhat as he gently touched it. It had been four months now since the War, four months since Kitana nearly sacrificed herself to save his newly reconnected life. She had been pierced by Shao Kahn's energy javelin, penetrating her internal organs and causing her to very nearly bleed to death. Had it not been for the healers' quick work, she surely would have died. For a whole month she was left debilitated from the injury; the first few days of which she spent in mental agony that seemed even more calamitous than her physical distress. The scars had healed remarkably well, and were now only whitish, jagged marks on her front and back. Kitana's wounded heart had also healed remarkably, although she still had many inner demons to overcome. Both of them did.

In an action more loving than lustful, Liu planted a lingering kiss upon the mark, and Kitana's heart skipped a beat at his tenderness. She could feel the gratitude and lingering remorse emanating from him, so moving it brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them back and reached down to take his hand reassuringly in hers, and he gazed up at her and smiled.

Kitana motioned for Liu to come to her, and he obliged without complaint. She set her hands on his face and pulled him down for a kiss, one less rapacious than the others, but still full of intense need. Desire quickly set in again, hot and intense, and consequently their kiss heated up. The urge for breath separated them and their eyes locked once again, both breathing heavily.

"Make me yours." Kitana murmured, her voice roughened with thirst.

Liu felt himself beginning to tremble as he sought to comply to her will. Reality hit him squarely over the head: They were really about to have sex, no, far more than that. They were about to make _love_.

Balancing his weight with his left arm, he took hold of his aching member with the right and began to position himself. He shuddered as he guided his throbbing tip about to find her entrance, and he hissed when he met with her wet partition. He eased himself forward into her, and she arched and gasped as he sheathed himself all the way inside. There was a slight twinge of pain: It had been quite a while since she had lain with a man, and her prior experiences were few and far in between, resulting in her passage remaining taut.

But the slight discomfort was overrun by the immense pleasure that accompanied it. It struck Liu immediately: Her warm confines made him feel almost like he was melting into nothing and yet tightly wound all at the same time. There was absolutely nothing like it: There was absolutely nothing like _her_. It overcame his mind and made him feel almost dizzy. Kitana became impatient, beginning to undulate her hips. She shuddered in enjoyment at the slight friction inside her heat, and Liu drew a hissing breath.

"Gods, Liu… make love to me _please_." she desperately rasped.

Liu wordlessly began to match her rhythm, his hips grinding gently against hers. Pleasure washed over his features immediately, his eyes falling shut and his lips parting. Kitana too showed bliss upon her countenance, her head tipping back. Already, the ardent Princess decided she had never had it so good. She grasped at his torso, her fingers gliding sensuously over his chiseled body. Liu leaned down and kissed her neck heatedly, his shuddering breaths puffing out hotly over the sensitive flesh. So this was the wonderful and addictive world of sex, eh? Well, he could definitely get used to it, _love _it really.

"Elders… ohh Elders Kitana you f-feel… oh you feel so good…" he moaned wantonly, driving every lustful urge inside the Princess wild. Never had she heard him sound so overt, not even when she was pleasuring him just moments ago. Gone was her usually chaste, chivalrous monk: He was now just a man, in all his raw, masculine and erotic glory, making sweet love to his woman.

She loved it.

Liu elevated himself upon his strong arms, putting a bit of space between their torsos. He used his new leverage to increase his pace, gentle rocking becoming full, strong thrusts. Kitana's body arced, the muscles in her thighs contracting about his waist and her nails scratching into his flesh. He slowly delved into her to the hilt, just as slowly came almost all the way out, then sunk in again. She trembled with euphoria, inhaling in long and shaking gasps, exhaling in long, womanly moans that made his blood boil. Hot flesh juddered and constricted rhythmically around his steel, drawing him into their depths each time he came forward.

"Uoohhh… ughhn… oh Gods…ohhh…" Kitana cried.

Liu crashed his mouth onto hers, both of them groaning as their lips exchanged passion. Her fingers ran up into his hair, fingers entangling in his locks. He emitted a low rumble in reply to the sharp, yet amazingly pleasant sensation: He never knew having his hair pulled could feel so good. Liu increased his cadence, and Kitana yelped as she twitched beneath him. He broke the kiss, his darkened eyes gazing down at his lover in lustful concentration. He watched as she panted, mouth agape as her cries rose in pitch, and a rosy flush coming through her golden, sweat-glistened skin. The sheer gratification on her face and the husky, needy sound of her voice made every nerve in his body feel ablaze. She curled her sinewy legs around his waist and pinned his bucking pelvis against hers, grunting at the feeling of him stroking her most sensitive place deep inside. His groin melded against her clit, multiplying the sweet, searing throb throughout her writhing form.

"Don't stop… ohhh Argus, Liu… oh don't stop… don't stop…" she murmured, her voice straining and urgent. Never had any of her encounters before brought her to such a level of bliss. It was getting stronger. She could feel her the most incredible feeling clutching at her stomach. It was such an indescribable feeling; so enjoyable and yet so frantic, and it felt as though she would snap in half if she did not release soon.

Liu hissed when he felt her walls beginning to tighten, bringing a sudden and quickly increasing tension to his muscles. His body became desperate for more sweet friction, involuntarily hastening his tempo; in and out, faster and harder. He could feel Kitana going rigid as well. She craned her neck and buried her face into the junction of Liu's neck and shoulder, her legs crossing even tighter about his waist. He grimaced as he curled down onto her, his fists clenching the sheets for his own grip. He began to buck like mad, both of them releasing whining grunts in exertion.

It was Kitana who fell over first. Her canal clenched of its own accord, gripping Liu like a vice and sending electricity coursing through her veins. Her thighs squeezed against his waist, her nails dug into his back, her spine curved up almost to its limit. She threw back her head and shamelessly screamed Liu's name with complete abandon as she felt her first - _ever_- climax. The feeling of pulsating heat squeezing his member combined with the sound of his name being cried out with such ardor sent Liu careening over seconds after, spilling himself into her core with a long, guttural moan.

And just like that, it was all over.

Feeling more exhausted than any of their battles had ever left them, both lovers went limp as rag dolls. Liu sunk down onto Kitana, and her head fell to one side. Both were covered with sweat and breathing raggedly, their minds hazy from the flood of endorphins rushing their brains.

A smile slowly curled onto Kitana's parted lips as she slowly came to. She ran gentle fingers up and down against Liu's back, and he was immediately soothed. He hummed softly, truly appreciating the feeling of her nude, warm body pressed against his. He turned his face to her cheek, kissing it before nuzzling into her neck. Both felt their affection for each other pique in that moment as the gravity of it all washed over them. Finally, they belonged to each other fully; and no battles or responsibilities, nor loss or arguments could part them. They had triumphed over all of their struggles, and now their love had finally been consummated.

"I love you so much Liu." Kitana airily said.

"I love you too, _Ai Ren_." came Liu's equally winded reply.

They continued to lie that way for several more moments, just silently basking in the afterglow of their encounter. Liu eventually dismounted Kitana, quickly pulling her close to him. They entwined themselves in each other's arms and legs, sharing a few tender kisses and loving smiles, before they drifted off into peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>*Momiji - Japanese Maple tree<p>

*Wo ai ni - "I love you" in Mandarin

HOORAY! THEY'RE ENGAGED! And they 'did the do'... bow chicka wow wow XD How sweet of a resolution was that **Kyuubi123?**

I had in mind what I wanted this particular point in this story to be like for a while now, so that's why the update was so quick. I spent weeks writing and rewriting the love scene. I wanted the first time Liu and Kitana made love to be very slow and very tender, but still have lots of passion. I hope I achieved that.

Please review, and more soon!


	11. Chapter 9 Acquisition

**9 - Acquisition **

_Tanya is brought into custody. Later, Kitana and Liu plan to steal some time for themselves...  
><em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Liu… you really lucked out this time,' <em>the Champion thought to himself.

He had just awoken moments ago, greeted by the lovely face of his still sleeping beloved. He was all too sure that when he awoke this morning, the events of last night would've merely been a dream; blissful and sweet, only to be ripped away by cold reality. But no, for once his dream _was _his reality.

Liu laid there, he didn't know exactly for how long, gazing into Kitana's sleeping countenance. She was a truly beautiful woman, but after the previous night her beauty had all new significance. She was truly his now… his lover, his consort, and soon his wife. Lovingly, he reached out and ran the back of his finger gently over one regal cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. Gods, she had such lovely skin. Suddenly Kitana shifted just slightly, and then her eyes slowly opened. She smiled brightly when Liu's face settled into her vision.

"Good morning." she murmured, leaning in to seal their lips. Liu returned the kiss tenderly, pulling her closer to him.

"It certainly is…" he replied upon withdrawal. She cupped his cheek, leaning close to him so that their foreheads touched.

"Last night was absolutely perfect." Kitana quietly said. "It was far more amazing than anything I have dreamed of."

Liu flushed, an impish smirk curling at his lips. "So then… I pleased you?"

"Pleased me? My throat is still a bit sore from when I screamed…" Kitana wryly said. Liu's averted his eyes, his blush deepened about six shades, and she couldn't help but giggle at how endearing he looked. "You really are adorable when you're embarrassed."

Liu flashed a lopsided grin, and warmly said. "Well I'll continue to embarrass myself if it'll make you smile." Now it was Kitana's turn to blush. Liu always knew just what to say to make her heart race. She pressed another brief kiss to his lips, her countenance becoming serious when she withdrew.

"As happy as I am that you proposed to me… I feel obligated to advise you to think about it." she said. "You won't only be marrying _me_… you'll be marrying my status, my responsibilities. You will become Edenia's prince, and eventually the king. You'll have the burdens of ruling over a kingdom on your shoulders. The people will look to you in times of crisis, sometimes even _blame _you for the crisis. It's a very heavy mental and emotional burden Liu…" Kitana paused, her gaze becoming more intent. "Will you be willing to bear it?"

Liu was silent a moment, gazing at Kitana as if he was pondering all she had said. Wordlessly he sat up, releasing a slight sigh.

"It will be quite a transition for me." he began, his tone low and brooding. "But when I was Earth's defender, everyone looked to me to defeat the enemy. Everyone looked to me to save the world from annihilation. In a way… being the champion has already predisposed me to bearing many burdens and going through psychological extremes…" He paused momentarily, then turned back to her with that naturally optimistic smile of his and fierce determination burning in his eyes.

"But I'll make the transition. I'll learn all I have to. I'll protect your people and I'll continue fighting for them, if it means I can be with you." Liu said with surety. "I've lost you so many times already _Ai Ren_, and I won't lose you again."

Kitana smiled, shaking her head incredulously at her lover, her heart swelling with love and admiration. His tireless willpower still amazed her, even after all these years. He was truly an amazing man, so selfless and assured. Slowly she sat up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"You are truly an incredible man." Kitana whispered.

"Who has an incredible woman." Liu added, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Well there you are." Jade said, catching up to Kitana as she made her way to Sindel's study. "You disappeared after we met yesterday. And you weren't at breakfast this morning." she paused, a knowing smirk covering her face. "… nor was Liu."<p>

Kitana gave her own wry smirk. "It was a long night."

"I bet. It's high time." Jade said wistfully. "So… how was it?"

"You are absolutely shameless." Kitana drawled, rolling her eyes. "Note that I am smiling; take your answer from that." she added, and her friend gave a broad grin.

The two woman crossed the threshold into the large, office-like room. Sindel was sitting behind her large desk at the far wall, busily reading through a spread of documents. Kitana knocked on the open door.

"It is I, Mother." she said, she and Jade approaching the desk. "I finished the documentation for the transfer."

"Ah, excellent." Sindel said. "So who have you chosen to assist with it?"

"I believe Captain Meisao Ito would be the best choice. She's been present in most of the important battles since Edenia's liberation, and she's one of the fiercest soldiers we have."

"A good choice indeed." Sindel stated. She took the paperwork and scanned over each page quickly. "Very good. So they are keeping her in one of their encampments just a few miles south of Lei Chen…"

"Yes Madam." Jade confirmed. "Captain Ito and I will prepare and then depart at sunset via a portal. We will have her here and in the prison hold by sunrise."

"Very well." the Queen said. "Please have an express message sent here when you have apprehended the prisoner."

"It shall be done." Jade agreed. Sindel dismissed Jade and Kitana, but the latter hung back momentarily. She leaned down close to her mother, glancing back out of the open doorway to be sure no others were nearby. Word that Tanya had been found had been kept behind the doors of her or her mother's study, and until whatever would happen was going to occur, they all agreed to keep it that way. And now, Kitana wanted to know exactly what 'whatever' was.

"So once Tanya is brought here, how will we proceed?" she quietly asked.

"After we've assured she's securely locked away, we will meet with the Assembly and inform them that we have her. We will deliberate with them to label the exact charges she has against her, and then the proceedings with the Grand Court will commence."

"We're actually bothering to take this to the court?" Kitana said flatly, raising an eyebrow. "We saw her treachery for ourselves with Shinnok. And she led Onaga here to find the _Jumon no Gouryuu*."_

"Be that as it may, she is still entitled to a trial." Sindel said.

"Who would even _defend _her?" the Princess insisted. "The citizens hate her as much as we do. She'd never be able to find a lawyer."

"She'll have the court appointed lawyer… though I doubt he'll be able to make a case for her, nor will he really desire to." Sindel murmured. "Especially since we'll be testifying against her."

"So this is just for the sake of proper procedure?"

"More or less…" the Queen answered.

Kitana sighed. "Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about appeasing the law. Besides, its not like she has a chance of getting off."

"Oh she will answer for her crimes, make no mistake." Sindel said warningly. Her face suddenly brightened. "But now onto a much happier subject; you and Liu talked, I assume?" A smile immediately broke over Kitana's face.

"Yes… we reconciled. Something very dire has been hurting him for a while now, and he had been keeping it from me…" She grew momentarily sullen thinking of the heart-wrenching secret her beloved shared with her, but brushed it off. "But he finally told me, and I did my best to comfort him. But once that was all over… he proposed to me. He asked me to marry him Mother." Kitana gazed at Sindel suspiciously. "… though, I have an inkling that you knew he would."

"I did." Sindel said, barely able to contain her excitement. "Liu came to me yesterday and asked for my blessing, and of course I granted it."

"Oh Mother, I can't even describe how happy he made me feel when he asked me. He told me that I was his everything, and that the past few months he has spent with me were the happiest of his life." Kitana said almost dreamily, replaying the entire moment in her mind. Her face began to flush when she began to think of what happened _after_, and Sindel did not miss it.

"I assume the night was joyous for you both… especially noting your absence at breakfast this morning." she said. Kitana's blush darkened, and Sindel laughed. "No need to look so shamefaced Darling. You have long since been an adult… and it is a wonderful thing to be one with the man you love."

"Gods yes it is…" the Princess quietly replied. "I never knew I could feel so happy."

"And I am happy for you, my Dear." Sindel said, taking her daughter into her arms. Kitana had overcome so very much, some of the most difficult things being her most recent struggles. But her daughter persevered throughout all of it. She carried her father's strength inside of her, and Sindel could not have been more proud.

"You've done so well Kitana. You have come so far… and you have made me truly happy and honored as your mother." Sindel whispered. She let go and gazed into Kitana's smiling face, especially those deep, sapphire eyes that were exactly like Jerrod's.* "And I know your father beams down upon you from the Heavens with those same feelings."

Kitana's eyes shone with gratitude at her mother's tender words. "Thank you Mother."

* * *

><p>"So, she's getting a trial?" Liu asked. He and his fiancée met up directly after her brief meeting with Sindel and proceeded to the kitchen; both hungry from skipping breakfast. The friendly head cook, an older, kind and fatherly man named Bai*, handed them over a trey of fresh sweet rolls and a variety of fruit. They sat down in one of the living rooms they commonly used, sitting shoulder to shoulder on a sofa.<p>

"Yes, for the sake of formality more than her actually deserving one of course…" Kitana murmured, popping a grape into her mouth.

"How long do you think the whole process will take?" the former monk inquired again.

"Well, to narrow down her charges should take a week at most, and that's me being a bit generous." Kitana thought aloud. "Then another week to arrange the trial… and the trial itself may last a month or six weeks, including the verdict and sentencing."

"I see…" Liu said. "I… I think I should play some sort of part in all of it. Going by what you said this morning, I think I should start learning about your legal and political ways."

Kitana shrugged. "It would be a good opportunity to start. You should come to the Assembly meeting in five days. It'll be a good chance for us to announce our engagement too."

Liu smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Kitana returned the smile in kind.

* * *

><p>By ten o'clock the next morning, Jade and Meisao, followed by two Seidan men, were leading their heavily chained and strangely compliant prisoner to the lower prison hold. Sindel was presiding over the ordeal, two rather menacing elite guardsmen, each holding a large scythe and a <em>wakizashi<em>* on their belts, standing on either side of her. As Tanya went by, she caught Sindel's gaze, giving her a smug little smile. The Queen gave no reaction, her face, like her eyes, completely blank. They all watched cautiously as the very petit woman was forcibly pushed into her small cell. The inner layer was wrought titanium, a bench of sorts welded to the wall with a threadbare mat atop it for sleeping on, and a small area somewhat separate on the right with a toilet. The only door was also titanium, with a small, barred window near the top, and a flap door near the bottom for dispensing food.

Once Tanya was inside, Jade quickly undid her chains and began to seal magical binds around her wrists; a precaution to lock away her Ki Jao energy. It took all of the staff-wielder's self control to keep from drawing one of her many razorangs and slitting her throat right there. The traitor sensed the loathing and restrained fury, giving Jade a wicked grin.

"I bet you would like to kill me now, wouldn't you?" Tanya taunted in a velvety smooth voice. Jade briefly glanced up from her task and scowled, before turning her attention back to binding her ankles. "But you won't. Your Queen forbids it, so you have to stay calm like a good little girl."

"Be _silent _wench." Jade snapped, rage flashing in her namesake eyes. Tanya took a personal victory, however minute it was, in rousing that small reaction. She would take whatever power she could get at this point.

The restrictions in place, Jade stepped out of the cell and then slid the door shut, locking it securely.

"Well, that is done." Sindel said. "Now we can go forth with what we will do with her."

"Hopefully resulting in a death sentence…" Jade muttered to herself.

The Queen stepped from between the elite guardsmen and gazed at them both.

"You two will guard her during the day. At midnight, two others will come to guard he rin your places. The four of you will alternate shifts. Understood?"

"Yes Milady." came the guards' gruff replies, accompanied by a bow of their helmeted heads. Sindel nodded in affirmation, and then gestured for Jade, Meisao, and the Seidan warriors to follow as she left. The group ascended the several flights of stairs, climbing through each of the palace's twelve dungeon levels, before emerging at last in the cobblestone tunnels beneath the palace's main lowest floor.

Far above, in Kitana's chamber, she and Liu were both sprawled lazily along one of her comfortable sofa's. He spooned her against him, softly kissing her earlobe as he murmured to her. The Princess blushed at her lover's sweet talking, feeling very much like a schoolgirl with a crush.

A knock on the door ruined their moment, and Kitana grudgingly disetangled herself from Liu's arms and went to answer it. When she opened it, she found Jade and Meisao waiting on the other side.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you things went well." Jade said. "And Meisao wanted to say hello."

"Yes, it's been a while Kitana." Meisao said, reaching forward to embrace Kitana.

"Indeed it has." the Princess greeted warmly. "Please come in. You'll have a chance to meet Liu."

She had hand chosen Meisao to be the Captain of the Royal Guard not long before Shinnok had invaded, and they worked closely together during the preemptive war against Shao Kahn's last forces. They ended up saving each other quite a few times, building a friendship. Meisao was an older woman, being a bit younger than Sindel, very experienced and level-headed in battle, and very watchful and cautious; attributes Kitana liked for the position she held. That mature wisdom also helped her keep it together during the darker days in Outworld, helping to keep her morale.

Liu saw the sturdy, older woman approach with the two familiar ones and stood from the sofa.

"Liu, this is Meisao Ito, Captain of the Royal Guard, and a very good friend of mine and Jade's." Kitana introduced. Meisao bowed.

"I remember Kitana recalling many fond memories of you." she said. "It is an honor to meet you face to face, Sir Liu."

"Likewise." Liu said, also giving a bow.

"So, back to the matter of the transfer." Kitana said. "There wasn't any difficulty was there?"

"None at all, surprisingly." Jade said.

"Indeed so. Tanya didn't put up one struggle the entire time. She did attempt to ruffle a few feathers though." Meisao added, looking pointedly at Jade.

"You didn't hurt her too badly, did you?" Kitana joked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh I wanted to, but I refrained. She'll be getting hers soon…" she said.

"… So how did she look?" came Kitana's next question.

"To put it bluntly; like shit." Jade answered pleasantly. "She's very skinny, very disheveled, and very justly weakened. I'd imagine she's been scraping to survive these past few months since the War ended. She still has that smug little glint in her eyes however…"

"She'll probably have that until the day she dies." Kitana said. A strong desire to see the traitor for herself suddenly struck Kitana, and she silently decided she just may act on it very soon.

"Yes well, she's been put away in one of the titanium holds. And Jade sealed her power, so there's no possible way she can escape."

"Well wonderful. Excellent work, both of you." Kitana praised. "Now that she's been apprehended, we can all breathe just a bit easier."

"Yes indeed." Jade said emphatically.

The General and Captain departed after a few more words, leaving Kitana and Liu alone again.

"Well, that's done." Liu said.

"Partly, now we just have to drag through the trial." Kitana said, rubbing her forehead. "That likely won't be pleasant."

"It will work out in the end." Liu reassured, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her slim center. She welcomed his hold, leaning her head back against his shoulder. A thought popped into her mind, and she turned about to face him.

"I have an idea. Let's go off, just the two of us." Kitana began. Liu raised his eyebrows, interest piqued. "I know of a lovely, lavish inn in a town not far outside the city. Let's just dress discreetly and slip away on our own tonight, and we can come back the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds nice…" Liu began. "But you're sure no one will have a problem with it?"

"As long as my mother knows, there will be no trouble… well, my mother and Jade." Kitana chuckled. "if I up and disappear without telling her, she'll turn over every house in Edenia until I'm found."

Liu laughed quietly. "Well then alright. Let's run off."

"Let's." Kitana greed, leaning up into a kiss.

* * *

><p>*Jumon no Gouryuu - 'Incantations of Merging' in (semi improvised) Japanese. If you remember in Deception, Tanya led Onaga into Edenia looking for some sort of info about merging the Kamidogu together. I decided to give those documents an official name, but my terminology may be a bit off. Hey, I tried XP.<p>

*In Malibu's _Kitana and Mileena_ comic, King Jerrod is depicted as having blue eyes. Even though Kitana has brown eyes in the series, I write her eyes as blue to give her a resemblance to the comic depiction, since it's the only very clear one shown of him in all the media (not counting that Godawful cartoon).

*Note the appearance of Bai from "Rise of the Queen." He'll be a recurring minor character throughout the Peace Millennium series.

*Wakizazhi - a Japanese sword between 1-2ft in length that samurai class warriors wear with their katana. If you've ever watched any samurai anime, it's that shorter sword.

Wow, three chapters in a week! MAH FINGAZ AH ON FIYA!

Okay enough of my craziness... This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I didn't want to cram Liu and Kitana's quick getaway in with this. That will all be in the next chapter, and it'll be a sweet, fluffy, sexy sort of filler before we jump into the stuff dealing with their announcement and Tanya's trial.

Thank you to all of my diligent readers and reviewers. Please tell me what your thinking (speculation included if you have any ^_^) and stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 10 Getaway pt 1

**10 - Getaway pt. 1  
><strong>

_Liu Kang and Kitana enjoy a few quiet, relaxing days away from the palace._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that evening…<strong>_

A small vessel made its way steadily up the Qing Long River, coming from one of New Jerrod's busiest ports and headed for the rural island-city of Izumi; a two and a half hour sail. The boat only carried about forty passengers, two of whom stood on the deck near the railing close together. The woman was a tall, lovely brunette wearing form-fitting, but otherwise plain robes of grey and black, hidden beneath a black cloak to keep away the chill of the late spring night. Her companion was a man, just a few inches taller than her, wearing a tunic and pants of light and dark brown, also under a cloak. Only if one were to inspect them very closely would they recognize them as Princess Kitana and the Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang; but their calculatedly inconspicuous appearances did not draw any interested eyes.

Liu wrapped an arm around his betrothed, his fingers combing through her silky, completely loose locks. Kitana struggled for a few moments in deciding how she should wear it, wanting to stay clear of her recognizable braid or bun, and eventually decided to just brush it out and leave it as-is.

"You should wear your hair down like this more often. It's pretty." Liu complimented.

Kitana smirked. "I'll think about it."

"So what is this inn like?" he asked.

"The Sakura inn is absolutely beautiful. It expands out over a section of privately owned land out in the countryside. There are lots of gardens and forest trails on the property, the rooms are large and comfortable, the food is amazing… it's everything one could ask for." Kitana said. "I've used the place a few times when I came to this region on business, but I hadn't the chance to come for the sake of pleasantries… until now."

Liu shrugged. "No time like the present I suppose…"

"Yes, and we should take some time for peace and quiet while we can get it." Kitana began. "The instant we announce that we're engaged, the entire Royal Court will be pressuring us into planning the wedding immediately. And we'll be in and out of court for Tanya's hearings during all of that. We'll be very, very busy…"

"Well, then let's make the most of our time." Liu said.

It was not long before the boat reached Izumi's single port, were the couple quickly got off. Kitana took Liu by the hand and led him from the small, riverside village and onto a remote trail leading through the Sakura woodlands. Liu's eyes drank in the sight of the many trees brimming with pink blossoms. So this was what the inn was named for? It seemed to the Champion that Edenia was full of one picturesque landscape after another.

Eventually, after only fifteen minutes of walking, the outer gates of the property came into view. Looking beyond, the largest building of the inn could be seen easily; a tall, multifloored building of white brick and roofs of sloping, golden tiles. Several other cabins of smaller height, but similar construction, were scattered about further than the eye could see from their position.

"Wow… it may not be as expansive as the palace, but this place _is _quite large." Liu said wistfully.

Kitana soon led him through the threshold and into the large lobby. An older woman dressed in lovely robes and wearing her hair in an elegant upsweep stood at the front desk. She looked up and noted the couple approach, putting on a very large smile.

"Welcome to the Sakura Inn. How may we be of service to you?" she said warmly. Kitana reached into the outer compartment of her duffle bag and produced a document bearing the Royal Insignia, sliding it cautiously onto the front desk. The desk-worker's eyes bugged momentarily at the sight of it, and then she took a closer look at the woman in front of her and smiled.

"I should've known… welcome back Milady." she said. "You look different every time you step through that door."

"You know what I always say Ming; I have to keep things incognito." Kitana said with a broad wink.

"And I see you've brought some male company with you this time, eh?" Ming said suggestively, eyeing Liu over. "He's a handsome one too."

"Indeed he is. This is my fiancé, Liu Kang." the Princess introduced.

"Ah, the famous Champion of Earthrealm. Welcome." the older woman replied, shaking Liu's hand. "Would you like the usual suite Milady? I'll see to it that you both have your privacy."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Ming registered the room on her list, then quickly fetched the necessary key. "Right this way."

The old woman led the pair to the building's fifth and highest floor, where all the nicest suites were located. They followed her to a long shouji* wall, with blooming sakura branches printed along its length, at the end of the long, wide hallway. Ming slid the door open and revealed a large and beautifully decorated room. A large canopy bed, covered in black and white linens and shrouded in sheer black curtains, sat on the far right, and not far from the foot of which was a low, ebony wood table. On the opposite wall was a higher, matching table surrounded by four chairs with black legs and white plush cushions. Directly across from them was a shouji wall with the same print as the door into the room: And from there was a door opening up to a deck with another table and chair set. A doorway beside the bed, covered by another black curtain, opened into a large bathroom filled with lavish soaps, fresh towels and yukatas.

"Wow…" Liu muttered.

Ming handed the room key to Kitana. "I hope the two of you will enjoy yourselves here. Dinner will be served very shortly, would you two like some brought up?"

Kitana glanced at Liu, who shook his head. "We both have already eaten." She paused momentarily. "However… maybe we could have a bottle of wine?"

"I'll have Kotomi bring our finest right away." Ming said. "Have a good night."

Kitana glanced at her husband-to-be suggestively. "Oh, we will."

Ming shut the door behind her, leaving the pair to settle themselves in. Kitana slid her duffle bag off of her shoulder and let it drop onto the bed, opening it up and taking out the clothing she brought with her. She brought a small jewelry box and some reading material as well, which she set on the nightstand. While she set to putting her clothing away in the chest of drawers, Liu walked across the room and opened the way to the deck. It was almost dark now, giving him just enough light to see a nice view of the countryside and some of the other lodgings.

"Edenia sure is a beautiful place…" he said to himself, turning back into the room. By the time he put his own things away, a young servant knocked with their wine. Kitana paid the expense, taking the bottle and two glasses from her. The pair got comfortable, slipping into the provided yukatas and cuddling in bed. Kitana filled their wineglasses halfway, handing one to Liu.

"This was a really good idea…" he said. "This room is pretty amazing."

"And best of all, we have it all to ourselves; with no meetings, no responsibilities, no worries." Kitana added. Her fiancé gave a single nod in agreement, raising up his glass.

"To our engagement." he proposed. Kitana grinned.

"Here, here." she replied, tapping her class to his, and both took a sip of the sweet, red elixir. Reveling in their bliss, they talked and they laughed, pouring glass after glass. Before they both knew it, the modestly sized bottle was empty.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that…" Kitana said warily. Liu waved his hand dismissively.

"D'aw, it won't hurt…" the man slurred ever so slightly. He wasn't completely intoxicated, but the alcohol had definitely hit him. Kitana giggled in amusement, also slightly buzzed. Liu gazed at her, his slightly glazed eyes lovingly locking with her own. He reached one hand up and caressed her cheek.

"Do I tell you that I love you too much?" he asked in all seriousness. His lover placed her hand over his, leaning into his touch.

"I could never get tired of hearing you say it…" she said. "Nor could I tire of telling you."

A very licentious smirk suddenly covered Liu's face, his eyes darkening with lust. "Well, how about I _show _you…"

With a seductive smirk of her own, Kitana replied by loosening the sash of her robe and shrugging the garment off, revealing her totally nude form.

"I could never tire of that either…" she answered.

Liu grinned, shrugging his own yukata away, and then crawling over her as she stretched back. She took his face into her hands and pulled him down for a hungry kiss, which he reciprocated with equal longing. He lowered himself fully onto her, both sighing at the feeling of each other's warm, smooth skin. They groped and caressed one another, fingers ghosting over areas newly familiar and oh so tantalizing.

Liu began to work his way downward, trailing heat everywhere over Kitana's neck. She released a shaking sigh in response, her hands gliding sensuously up his sculpted back. He continued down to the valley between her breasts, taking hold of the soft globes in each of his hands. She arched and whined in enjoyment when his thumbs pressed her nipples, his touch making her lower regions thrum with excitement. He kissed his way up the right breast and inhaled the peak into his hungry mouth, nipping, licking and sucking upon it until it was pert. Then he trailed down in between again, and up to the left nipple to repeat his actions, making Kitana writhe beneath him in sweet agony. Elders! How could a man with absolutely no prior experience make her squirm more than her previous, much more knowledgeable lovers? Was it the fact that she was madly in love with him that made all the difference? That he loved her in turn?

The very-much _former _monk feasted over her toned abdomen, once again pausing to pay tender homage to the scar. Kitana's heart fluttered: Even though mildly drunk and in the throes of passion, he could still be loving and attentive. Perhaps that was what made the difference in why she enjoyed it with him. He genuinely wanted to please her, wanted to truly make love to her instead of just fuck her senseless like other men. His mouth continued to trail down until he was met with the small, well kempt patch of fine, dark hair.

Then he stopped and gazed up at her, his hands caressing her closed thighs. He smiled devilishly.

"Your turn this time." he said.

Kitana smiled, willingly parting herself for him. He gazed at the sight of her sweet pink center, trying to recall the knowledge Bo Rai' Cho often (drunkenly) bestowed upon him about pleasing women when he was growing up. Experimentally, he reached a lone index finger forward and traced down her partition, feeling the slippery wetness just within. Kitana hummed in response, her body tensing just a bit. Emboldened by her reaction, he repeated the stroke over and over, up and down, very slowly. Her breaths began to come in sync with his ministrations, causing him to grin. Liu elevated himself back over Kitana, keeping his hand down below, as he grazed his teeth against her earlobe.

"I take it I'm doing this right…" he growled.

"Mmhh… mh-hmm…" came her wordless reply, her head nodding with vigorous approval.

Feeling even more daring, Liu eased his finger into her, and she visibly shuddered. He eased it back and forth very gently, continuing to drag his teeth in the same cadence along the hard cartilage of her ear. Her pants began to escape through her lips rather than her nostrils, her eyes falling shut. He pushed his finger deeper, hooking it to a cluster of ridges he felt just beneath her pubic bone. Immediately her body twitched and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh gods right there!" she gasped rapidly.

Grinning, Liu repeatedly dragged the pad of his finger against the Kitana's spot, watching the way she began to writhe more desperately. She moaned, her head tilting back, to one side, then the other as he set his pace inside her. It was so good, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't feeling nearly as much as what her body cried out to.

"More Darling… use another, please…" she rasped. Aroused more than anything by her bluntness, Liu complied, easing his middle finger into her as well. She moaned again, louder, the sound reverberating in his ears and transmitting instantly down to his very hard length. He wanted to take her right then. By the Elder Gods, he wanted her so badly, even more than he did the first time; something he had no idea of even being possible. He kissed down to her neck, feeling her pulse thudding like mad beneath his lips. He flickered his tongue out over a bead of sweat, tasting the saltiness. He increased his pace, his rigid fingers pumping harder inside her sex.

"Ughhn… ughhhn… Oh Argus Liu yes… ohh Argus yes…" Kitana cried.

Her hands flew up to grip his shoulders, desperately clinging to him as she began to lurch herself into his touch. Liu bit down on his lower lip and watched her squirm with carnality, amazed that he could make her wriggle with such delicious and palpable need. He pushed into her with more force, his entire arm jacking rapidly. The strain that suddenly peppered each of her cries sent his own breathing heavy, sweat from sheer anxiety alone seeping down his temples. Gods, he wanted her _now! _But he continued to fight against the pure wantonness that was clawing at him with his even stronger need to please.

"Ohhh Liu… oh by the gods Liuuuu…" Kitana groaned.

He could feel her dripping heat beginning to clench around his hammering fingers, each rhythmic contraction coming faster than the last. Kitana began to draw hissing breaths between each straining cry, her face contorting into a grimace. Her nails began to dig painfully into his flesh, some points of impact even releasing tiny bubbles of blood. Liu grit his teeth and bore it, somehow finding the slight infliction of pain even more arousing.

Finally it all became too much for Kitana, and her walls clamped Liu's fingers deeply within her. Her stomach went taut, her body went tremulously rigid, and her head went back as she loudly cried out in release. The sound made a feeling similar to what the alcohol gave him settle onto his mind, his own body beginning to shake from an onslaught of physical and emotional pining. Hearing her yell like that, and knowing he was the cause, did things to him that he couldn't explain nor fully understand.

Kitana came down from her mind-blowing climax in intervals, every muscle in her body slowly relaxing until she lay limp and gasping for breath. Argus, she felt more spent than she did after her most memorable and difficult battles. She watched with hazy eyes as Liu leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose, then her forehead. Once she regained her breath, she directed his lips back to hers, this time feeling his tongue gently probe for hers. When he pulled back, he gently removed his digits from her, and then proceeded insert them into his mouth. He savored her for a moment, loving her sweetness on his tongue. That raunchy action quickly made all of the need within Kitana resurface. He drew his fingers out slowly from between his lips, then smirked at her in a way that she could only describe as devious and incredibly sexy. It seemed all his shyness was gone now.

"You're sweet," Liu huskily said, "and I want more."

He suddenly descended Kitana's form, and she gasped loudly when his mouth gently covered her center. His tongue gently swept upwards through her partition, and he emitted a low rumble in enjoyment of her taste. He pushed into her, just barely lapping at the very edge of the spot he raked moments ago with his fingers. Kitana tilted her head back, her arms reaching up to clench the bars of the bedpost.

"Ohh gods… ohh, ohhh…" she rasped. The hot, damp invasion of her body already had her halfway to her breaking point. Liu looped his arms beneath her thighs, pushing her hips upwards and allowing him to drill deeper. He pushed in and out of her rigidly, reveling in how she spread her thighs further apart and arced herself closer. After a few moments he dragged out and onto her clit, flickering his tongue in hard, tight circles that made her wheeze. She was plummeting so fast that her brain couldn't keep up.

"Argus, you're driving me _insane! _OHH GODS!" she suddenly yelled as an even stronger orgasm consumed her. Liu continued to torture her, lengthening the climax until she somewhat frantically reached down to stop him; which made him a bit worried.

"Too much?" he asked.

"Are… are you joking?" Kitana breathed, a smile on her parted lips. "That… oh gods… that was… purely i-incredible. Wh-When did you learn… to do _that_?"

Liu chuckled. "Just now. And besides…" he paused, giving a few more gentle licks that earned a low moan from her. "I wanted to return the favor."

"Well you can return it again another time. Now we should _both _enjoy ourselves…" the Princess murmured.

Liu elevated himself above her, sealing their lips in a heated kiss. Simultaneously, he maneuvered himself into his future wife's sex, both of them groaning at the contact. He immediately set his cadence, stroking into her slowly but strongly, eliciting a string of moans from her that transferred between their lips. She coiled one leg up around his strong center, using it as leverage to push herself forward and back on him. The added friction caused Liu's mouth to drop from Kitana's, his face burying into the juncture of her shoulder.

"Ohhh by the gods…" he huffed. Kitana wrapped her arms about his shoulders, one hand clenching at the back of Liu's neck, the other grasping at one of his scapulas. She reveled in the feeling of him above her, delving himself into her and emitting his deep, lustful noises of pleasure into her ear. He kissed hungrily at her neck, nipping here and there and earning more sighs of pleasure from his lover.

Liu suddenly sat upright, pulling Kitana with him and onto his lap. She arched back from him and gasped loudly, the new position suddenly deepening the penetration. The man himself had to grit his teeth and wage a brief internal war to keep from climaxing right then: She felt even tighter from this angle, and he automatically began to speed his pace. Kitana clung to him as if for dear life, her cheek pressed against his temple as she felt herself being lifted off then abruptly pulled back down. The hot thrum between their bodies was beyond either of their description, somehow even more intense that their very first time. It was exquisite; the friction of their sexes and their hot, perspiring skin grazing together in that primal rhythm was purely beyond any other sensation they could imagine.

"Gods Darling… y-you're incredible…" the Princess breathed. Liu's lips grazed against her nipple, prompting him to take it into his mouth, and she pushed further into his ministration. His hands glided down her body, feeling the gentle swoop of her lower back, then out again over her ass. He gripped her there, pulling her in rhythm to his pace. His lover drew a hissing breath, her arms wrapping around him almost desperately. They lurched, they strained, they sighed and they groaned; their erotic duet reverberating through the large room along with the sweet sounds of clapping flesh and rustling covers.

"Elders Kitana… ohhh Gods I d-don't think… I can hold on!" Liu hissed.

Kitana, so overrun with pleasure that she could no longer support herself, crumpled back onto the mattress, dragging him down on top of her. He was only just conscious enough to throw his arms beneath him, saving her from the full force of his weight crashing down. Simultaneously he began to buck in deep, very rapid strokes, sending both their voices louder. She in turn began to claw at every reachable part of him, the strong muscles of her thighs and calves constricting about his waist.

Three well-timed, very hard thrusts were all it took, and finally they reached their limit. Both of them cried out for one another as they came in near perfect unison, then they collapsed into a heaving, sweating, sated heap of limbs and displaced covers. Exhaustion made quick work of them both, only giving them just enough strength to blearily give each other one final smile and kiss before they curled up and fell into deep, restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Decided to divide this little interlude of sorts into two chapters. Been going through a few changes for the past few days, so this update wasn't as speedy. Guess my track record is off now XP.<p>

Please review, and most importantly enjoy!


	13. Chapter 11 Getaway pt 2

**11 - Getaway pt. 2**

_Liu and Kitana's time alone draws them even closer as forgotten details of their lives are unveiled…_

* * *

><p>Liu awoke with surprising ease when the sun came up. He lifted his head, bringing his arm from around Kitana's waist and wiping the crust of sleep from his eyes. He had slept well last night, the horrendous nightmares kept at bay by the his lover's presence. He smiled down at her as she lay spooned against him, still sound asleep. Once again Liu was reminded of how fortunate he was: He was finally as close to Kitana as he could be, and hopefully <em>sooner <em>than later, they would be bound to each other forever. Carefully, he swept aside a stray lock of hair that fell across her cheek, leaning in to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. Quietly, Liu slunk out of bed and found a pair of boxers to pull into.

He stepped out onto the balcony, stretching his burly arms up and releasing a yawn. His eyes took in the green fields dotted with buildings, and the pink, seeming clouds that were the canopies of cherry trees stretching into the distance. Liu lowered himself onto the polished wood, crossing his legs and looping the tip of his thumbs and index fingers. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, he then mostly closed his eyes and took steady breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He sat that way in meditation, the picture of calm, for well over an hour: And then he heard the sound of covers rustling behind him.

Liu stood up and turned to enter the room, just as Kitana was sitting up; one hand rubbing her eye, the other clutching the sheets against her bare bosom. He crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Gorgeous." he murmured affectionately.

"Mmhh… good morning." she sleepily replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. You contributed mostly to that." Liu suggestively purred, punctuating his statement with a line of kisses that traveled from her shoulder to her neck. A smile curled at Kitana's lips as her fiancé teased her, each lashing of his lips and tongue against her skin sending a ripple of warmth throughout her body.

"You know… we'll never leave bed if you keep that up." she drawled.

"Who says we have to?" Liu quipped, continuing his amorous feast.

"_I_ do." Kitana answered, reluctantly prying herself away and earning a light pout from her fiancé. "I'm hungry… and I want to get out and do a bit of training."

Liu's face brightened, and he touched a hand to his stomach. "That actually doesn't sound too bad. I'm feeling pretty hungry myself."

The pair got out of bed and dressed in their yukata before ringing for breakfast. The same young girl that presented them with the wine took their request, returning minutes later with their meal. Once they ate, they cleaned up and dressed into their clothes they brought for training. They found the perfect space to use out in one of the gardens and warmed up. Immediately after, Kitana began to move through the katas of Ying Zhua Pai; and Liu found himself ceasing his exercises to watch.

Kitana was the epitome of discipline, grace and strength when she moved; a true warrior. She lept, kicked and struck with the power and swiftness of the mighty bird for which the style she used was named. Concentration furrowed her brows, but a sparkle of elation shone in her bright blue eyes. To Liu, she was wonderful at many things; intelligent and fair in diplomacy, loving and attentive as a friend and consort, passionate and bold as a lover. But when she practiced the martial arts she was truly in her element. Kitana was a born warrior, and he suspected that she would still be so even if that bastard of a stepfather she had did not mold her. Eventually, Kitana's rapid movements ceased, and released a heavy sigh as braced her knees.

"Wow… I haven't gone at it that hard in months…" she panted, feeling a bit winded but satisfied.

"Are you alright _Ai Ren_?" Liu asked warily, reaching out to help. She shooed his hand away.

"I'm fine Love. I am, really." Kitana replied, straightening herself. And she truly was alright. Though it had only been three weeks since she began to practice in earnest again, she already made great strides in rebuilding her lost strength. Perhaps there was hope for her to make a full recovery yet. Once she finally caught her breath, she looked at Liu imploringly.

"Spar with me." she said.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Liu asked cautiously. "You're still a bit low on stamina…"

Kitana cocked an eyebrow, a wry smirk on her face. Without warning, she swept his legs from beneath him, sending him back-first into the grass with a yelp. By the time Liu realized what had happened, Kitana was straddling him, with the tip of one closed fan pointed beneath his chin. He practically gaped at her quickness: By the time his mind registered the attack, his back was on the ground. Kitana grinned at him, leaning her face down close to his.

"Oh don't worry Darling. I can handle it." she purred. Liu gave his own eager grin, his inner warrior roused and rearing up for the challenge. Kitana let him up and assumed her Bagua stance, and Liu followed up with his Jeet Kune Do. The Princess made her move first, rushing at Liu with a series of quick jabs and kicks that her opponent dodged and parried. He then struck out with two strikes and followed through with a high kick, but she blocked each blow with ease.

The two of them continued on at full tilt for several minutes. It was just like when they sparred together back in the dark days, testing each other's strength in between the fighting. They always exhilarated each other, always excited each other in their competition. Both of them were natural martial artists at heart and loved a proper challenge, and in each other they always found the perfect opponent. It wasn't long before they both ran completely out of steam, worn out by their evenly matched prowess and determination.

Somewhat exaggeratedly, Liu collapsed back into the grass with a heavy sigh. "No more… I give."

"Well good… because I… I don't have much… left in me either." Kitana chuckled, just as winded.

Slowly she walked to where he lay, stretching herself out onto the ground as well and lying her head back onto his shoulder. Liu smiled, looping an arm around her. He opened his eyes just slightly, staring up through the overhanging branches of a Sakura tree. Kitana gazed up at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly.

"… About the first time we met." Liu murmured thoughtfully.

"Ah, back when I was ordered by Shang Tsung to attack Johnny and his associates." Kitana said, a tinge of rue in her voice.

"Mm-hm…" he replied. "I remember when you leapt in front of me, blocking me from Shang Tsung. I looked into those eyes of yours and instantly I was mystified."

"You intrigued me as well when I first saw you. You looked so young, so inexperienced… but as we fought, I could see how powerful you really were. And I could see how knowing you were. You just looked at me… like you knew everything that I was feeling. How afraid I was… how much I wanted to get away."

"And then you came to me a few days later." Liu said. "You came to me asking me for help. I knew you were genuinely in need right then, or at least I hoped I knew."

Kitana smiled at him lovingly. "And you trusted me… you saved me. The first time of many…" Moving closer, she kissed his chest before cuddling into his side. "We always found our way back to each other, regardless of how long the separation was. And each time, we felt even more strongly about each other."

Liu tilted her chin upwards. "You were the one good thing that came from all of the fighting. Much as I wish some of the battles could've been avoided… I may not have met you otherwise."

"Hm… one way to look at it, I suppose." Kitana replied.

They laid that way for a few short minutes before reluctantly standing and returning to their chamber. They cleaned up and changed into light clothing before deciding to wander about the city. Like when they arrived, the pair blended into the crowds milling about the busy streets; holding each other's hands as they went, indistinguishable from the other couples strolling along around them. They wandered about Izumi's main road, lined with various shops, stands and other establishments. When they came upon a bookstore they ventured in; Kitana always taking the opportunity to expand her voluminous collection. Her eyes scanned along the shelves of plays, autobiographies, epics and more 'scandalous' material. Orbs of cerulean lit up when she read a particular title of a thick, green volume with intricate gold symbols on its binding.

"'The Jade Kunoichi.' It was my mother's favorite." the Princess explained to Liu. Kitana recalled Sindel mentioning the book, and how it had been one of many possessions she lost during Edenia's invasion. "She'll be so happy when I give this to her."

Kitana purchased the volume, along with two others for herself, and the pair moved on in their aimless travels. The sounds of energetic music and people 'oohing and ahing' captured their attention, and they moved in the direction of a large crowd gathered in the square. They made their way to the front, and saw the attraction as a group of young men and boys putting on a performance. While a few of them provided the tempo with drums and various stringed instruments, others preformed athletic and skillful feats that drew exuberant responses from the crowd. One young man demonstrated his talent for walking upside down, his weight supported only on his index fingers. A second man did a hand stand while yet another vaulted himself up to stand on his feet, totally erect and steady, as his supporter walked about.

Then two mature men, who appeared to be identical twins, stepped forward wielding a pair of dual broadswords. Backing a good distance from each other, they threw the four blades back and forth between them, capturing them expertly. Then the previous stuntmen timed themselves perfectly to flip and cartwheel repeatedly between the flying swords. Even Kitana, who at her best was capable of such death-defying feats herself, was quite impressed, as was her consort. They applauded when the display was over, and Kitana dropped a few gold coins into their bucket before she and Liu continued on.

The pair took their time and explored all Izumi had to offer them, sometimes talking and sometimes in total, easy silence. Soon evening fell, bringing with it a feeling of hunger. It would take them over an hour to return to the inn, so they decided to search for a place in the city itself. Eventually the inviting aroma of food drifted into Liu's nostrils, and he turned his head to the source; an open air eatery that seemed quite popular by the number of occupants he could see.

"Hey, what about there?" he said, pointing the place out to Kitana.

"Mmh, smells good enough, and seems popular." she said with a shrug.

The pair walked in and were seated, both choosing ramen and oolong from the menu. They ate mostly in silence, savoring the varying flavors of the hearty dish between sips of the mildly fermented tea. Liu's eyes wandered surreptitiously over the restaurant; seeing other couples of varying ages and family's talking and laughing while enjoying their meals.

His eyes landed then on a family seated just across from them. It was a fairly young couple, about the same place as Liu and Kitana were, and their two children. The oldest boy was the Edenian equivalent of about nine or so, and appeared to be attempting to teach his one year old brother, beside him in a high chair, to use chopsticks. The sight of the happy group dislodged some long-buried memory in the Champion's mind, and for a brief instant he saw his own family in them; himself as a boy, his brother as the toddler, and his parents. The image was warmly nostalgic, yet dully aching all at once. Pushing the image aside, he turned his attention back to his food before he was caught staring. Kitana however, noticed the slightly somber, thoughtful look on her fiancé's face.

"Are you alright?" she inquired softly. "You had a far away look in your eyes when you watched that family near us."

"Just memories…" Liu murmured cryptically, taking the last swig of his oolong. How long had it been since he last thought of parents or his brother? He had been focused on other, more dire things for so long that he unconsciously repressed the memories of their faces and voices. A sting of longing he had not experienced in quite a while set like a thorn in his chest. His future spouse wondered about the thoughts whirling about in his head, but did question him further. If Kitana knew Liu, and she did so very well, she was confident he would reveal his thoughts to her the moment they were alone.

Soon the pair finished their food, leaving the payment on the table before they took to the streets again; this time headed back for the inn. The lamp-lit streets still had quite a few patrons walking back and forth, but the bulk of the crowds had retreated indoors for the night. Kitana, full and sated, leaned into Liu as they steadily headed toward their destination. Both their eyes casually wandered over the star-filled sky, the glowing oil lamps and the lanterns in the windows of buildings. A subtle hush now covered the city, lilting them into a somewhat drowsy calm. Eventually they returned to the inn, both content to crawl into bed and fall asleep right away. They slid the shouji behind them and began to disrobe, redressing into their yukata before sliding under the covers and cuddling together.

"This is so nice." Kitana languorously said, twirling her finger against a bit of Liu's exposed chest.

"Yes it is nice… having each other all to ourselves." he replied, his voice also lethargic.

"So… what was on your mind earlier?" his fiancée carefully asked, gazing up at him. "You looked as though you were thinking about something." Liu pulled his lips inward, and although his eyes were pointed to the ceiling she could see that same pensive gaze settle into them.

"… I was thinking of my family." he eventually answered. "It has been so long since any of them crossed my mind like that, but seeing that family near us reminded me of them." He paused, and Kitana rubbed his chest soothingly, and he grasped her hand gently in his own.

"Will you tell me about them?" she asked tenderly.

She was genuinely interested in knowing of the people her beloved came from. Kitana recalled Liu mentioning his younger sibling once long ago, and his fate at the hands of Shang Tsung. Even then, when she was only just getting to know him, she could tell it was a raw, painful recollection for her future lover. Not long after, when she retreated temporarily with him to the Wu Shi Academy, he introduced her to his grandfather, Elder Jun-Jie Kang; who she remembered being quite warm and sagely. Liu told her that he passed away peacefully a few years ago. Other than those two, Kitana knew nothing else of Liu's origins, and something inside her, maybe their impending marriage, spurred an urge to know them. He smiled at her, nodding a 'yes.'

"My father's full name was Kang Li-Wu*. He had been born a Shaolin, but grew discontent with monastic life. Runs in the family I suppose…" Liu trailed off, thinking of how he defected from the Temple for a short-lived stint in America. "Anyway, he left when he was eighteen to study political science in Hong Kong, a large province once separate from the rest of China. It was there that he met my mother, Lin Fei, who had similar interest in studies."

Liu smiled. "I remember when he told me that if felt like time stopped when he first saw my mother. He said he fell in love with her at first sight. I always thought he was silly when I was young… and then years later I met you, and I had the same feeling." Kitana flushed at the raw sincerity in Liu's voice, and leaned up to kiss him tenderly. When they withdrew, he ran his finger over her cheek.

"Within a year, they were married and settled down in a small fishing village. My father became a fisherman by day, and my mother a teacher, but in the evening, they did their true 'work' as radicals. They rioted and made speeches, trying to move for democracy in a strictly communist country. It was dangerous work and they often got into trouble with the law, and others…"

"Two years after they married I was born, but it was eight years before they had Chan. Looking back now, I think they had some sort of trouble having children. Anyway, our family was happy for a while. My mother was the more strict parent. She kept me in line, always making sure I did my schoolwork and tended my chores. My father was more doting…" Liu paused again, giving a slight sigh. "I remember him sneaking candy into my palm at dinner when my mother wasn't looking, and taking me with him sometimes when he fished. I loved those mornings… when he and I would just sit on the still water in his small boat and he would tell me stories that made me laugh, or had real values that I didn't always understand then. I always remembered him being so optimistic, appreciating all of the little things and keeping his head up, even when we went through difficult times."

Kitana listened to Liu attentively, her eyes glistening with raptness. He paused again, his face growing a bit solemn, and his grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly.

"And then one day everything changed." he began again, his voice suddenly becoming brooding with a tinge of underlying sadness. "One night, out of nowhere, these strange men suddenly came to our home. I remember my parent's shooing Chan and me away when they answered the door. I hid behind the corner, clutching my little brother to me as I heard them whispering harshly with my parents, but I couldn't understand what was happening. After a few minutes they came and put us to bed, but they hung over us longer than usual."

"They tried to hide it, but I could tell something was very wrong. The look in their eyes haunts me, even now." Liu shuddered briefly, as if trying to hold back his emotions. "There was something so, terribly said in their faces, and all the things they were saying about how much they loved us and told us to look after one another. There was just this… finality to it all. Eventually they left us, and I feigned that I fell asleep. After so long, I heard them leave the house, and I cracked the doorway of our bedroom and watched them go.

"All night, I sat there behind the door and waited for them to come back. The sun came up and grew higher in the sky, but they never came back. Then suddenly my grandfather came to collect us. He… he told me my father was found dead, and my mother was still missing. He then took over our rearing, bringing us back to the temple with him."

"By the gods…" Kitana whispered, shocked that Liu's early life had been so dark. "What happened?"

Liu took a breath. "My grandfather kept the truth from me until I was eighteen. Apparently my father had borrowed money from a very notorious crime organization called the Triads for his political work. When he was unable to pay his debts they came for my parents."

"That had to be difficult for you both." Kitana sympathetically said.

"It was, for me especially." Liu replied. "My brother had been so young when we lost our parents that it didn't affect him growing up. I was so angry and lost for a long time. It caused me to lash out quite a bit when I was a boy, and I got into quite a few fights and into trouble with the masters. It was when I went to study with Sifu Bo Rai' Cho that I learned to overcome it. He made me face all of the confusion and pain I buried inside of me, and I eventually made peace with it."

"Yes, the old Master has a way of making you look inside of youself and face things that are quite painful, but need to be dealt with." Kitana said. "When I had trained with him briefly, he wanted me to come to terms with my trouble over loosing you. But I had been too stubborn. I just wanted to keep all of the pain down so I could join the fight to avenge you… and look how that ended up."

Liu kissed her forehead, a simple gesture that translated into loving encouragement; to forget the past and all the trouble it held for them both. Kitana flashed him a smile, understanding his wordless communication completely.

"Since Chan barely knew our parents, he didn't have nearly as much trouble. He was always so happy-go-lucky right from the beginning. He was a bit wet behind the ears and headstrong, but a good kid. We were both very close, even though I was so much older than him, by _our _standards anyway…" Liu sighed, beginning to look a bit stricken. He gazed up to the ceiling again. "I… I still wish I could've done more to protect him. I wish he would've gotten the chance to really grow up into a man, be able to live out his own life. He was barely sixteen years old when…"

Kitana's heart ached when she saw a tear creep silently down his temple. Wordlessly, she thumbed the trails from the conrners of his eyes and kissed his forehead in the same reassuring manner he did to her a moment ago. Liu blew a breath outwards and then smiled at her, pulling her down onto his chest.

"They all sound like wonderful people." Kitana offered. "I truly wish that I could've met them all."

"Yeah, me too." Liu quietly agreed.

Silence fell over them then. They laid closely together in complete darkness, drinking in the feeling of each other and feeling a drifting tiredness and warmth from Liu's revelations. It was not long before they both fell into sleep; both comforted in the feeling that they had just grown a bit closer.

* * *

><p>Liu and Kitana awoke early the next day, but did not leave bed straight away. Later in the afternoon they planned to board a boat headed back for the capital, so they wanted to take full, slow advantage of their last few hours in uninterrupted togetherness. They lazily made love twice, taking time to attend each other's needs and slurring praises of pleasure and adoration all the while. Then they talked quietly, curled up in around one another, sharing hushed words and tender kisses. It was nearly noon before they finally rose, bathing one at a time and ordering a late breakfast for themselves to enjoy. Once it was over, they packed their few brought items and decided to take one last walk about until their ship arrived; thanking Ming for her hospitality both verbally and monetarily as they left. They walked hand in hand through the endless Sakura trees and the lush countryside, eventually finding themselves at the shoreline. They admired the white expanse of sand and the lapping waves of the massive salt lake surrounding the island. The scenery was beautiful to say the least, and they soaked it up for hours until it was time to head for port.<p>

Reluctantly, they headed up the gangplank, and Kitana turned and gazed back almost forlornly through the pink forest to the direction of the inn. Their time alone here had been entirely too brief, and within hours they would return to their tiresome and at times mundane affairs. In two days, there would be a meeting with the Assembly, and soon after their would be trials and wedding plans. The thought alone of their many tasks almost made the Princess sag with fatigue right then. Sensing her slight dismay, and feeling a bit of it himself, Liu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we can come back on our honeymoon or something." he said. Kitana smiled at him.

"Yes… maybe."

* * *

><p>*Had Liu state his father's name in the standard "family name, given name" format used in the East.<p>

Had some super late-night inspiration. I hope my writer's chi continues to flow like this until the end. We're getting close, but there's still a few things left to cover before I wrap this up.

Thank all of you who are sticking with me. Welcome to any new people, and I hope you all like where this is going so far.

Please review, and I'll be back hopefully sooner than later!


	14. Chapter 12 Impressions

**12 - Impressions**

_Liu Kang attends his first meeting with the Royal Assembly, and Kitana faces Tanya again for the first time in years…_

* * *

><p>May 1st<p>

Today was the big day: Kitana would be bringing Liu before the Royal Assembly for the very first time, and she was nervous about it. Most members of the Assembly were middle-aged and above, strict traditionalists that were very opinionated and none-too-subtle about making their opinions known. She knew that many of them were not too happy about the fact that she carried on a relationship with a non-noble, yet alone a non-Edenian. Adding on the fact that they had been sleeping together unwed likely threw kerosene onto the fire. Kitana herself had fallen prey to their droning dislike of some of her ways so much that she was completely desensitized to it all now; but Liu had no idea, and that made her weary.

Liu stood stick-still, trying hard not to laugh as Kitana preened him over and over. He was dressed in a newly tailored set of formal robes, and his fiancée circled him like a vulture; smoothing, tying and tucking the slightest imperfections in his garments. Kitana wanted Liu to look nothing less than perfect when he made his critical first impression, though her somewhat frenzied grooming was more an attempt to prepare herself than him.

"_Ai Ren_, you're going to make my clothes catch on fire." Liu teased. Kitana paused, glaring at him and making him chuckle. Her face softened, giving a lopsided smirk.

"I suppose I _am _being a bit obsessive." Kitana wryly said. "But I can't help it. I feel like I'm throwing you to the wolves. Most of the Assembly can be a bit… harsh, and they may not take to you immediately. Heaven knows it took them almost a year to accept Mother and I… well most of them."

"Any particular members I should be wary of?" Liu asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is _one _in particular…" Kitana mumbled. "Jen Han-Shou. She is our Ambassador of Foreign Relations, and she can be pretty curt and mistrustful. She doesn't really care for me too much, especially with the incidents surrounding the Preemptive War in Outworld a few years ago. She doesn't trust outsiders either," she paused, gazing at Liu warmly. "… even if they made it possible for Edenia to be free."

"I see." Liu replied. He shrugged, putting on a mischievous smirk. "Well let's see… after doing battle against…" he put on an exaggeratedly thoughtful face and began counting on his fingers, "… Goro, Shang Tsung, Kintaro, Shao Kahn, _and _Shinnok… getting on this Han-Shou's good side shouldn't be as daunting."

Kitana snickered. "Well that's certainly one way of looking at it." She absolutely loved Liu's humor: Only _he _could make a joke out of enduring those very grueling and very perilous battles. "Well, there's nothing left to tend to. I suppose we should head toward the Council Room."

Hand in hand, the couple made the walk to the Council Room, where only Sindel and Jade, not a full-time member, stood waiting.

"You both are early, very good." the Queen stated. "Come sit. The others will be arriving shortly." Sindel sat in her center chair, Kitana and Liu at her right, and Jade at the left.

"So, your first meeting with the Assembly… are you ready?" the green-eyed woman teasingly inquired her friend's betrothed. Liu shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose. Kitana made it sound as though these people will eat me alive."

"Well, they are uptight, but don't let it faze you too much." Jade assured. "Just keep your calm and hold your ground."

"Indeed so." Sindel agreed. "Just to make things a bit easier, we will save the matter of your engagement for last."

"That may be for the best. Besides, we really need to get this trial with Tanya going." Kitana replied.

About fifteen minutes later, the other members of the Royal Assembly began filing in. Most of them looked on in slight intrigue when they noted the presence of the Earthrealm Champion in the meeting, but a few, namely the older members, looked on with a slightly condescending air. Unflinchingly, Liu exchanged words of greeting with those who initiated them, bowing respectfully. Once all of the members were seated, the Queen addressed them and began the meeting. All of the members formally introduced themselves, Liu taking his turn last; and then the first order of business was broached.

"The main reason why I have gathered you here this morning, is to inform you that one of our most wanted criminals has been brought into custody." Sindel said. "Four days previous, General Jade and Captain Ito recovered the traitor Tanya from Outworld. She had been apprehended by Dairou's forces and transferred to us in a show of loyalty."

The Assembly members briefly glanced amongst themselves, surprise and wariness clear on all their features. After a moment, the Queen continued.

"She has been placed in a titanium hold in the lowest level of the dungeon, and her Ki Jao energy has been properly contained. Today, we will review her actions against the kingdom so that her charges can be clearly defined. Minister Qiun, if you please…"

"Of course Madam." replied the Minister of Investigations. She was one of the three younger members, the equivalent of her late thirties, but knowledgeable and diligent beyond her many years. She reached into the billowy sleeve of her golden robes, extracting and unrolling a scroll. "Tanya's actions during both Shinnok's and Onaga's invasions were far reaching. Her crimes are listed chronologically as follows:

"On the Sixth Day of September, Year of the Ox,* it was discovered Tanya fed a recently paroled convict a potion to further corrupt him, then sacrificed him in an unholy ritual to weaken the gateways between our world and the Netherrealm, allowing Shinnok and his demon hordes to invade the following morning…

"Between the Seventh Day and the Fifteenth Day, she was personally responsible for the murders of five-hundred citizens; thirty of whom were elderly, fifteen of which were women, and twenty of which were children of five centuries or less. It is also noted that she conspired to commit the murders of the Earthrealm Warriors, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, John Carlton, Kai and Jarek somewhere during this time period…"

Kitana listened with bitter raptness as Minister Qiun rattled off Tanya's many crimes one after another. She had known of the many deplorable acts the conniving woman committed during that horrendous week that the Netherrealm occupied Edenia, but hearing them in actual statistics, numbers that were noted meticulously through their networks made it all the worse. Liu, who had also been listening attentively, glanced over to his beloved, noting the hand resting on her lap that clenched tightly around the fabric of her robes. Keeping his eyes to the discussion, he reached beneath the table and set his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly. She turned _her _hand upward and entwined their fingers in an unseen display of gratitude.

Minister Qiun continued on, reading of Tanya's crimes just ten months ago, when she led Onaga into Edenia. She assisted in murdering over fifty guardsmen, took control of the palace, and locked Sindel away. Once the Minister was finished, Jade came forward with more information from the OIA, as well as documents acquired by Dairou and his forces, stating more of Tanya's crimes. It was all noted and carefully discussed for hours by all members of the Assembly. Liu absorbed all of the information, carefully committing everything he heard to his memory. Seeing the inner workings of Edenia's government was more intriguing than he thought it would be, so his attention was fixed. After almost four hours, the Minister of Criminology, an older man, read aloud the charges the infamous traitor was facing.

"As it stands now, Tanya faces charges of Mass Homicide, Conspiracy, Grand Theft, Unjust Imprisonment, Extortion, and Use of Dark Magics; and has well over a hundred counts of each." he stated in a gruff, but strong voice. He stroked his long, white beard thoughtfully. "I am almost certain that the Courts will grant her the death sentence."

"Via what exactly?" asked Jade.

"On such a scale for her crimes, traditionally she would burned at the steak publicly, unless Her Majesty says otherwise." replied the Minister.

Sindel's nose scrunched. "I do not believe in public executions. If she is sentenced to death, she will merely be hanged… _privately_." she stated.

"So it shall be. I will take this to the Superior Court Judge immediately after this meeting is closed."

"I thank you Minister. Now then," Sindel said, her face brightening. "we shall continue onto our second and final, much more pleasant, order of business. Kitana?"

"Yes Milady." Smiling as well, the Princess and her consort and stood. "As all of you know, Liu Kang and I have been in a relationship for many years now. He is our strongest ally and has assisted our cause many a time in the past. A few days ago, he asked for my hand in marriage, and I have accepted."

The members all glanced between each other again, a few wearing a scowl (Han-Shou's being the most prominent), but surprisingly most wore unhidden smiles. The oldest member, Minister of Education, stood from his seat and bowed.

"On the behalf of the Royal Assembly, we extend our congratulations to you both." he said genuinely.

"We thank you." it was Liu who spoke, both he and Kitana bowing in turn.

"So… then, as tradition dictates, the wedding must take place by the next month." Han-Shou stated a bit indifferently.

"We both are well aware of the so called 'traditions' Ambassador, and Liu and I do not appose. We wish to be married as soon as possible. A wedding planner was contacted yesterday and will be arriving within a few days. The date has been set for the Sixteenth of June." Kitana replied.

"And what of his affiliation with our Kingdom? Does he know of our ways? Our customs? And of course… let's not forget the fact that they've already been lying together." Han-Shou pressed.

"How my fiancé and I conduct ourselves in privacy is our business and ours alone. Don't forget that." Kitana said curtly. "Furthermore, it isn't as if we are taking the throne right away. Queen Sindel has many years on the throne yet, giving Liu plenty of time to learn of our ways." Kitana said, the slightest bit of defensiveness in her voice. "And I would not underestimate him. His strength is easily matched by his mind." _And he excels in __**other **__areas too_, Kitana wanted to add, just for the sake of riling the woman's nerves; but she could sense Liu was already a bit uncomfortable, though he hid it expertly. Han-Shou was hardly impressed, her grizzled eyebrows tightening into a rigid line above cold brown eyes.

"He is not of noble blood, nor is he of Edenian blood. Is this what we will allow as our future king?"

"Be aware, Ambassador, that there are barely any of noble blood left. The grand majority of them were eliminated during Shao Kahn's siege." Sindel stated, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "Liu Kang is a valuable ally. If it were not for him, Edenia would still be under Outworlds jurisdiction."

"Perhaps…" the Ambassador sneered. "But he is naive, ignorant of our customs. What could he, a mere _monk_, offer to our kingdom? It is completely unconventional."

Kitana's anger, needling and dull, combusted in that moment. Just as she was about to rise to her beloved's defense…

"Firstly, _he _is standing right before you." Liu spoke up, calm and confident. "You can direct your questions to me."

"How crass of you." Han-Shou hissed. She turned her gaze to Sindel. "Madam, surely you will not allow such disrespect?"

"Heh, you're one to talk Ambassador. I agree with him." the Queen stated nonchalantly, an amused smirk playing on her face. "Listen to him speak."

"Thank You, my Queen." Liu stated. "I know that I may not be what you may expect your future prince to be. I agree, there are many things about this world that I have yet to learn, but I will learn them no less." He paused, meeting his eyes with everyone at the round table. "I have discussed the significance of my marriage to Kitana with both her and the Queen. I understand and fully accept the responsibilities that accompany it."

The group pondered the Champion's words, most seeming to be at least considering him if nothing else.

"But the old ways state that the Prince must be trained as a Knight." Han-Shou stated.

"Oh for Argus' sake." Kitana grumbled. "Does old decorum really matte-"

"If it is that important to all of you, then I shall train to be a Knight after Kitana and I are wed." Liu agreed without hesitation. Kitana looked at him warily.

"Liu, you don't have to do that." she said quietly.

"It's alright, I _want _to." Liu answered. "It will be good to familiarize myself with your warrior class."

"Then so be it." Sindel said. "If you are sure training with the Edenian Knights is what you desire, I can arrange a meeting with Sir Juugo, the captain."

"I thank you Madam." Liu said, bowing.

"Hm, I suppose that is acceptable." Han-Shou murmured.

"It wouldn't matter if it wasn't 'acceptable.'" Kitana said pointedly, her eyebrows furrowed. "I _am _marrying Liu, he _will _be your Prince, and that is _**all **_there is to it." She glared at the Ambassador with fire blazing in her bright blue eyes, daring the older woman to make another remark. Han-Shou glanced away, though a scowl still creased the age lines around her lips.

"Then the matter is settled. Liu Kang and Kitana will be wed, and his training as a Knight will comence shortly thereafter. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>"By Argus, that Han-shou…" Kitana grumbled, still quite peeved from the events of the morning. "How dare she address us regarding the conditions of <em>our <em>marriage."

It was evening now, an hour before supper. Kitana was sitting at her vanity, while Liu sat casually at the foot of their bed.

"Well, either way, I will go through with these 'conditions' if it'll make the Assembly happy." he said. "Besides, there's no harm in gaining more martial arts experience."

"I suppose…" Kitana answered, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Ugh, but the way she referred to you as just a 'mere monk,' Ooh she's so condescending that it's sickening."

"Eh, I've been called much worse." Liu said with a shrug, obviously unfazed.

"Well, I'm glad _you _weren't offended. And I'm glad you stood your ground with her and didn't lose your temper. You're better than me Love." Kitana murmured, checking her reflection over. She was dressed simply, but elegantly in a deep violet ruqun* with slight red and gold accents on the end of the sleeves and along the collar. Ruby studs sat in her ears, and a light dusting of makeup was above each eye. She wanted to make sure she looked good for where she was going: It would help to make her point a bit clearer.

"You look like you're going somewhere." Liu asked.

"I'm going to pay a certain prisoner of ours a little visit…" Kitana answered. "I have a few choice words for her that I may not have the chance to say when the trial begins. Besides, with the events of this morning, my mood is a bit foul."

"I see." Liu replied with a shrug. "I guess I'll go and make use of that rather nice Training Hall of yours until you come back." Smiling flirtatiously, Kitana stood and walked up to him.

"That rather nice Training Hall of _ours_." she said seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. Liu grinned.

"Hmm… 'ours…' I like that." he purred. They sealed their mouths, lingering in a kiss until Kitana abruptly broke away, pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Hold that thought until I come back. I shouldn't be more than an hour." she crooned. Liu playfully locked his arms about her waist and tugged her to him, making her giggle.

"Come on, Tanya can wait a little while. It's not like she's going anywhere." he pleaded.

"Oh, I would Love, but Jade is waiting for me. She insisted she be there when I did go to the dungeon incase anything goes wrong."

"Well alright then." Liu acquiesced, reluctantly releasing Kitana from his hold. "That Jade, she always looks out for you."

"Yes she does…" the Princess said warmly, thinking of how protective her friend was. "Well, I'll be off. Be ready for me when I come back."

"Oh I will, don't worry." Liu growled, stealing another kiss before his fiancée finally left.

Kitana made her way down to the entrance of the dungeons beneath the palace, where Jade, clad in her battle attire and her spear-headed bo by her side, stood patiently waiting.

"Is all of that necessary?" Kitana said somewhat laughingly, eyeing her childhood friend over. "She is locked away securely…"

"Better safe than sorry." Jade replied nonchalantly. "Besides, I know you've gotten a few weapons strapped to you too."

Smirking slyly, Kitana pulled back one wide sleeve to reveal a fan holstered to her forearm, and her other arm was also equipped. She rarely went without them being on her person. "You know me too well… and too, Tanya's always been full of tricks."

The two women, both taking torches from sconces near the entrance, proceeded down the dark, cobblestone stairwell that spiraled down through each prison level. The prison was built down into the depths of the river that flowed beneath the palace, an intricate process that took three long years to complete. It made the dungeons inescapable: If one tried to dig their way out, they would find themselves in water. There were twelve stories beneath the palace, each equipped with 20 cells. The worst criminals were kept on the lowest level in titanium holds.

As of now, there were only thirty prisoners in the palace's dungeon, most being perpetrators of lesser crimes such as extortion or illegal trafficking. Any prisoners of more severe crimes such as rape, abduction and murder, were sent to other prisons to serve their sentences. For those criminals, the palace's dungeons were a temporary place to be held until they were sent to the courts and found guilty.

That was were Tanya was now. Her trial would begin in ten days, and for the time being she was residing in her small, metal hold. Her only light source was a small, green lightstone, a stone with chemical properties that made it exude a small glow. She was lying on her thin sleeping mat, one thin arm folded over her eyes. Her body, much more slight than it had been in the past, was clad in a grey prison tunic and matching, knee-length pants, and tabi shoes adorned her feet. She had been allowed one brief bath the day before, and she made good use of it, cleaning herself of all the grime she had accumulated from trekking through the Wastelands like a roving animal. But she couldn't file her nails, she couldn't thoroughly wash her hair, and could only just scrub her teeth. She felt like a pig, far from the lavish treatments she was afforded when she faithfully served her masters. She hated _that _most of all.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor only slightly roused her attention. She kept her eyes covered when she heard the two pairs of feet come to a stop before her door. She smirked.

"I feel the Amazon's pent up frustration…" Tanya wryly said. She sniffed the air. "Hm… lavender. So the little Princess came with you this time." She finally shifted her arm and turned her head to the neutral-looking Kitana and restrained Jade's faces through the barred window. "I wondered when you would show up."

"Hm." Kitana answered indifferently, inspecting the traitor with cold, but thorough eyes.

She looked significantly gaunt, even bordering on emaciation. Her raven hair was pulled back into a ratty braid, several tendrils falling over her face and cheeks like a spider's legs. Her eyes were sunken and bore dark circles, her lips were chapped and her skin appeared to be dry. She was a far cry from the beauty she had been just a year before when Kitana last saw her, and that gave the Princess a tiny bit of personal satisfaction.

"So, what brings you down here to see me?" Tanya said pleasantly, sitting up and draping her legs over the side of her bed. "I know you're a very busy woman, and I highly doubt you came down here just to look at my pretty face."

Kitana smirked. "I just wanted to see you for myself. I wanted to get a good look at the woman who sold out her own homeland, her own _father_, for her own selfish ambitions."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the moral lecture, will you?" Tanya sneered, waving her hand dismissively. "I don't deny any of the things I've done, nor do I regret any of them. And as for my father… heh, I don't even have anything to say about him."

"Such a shame… you have so much potential." Kitana said somewhat disappointingly. "You could've done so much for us Tanya. You are intelligent, strong, and apparently one who can take command. You could've been so much more."

"Like you?" Tanya quipped. "I could've turned around and lived my life on the straight and narrow. And you know what would've happened? I would've had my hopes completely crushed. I would've fought one war after another, getting more and more tired out and driven to the point of despair, just like all of you."

"And in the end we prevailed, and are proceeding to live out our lives happily." Jade interjected. With a wicked grin, she continued, "Meanwhile, you are stuck in a metal cage like an animal in a zoo for what will in all likeliness be your last month alive."

"Like I said before Greeny, I don't regret any of it. I made the right choices so I could have an easy life. People die all of the time before they live a full life… so what if I was the reason a few lives ended?"

"A few?!" Kitana cried. "You directly killed over a thousand of your own people, and you selling us out for your own ends has killed thousands more on top of that! And you didn't do it under any threat of you own life being taken or because of any real loyalties. No.. you just did it for your own selfish gain."

"Is that any different from any of the murders you committed in the past,_ Kahn's Tessen?_" Tanya retorted. Kitana lips tightened, and the minutest bit of ruefulness glinted in her eyes. Tanya grinned maliciously. "You… you sit back and judge me for all the wrong I've done, but you both are no better. You just hide behind this little goody-goody routine to clear your own conciences."

"How dare you?!" Jade snapped, striding up to the small barred window so closely that her mask-covered nose poked through. "How dare you try to criticize us when all you've ever done is connive and usurp anyone that stood in your path, you loathsome, rotten little bitch?! If anything, we can at least say that we were caught up in the Emperor's machinations without choice. But you…"

"Jade, calm yourself." Kitana spoke up. The green-eyed woman gazed back at her friend, her outrage immediately replaced with sympathy and worry at the slight guilt on her face. The Princess was silent a moment.

"Tanya, and I am sure I will not say this ever again, part of me does agree with you." she finally said.

"Kitana-"

"Jade, please." Kitana interrupted, raising a hand to halt the staff-wielder's protest. "I have done many deplorable things in my lifetime, and I will never be able to take my actions back. But I do not try to govern my people in peace just for the sake of making myself look good as you claim. I do it because I truly desire to bring possitive change… and yes, maybe that is partially because I wish to redeem myself." Kitana paused momentarily, the surety returning to her countenance.

"But there is one critical thing about me that I believe counts for something. I _do _feel remorse… so extreme that when I allow myself to linger on it that it becomes almost crippling. And as painful as it is for me to recollect all of the horrendous things I have done, I do not want to ever merely think of it as nothing. I don't want to completely forget my guilt and simply think of my sins as actions I did only for my own benefit, because what would that make me? It would make me _you_."

At this, Tanya lowered her head, a low laugh emitting from her that grew into outright guffawing.

"Oh Argus, that's just rich." she hoarsely choked between malevolent chuckles. When her little spell ended, she shrugged. "At least I can say I never went through having my 'heart broken' and my resolve almost ruined, which is more than I can say for you. Rumors spread through Outworld about how you finally lost it right when the War ended. Wish I could've seen it myself."

Kitana smirked, giving a shrug. "I hit a low point, it happens. I overcame it, am _still _overcoming it. I'm only human after all, not a soulless monster like you."

"Right, of course." Tanya moaned, rolling her eyes.

The Princess let out a purposefully dramatic sigh. "Well Jade, I think I'm ready to head back up now. I've grown tired of being in the company of this filth. Besides, my fiancé is waiting for me."

"I'm right behind you." Jade said emphatically. The two turned and left the prisoner without another word, who nonchalantly went back to lying upon her cot.

* * *

><p>By the time she clambered out of the lower dungeons, Kitana felt well exhausted. Her appetite was completely gone, taken by lingering feelings of anger, disgust and bitter regret (how dare Tanya make <em>her <em>feel guilty?!), so she decided to skip supper and go straight to her chamber. Perhaps after a long, hot bath she would feel more at ease.

The Princess went straight for her bathroom, pumping cool water until the large, porcelain tub was full, then stoked a fire beneath it. Within minutes the water was steaming, and she filled it with her favorite relaxing lavender oil. She had already bathed earlier in the morning, so this was purely for relaxation purposes. Kitana peeled away her light ruqun and loosened her hair, before lowering herself slowly into the tub. She sighed contentedly at the feeling hot water seeping into her tense muscles, and all thoughts of the Edenian Traitor were completely, if only temporarily, forgotten. She eased back and tilted her head against a neck cushion, letting her eyes slip closed.

Kitana dozed in and out for a few minutes before she sensed another presence. She began to smile, still keeping her eyes closed, as Liu Kang approached her.

"You look awfully relaxed." he noted. "I take it your little 'visit' with Tanya went well?"

Kitana's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, but she maintained her calm. "Not at all truthfully.." She opened her eyes, gazing in his direction. "She said some things that made some old feelings of guilt return, but it doesn't matter now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Liu said. He smirked then, silkily adding, "Well, I bet I can make you feel better… have room for one more in there?"

His fiancée put on an exaggeratedly aghast face. "But Liu Kang, we haven't wed yet. Do you wish to strip me of my virtue?" she teased, poking fun at Han-Shou's earlier comment. Liu raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Last time I checked, _you _took away _my _innocence." he stated matter-of-factly. He leered at her, and then amorously said. "Besides _Ai Ren_, it isn't like anyone has to know…"

"Who gives a damn if they do?" she huskily asked. "Come here."

With a grin that would shame the Cheshire Cat, Liu began to strip, settling himself into the water with his bride. He maneuvered himself behind her, and she sank back against him. They were silent for a few moments, merely relaxing and taking in the feeling of each other's closeness.

"Liu… you believe that I am a good person, right?" Kitana asked almost timidly.

Liu tilted her chin upwards, his sincere brown eyes meeting her slightly uncertain blue. "Haven't I told you this before? You are one of the most loyal, steadfast, resilient and benevolent people I have ever met."

"And I am not comparable to Tanya in any way?"

"Not even remotely." Liu replied firmly. "And do not let anyone convince you otherwise."

Kitana smiled, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. As always, his words set all of her fears and worries completely at ease; restoring her faith. She knew that she was better that Tanya, that she had changed her ways and truly become a better woman, but hearing it felt awfully nice.

"Thank you Darling." she murmured.

The pair continued to soak in comfortable silence until their skin was pruned, then got out and dried each other. Once that was done, Kitana shot Liu a coquettish glance, and proceeded naked into the bedroom. Mesmerized by her flirtatiousness, he stood in the bathroom doorway and watched her saunter across the large chamber to the bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers up to her nose, sapphire eyes inviting him playfully to join her. He did of course, sliding his own nude form under the indigo linens and taking her into his arms. They kissed, mouths meeting with a tender mixture of love and desire.

Lovemaking inevitably ensued, their actions slow and calculated. Liu rained kisses over Kitana's body, trailing over her neck, shoulders, breasts and stomach. He parted her legs and teased her with his tongue, flickering over her sensitive bud and darting in and out of her entrance. She moaned his name, writhing in ecstasy until she shuddered to climax; once, then twice. Then he took her, delving himself into her welcoming heat with paced, rhythmic thrusts that made them both whine and pant in enjoyment. As their bodies rocked, their hands grasped and caressed each other, their lips traveling over necks and shoulders, and of course sealing together in passion. They kept it gradual and gentle, taking their sweet time even as they reached their peak. They came together, calling out each other's names and trembling with delight.

When they finished Liu stretched out beside Kitana and spooned her protectively against him, placing a loving kiss upon her earlobe. The urge to sleep claimed them both almost instantly, Tanya's words completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>*1997, the year MK4 was released in the arcades, was the Year of the Ox on the Chinese Zodiac.<p>

*ruqun - traditional Chinese casual wear for women, consisting of a blouse and wrap-around skirt tied with sashes.

Well, here it is. I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. Next time the beginning's of Tanya's trial will take place, and Liu and Kitana will start planing their wedding! Somewhere in all of that, I'll try to add more happenings in Outworld.

Sidenote: For those of you that don't know, I also have an account on Deviant Art, and I recently added a new picture I drew for my 1600th pageview. I've put a link for it up on my profile, so feel free to check it out. I know it's not the best, but I like it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone. Please continue to do so, for I love reading your thoughts. More soon!


	15. Chapter 13 Past of a 'Survivor'

**13 - Past of a 'Survivor'**

_Kitana and Liu plan their ceremony, and Tanya's past is revealed through the first day of the trial._

* * *

><p>The process of planning a royal wedding was a truly strenuous and meticulous task. Traditional, "unwritten" rules specified that a princess in particular must be married relatively quickly after announcing her engagement. When the reasons why were explained to Liu and Kitana, sounding like some sort of insurance policy, neither of them really bought into the validity of them, but they didn't argue either. But the only reason they did not was because they desired to wed very soon. As far as they were concerned, they had spent enough time apart from each other, and wanted there relationship solidified, even though, for all purposes, it already had been. But six and half weeks to plan a ceremony on such a scale was, needless to say, an arduous task. If they did not have faithful servants to assist them, they would be in well over their heads.<p>

The day after announcing their intents to the Royal Assembly, Liu and Kitana met with the Head Priest of the Argusean Temple, where the ceremony would take place. Because Kitana would be marrying Earthrealm's Champion, Edenia and Earth would form a cosmic, spiritual bond; and the Priest's duty would be to pray for consent of their union from the gods.

Later that same day, their wedding planner arrived. Her name was Tomoe Akira, a slightly fanatical, but creatively brilliant woman who had been planning weddings for the upper crust for centuries. She and the couple immediately set to work outlining the events of the ceremony. Traditionally, royal weddings began with the current ruler addressing the people with a lengthy speech proclaiming the grandeur of Edenia and its people, then there would be a elaborate display by the Edenian Knights. Kitana and Liu, knowing all of those factors were merely flashy and unnecessary, immediately decided to eliminate them. Lady Akira, a traditionalist, strongly urged the pair to reconsider, but their feet were planted and they did not budge. The Assembly soon caught wind of it, and some of them too, of course including Ambassador Han-Shou, pushed for them to go with tradition as well, but Liu and Kitana fought back, _hard_. Finally, they won their small battle and the subject was finally moved past.

In the midst of their planning, Liu and Kitana squeezed in the time to write to their friends and tell them of the wedding. They contacted Jax first, being the OIA was in regular contact with them, and he responded with expected joy and congratulated the couple. He of course too, planned to be in attendance. Next they got a hold of Johnny and Sonya, who had moved into a nice new home in Beverly Hills. Johnny wrote their response, full of exuberance and his usual humor, as well as including more subtle, but equally excited words from Sonya. The actor also hinted at having a surprise in store when they would arrive, sparking a needling curiosity in Liu and Kitana.

Lastly, Liu personally wrote a letter to his dearest friend, Kung Lao. The former Shaolin had been difficult to track down initially, apparently having made good on his plans to travel the world. With Jax and Sonya's assistance, Liu eventually contacted his friend in Greece. Kung had merely been drifting across Europe and Asia, teaching martial arts and doing any other manual tasks in exchange for food and shelter; seeing sights, meeting people, and had been loving every moment of it. He was overjoyed to find out that his friend, whom he considered to be his brother, was finally going to marry the one woman who ever had his heart, and would be coming as well.

Other allies sent words of congrats and joy for the pair, but would not come due to other priorities. Stryker sent a letter, with Kenshi mentioning well wishes, but both were on a mission to help Dairou maintain balance in Outworld with his growing revolution (which had been going remarkably well). Even Kuai Liang, who was always busy with his Lin Kuei clan, caught word of the wedding and expressed his congratulations.

Edenia was buzzing with excitement over the affair, happy to celebrate any chance they could. In spite of the heavy stress they were under, Liu and Kitana were both filled to the brim with joy and anticipation.

Before anyone knew it, a whole week had passed since the preparations began. Liu's and Kitana's entire ceremony was planned out. He was content to let his bride have control of how it would commence: As long as he was marrying her and their friends were there to witness it, he had everything he wanted. The Princess wanted the ceremony to be as simplistic as possible: The High Priest would pray for them and their future, they would read the _pertinent_ parts of the Vows of Binding, the traditional lock of their hair would be cut and burned together in a ceremonial flame pit, and then the chord threaded from Taven and Fujin's energies would be tied about them. Then onto the reception: Nothing more, nothing less.

"We do not want some overly choreographed, mechanical ordeal like in the days of old, is that so much to ask? We just want our wedding to be meaningful and special. Something both Liu and I and our loved ones will always remember." Kitana mumbled, rubbing the aching space between her brows.

She and Liu had been afforded a rare break from all the planning, but only to discuss the matters of Tanya's preliminary trial with Sindel. The first court date would be in two days, and only Sindel would be required to be present for all of the proceedings. However, both Liu and Kitana would be called to testify their accounts of events during Shinnok's invasion. After making sure they recalled every detail they could remember, Sindel, noticing the fatigue of the pair, asked them to sit for a bit with her in her study, having some energizing ginseng tea brought up for them.

The Queen nodded. "I understand Dear, and I agree that you both should make the wedding a bit less formalized and more sentimental. Elders know that your father and I had to endure a very long and very stiff wedding. It took the better part of an entire day, _without _the reception."

"By the gods…" Liu said, shaking his head.

"Exactly, that's why I definitely support you both in deciding how this will commence." Sindel said.

"And we definitely appreciate it Mother." Kitana said, finishing off the last of her tea. "Well Liu, we'd better get back to the dining hall. Lady Akira will be back from getting the samples for us to choose from."

"Whoopee…" Liu groaned with an eye roll and consummate dryness, willing his reluctant legs to stand from his comfortable chair. Kitana pursed her lips to hold back the bubbling laughter at his unenthused reaction, placing a soothing hand on his back and rubbing slightly.

"Let's just get it over with…" she crooned.

"Good luck." Sindel called after them, shaking her head and laughing quietly.

The pair proceeded down to the palace's expansive dining hall, where the theatrical middle aged woman, dressed in her elegant red robes, hastily ushered her assistants who carried samples of napkins, china, tablecloths, flowers and other décor. A few also shuffled around with three rolling racks full of clothing, no doubt choices for their wedding attire. Both of them sighed as they drew closer. Here it goes…

"Ah, there you two are. Wonderful…" announced Lady Akira, as though she was beginning a monologue. She sauntered up to the pair and gently ushered them in. "Come, come, come. There are many selections here for you to make."

Liu and Kitana, despite being tired and mildly irritated by the persistent, dramatic planner, carefully viewed each of the items presented to them. They chose a color scheme of pale gold, red and white to follow: They selected white china with little red and gold flowers, white napkins, gold tablecloths. Lanterns of those colors would hang from the ceiling beams of the temple's dining hall, and candles of the same color would be set across the tables and the walls. For the flowers, they selected white and red chrysanthemums, a small arrangement on each table and one large bouquet for each side of the dais they would be married upon.

Décor aside, a seating arrangement was then made. The pair, with Lady Akira's suggestions, arranged it so the Royal Assembly members, arranged by seniority, would sit on the tables on the left half of the room. The sixteen Daimyo's and _their _families would occupy the right half, and Liu and Kitana, and their guests would occupy the middle table.

Then it was onto deciding clothes, the last order for the day. Kitana shuffled through the racks first, Liu scanning along with his eyes from his seat behind her. Most of the dresses and robe sets were multi-layered and cumbersome looking; not a good idea for a summer afternoon wedding. Finally, she spotted a white dress with very long, billowy sleeves and skirt. It dipped low in the back, and had gold bands around the neckline and the edges of the sleeves. A lovely, wide sash of gold set it off perfectly. Kitana slipped into an adjacent living room, Lady Akira and one asistant in tow, and tried it on; the skirt and lengthy sleeve edges draping just to the floor when she did. It was comfortable, elegant and a bit sensuous, but not overly decorative and heavy. She made her choice easily.

Liu chose a red set of robes with elegant black and gold thread embroidering on the sleeves that went over black pants, and a simple black sash. He looked stunningly handsome in them, and was grateful that his choice also felt comfortable and easy to move in. The clothing had to be adjusted some; Liu's sleeves shortened by half an inch or so and the waist of Kitana's dress taken in a bit, but other than that they fit well and the pair was happy.

"Alright then, we have done good work." Lady Akira said, clasping her hands together. "In only a week, your ceremony has been planned, the seating arrangement made, _and _décor and clothing selected. All that remains now is for you to create a menu for your guests and then choose the musical entertainment."

"We actually have a choice already for the music; it is the group who played at the Independence Festival a few months ago." Kitana said.

"Ah yes, the Onyx Dragon Players. They are a very renown group. I will contact them." Lady Akira said.

"And as for the menu. We will come up with that tonight and give you a list tomorrow."

"Sounds good enough. Well alright then, we are done for today. I must say, it has been quite easy to work with you both."

Lady Akira and her assistants gathered the unused choices up and took their leave, immediately after which both Liu's and Kitana's shoulders sagged.

"Argus, that took nearly seven hours total." Kitana moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know…" Liu sighed, stretching his back and groaning as the tension released from his muscles. "I can smell dinner cooking. Do you want to go for a walk until it's done?"

Kitana shrugged. "Why not? After we should probably go to bed. We'll have another busy day planning tomorrow, and then we have the trial the day after. We'll need all the rest we can get."

"I won't argue there." Liu agreed, taking her hand and leading her to a nearby exit.

The pair proceeded out into the palace's northern perimeter, walking leisurely beneath the archways around the massive building itself, and then out onto the paved grounds divided by flowing streams. They walked up onto the largest bridge connecting the two sides of the widest brook, content to lean forward against the railing and watch the sun make it's creeping descent behind the massive palace. The sky was mostly navy blue, glittering with stars. It was orange on level with the sun, cloudless, and a line of red-violet divided it from the blue. All about them, fireflies, drawn to water as they were, shimmered. The sight of it all was soothing and breathtaking all at once.

Kitana felt a smile tug at her lips. "Everything is working out so well. Better than I ever thought it could."

"Yes." Liu agreed. He turned to her and smiled. "After all we've been through, we've finally gotten to know peace. We've finally had some time to heal and put some things behind us…"

"And we've gotten to be together." Kitana added, setting one of her hands over his. "I wish I was naïve enough to believe things will remain completely calm like this, but as long as we won't have to fight for our lives again, I suppose I can face whatever comes."

"Yes. We've already overcome so much, we can overcome much more." Liu said.

"Though hopefully, we won't have to anymore." Kitana murmured, leaning against her shoulder.

The pair stood there in silence until the Grand Clock struck eight. They retreated into the palace and sat down for their supper with Sindel and Jade like most nights. Conversation wandered about from anecdotes of their day's events, the big trial, and Liu and Kitana's wedding plans. An hour later everyone was content to retire to their rooms. Liu and Kitana closed and locked their doors behind them and prepared for bed. Now that it was warmer at night, and he was completely comfortable with their intimacy, Liu shed his tunic and pants and crawled under the covers clad only in his boxers. Kitana slowly unwound her braid, pulled off her earrings and shed her own clothing, quickly slipping into a light yukata and joining her waiting lover. Settling herself beneath the covers, she wriggled close to Liu and turned away from him, allowing him to pull her back and settle a strong, but gentle arm around her waist. He swept her hair aside and whispered _"Wo Ai Ni" _into her ear, and she replied with a sleep ridden "I love you too." Both of them were slumbering an instant later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later…<strong>_

Citizens traveling about stopped in their tracks, looking on in awe and wonder and murmuring speculatively amongst each other as the Royal Procession made its way through the city to the large university. Two large carriages were flanked by a line of fourteen Elite Guardsmen on each side, led by Captain Meisao Ito and two of her direct subordinates, her two own sons, on either side of her; thirty-one armed and expertly trained fighters in total. The first carriage had a large, elegant gold and black car pulled by four magnificent ebony stallions. In it was Queen Sindel, her daughter Princess Kitana, _her _fiancé Liu Kang, and Jade, acting as their personal guard.

The second carriage was just as much of a spectacle, but not nearly as lovely. It was not much more than a wrought-iron box moving upon four wheels, also pulled by more obsidian horses. It had only one small, sliver of a window, allowing it's sole passenger air. That passenger was the traitor Tanya, sitting on the floor in the center of her hold. Her knees were pressed to her chest, her arms around them. Her ankles and wrists were bound together and chained to the floor, and her Ki Jao seals were still in place. She thought little as she felt herself moving along the roads, choosing instead to enter a state somewhere between meditation and dozing. She couldn't fight what was happening, so why bother reflecting and anticipating?

Meanwhile, in the Royal Carriage, an air of brooding contemplation hung over its four occupants. They were headed for Tanya's first trial, the first day of many that would take place throughout the next two weeks. Liu's eyes wandered somewhat warily over the expressions of his fellow occupants, noting the gloomy countenance upon each lovely face. Their silent, simmering anticipation and lingering anger left a palpable tension in the atmosphere, so thick it seemed able to be physically cut. It inwardly made him feel a bit uncomfortable, and he had to fight to keep from squirming beside his betrothed and irritating her. Liu could tell all three of the women were tightly wound beneath their neutral façade; their nerves drawn tightly like the string of a bow drawn back to its limit, ready to release its deathly arrow.

And he could understand their aggravation of course. They were about to face the woman who betrayed them, causing their realm to be recaptured so soon after being liberated. She caused the deaths of thousands, hundreds directly, uprooting and utterly damaging the lives of those left behind by those who were lost. He himself held disdain for Tanya too, but nothing he felt could even partially measure up to the contempt her own people felt. Kitana gazed over at Liu, her expression softening just slightly when she sensed his unease. The Princess realized that this was likely an awkward situation for her lover to be in the midst of, and silently set her hand over his. A smile flickered across his lips at the uplifting gesture, and he spoke his appreciation with his gaze.

Soon the procession reached the University of New Jerrod, a central location where most major trials in the province took place. The Head Master of the school, an older man with receding grey hair pulled partially into a topknot, a Fu-Manchu moustache and dressed flowing grey and black robes, stood at the entrance to the school's Tribunal Hall, wherein the trial would take place. The Royal Carriage pulled up to the pathway leading into the dome-shaped, marble building, and the footman stepped off his post at the back and opened the doors.

He bowed as Liu gingerly stepped out, assisting Kitana as she followed, and Sindel. Jade exited last, her green eyes neutrally but alertly scanning about for any potential threats. Many of the Citizen's Police were posted diligently about, containing the throngs of people milling about; even so, the staff-wielder was focused as ever on her task. She pulled her shortened staff from her sash and extended it, holding it closely by her side as she followed her charges up to the entrance. They drew close, the Head Master bowing and greeting them cordially, before escorting them inside. The royalty, Liu included, would be seated at the highest dais. Queen Sindel sat at the tallest throne in the center, with Liu on the left and Kitana at the right. On either side of them stood Jade and Captain Ito. Beneath them was another long dais where all of the Daimyo's sat, and beneath them was the stand of the Superior Court Judge.

Kitana watched with a neutral face as Tanya was brought in and seated in her proper place. She looked a bit less grungy, having been allowed another quick bath the previous night, and her hair was neatly combed back and kept in a slick bun. Her face too was devoid of any feeling. Captain Ito's sons stood tall on either side of her, scythes held at the ready. A few minutes later the regional lords filed in, taking each of their seats on the raised stands. They would in essence act as the jury, taking in all of the testimony given, and voting on Tanya's sentence. Sindel and Kitana would preside over the deliberation; and make the final call.

Once everyone else was seated and in place, the Superior Court Judge arrived. The Head Master formally announced his presence, calling all of the occupants to stand, as he strolled into the chamber. He was a short, round, middle-aged man, dressed regally in sweeping, official robes of black and gold, all of his salt and pepper hair gathered in a topknot, and a pair of small spectacles sitting upon his nose. He took his seat, and called for the others to do the same, before he began.

"Lady Tanya, daughter of the late Ambassador Alister," he began in a surprisingly booming voice, "you are being brought before this court to answer for your crimes against the Edenian Kingdom. You are being charged for the crimes of Mass Homicide, High Treason, and Use of Black Magic. How do you plea?"

"Guilty." Tanya stated flatly. She saw no use in trying to cover herself.

From there, the Judge called for the examination. Tanya's appointed lawyer, a relatively young woman with the surname of Norinth, conducted a questionnaire about Tanya's past. She, like all of the citizens, despised her client, but could not ignore the possibility of some underlying trauma that caused Tanya to become the vile woman she was now.

_Lady Norinth's questions revealed that Tanya's family, her parents, two older brothers and two older sisters, were cast out of the Royal Court when Shao Kahn invaded. To avoid persecution, they had fled to the impoverished villages bordering the Waselands. Within fifty years, Tanya's mother and two of her siblings had died of famine and disease. A short time later, the oldest son was killed trying to defend his home from a Tarkatan raid. The family struggled so greatly that eventually Tanya's sister had to result to becoming a prostitute in a well-known brothel: Eventually she disappeared and was never heard from again._

_Tanya eventually left her father's company when on the cusp of adolescence. She roamed through Outworld, stealing, conning and fighting to survive for several decades. She eventually landed in Makeba,* assuming the name of Jinorah to cover her tracks and feigning to be a native Outworlder. Her regal air, intelligence and charm helped her work her way into the small cliff province's high society; landing her the position of a Lady's Maid to the Daimyo's wife. Once Tanya grew up, it was revealed that she became involved with the Daimyo's son, a man named Lusian, becoming his mistress. Together, they conspired with the leader of a much larger neighboring territory, and with his aid were able to take control of Makeba themselves. Once Lusian had control of his father's lands_, _his true nature was revealed. He became a tyrant, both to his subjects and within his home. He was physically, sexually, and verbally abusive to Tanya. But the former noble's daughter would not tolerate it sitting down, and soon began to plot her next betrayal. _

_It soon became apparent that Lusian had not been paying his proper tribute to Kahn, as was required by all of the regional lords. The Emperor sent his soldiers calling for a final warning_ _one day, threatening to take his life should they have to return. Like a true coward, Lusian hid himself away to avoid both paying his debt and the consequences of not doing such. Tanya seized her opportunity, slinking away from him to contact General Reiko and reveal his location. Lusian was promptly found and sent to the Falling Cliffs to waste away for his crimes, and Tanya collected her large reward and retreated to another territory._

_Ever the opportunist, Tanya headed to the wealthy city of Lei Chen and caught the eye of another wealthy man; this one being one of Kahn's top officers. She married him, and he instructed her in martial arts, eventually becoming his direct subordinate. With her husband, she enforced the Emperor's will with an iron fist, and reveled in the power she held. She remained with him until Liu Kang defeated Kahn on Earth, eventually finding her way back to her father and returning to Edenia when it was liberated._

Kitana felt numb from all of the information she had just received. Hearing Tanya's past, in all of its horrendous detail, caused a sudden confliction within her. She grudgingly had to admit to herself, that one who suffered as Tanya had would understandably be a dubious person. Part of her even felt a bit sympathetic, much as she could not stand it. She glanced over to her mother: Sindel's face was placid and stoic, but the tight set of her shoulders and the way her hands clenched at the ends of her armrests revealed that she was a bit unsettled by the revelations as well. The Princess looked to Jade next, and even her form gave off slightly unnerved signals. Liu's discomfort was a bit more plain to see; his eyebrows screwed together and lips tightly drawn. His eyes met hers for a moment, both reading each other's shared thoughts. Kitana imagined that everyone in the chamber was feeling a bit at odds within themselves at this moment.

Norinth stood placidly, hands behind her back and golden eyes still resting unflinchingly on the defendant.

"Your story is like so many of our generation, Lady Tanya. The life you have led is truly an unfortunate path." the young lawyer began. "But that begs one final question: With a life full of such strife and constant upheaval, why would you turn away from your kingdom in a time of peace? Why would you throw away a life of calm and serenity so willingly?" Tanya lowered her head and thought momentarily, causing everyone in the room to fight the urge to lean onto the edge of their seat.

"Simple: It was only a matter of time before someone came along and destroyed things. Edenia had been free of Outworld for just under twelve months. We were vulnerable, our defenses still growing and refining. We were merely defenseless game, and Shinnok was a hunter with his bow and arrow at the ready."

Kitana felt her stomach sink, the familiar feelings of rage and disgust returning, though she noted not quite as strongly.

Norinth merely blinked. "Nothing further, Your Honor." she said, bowing to the Judge before standing down.

Already, over four ours had passed, and everyone was exhausted from absorbing so much information. The Judge decided to call the first day of proceedings to a close, citing the next date in two days time. Everyone departed the University in silence, all their minds abuzz with their thoughts.

* * *

><p>Liu glanced back over his shoulder as he shrugged out of his tunic. His fiancée was already lying under the covers, reclined against a mound of pillows and her eyes staring up pensively into the blue canopy above the bed. Kitana had been almost silent and brooding since they returned earlier that afternoon, only uttering brief sentences or monosyllabic replies. Once he undressed, he crawled in beside her, taking her into his hold.<p>

"You've barely said anything all day long." he stated, kissing her cheek. "What's on your mind?"

Kitana shrugged, eyes still to the ceiling. "I was just thinking about Tanya… everything that came out about her today."

"It bothers you?"

"Somewhat." the Princess begrudgingly admitted. She looked at him. "I just… she went through so much, being suddenly thrust from a comfortable life, having her family scattered to the wind and having to survive on her own from a young age. But then, her story is like so many other people's. My entire generation had to endure the suffering of Kahn's invasion, and yet so many did not let it corrupt them like she did. But… part of me can't blame her. I don't know…" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You're views regarding her have shifted some. I understand… I felt that myself, listening to all of that." Liu said.

"It isn't so much that my views have shifted. I-I guess that I just… understand her a bit better now. She seems more human… but some humans are incredibly vile."

"This is true…" Liu agreed, nodding slightly. "And I'm not too sure that there's any goodness left in Tanya."

"Neither am I. She can never be trusted again, that is for certain." Kitana said, some of her resolve returning. She stretched herself back briefly before lying her head upon Liu's chest, both of them lying themselves comfortably together.

"Don't worry yourself too much Love. Whatever Tanya's fate is decided to be, I'm sure the right choice will be made." Liu comforted.

"Yes…" Kitana replied quietly, already falling asleep.

Liu extinguished the lantern on his nightstand, and pulled the covers over them both.

* * *

><p>*Makeba - A cityvillage in Outworld built onto the side of a cliff. If you remember in MKDA, the Drum Arena is located there.

I don't mean to end so many chapters with Liu and Kitana turning in for the night, I swear! I noticed the trend and it irks me a little, but I seriously could not think of another way to do it here. I'll try to break the pattern next time.

Anywhoo, sorry again for the long wait, but coming up with Tanya's backstory was HELL. I wanted to come up with something that wasn't too overdone in stories, yet something that fit her. I spent a long time wracking my brain and this is what I came up with. I could've dug a little deeper, I know, but I'm so damn over this chapter and ready to move on.

Next chapter Liu and Kitana testify about the events of Shinnok's invasion, and they and the Royal Court discuss more developments in Outworld.

Please leave a review, and enjoy!


	16. Chapter 14 Moving Along

**14 - Moving Along  
><strong>

_Liu Kang and Kitana give their testimony at Tanya's trial. Later, the Princess and her closest friend speculate over the happenings in Outworld.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kitana had already been semi-awake when she decided rise from bed. It was very early, a good two hours before sunrise, and she had not slept very well. Today was the second date of Tanya's trial, and through the night she had been having a few unpleasant dreams. She dreamed of the events surrounding Shinnok's invasion, not surprising since she had to recall all of it in order to give her testimony later in the day. Every detail of those horrendous days played over in her slumber, and she woke up a few times. She was more irritated than distressed however; irritated by the nightmares. She was so sick of nightmares, so sick of all of the dark turns her life had taken in the past coming back to haunt her now that she was at peace. She just wanted to put everything behind her and move forward. She would be grateful of when that time finally came.<p>

Glancing briefly to her still-sleeping lover, Kitana sat up and stretched her arms above her before creeping out of bed. She needed to have a good session in her Training Hall: Nothing could soothe her better than a good workout. She lit the small candle on her nightstand, and then went to her large closet to find one of her leotards. Once she found her attire, she peeled off her nightgown and stepped into it, pulling her arms through and tying the cross strings over her bust. She pulled into her thigh-high boots, strapped on her gauntlets, and pulled back her long hair into a simple ponytail. Before she departed, she went to retrieve her fans from their case in her vanity, sliding them into the holsters of her boots. Quietly she glided back to the bed, leaving a kiss upon Liu's forehead before she blew out the candle and left.

Immediately upon arriving in the Training Hall, Kitana began to warm up. She thoroughly and patiently stretched her long, limber legs, sinewy arms, and lithe spine, ensuring every kink had slipped free. Then she lowered her body to the ground and began to pump out push-ups, then turned over and did sit-ups. After that she stood and ran through every kata she had ever learned over her many, many years. Her breaths puffed out and sweat seeped down her body as she moved, every action coming almost as reflexively as the deep, rhythmic breaths she took. Even with all the energy she expended she felt totally relaxed and at ease. Her mind was completely blank save the movements she made; the rest of the world, her tasks and obligations all faded away.

Kitana kept at it for well over an hour, only stopping when she was completely spent. She braced her knees, panting hard, several beads of sweat dripping from her face and plopping onto the polished wooden floor. Every muscle in her body was burning and throbbing, but it all felt wonderful. This satisfying fatigue was the sign of a job well done. Once Kitana finally caught her breath, she did one more round of stretches before toweling off and heading back for her chamber. She looked through the many windows lining the left side of the hall as she went, seeing the thick, ominous clouds of steel grey covering the sky; only bits of sunlight escaping through. Rain was definitely coming, and Kitana rolled her eyes.

'_Well, that should make this day much more pleasant…' _she mentally groaned. Heaving a sigh, Kitana opened the large doors to her room; to find Liu just beginning to awaken.

"There you are." he muttered, dragging his fingertips over the length of his eyes.

"I went to get a bit of training in." Kitana explained succinctly.

"And it looks like it was a good session." Liu observed, noticing the sheen of sweat on her face, upper arms and thighs.

"It was, and now I'm going to take a nice long bath while breakfast is prepared." the Princess announced. With a flirtatious smirk she slowly headed for the bathroom and glanced back over her shoulder at him. "Join me?"

Liu needed no further invitation, practically jumping up from the bed and following her eagerly. He took the liberty of preparing the bath for his lady, pushing down the pump on the hook-shaped faucet and holding it until the tub was filled. Then he lowered his hands into the cool water before concentrating his chi into them, and within a minute the water began to release steam.

"Wow, that's much more efficient than using the furnace." Kitana commented.

"Yeah, I found that out pretty quickly." Liu replied, lifting his hands from the perfectly heated tub. Glancing back somewhat bashfully, he peeled out of his boxers, blushing as Kitana openly admired his firm backside, before stepping into the tub and submerging to his chest.

Still blushing, Liu watched as Kitana began to disrobe. She undid the tie in her hair, then started first by removing her boots. With an alluring smirk, she seductively undid the black laced straps of her bustier. Then she pulled the sides of the black and blue garb apart and shrugged her arms free; and Liu's eyes lowered from hers down to her perfect breasts when they spilled loose. Kitana undid the buckle about her waist, then shimmied the leotard down past her rounded hips and let it drop; stepping out of the leg holes and kicking it aside.

She stood completely naked now, with only her fans strapped to each shapely thigh. The folded blades captured the light of the burning sconces about the room and gleamed brightly, standing out garishly from the black leather straps holding them in place as well as her tawny skin. She looked incredibly sexy to Liu, standing there with nothing but her trusted blades upon her body. In milliseconds, the dirty part of his mind created all sorts of scenarios where she could use them; every one erotic and potentially great fun. He shook his head: He never pictured himself being into anything kinky like that, but with their new intimacy came a new side of him. Unfortunately, they would have to try out his ideas later; as Kitana removed each tessen and strap, carefully setting them aside before stepping into the tub to join him.

"Ooh, you heated it perfectly…" Kitana sighed as she sank into the water, dunking her head under before coming back up and sweeping her wet locks back. The sight sent a chill through Liu's body, and he reached and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Giggling, she indulged him momentarily, returning the kiss with gusto. But when she felt Liu grasping her hips and attempted to align himself to enter her, she broke away and braced his shoulders.

"Sorry Love, but that'll have to wait. We only have an hour before breakfast, and then we'll have to go." Kitana said. Liu let out a slight whine, but eased her off his lap obligingly. She pecked his pouting lips, then leaned up to whisper, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I'll hold you to that…" Liu growled, leaning in for another brief kiss.

The pair settled in and began to clean each other, meticulously washing over every area of the other's body. They washed one another thoroughly, scrubbing with meticulous attention to all sensitive areas. Both found it arousing and relaxing all at the same time, an exciting and different kind of intimate contact. Once their bodies were clean, they turned their attention to each other's hair. They massaged soap gently through each other's tresses and carefully worked out any tangles. Once it all was over, they climbed out of the tub and toweled off. Liu wrapped his bride in the large, fluffy cloth and pulled her close for a loving kiss, and she ran her fingers up through his wet hair. When they withdrew, they rested their foreheads together, smiling brightly.

"That was nice." Liu said genuinely.

"Indeed it was…" Kitana murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. "If we can keep having little moments to ourselves like these, maybe this next month won't be such a nightmare to get through."

"We've survived worse. And we'll make time." Liu assured, giving her another brief kiss. Just then the Grand Clock struck nine, both of their heads snapping toward the ringing sound. "Well, that's our cue. We'd better get dressed."

* * *

><p>As Kitana predicted, the rains had come. It came down gently, with no wind or thunder, but the thick gloom above suggested it would not let up any time soon.<p>

Liu felt especially tense as the university's Tribunal Hall loomed closer. His grip was tight upon the handle of the large umbrella he and Kitana shared, and the latter could see his knuckles whitening. She knew that the pacifist in Liu had quite a few reservations about testifying against Tanya: His account of her actions during Shinnok's invasion would potentially factor into condemning her to death, however deserving of the sentence she may be. Kitana reached up and delicately set her fingertips against his cheek, and his eyes went to her. She offered him a smile.

"Don't worry, remember?" she said quietly, reminding him of the reassurance he offered her a few nights ago. Liu smiled, a very slight, but acknowledging smile, and nodded.

Within half an hour all parties taking part in the trial were present and seated, and the Supreme Court Judge called the beginning of the session. The prosecuting lawyer, his surname was Andereas, called his witness; Princess Kitana herself. She stood from her seat and calmly descended the stairs from her level of the dais. Liu watched her, admiring and slightly envious of her self-assurance. Kitana proceeded to her stand with her head held high, posture erect and her regal formal robes swishing elegantly behind her. The Head Master of the school held out a rolled, holy parchment to her, and she set her left hand upon it while raising the right up by her head.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so Argus help you?" asked the older man.

"I do." Kitana answered, before taking her seat beside the Judge. The Head Master stepped aside, and the lawyer stepped forward.

"Lady Kitana, what had transpired at high noon of the sixth day of September, the Year of the Ox?" he asked.

"Tanya had come to my Mother and I in the Throne Room of the palace, supposedly acting in her sickly father's place." Kitana replied with surety.

"And what business did she claim to be coming to speak with you about?"

"Apparently a group of refugees from the realm of Treche were seeking to immigrate into our kingdom to escape enslavement from a sorcerer known as Shil Kaad.*"

"Was there any evidence presented to support Tanya's claim?"

"She presented us with a parchment written to us in a substance that appeared to be blood, as well as a tribute gift in the form of a glowing, blue orb."

"And even with this evidence, you were still unsure of this, as you mentioned to your mother. Correct, Lady Kitana?"

"Yes, that is correct." the Princess affirmed.

"As such, you enlisted the help of Lady Jade and other guardsmen to be present when these 'refugees' were allowed passage?" Sir Andreas continued.

"Yes, I did."

"And so, on the morning of the seventh day of September, what transpired?"

"The Queen, Lady Jade, I myself, and a garrison of ten elite guards met with Tanya," Kitana refused to formally address her as 'Lady' Tanya, "at the hour of nine, as the Queen instructed. Upon the Queen's command, Tanya opened the portal, and five figures in black cloaks emerged."

"And what transpired when they arrived?" Andreas asked. Kitana took a breath to calm herself, the horrifying memories rushing her along with the stir of bitter emotions they aroused.

"One figure stepped forward and bowed to the Queen, thanking her for allowing them passage." she began, her voice relatively even, but her loved ones watching from above could hear the tension behind her words.

"I began to feel uneasy, so I demanded that he state his name and his intentions. He… he looked at me, and he said, 'My name is Quan Chi, and my purpose here is to help my employer seek revenge against those who have condemned him.' All of the cloaked men revealed themselves, I recognized Scorpion, Reptile and Reiko immediately, and the man I would later learn was Shinnok emerged as well. He began to levitate above us, and he summoned more portals from which demons emerged. He then gave the order for them to slaughter us.

"From there all out melee erupted. In the chaos, Shinnok was able to…" Kitana paused again, taking a moment to contain the old rage and fear that surged up inside her. "… he was able to attack my mother. I did not see the instant that it happened, but I heard a loud explosion coupled with her cry of pain. By the time I fought through the hordes to reach her, she was lying unconscious at Shinnok's feet and bleeding from a wound in the center of her chest."

In her seat far above, Sindel clutched at her chest unconsciously, the phantom burning and breaking sensation briefly haunting her again. She herself had been fighting back the throngs of monsters when Shinnok suddenly fired a blast of energy through her from behind. The beam punctured through her body completely, breaking several of her ribs, severing arteries and just barely missing her heart. If not for Jade's quick actions when they were all thrown into a cell together, she surely would have died within moments. It was similar, it struck her, to how she had saved Kitana in the last battle. Sindel had yet to give Jade a proper display of gratitude for her service, what with all that transpired during and after their incidents, and she mentally noted to be sure to in the near future.

Kitana continued on. "I proceeded to attack Shinnok, but then I was pounced upon by Mileena, who pinned me to the ground and restrained me. Tanya came before me then, and I realized she was the one who had led Shinnok here. We had a brief exchange of words, and then she ordered Mileena to knock me unconscious."

"What exactly was said between you two?" Andreas asked.

"Basically, she taunted me." Kitana said. Her cold, almost deathly looking blue eyes glared daggers at Tanya, who met it blankly. "She laughingly told me that it must've been so frustrating to watch all my hard work fall apart before my eyes. I asked her if she was responsible for the attack, and she merely said she was a deliverer for Shinnok. Then she ordered Mileena to knock me unconscious, and she did."

The lawyer looked subtly pleased. He bowed. "Thank you Madam. Nothing further." Kitana rose and proceeded back up the stairs of the dais.

More were given concerning the day of Shinnok's invasion. Soldiers, guardsmen, even servants who witnessed things first hand all testified. Each detail given supported Kitana's words: Unquestionably, she would be found guilty of treason.

Now it was time to deliberate on her conspiracy to murder the Earthrealm Warriors. Liu was called to the stand: He gazed somewhat worriedly over to his fiancée, who briefly smiled and gave a reassuring nod. That ever so slight upturn of her painted lips and motivating glint in her eyes, only able to be seen by those who knew her intimately, spoke volumes. Taking a breath, Liu rose from his seat and proceeded down before the gathering to recall his account; taking his oath of honesty before taking his seat.

"Sir Liu Kang," Sir Andreas began, "a short time after Shinnok had taken control of the kingdom, you had arrived to rescue Princess Kitana, yes?"

"That is correct." Liu affirmed with sureness.

"And this attempt ended in failure, yes?"

"Correct." Liu replied, successfully able to keep the bite out of his voice. The Champion did not like being reminded of how his efforts failed that day, and they had failed _miserably_. Upon hearing the woman that he loved had been captured, he flew into an enraged panic and acted unthinkingly. He had only just been able to breech the palace's outer gate before he was surrounded by demon soldiers. He had taken on as many as he possibly could, but was quickly overwhelmed and punished severely. Had his friends not followed him in secret and come to his aid, he would have been killed.

"A few days later, Lady Kitana had escaped capture, and you and your Earthrealm allies were contacted and alerted to this, am I right?" the lawyer continued.

"This is true." Liu answered.

"And who was it who contacted you?"

"It had been Tanya, who stated she was a member of the Edenian Freedom Fighters."

"At this point, Sir Kang, you were unaware that Tanya was a force of our enemy?"

"I was."

"So you and your allies trusted her when you met shortly thereafter?"

"We did."

"Please describe the nature of the encounter for us. Who all was present?"

"The message instructed to meet with Tanya at an old temple located three miles west of the palace immediately upon receiving it. I myself, John Carlton, Lieutenant Sonya Blade, and Jarek proceeded to the location, and Tanya met us halfway." Liu paused, fixing suspicious brown orbs upon the woman in question.

"She seemed believable initially. She told us of how happy she was to see Edenia's allies from Earth had come to their aid. She then began to lead us through some sort of labyrinth inside the temple. It was dark, and dank… much like a prison. Understandably, we all began to feel uneasy. Eventually we were led to the end of a hallway, and Tanya laughed and a small horde of demons and Shinnok himself appeared."

"And what happened after that?" asked the ever inquiring lawyer.

"That was when Raiden appeared. With him were Kai, Major Jackson Briggs, Kung Lao, Sub Zero, and Kitana with some of her forces. All of us combined were able to force Shinnok's fighters into retreat. Kitana herself went further into the labyrinth after Tanya, but returned moments later claiming that she escaped. From there, Raiden transported us to an empty field where we made a new encampment."

The lawyer looked even more please. "Nothing further."

From there the Judge called a brief recess, allowing all parties to catch their breath for an hour. After a brief word with her mother and Jade, Kitana quickly descended the dais and went to Liu.

"Want to step outside for a bit?" she asked quietly. He nodded, following her out to the back exit of the Tribunal Hall. They would've gone out front, but even in the downpour, crowds of spectators were gathered in sheer numbers; along with bothersome reporters. Liu and Kitana went to one side of the large stylobate* the building was built upon, away from the others who came outside, and leaned back against a marble pillar, shielded from the still falling rain by awning.

"So… how'd I do?" Liu asked. Kitana smiled, pecking his cheek.

"Just fine." she approved, leaning her head against his shoulder. It snapped up when Captain Ito and her sons went past with Tanya, who would be held in her carriage for the duration of the recess. The defendant glared at the Princess out of the corner of her eye, her chapped lips curving just slightly into a smug little smirk. Kitana's eyes thinned dangerously, and instinctively she brought her elbow into her side: The pressure made the hilt of her fan, which was strapped to her forearm, slip down into her fingertips, still hidden from plain sight by large sleeve. She knew Tanya's little glance was a very empty threat, but feeling the cool, thin steel composing her ever trustworthy blade was comforting. She circled her thumb pad back and forth over the tip of the handle until her heat warmed the metal.

"She has an awful lot of gall." Liu muttered disdainfully, his own eyes watching with defensive wariness.

"Indeed… and it is that gall that she shows even now that belies her true nature." Kitana replied. She sighed. "This trial won't last long… and I'm glad for that. I'll be glad when all of our unpleasant business is done."

Only a few more testimonies of Shinnok's invasion were taken for the day, and court wad dismissed.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

18th of May

"Its been a while since we've had a chance to sit down." Jade said. "I've been so busy with all the correspondence from Hisae, and other things, and you and Liu have been busy with the wedding plans."

"Yes, things have been hectic." Kitana said, taking a sip from her teacup.

The two women had decided to sit down for lunch, finding a rare moment when they both simultaneously had time to spare. They sat out in the small courtyard outside of the main dining hall, sipping on a blend of black and ginger tea and a trey piled high with fresh fruit between them.

"So how is everything coming with the plans?" Jade inquired.

Kitana smiled. "Their going very well. All of the invitations have been sent, and their beginning to block out the seating arrangement in the temple hall."

"That's good." Jade shook her head incredulously. "You're really getting married…"

"I know. Even though everything is getting in place, it still hasn't settled on me yet." Kitana answered.

"It will when you're at that alter in a few weeks." the green eyed woman stated. She sighed gazing at her friend with a thoughtful, somewhat dreamy expression. Kitana raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just… I'm really happy for you Kitana." Jade said quietly. "You've come a very long way in a short time. You know, I've watched you over the past eleven years. You've been slammed with one adversity after another, and you've fallen a few times… and this last time you really scared me." Jade paused, swiping peevishly at the moisture threatening to fall from her gleaming eyes. "But… you've always been able to bounce back, and inspite of whatever you think of yourself, you come back better each time. I'm really proud of you… I am, and I'm so happy you've finally landed in a good place."

"Oh Jade…" Kitana said, feeling her own eyes well up. She reached out and set her hand over her friend's. "Thank you."

"Oh Argus Kitana! When did we get to be this sappy?!" Jade grumbled, wiping away more tears. The Princess chuckled, ridding herself of her own tears.

"We have a lot to be sappy over now, I suppose…" she replied with a shrug.

The two fell into a few moments of silence, sipping more of their tea and taking a few pieces of fruit.

"So… I've read Hisae's latest message." Kitana began again casually.

"Mmh, yes." Jade replied. "Captain Hotaru still refuses to relinquish control of Lei Chen. Dairou has tried reasoning with him over and over, trying to stave off a conflict, but it hasn't worked. Moreover, Dairou has the Seidan Resistance on his side pushing for the fight, and even soldiers that used to serve the old regime have joined his side of it. It seems war is inevitable."

"And Hisae wishes to stay. She says she wants to play her part in bringing peace to Outworld…" Kitana mumbled. Jade scoffed.

"A naïve notion if she thinks one measly battle will bring that about. Even if Dairou has a large part of Outworld's human populace backing him, and they do manage to take Lei Chen, they still have three large factors that could block their ambitions."

"The Shokan, the Centaur, and of course the Tarkata…" Kitana stated.

"Exactly." Jade emphatically replied. "Wonder what Dairou's plans are regarding them?"

"Well I doubt he's foolish enough to try to annex them. That would be purely suicidal." Kitana pondered, bridging her fingers pensively. "Maybe he plans to approach them peacefully like he has been doing with us."

"I'll have Hisae look into it." Jade said.

"I hope she'll be alright in the middle of all of that." Kitana worriedly murmured.

"Nothing to worry about there." the staff-wielder assured confidently, waving her hand dismissively. "The girl's young and a little idealistic, but she's tough and knows how to watch her back. Besides Jackson has a plan to get her back to us quickly should she land in deep trouble."

"Well that's comforting." the Princess said. "I just hope this won't turn into a mess that we have to dirty our hands with."

Jade shrugged. "We'll just have to see how things play out."

* * *

><p>*Following the official MK4 comic which preludes the game (even though I thought Tanya's trick was pretty damn transparent in that story. Oh well, I went with it.)<p>

*A stylobate is the top step of a crepidoma, a leveled platform that sits under a Grecian temple, similar building.

Sorry again for the slow update, but I've been celebrating my 21st birthday... ya know how that goes... Anyway, next chapter, our other favorite heroes from Earth return a few weeks ahead of the big wedding, and Tanya's trial is going to wrap up; if not in the next chapter, than definitely in the one after.

Oh, and to Johnny/Sonya fans, if you remember, in the last chapter I mentioned them having a surprise in store. Next chapter is the reveal for that _O *wink*

Thanks for sticking with me guys. Please review! We're almost done.


	17. Chapter 15 Reunions and Conclusions

**15 - Reunions and Conclusions**

_Tanya's trial continues to it's end, and the wedding draws closer. _

* * *

><p>May 19th<p>

Kitana sat hunched over her desk. Her fingers were bridged before her nose, her right thumb skimming back and forth across her left index finger anxiously, and her eyes narrowed in brooding concentration. Out in front of her was a message a servant passed along from Queen Sindel a few minutes earlier, and her eyes read over each roman letter with troubled raptness. Immediately upon seeing the Earthrealm envelope with its neatly printed mailing information, her breath hitched. It was a message from Jax, and right upon opening the letter, the Princess' worries were confirmed. The conflict between Dairou's forces and the Seidan authorities over Lei Chen had begun.

The message read that almost a week ago, Dairou's united forces had begun to surround the city's walls, and Captain Hotaru was readying his own forces. Thankfully, he did have the decency to evacuate the citizens, distributing them to various neighboring villages. Both sides were evenly matched, and were initially locked in a stalemate, each anticipating the other to attack first. Then one evening, some of Dairou's covert soldiers crept inside the city and destroyed both Seido's Central Headquarters and Zeffeero's Palace, Hotaru's home residence, via arson. From there all out melee broke, with the Seidan Armies viciously attacking Dairou's troops in retaliation. But because a great deal of Dairou's forces were composed of members of the Seidan Resistance, intimately familiar with fighting their official army, they prevailed.

Thus far, none of the battles have resulted in casualties on either side, but Kitana was still tense. Most of the Assembly would be quite weary once they got word of this too, given the involvement of Hisae. She heaved a sigh, rubbing the dully aching space between her furrowed brows. Things were looking as though both Dairou and Hotaru had their fight under control, and hopefully no other forces would get involved. But Kitana knew that in Outworld, nothing was guaranteed, and that made her feel a bit anxious. Perhaps insight from the council in a few days would help to ease her worries. Carefully she folded the letter and placed in her top drawer, where she kept her most important paperwork. Just then the door to her study opened up, and Liu came in with two cups of tea in his hands.

"Hey, thought you could use this." he said, extending one out to Kitana. She smiled and accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you Darling." Kitana said.

"So, what did this message say?" Liu said, pulling up a chair beside her and seating himself.

Kitana took a brief sip. "The fighting has started. The citizens of Lei Chen have been temporarily evacuated, and for a brief time both sides were merely waiting for someone to make the first move. Then Dairou's forces breeched the city walls and burned down several important buildings to the Seidan Armies. They retaliated by ambushing Dairou's camp, but they held their own. That's all Hisae has been able to tell the OIA right now."

"I see…" Liu murmured thoughtfully, taking a sip from his own cup. "So, what does this mean for us so far?"

"Well for now it simply means we'll still be waiting and watching. I suppose minimal involvement isn't a bad thing, but not knowing what will happen is making me feel uneasy."

"Don't worry over it too much. For now at least, it seems like we have nothing to worry about. The fight seems pretty self-contained." Liu assured.

"Yes, but will it stay as such? That's what I'm worried about…"

"Well like you said; all we can do for now is wait and be alert. If a crisis does occur, we'll take the necessary steps to meet it."

Kitana smiled at him incredulously. "You always have an answer for everything."

"Well, I don't know about _that_…" Liu chuckled, "I just don't like to worry without good reason."

"I'll have to learn to do that myself." Kitana murmured, planting a brief kiss at his lips.

"And you _have _been." Liu affirmed. "And too, another thing that helps is to think of something brighter… like how all of our friends are coming back in two days." Kitana's smile grew.

"Yes, and I am beyond excited for them to be here. I've missed them all. And they'll help to liven this place up a bit."

"Yeah, definitely." Liu said. "With all the planning for the wedding, the trial and this whole thing with Dairou, it's been all business around here."

"Indeed. At least the trial will be out of the way soon." Kitana said. "Tomorrow will be the last hearing. The family Tanya took hostage will be testifying."

"Yes. Not too thrilled about hearing their account, what with the things Dairou's message told us when she came here." Liu muttered unpleasantly.

"Yes, but it's vital that we hear their accounts of what she had done." the Princess replied, also sounding weary. "It'll be the last time we have to delve into anymore horrid anecdotes. Then the Daimyo's and Mother will discuss her sentencing."

Liu noticed the sudden somberness that crossed Kitana's face. "What is it, _Ai Ren_?"

Kitana sighed. "It's just… as much as I despise Tanya and want her to pay for everything she's done, I can't help but feel badly." She paused, meeting his gaze. "I knew her father, Sir Alister. He had been friends with _my_ father in the past, and he was very invested in helping to restore Edenia. He was sort of a guiding figure for me, helping me to understand my responsibilities as Edenia's Princess. He was so kind, and so passionate about our people and our kingdom.

"But he had always been so very ill, having contracted the illness that killed most of his family, what people in Outworld called the Blood Fever. From the little bit of reading I've done about it, I believe it is similar to the tuberculosis of your realm. He had begun to deteriorate around the time we had been freed, and I believe Tanya's actions sent him to his deathbed far more quickly than he should've." Kitana paused again, shaking her head. "He blamed himself for her actions. He said that he never should've let Tanya leave him centuries before. That he should've done more to protect his family."

"That's too bad…" Liu said quietly. "I can only imagine how he must've felt when he learned of Tanya's betrayal."

"It ate away at him." Kitana replied. "He died, just a few days after we forced Shinnok's armies into retreat. I saw him one last time just before, and he asked me that I see justice is served for Tanya's actions; completely unbiased and fair, regardless of how severe her punishment is. I hope we're doing just that."

"She's being given her day in court in spite of all the destruction she's sewn. She's been evaluated psychologically, and every factor contributing to why she is the way she is has been taken into account. You've done everything to see to it she is assessed and punished fairly Love. And personally, I believe you've done far better by her than what she deserves." Liu told her, setting his hand upon her arm and rubbing gently.

Kitana smiled. "Well thank you Darling. I'm glad that you think I'm doing the right thing."

"You _are_. Remember that, so you can put this behind you once it's over." Liu reassured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Kyung-Soon and her husband Shin were an attractive pair; and very young, just in the beginnings of adulthood. They had only been married a little over a year, and were living peacefully with their three-month-old son and Kyung-Soon's mother in their small house. Shin made a modest living as a fish monger, while his wife took care of the home. They were kind and helped others in spite of having little themselves, and caused no one any trouble.

They were completely undeserving of Tanya's cruelty.

Kitana couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor young woman as she tearfully recalled the month she and her family spent being tormented by the Edenian Traitor. Apparently, Tanya came upon their home in the middle of the night, ransacking their belongings and then taking their infant son and the elderly woman hostage. She threatened to kill them all, starting with the two she held captive, if Shin and Kyung did not meet her demands. They were forced to feed, clothe and shelter her, all the while enduring her taunts, threats and even physical abuse.

The stories of the latter were so horrendously detailed that even Kitana's body ached as she heard them. The baby boy's ankle had been broken when Tanya had snatched him by it out of Kyung-Soon's grip, an injury that would likely affect him for life, and her own mother's shoulder had been dislocated. It was not until Dairou and his forces came to their village to spread his messages that they finally had a way out. In spite of all the risks, the young woman approached the Seidan crusader and his men, taking a few of them back with her to her home. Tanya, too weak to fend all of them off, was captured, and their ordeal finally came to an end. The family, all seated with the other select few making the audience, still wearing a few bruises and bandages, were all visibly shaken and stricken with sorrow as Kyung-Soon gave her account. It was obvious to all who watched the heartbreaking scene unfold that the family would be scarred forever by their ordeal. Queen Sindel, who showed sympathy clearly on her features, would have to see to it the family was compensated for their grievances.

As the young woman finished giving her testimony, Kitana looked out to where Tanya was seated. It was plainly evident that she felt absolutely nothing; no remorse, no apathy. She even looked slightly bored, her half open lids and the occasional glance down to her fingernails told that much. Kitana almost fumed inwardly the entire time. She was disgusted by Tanya's nonchalance, but perhaps more upset at herself for still being so shocked by it. One would think it would be impossible for Kitana to still be surprised by any sort of depravity anymore, but no, it all still got to her. She assumed perhaps that her ability to still be disgusted showed what a drastic change in her own character over the years.

Once the trial finally came to a close, Kitana took the victims aside to speak on behalf of the Edenian throne.

"I am so sorry that we were unable to capture Tanya sooner, but I promise to see to it that she will be punished for what she has done." Kitana said solemnly. "Before you and your family depart for Outworld, an agent of the Freedom Fighters will be sent to your lodging to give your compensation. I know it will not change the damage that has been done, but hopefully it will be of some help. We will also be sending the Court Physician to examine your son and your mother, and he will assure they both get whatever help they need."

"Oh thank you Princess Kitana. Thank you and Queen Sindel so very much." Kyung-Soon said, her large brown eyes filling with tears.

Kitana gave a slight bow, and then made her way over to the entrance of the building, where Liu stood patiently near the door.

"Will they be alright?" Liu asked. Kitana gave a sigh, shaking her head.

"They appreciate our gesture towards them, and they're glad Tanya will be punished, but as for their morale…" she paused, glancing back at the family ruefully. "It will take the quite some time to cope with everything… I can tell. They all just look so… frightened."

Comfortingly, Liu wrapped his arms around Kitana's shoulders and kissed her temple he brought her close. "You and Queen Sindel are doing all you can. Unfortunately in these situations, there will be victims. At least Tanya won't be able to hurt anyone else anymore."

"I suppose…" Kitana murmured.

"Come on, let's go home. It's been a long and sad day so far, so let's make good on the rest of it." Liu said.

Kitana gave a small smile. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

Both Liu and Kitana felt excited, even almost bordering on giddy, as a wormhole appeared in the palace's foyer before them. They stood side by side and waited with just-restrained mirth as the portal grew and eventually opened, and four figures materialized from the dark, crackling depths one by one.

Jax, clad in an sweatshirt over his casual clothes, and a sports bag hanging from his shoulder, came through first.

"Hey there! Long time no see." the Major said cheerfully.

"Jax, it's so good to see you again." Kitana greeted warmly, returning the tall, burly man's tight embrace.

Jax took a step back and looked Kitana over. "Glad to see you've been doing so well. Both of you." he said to her and Liu, who stepped forward.

"Likewise." Liu said, getting a hearty clap on the back for his greeting.

Johnny came through next, his million-dollar grin and characteristic shades marking him immediately. He was dressed a bit more casually than usual, wearing a red print T-shirt with black denim pants and matching jacket.

"Heeeere's Johnny!" he declared, raising his arms up.

"Always making a spectacle." Kitana greeted with a chuckle, exchanging an embrace with the action hero.

"_Always." _he emphasized. Jax and Liu came forward, and Johnny briefly hugged the latter. "I knew you and Princess were meant to be Buddy. Now I won't have to give you that ass-kicking I promised."

"Ha, ha…" Liu sneered, though a smile was on his face.

"So, what is this 'surprise,' you and Sonya mentioned in your letter?" Kitana asked. The actor's smile grew even wider, and he looked back in the direction of the gateway. Another figure was just coming through, and once she fully emerged both Kitana's and Liu's were pleasantly shocked.

Sonya appeared, also dressed unusually casual in a pale green blouse with knee-length khakis; a change from her normal fitness or military garbs. But upon looking at her closely, one could see something more unexpected; that her right hand was resting over a very small, but noticeable bump in her lower abdomen.

"Surprise everyone." Sonya said quietly, but a large smile was on her face.

"_Tada!_ I'm gonna be a dad!" Johnny declared proudly, wrapping an arm about his wife's shoulders.

"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations to you both." Kitana said happily, hugging Sonya.

"Thank you." the soldier replied.

Finally, the last figure emerged from the gateway; Kung Lao. He was also dressed plainly in a white, long-sleeved shirt and black pants, a drawstring satchel over his shoulder. Liu's smile grew as he approached his oldest friend, both giving each other the customary bow.

"It's good to see you again, my brother." Liu said warmly.

"Likewise." Kung replied, looking his friend over. "You look well."

"I've been well, though… not always so. I'll tell you about that later." Liu said, to which his friendly rival nodded. The hat-wielding monk turned his gaze to their other friends who approached, Kitana at the forefront.

"Kitana. It's a relief to see you well again." he greeted.

"Thank you Kung Lao. And it's always good to see you." The Princess warmly replied, briefly kissing his cheek.

The group retreated into the palace, and all the visitors got settled into their rooms. Shortly after, they all met in one of the large, sun-lit sitting rooms, filling each other in on the past few months since they parted company.

"So, when did you two discover you were expecting?" Kitana inquired the movie star and soldier. They briefly shared a smile.

"I was shortly after we came back to Earth." Sonya answered. "I just had not been feeling too well since we came back. I was showing all the signs, but I didn't want to believe it. It was just so soon, and I felt a little overwhelmed."

"I had to _drag _her to the doctor." the action star drawled. "You know how stubborn this one can get. But once she finally agreed, they confirmed it for us."

"Looks like things are moving quickly for you both." it was Kung who spoke.

"Yeah, but I'm excited for it all now." Sonya said, looking down and rubbing the tiny bump.

"And we are excited for you both." Kitana said. She turned her attention to her lover's best friend next. "So Kung… it took us forever to finally find you. What all have you been up to?"

A smile stretched over the hat-wielder's face. "Oh, so much…"

He began his tales of his adventures through Asia. He spoke enthusiastically of time he spent training with monks in Thailand and Laos, riding with Mahouts* through the Indian jungle. After that he headed for Europe, touring independently through Portugal, Spain and Italy. He told a rather humorous story about a time he woke up and walked out of his hotel in Venice only to plunge right into the water, forgetting somehow that the city was built over a marsh.

"The people I traveled with laughed at me plenty too for that." Kung chuckled.

"Wish I could've seen that." Liu sputtered, fighting back the last of his laughter. "Sounds like you've been having quite a time."

"I _have_. It's been incredible." Kung said emphatically.

For hours, the group sat and talked, their raucous laughter echoing down the halls. For Liu and Kitana, the return of their friends had been the breath of fresh air they had needed after weeks of being immersed in serious business. These were the people they had fought countless battles beside, defended, been defended by, suffered loss and terrible pain, physical or otherwise with. For once, they were not gathering to plan some battle strategy or retreating from persecution. For once, they were not allies and brothers in arms fighting for their very lives. They were just a group of friends having a good time.

And it felt truly good.

* * *

><p>*Mahout - an elephant driverhandler.

Before any of you come hunting me down with pitchforks and torches and MP5's, let me just say that I'VE BEEN VERY SICK. I caught a virus during my birthday celebrating (luck me...) and have been bedridden for weeks. So sorry for the slow update, but I've been feeling like crap and am only JUST starting to feel better.

Sorry if this chapter was a little blah, but the next will be much better, I promise. Next time, our friends do some more bonding, and Tanya is given her sentence.

Thank all of you for your patience and dedication to my story. Please drop me a review. Just one more chapter until the big wedding!

Oh and thanks to **ULTIMATEbudokai3 **for wishing me a happy birthday ^_^


	18. Chapter 16 One Last Twist

**16 - One Last Twist**

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a good bout." Kung Lao said somewhat breathlessly. He and Liu were out in the main garden, resting after a vigorous sparring match. As it always had been while they were growing up, the two of them were evenly matched, and they exhausted each other before a winner could be decided. Both of them sat beneath the large, dome-shaped branches of the large Momiji, Kung sitting cross-legged, and Liu slumped back more casually against the tree's trunk.<p>

"Yes. Good to see you haven't gotten rusty during all your traveling." Liu joked.

"Heh, you should talk. I'm surprised you can still fight, what with you kicking back with your girlfriend for all these months." Kung retorted. His friend snorted, shaking his head.

"We train plenty. Every day, _twice _a day if possible, for two hours at least." he said matter-of-factly.

"Well good. You don't want to get too lazy living here in the lap of luxury."

"Oh trust me. It hasn't been entirely luxurious. Lately especially, I've been put to work." Liu stated. "I told you in my letter that I've been going to these meetings with Edenia's elite, and I've been in court."

"Ah yes, the trial with that Tanya woman." Kung said. "How did that go?"

"A bit intimidating, giving that I had to give a statement. I don't know… nothing I've ever said has been that important, so giving a testimony to incriminate someone felt a bit… unnerving."

"I could imagine." the hat-wielder said.

"She'll be given her sentence at the end of the week." Liu murmured. Quietly, as if worried someone would hear, he added. "I think she'll be sentenced to death for all she's done."

"I could believe it." said Kung. "After what Kitana told us of her during Shinnok's invasion…"

"The list of transgressions goes even _beyond _that incident."

"Mmh." was Kung's reply.

Silence briefly fell.

"So…" Liu tentatively began. "How long has it been since you have been to the academy?"

"Just before I came here. Had to stop by to pick up a few things." Kung answered. He gazed at his friend. "Everyone was pretty surprised when I told them you came back. They wanted to know how you were, _where _you were."

At this Liu felt slightly stunned. He did not think anyone back at the academy would care to even hear his name mentioned again. He gazed at his friend with cautious imploring.

"What do they know?" Liu asked.

"The truth." Kung replied succinctly. "They were all quite happy when I told them you were living peacefully here. And they're overjoyed to hear that you're getting married, especially our old masters."

Liu bit his lip, averting his gaze. A storm of emotions suddenly welled up inside him. Part of him was overcome with joy to hear his brothers and masters still thought of him fondly, most of him was in disbelief of such, and the rest of him was filled with longing and regret. A sudden longing to be amongst them again, if only briefly; to see all their faces and hear their voices. But the old regret surged up again, raw and fresh like a suddenly reopened wound. Kung noticed the plethora of emotions that suddenly crossed his face.

"_Ze me le? _(What's the matter?)_" _he asked.

Liu blew a breath outwards. "I don't know, I just… I guess I just didn't expect for them to still care for me so much."

"And why would they not?" Kung snapped his mouth shut when Liu shot him a withering glare. Apparently he was not quite ready to make light of the incident, regardless of whose fault it was. "Okay, okay… that was an idiotic question. But of course you couldn't believe our brothers would hold you responsible for what happened."

Liu scoffed. "Well I'm glad _they _don't." he bitterly muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

Liu gave a heavy sigh. "Do you remember yesterday when I said thing's here haven't always been good? Well…" he paused, his hands clenching the fabric of his pants. "About six weeks after the War, I started having these… nightmares about it. They were very vague and distorted at first, so they didn't faze me much, but as the months passed they got clearer… more detailed." Liu paused again, forcing the still-vivid and gruesome images back. "They nearly cost me to lose my sanity. They started coming every night, and I started losing sleep. I was constantly on edge…"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder." Kung said knowingly. "I dealt with it myself after Shao Kahn invaded. I understand how you must've felt."

"And what was worse is that I started alienating myself from Kitana." Liu said ruefully. "I kept her in the dark for a long time about it. I didn't want to burden her with my problems, not after what she'd been through… and honestly, I just didn't want to acknowledge any of it. She started getting frustrated with me… if I didn't finally come clean when I did, there's no telling what would've happened between us."

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses and did tell her." Kung said. "Kitana is very strong, and I'm sure she lent plenty of that strength to you when you needed it."

"She did." Liu said, a smile returning to his face. "She was amazingly supportive. And I realized right then how much I needed her. I proposed to her that same night. Right in this very spot, as a matter of fact. Ever since then, things have been incredible."

"Well that's good to hear. I was a little worried about how everything would affect you, if it would all catch up to you. You seemed fine enough when we all left, but I know how it all works." Kung said.

"Yeah… I guess we all do." Liu said. He waved his hand dismissively, and then cheerfully said. "But thankfully now, we've had time to start moving beyond all of it, and I feel like we'll have even more time in the future."

Kung smiled. "I think so too. Now then," he slapped his knees and quickly stood, stretching his arms above him. "Enough being melancholy. That spar helped me work up an appetite."

"I agree with you there." Liu said, also raising to his feet. "One luxury I have had is a constantly stocked kitchen. Let's go enjoy it."

* * *

><p>All of Edenia's regional lords, the Royal Assembly, Sindel and Kitana had gathered in the palace's throne room to make the final decision regarding Tanya's fate. For the past few days, the lords had been carefully reviewing the prisoner's trial and all details of her treasonous actions. As Kitana suspected, Tanya's execution seemed to be the only logical choice. She was far too selfish, remorseless and unpredictable to be left alive. Add to that she was also a skilled user of dark magic, and incredibly persuasive. She was simply too much of a risk to Edenia's fragile security.<p>

"It has been proven that she is incapable of recovery." said the Minister of Criminology. "She has been evaluated and diagnosed as a sociopath, completely lacking any apathy for her fellow man. She has confessed that much even herself."

"Doctor Hasato's psychiatric associate has said Tanya has not even shown a shred of _desire _to recover." it was Adviser Leng who spoke. "She is beyond help."

"Even if she were to change her ways," the Daimyo of Izumi began skeptically, "she would merely change sides the moment the next conflict occurs. And with this business with Outworld being a point of concern now, I do not think allowing her to live would be wise."

Kitana sat back in her seat before the gathering, one leg folded over the other and her arms crossed. She had barely spoken throughout the entire conference, and did not have to. Everyone was in unanimous agreement as to what needed to be done, and they stated all of the facts and opinions. She merely sat back, blue eyes astutely taking everything in, giving the needed words of agreement when necessary. Silence fell over the gathering, and she turned her gaze to Sindel, who sat at her side. Her mother sat with her fingers steepled, her head inclined somewhat as she took a moment to let all the gathering had said sink in.

"I agree with all of you." she eventually spoke up. "I believe all of us are well aware that any other option is far too risky. Let it be decided then: Tanya's punishment for her many crimes shall be execution. She will be hanged the sunrise after she is sentenced. Only myself, Princess Kitana, Ming Iishi, and Yoshinute Hasato will be present. All in favor?"

Every right hand before them raised.

"So be it then. This conference is adjourned."

* * *

><p>1st of June - Day of Sentencing<p>

Liu pulled into the outer layer of his formal robes and began to wind the sash about his waist, casting a glance back at his lover as she sat at her vanity. She was already completely dressed, having just made her face, and her reflection in the mirror held a slightly vexed countenance. She had been very quiet most of the previous day, moreso than usual; even in the company of their friends. He knew that the events that would transpire today were the cause, and of course he understood.

Shrugging, Liu went to work tying the somewhat complex knot at the front of his attire, grumbling to himself as he did so. Edenian formal wear was a lot like what he assumed people wore in Asia long ago, full of many layers and sashes. He was still adjusting to tying it all. His little struggle caught Kitana's attention, and she chuckled as she watched him fumble with the knot; tying, stopping, then retying. Shaking her head, she rose from her seat and went to him.

"Let me help." Kitana said, still giggling. She took the two ends of the black and gold silk in her hands and set to work properly tying his obi, and Liu smiled gratefully.

"Pretty pathetic that the Mortal Kombat Champion can't even tie his own sash." he wryly said, seizing the moment to brighten her mood. As he wanted, Kitana chuckled again.

"Earthrealm clothes are simpler, so I understand." she said. She finished the knot, tugging it until it was taut. "There."

"Thanks." Liu murmured. Kitana smiled at him appreciatively, placing her hand on his cheek and kissing his lips.

"And thank you for putting me at ease." she said. Returning the smile, Liu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of their chamber.

They had half an hour before they were to board their carriage to the university, and decided to stop briefly in the kitchen to grab a quick bite. They found their friends all seated at one end of the large table, talking and laughing amongst themselves over their food. After briefly stopping with Bai for a trey of fruit and bread, they joined them.

"Hey, there's the bride and groom. Lookin' awful fancy…" Johnny greeted with his usual exuberance. "'Nother big day in court huh?"

"Yes, and thankfully the last…" Kitana said as she and Liu sat.

"That's something at least. And after you guys get back, we'll shower you with wedding gifts!" the actor said with a flourish. "Hope you guys'll like the stuff we got."

"We're very grateful." Liu said incredulously.

The group sat and chatted amicably for a few short minutes, joined by Sindel and Jade. Then the royals dismissed themselves and loaded into their carriage, making the travel to the university. As usual, the Royal Procession was met with much fanfare, but the crowds today were thicker than usual. All knew that today would be the day Tanya would be sentenced, and the people made their hopes for her fate clear. All around, people were chanting and yelling for her death. Their eagerness for a grim outcome reminded Kitana somewhat, with dismal nostalgia, of the audience in the dead emperor's coliseum.

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR! DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!" the people rhythmically chanted, their faces twisted in enraged glee and fists pumping into the air. Liu gazed about somewhat warily as he and his fiancée stepped out of the carriage, his protective instincts kicking into gear.

"_Ai-yah*…_ they sure are angry." he murmured to her.

"Rightly so." Kitana replied blankly.

They and the others filed into the Tribunal Hall, taking their usual seats; and a few minutes after, the Daimyos arrived. The yells of the people outside grew even more uproarious as Tanya was brought in by Meisao's sons. As usual, she was completely calm, even uncaring of the whole ordeal. Once she was seated, the doors were shut, and the Judge came in and seated himself, beating his gavel once.

"Lady Tanya, you may rise." he said authoritatively. Tanya did as she was told. The judge then turned and gazed up to Queen Sindel. "Milady, if you please." Sindel gave a slight nod.

"Tanya," she began. "You have plead no contest to the charges brought against you, and have been found guilty of the crimes of high treason, conspiracy, illegal use of black magic, mass homicide and holding innocent citizens hostage. Your actions have caused the deaths of unfathomable numbers of people, and uprooted the lives of many more." The Queen paused, feeling a sense of righteousness come over her. "The leaders of Edenia have carefully reviewed the evidence brought against you, and we have decided that the only retribution you have available to you, is death. You are to be executed via hanging tomorrow at sunrise." With barely hidden disdain, Sindel added, "Have you any last words?"

An evil glint sparked in Tanya's eyes, a smirk slithering onto her dry lips. "A few."

What happened next utterly stunned everyone present in that chamber.

With speed almost imperceptible to the naked eye, the traitor whirled twice and caught both of her guards with hard roundhouse kicks to their jaws, downing them both. She then charged her hands with chi and broke both her chains and Ki Jao binds.

Adrenaline surged up in Kitana, and the nearby Jade and Meisao. Unthinkingly, all three women unleashed a slew of projectiles; Kitana throwing her fans, Jade her Razorang, and Meisao several kunai. Tanya quickly freed her ankles, and was just able to teleport away just before the attacks landed.

"NO!" Kitana shouted, leaping down from the elevated dais and landing with ease before tearing out of the building.

"Kitana wait!" Liu cried, also leaping down and taking off after her, Jade and Meisao quickly following. Sindel's first instinct was to follow them, but as Queen, she had a responsibility to protect her people. She levitated from her chair above the now alarmed people within the room.

"All of the Daimyos and members of the Court remain here!" she ordered. She gazed to the guards nearest them, Meisao's son's included. "The ten of you will remain here to guard them! The rest of you come with me! Help to clear the crowds and comb the area!"

Meanwhile, Kitana tore through the nearby forest, assuming Tanya would not expose herself by escaping into the open streets. She brusquely alerted the Citizens Police to evacuate the crowds and keep their eyes peeled before she began her frantic search. She kicked off her shoes and hiked up her robes, running as fast as her legs could carry her and eyes jumping about like mad. She quickly spotted an upcoming tree that she could use as a vantage point, and launched herself up into it. She volleyed to the highest branches that could take her weight, and scanned about frantically. She saw no one, and panic rose inside of her. Her mind was still trying to process that Tanya had managed to break free, in spite of her physical condition and her binds being secure. Then again, Tanya had always been full of tricks.

"Shit!" Kitana hissed, ramming her fist into the tree in frustration and creating a notable indentation in its bark. "I can't believe this..."

Suddenly she could hear Liu and Jade calling out for her in the distance, and she came down from her perch and headed quickly for the sound. Eventually she spotted them in a clearing near the road.

"There you are!" Liu said, relief washing over him as he spotted her coming their way. He quickly pulled her close. "You scared me."

"I'm alright, but I don't know where Tanya has gotten to." Kitana said anxiously. "We've got to get back to the palace. All of our forces must be put on high alert. We have to find Tanya before she does anymore damage."

"I'm heading to the Freedom Fighter's compound. I'll send out messenger birds to all our stations." Jade said, and then she vanished in a cloud of green vapor.

"Come on, we'd better get to the carriage." Liu said, but Kitana caught his arm as he turned.

"That will take far too long." she quickly said, drawing him close. "Brace yourself, this will be a bit disorienting."

Before Liu could ask any questions, he felt himself spinning with such rapidity and force that he felt as though his skeleton was being rearranged. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, and they were suddenly in their chamber back at the palace: Kitana had teleported them back. She supported him as he wavered slightly on his feet, him holding his suddenly throbbing head.

"Gods that _was _disorienting." he breathed, his eyelids fluttering as he regained his bearings.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Kitana said.

As soon as Liu was level again, they both set to work preparing for battle. Kitana went to the wardrobe, carelessly tossing aside her formal robes piece by piece. She quickly found a leotard and slipped it on, as well as her boots and gauntlets. With expertise born from centuries of performing the task, she began to strap on her full arsenal of projectiles; shuriken, kunai, darts, all hidden away in her clothes. She then retrieved her fans and slipped them on as well. Liu meanwhile tossed his own robes away and found a much more comfortable pair of pants, as well as his own spiked gauntlets and his headband, leaving his torso bare. Suddenly gongs and bells began to sound off, and the thudding footsteps and terse shouts of the guards could be heard through the halls. Kitana felt a bit of relief: Undoubtedly, Sindel must have put out the alert.

Suddenly Kung came running into their chamber, quickly followed by the others.

"What's going on?" he asked in perplexed agitation. "All of your guardsmen just started rushing about out of nowhere."

"Tanya managed to escape. We have no idea where she's gone." Liu said, and the faces of all their friends visibly blanched.

"I am going to tell the remainder of the Guard to spread across the city. Every village must be protected." Kitana said determinately.

"Should I alert the OIA?" Jax asked.

"I'm not sure. I doubt that she will have a way into Outworld. Tell them to be alert, just in case." Kitana answered.

"Will do." the Major said, punching away at his wrist device.

"What should the rest of us do?" Sonya asked warily.

"Just be on your guard and protect yourselves if need be. The palace will be heavily guarded by the knights. Stay in here if you wish." Kitana assured, sensing the soldier was worried for hers and her unborn's sake. "You'll be safe, I'll see to that personally." And with that, she left the chamber, Liu following close behind.

* * *

><p>"One of Edenia's deadliest enemies has escaped our capture." Kitana authoritatively addressed. She stood at the edge of the platform before the palace's main entrance, the members of the Royal Guard, which numbered five-hundred strong, lined neatly in ten rows down below. Behind Kitana, Liu watched with subdued admiration. Seeing her standing before the lined crowds of armor-clad men and women at attention, totally in control, was awe-inspiring to say the least.<p>

"We must not allow her to approach any of our citizens. Given the state Tanya is in, she should not be able to leave the city, so I want each and every one of you to disperse yourselves amongst the villages. Remain on high alert. The Freedom Fighters and I will be looking for her directly. Word will be sent immediately if and when Tanya is captured. Understood?"

"YES MA'AM!" was the unified chorus of the soldiers.

"You have you're orders. NOW GO!" Kitana commanded, and the Guard dispersed with several large leaps. She then turned back to Liu. "Come on. We're headed to the stable."

"We're taking a horse?" he asked.

"No. Something much faster and with a heightened sense of smell; a lindworm.*"

Liu wanted to ask more questions, but decided to hold back and see what in the world she was referring to.

The creature was nothing like he expected.

The name lind_worm _conjured the image of a slithering, slimy thing. But this was entirely different. It was more like a dragon than anything else, and Liu wasn't exactly sure if he liked the reality any better than what he envisioned in his mind. The muscular yet lithe, golden-brown serpent only had two bipedal legs, and stood a bit taller than himself. It had a long, whip like tail, an elongated neck, and fringes on the sides of its oval-shaped head. Its coppery eyes, with its thin slits for pupils held an intelligence that Liu found even more unnerving. Kitana calmly approached the creature and rubbed its nose, and it closed its eyes and gave a low, but pleasant sounding growl.

"It's been a while since I've needed you, hasn't it Veit'yra?" Kitana crooned almost affectionately. This particular lindworm had been her trusted mount back in the days of the Preemptive War, sturdy and trustworthy. She would need that again for this pivotal task. Kitana took the reins of the animal and led her out of her pin, then set to securing the saddle already placed on her back moments before by a servant. Once sure everything was secure, the Princess swung herself up onto Veit'yra's back with ease, then looked imploringly to her fiancé.

"Don't be afraid of her. She's very tame." Kitana assured.

Taking a gulp of air to calm himself, Liu tentatively approached the beast. She cocked her head slightly and inspected the unfamiliar man, flickering her forked tongue out a few times to sample the air around him, making him flinch. Kitana was a bit amused to see him acting so jumpy around the lindworm, especially considering he could transform into an even _more _intimidating creature himself. She offered him his hand, and he slowly eased up into the saddle behind her, wrapping his brawny arms about her waist.

"Hold on." Kitana warned. She then dug her heels into the mount's sides and uttered some command in Edenian, and Liu yelped as it suddenly lurched forward. Veit'yra took off out of the palace's walls and through the forest, and Liu could tell they were headed back in the university's direction.

"How do we expect to find her? It's been over an hour… she could be anywhere within a few miles." Liu stated.

"The servant that prepared Veit'yra for me procured one of Tanya's recently worn uniforms and gave her the scent. She'll be able to pinpoint where Tanya is." Kitana answered confidently. "I'm sure Tanya knows that protecting the citizens from her is our top priority, so she won't want to approach the villages and fall into the clutches of the soldiers. That only leaves the woodlands or the nearby plains."

They rode for a good three or four miles east, Veit'yra stopping every once in a while to test the air and pinpoint the source of the scent. Then she moved somewhat southward, into a region of cliffs deep within the lush green forests. She descended gracefully into a trench with a very narrow, shallow creek flowing down its center, then stopped and snarled threateningly.

"She must be around here somewhere…" Kitana said lowly, cerulean eyes looking about warily. Liu nodded, also alertly scanning around as he followed her in dismounting the lindworm. Kitana commanded the beast to stay put, then drew her fans from her boots; treading across the gravelly bank of the creek as soundlessly as possible. Liu came up close behind her, fixing his gaze in the opposite direction. "She can cloak herself, so be careful."

Again Liu nodded, and cast out his senses to try and sense Tanya's chi. He sifted through the glimmers of auras belonging to the various creatures surrounding them, and honed in on an exhilarated and somewhat amused energy at the four o'clock position up on the ridge.

"Watch out!" Liu cried, leaping before Kitana and sending out a fireball which cancelled the one that suddenly came hurling down towards them from above. The concentrated attacks collided violently, causing a small, but very loud explosion. They briefly shielded themselves from the flying sparks and the thick smoke, and were barely prepared when Tanya suddenly came charging out with a kick. Liu easily grasped her leg and shifted her momentum against her, but she tucked and rolled with ease when she went toppling into the ground. She stood, dusting herself off and pushing loosened hairs back from her smirking face, before taking her stance: Liu and Kitana also braced themselves.

"I was wondering when you'd find me." Tanya said casually. "I know you all aren't _completely _incompetent."

"You aren't getting away Tanya." Kitana said. She promptly shoved her thumb and index finger into her mouth and released a shrill whistle, and several messenger birds in the vicinity suddenly took flight. "They will alert the Freedom Fighters and lead them here. Soon you'll be sorely outnumbered."

Tanya raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Well then, let's have some fun until they get here then, shall we?"

She lunged for them again, focusing on Kitana this time. The Princess easily blocked the traitor's first swing with her left fist, ducking rapidly beneath the follow up with the right. Tanya spun and attempted come back across with her left elbow, but Kitana skillfully caught the attack and parried it with a rather quick jab of her fan's hilt. Tanya shifted quickly and was able to spare herself the full brunt of the blow, but she was still caught at the corner of her mouth, causing her to stumble backwards. Kitana pressed her advantage and struck again at the center of the other woman's chest, and she skidded back again, maintaining her balance. Tanya clutched at the spot, already feeling a bruise form, and wiped at the corner of her busted lip with the other hand.

"Ah, well good to see you haven't gotten rusty." she said, spitting out a globule of blood. "Well come on Princess. Humor me some more!"

"You won't find me so _humorous_ for long." Kitana sneered, before charging.

She opened the fan held in right hand and swiped, but Tanya out-stepped the attack and caught her arm. She attempted a blow directly for Kitana's face, but she caught the fist and then kneed Tanya in the gut. Her knees buckled and she gave a cough, but she didn't give in and collapse. The Former Ambassador's Daughter twisted herself free of Kitana's grip and landed both her palms in the center of her chest. She dropped one of her fans and briefly lost balance, and Tanya swept the one leg she was teetering on from under her, sending her back-first into the ground. Grinning maniacally, Tanya charged a projectile and prepared to send it right down into Kitana's skull; a fatal blow. It was then that Liu intervened, knocking her raised arm back with his own forearm and kicking her roughly in the stomach. His powerful blow was too much for Tanya to recover from immediately, and she fell back several feet away, clutching at her abdomen. Liu turned his attention back to Kitana then, helping her back up to her feet.

"You alright?" he murmured. His fiancée gave a single nod. They turned their eyes back to Tanya, who also was pulling herself up from the ground.

"I don't have anything personal against you Monk, but if you insist on getting in my way…" she hissed.

A glint out of the corner of her eye suddenly caught Tanya's attention, and suddenly she was stuck again in the stomach by the blunt end of Jade's staff. Even though the pain of being hit in the belly twice was intense, Tanya still managed to leap away just as Jade slammed her weapon down right where she had been standing. The green-eyed general resisted the urge to keep pressing on, choosing instead to leap back and land gracefully just before Liu and Kitana.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine… and you're just in time." Kitana said gratefully.

Clutching her injured middle, Tanya glowered at the three warriors advancing upon her. She had taken quite a few blows, not the worst, but their impact was significant given the slightness of her body. And she was quickly depleting her scant reserves of stamina. She needed to make a decision, and quickly. She smirked.

"Well then, looks like the time for me to be, 'sorely outnumbered,' is here already." she said with mock disappointment. "If I were at my normal strength, I would gladly fight all three of you, but I'm not nearly as bold as you are. I think my _crimes_ have proven that." She slowly began to back away. "We'll have to continue this another day."

Tanya suddenly turned on a heel and began to run, but stopped short when a young man, a Freedom Fighter, leapt down before her with his katana drawn and held at the ready.

"No continuations; this ends right here." he said, wearing a triumphant smile. Tanya gazed about as more Freedom Fighters suddenly emerged from the trees, all drawing their weapons or taking their stances. They all formed a tight circle around her, leaving no escape route. She looked around one final time, realizing she had no options left. She gave a perturbed sigh.

"Damn it all." she muttered, lowering onto her knees and raising her hands above her. "Alright, I've had my fun. You've all caught me."

Jade hesitated a moment, holding her staff out firmly before her. She glanced briefly to the two soldiers nearest to her and jerked her head toward the target, and they followed in her tentative approach. They set their weapons aside and one of the soldiers, a heavy-set young man, produced a coil of rope from his belt as they advanced upon Tanya…

Just as she was about to be restrained, she saw a wide enough opening and suddenly unleashed a fiery blast from her fingertips. No one could react in time as the projectile landed on its target. Liu released a cry of pain as the attack singed the skin at the center of his chest, its force knocking him back. Every nightmare Kitana ever had, all the terrible visions she'd thought she'd finally overcome, came rushing back to the forefront of her mind, suffusing her with panic.

Tanya grinned in satisfaction at the look of horror covering her face. She only reveled in the damage she'd wrought a moment before Jade rammed the crown of her head with her staff, knocking her instantly unconscious.

"LIU!" Kitana cried, dropping her remaining fan and running to his side. Liu was wheezing with pain, his tremulous hands covering the burn at the center of his chest. While the other soldiers bound Tanya, Jade, being proficient in basic healing techniques, rushed over to lend her aid.

"Let me see." she gently commanded Kitana, and the latter moved slightly aside. The staff-wielder charged her hands with white, glowing energy, setting them gently onto the angry red mark. Liu hissed and tensed at the contact, feeling the healing energy piece together the damaged flesh. Jade assessed the situation. "He'll be alright. The burn is only at the surface, and no ribs are broken."

"Oh thank the Gods…" Kitana breathed, though she was still very badly shaken.

Jade glanced at her, noticing the glassy fear in her eyes. "Don't get worked up Kitana. He'll be fine." she said softly.

Kitana sucked in a breath and blew it slowly out. "I know… I know…"

Jade continued to work for another minute, able to reduce the injury significantly; but Liu still needed to see the Court Physician as soon as possible. Two Freedom Fighters made a makeshift gurney for him out of a tarp, carrying him slowly between them as they all made their way back to the palace. Kitana walked beside him, and Jade took control of Veit'yra; the apprehended Tanya draped over her back.

* * *

><p>Kitana held herself, tapping one foot anxiously, as she watched Doctor Hasato wrap Liu's chest in gauze. The burn Tanya left was very painful, but thankfully very minor. Within a month the wound would heal, but he would be left with a scar. Liu didn't mind; he was just glad he escaped with his life. His friends also stood around their room, concerned, but also glad he was not seriously hurt. Kung Lao noticed Kitana's worry, approaching her and placing a caring hand on her shoulder. She gazed over at him and he offered her a smile, and she returned it weakly, but appreciatively.<p>

"Alright then, I'm done." Hasato declared. "Be sure to rest for the next week. You'll want to be back on your feet by the time of the wedding I'm sure, so avoid moving _now _as much as possible."

"You don't have to worry." Liu rasped. The Physician left a pain remedy for him on the nightstand, bowing to the others before taking his leave. Everyone gathered closer to the bedside, Kitana sitting down on the edge next to him. He blearily offered her a smile, taking her hand and gripping it tightly to reassure her. "Guess this dampens the mood…" he teased.

"I'd say so. You'll have to be more careful, idiot…" Kung replied, also joking.

"Oh shut up." Liu muttered, though he was smiling.

Johnny shrugged. "Hey man, at least you'll have a big, manly scar to show for it on that _flawless _skin of yours" he drawled. "Chicks dig scars."

"I'll have you know I _had _plenty of 'manly' scars before I regenerated." Liu quipped.

"A'right man, enough joking. It's all good here, so I think we'd ought to let the two of them have their privacy." Jax interrupted, noting the stricken look on Kitana's face.

"Excellent idea Jax." Sonya agreed. She went up to Johnny and started tugging him playfully towards the door by his ear. "Get better Liu."

"Yes, rest easy friend." Kung said seriously, nudging Liu's shoulder. "We'll come back later if you're up to it."

"Alright then." Liu said. The group exited the chamber, and he cast worried eyes to his lover. "Are you alright _Ai Ren?_"

Kitana pursed her lips. "I am, I just…" she paused, trying her best to maintain her composure. "Gods, I'm overreacting…" she bitterly chuckled.

"Kitana…it's okay." Liu sympathetically murmured, reaching up and running the back of his fingers against her cheek. Although clouded over from mild sedation and dull pain, his eyes gazed into hers with loving concern, their heartfelt warmth breaking her emotional dam and bringing tears spilling from hers. She bowed her head, giving a sob.

"It all came rushing back to me…" she wept. "All of the fear… of, of losing you. Gods I thought it was… was finally behind me…"

Liu's heart broke at the sight of Kitana in tears, and he mentally cursed himself for making her worry yet again. He gently pulled her down by the arm, and she stretched out beside him, curling into his side and burying her face under his chin. He gently rubbed her shoulders as she quietly cried, her hot tears dripping down his neck and across his collar bone.

"It's alright Love. _I'm _alright." he comfortingly said, kissing the crown of her head.

"I couldn't take it if I lost you now… not when we're, we're this close…" Kitana choked.

"You won't lose me." Liu affirmed. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

For several minutes, he comforted his beloved as she released her fear and sadness. They laid that way until they eventually fell asleep, happy to have the ordeal behind them.

* * *

><p>Kitana watched blankly as Tanya stood on the platform, her hands bound behind her back and a noose tied about her neck. Her head was down, her face shrouded by her loose hair. She was silent. To the right of Kitana was Sindel, also silent and expressionless, and on her left were Doctor Hasato and Ming Iishi. Across from them, two guards stood, one with his hand on the lever that would send Tanya to her death. The tension in the room was thick and unnerving. Sindel gave an almost inaudible sigh, her eyes falling shut and head lowering slightly.<p>

"Now." she simply said.

Without preamble, the guard pushed down on the lever and the platform dropped from beneath Tanya's feet. She swung, thrashing about and gagging as her airway was cut off. Kitana drew her lips inward, averting her eyes. She kept looking away until the terrible, desperate gurgles Tanya gave stopped, and an even colder silence gripped the room.

It was somewhat ironic to Kitana how unsettled she was by it all. She had seen people be killed far too many times to count over her centuries. She had seen people beheaded, eviscerated, dismembered, mauled, burned; so a relatively quick and clean death such as hanging should theoretically not faze her. But perhaps it was just the entirety of the circumstances that made this moment bitter, however right this punishment may have been.

Kitana could not help but think of poor Alister, particularly his last words. He had been so greatly distraught over Tanya's treachery. To think, he and his only living child had finally been reunited in their land of birth, the land he loved, told her stories about, and vehemently wanted to see restored to its former glory; and she threw it all aside out of greed and cravenness. Even in spite of her actions, the pain in his voice belied that he still loved Tanya dearly, as any father would. His heartbreak sent him rapidly to his death, already creeping steadily closer because of his illness. Now, his daughter too, as her mother and three siblings definitely had, also met with death. And had things been able to go differently, her end would not have had to be.

It was all just so unfortunate… so bitterly unfortunate.

Once Tanya was completely still, even her swaying back and forth coming to a stop, Sindel ordered her to be cut down. The guard did as told and laid her flat on the wooden floor, and Hasato and Iishi both checked her for a pulse. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"She's gone." Iishi stated.

Without a word, Kitana gave her mother a short bow and exited, wanting not to linger another moment. In spite of the contempt she felt for Tanya, she hated having to see her die. She fervently wished she would never be forced to put another to death ever again; and was cynical at how she was not nearly naïve enough to believe that would happen. Sindel watched her as she passed by and went out of the door, then turned and nodded to the coroner.

"Take her to the crematorium." she said

The two medical professionals wrapped her body in a white shroud, and the two guards lifted either end and carried her out behind them.

Meanwhile, Kitana returned briefly to her chamber. Liu, lying back on their bed, opened his eyes slightly and gazed drowsily at her.

"Is it done?" he asked. Kitana nodded solemnly.

"It is." she replied. She made her way over to the wardrobe and found her cloak, draping it around her and clasping it over her chest. "I'm going to step out for a moment. I'll be back in an hour. The guards are outside if you need anything." Liu only gave a nod in reply, closing his eyes and slipping back into slumber as she left.

Kitana pulled the large hood of her cloak up over her head as she left the palace grounds. She made her way discreetly through the city on foot, the citizens ignorantly passing her by without a glance. She stopped briefly at a flower stand, purchasing a bouquet of blue hyacinths* and a few sticks of incense, before continuing on her way. She eventually came to her destination just outside the heart of the city; a large cemetery.

Kitana made her way through the open field lined with tombstones and small monoliths, most lined with flowers and other trinkets from recent mourners, and some even still with burning incense. She wandered to the back end of the enclosed space until she found the white marker with Alister's name and epitaph carved neatly into it. She gazed down somberly at the grave: There were no flowers here, no one who recently visited like the others. Pulling back her hood, she knelt before the stone and set the bouquet down over it. She lit the sticks and placed them in the holsters, bringing her palms together and bowing her head.

'_I hope you can forgive us for what we had to do this day…'_

* * *

><p>*Ai yah - a generally negative Chinese expression meaning something along the line of "geez", "wow" or "oh no"<p>

*Lindworm - dragon-like creature from old European mythology with only two legs and a venomous bite. I thought they would be kind of cool to ride.

*Blue hyacinths represent sincere condolences.

Sorry again for the wait, but I was inspired to make this chapter have a last plot twist to spice it up a bit. What did you guys think?

The next chapter will have a bit of a longer wait time too, understandably… because it's the WEDDING CHAPTER! Dum, dum du-dum! (you know, Here Comes the Bride…)

Please review! I'll be back.


	19. Chapter 17 Two Become One

**A.N. Okay, A.) I am HUGELY sorry for such a long wait folks. Life got really complicated for the past week or so. B.) Remember that Liu Kang and Kitana wanted a simplified wedding, so I didn't write the ceremony as being extra long and drawn out.  
><strong>

**So without further ado, here's the moment we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

><p><strong>17 - Two Become One<strong>

_Liu Kang and Kitana finally say 'I do.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kitana's Reflection<strong>_

_I never meant to fall in love with him. I never meant to be close to him… but I'm so happy I did._

_Liu Kang… what can words can I use to describe what I feel for him? There simply are none that can truly express what he means to me. When I met him, my life was in a very dismal place, and I merely saw him as an opportunity to break free. He was the Champion of Earthrealm, the one man possibly strong enough to defeat my stepfather Shao Kahn, and help me to free Edenia. _

_When I first laid eyes on him, I was nearly in disbelief. He was sturdy looking enough perhaps, but so young, so full of idealistic naiveté and general inexperience. I was forced to 'fight' against him, and I quickly was able to see his aptitude with martial arts. He was nimble, powerful, and cunning in his strategy. But there was far more to him than that. When he looked at me… his gaze softened, like he could see that I wanted no part in the Emperor's plans. That I was desperate for a way out. _

_When I met with Liu in Outworld, I was surprised by how easily he trusted me. I told him the truth behind who I really was, and he was willing to help me in any way he could. He stunned me with his kindness, his selflessness, and a drive to help any in distress within his sights. More, he even seemed to show true concern for me… genuinely care about my mindset and my feelings. He was just so… understanding, and non-judgmental. He caught me off guard with his attentiveness, and I found myself confiding things in him I had never spoken a word to with anyone else. _

_Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with him. It struck me after the second struggle against Shao Kahn had ended, when he invaded Earthrealm. Liu won that fight, like the time before, but it was a far more brutal battle than it was then. Liu barely escaped with his life, slipping into unconsciousness shortly after the ordeal ended, and remained so for three long weeks. I vividly remember going to visit him day after day at that Earthrealm hospice, sitting at his bedside at waiting in silent anxiousness for him to awaken. Looking at him lying there, with all those strange machines linked to him, watching his chest just barely rise and fall, holding his icy, heavy hand in mine… I came to this frightening realization that I needed him, wanted to be beside him whenever possible… and that I would be devastated if I ever lost him._

_And then one day, he just awoke. He suddenly came to, with his mind and memories fully intact. I was thrilled. Not only did he survive, but he made a full recovery. It was a slow process, and unfortunately I could not remain to see the end of it. I had work to do: My mother was freed from Kahn's influence, and Jade had also defected and joined with us. The path was now free for us to liberate our realm, our people… and it was all because of Liu. _

_In spite of the fact that he was still recovering, Liu saw us all to the portal that morning we left. I stayed behind for a moment to give him my personal thanks for what he had done for us. I was surprised when he thanked me in turn: He said I gave him something more to fight for, as well as a sense of normalcy. He could just be himself around me, instead of this grand hero, with fearless bravado and no doubts or reluctance. He could confide things in me without judgment: It was the same way I felt about him._

_That was the first time we kissed. It was quick, but so very affectionate and tender. I knew that I was loved by this man, and I could feel that he knew I loved him as well, even if neither of us could bring ourselves to say it just yet._

_With everything that transpired after that, maybe we should have… I should have._

_I did not see Liu again for over a year after that, and once again it was battle that brought us together. _

_Shinnok had invaded Edenia, with the help of one of our own. After being imprisoned for days, I managed to escape with relative ease, and came into contact with Raiden and some of my allies from Earth. He transported us to the point of an ambush Liu and other allies of ours were entrapped in, but luckily our might proved too great for our enemies. We escaped and set up camp in the abandoned temples far from the brunt of the demon hordes._

_We reconnected immediately. Later that night, I had been anxious and unable to sleep. He came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and asking me to talk with him. I lapsed so easily back into confiding in him, sharing with him how shaken I was by our world being overturned again so quickly. He offered me his comforts just like he always had before, restoring my confidence. It was nice, having him beside me again, being able to kiss his lips and rest on his shoulder. We fell asleep right there leaning against each other. It was like we picked up where we left off._

_Unfortunately it did not last… like always._

_Days after we reunited, Raiden came before us and told that Shinnok had redirected his attention to Earthrealm, deciding he wanted another conquest in addition to launching his war on the Elder Gods. Liu, being Earth's protector, had to return to defend his home. He vehemently hated having to leave us… me… still in the Netherrealm's clutches. I wished he could have stayed, not just to lend his strength, but so I could also protect him. Shao Kahn had been powerful, but now we were fighting against a former Elder God, so I was nervous about Liu facing off against him. But I knew he had to step in and prevent Earthrealm from suffering the same grim fate as us. We parted ways again, and I led my regrouped armies into battle to cut off the remaining demons while Liu and the others followed Raiden into battle on Earth._

_That separation in particular made me realize just how much I desired to be with Liu. Even after over a year of separation, my love for him had not waned. If anything, it grew stronger. And I felt so grateful to him for everything he had done for my people. _

_After the battle with Shinnok ended, I decided I would offer him the chance to come and be with me in Edenia. For the first time in my life, I envisioned being happy with someone, being someone's wife. I wanted to be with no other man than Liu, and I suspected he felt the same way about me as well. I crossed through the portal into Earthrealm, finding him meditating in the Shaolin Temple. I thanked him again for all he had done for Edenia, and nervously made my offer._

_He wanted to take it, I could tell. For the briefest of moments, the most elated, excited expression came over his face. But then he began to look very sullen. Reluctantly then, he told me that he could not turn his back on Earthrealm. He was duty bound to protect his home, a priority he could not put aside until he was defeated or worse. As much as it hurt me, I understood. As another person with the fate of their world resting in their hands, I understood his importance to Earthrealm. I hated it… I hated it for him. Liu was far too good a man to be condemned to a life of battle, but it was his burden to bear…_

_We made an unspoken agreement to end things between us there. It was just hanging over us… this heavy finality. We knew, for the time being at least, that it was for the best if we did not see each other again. Liu held me in his arms and kissed me tenderly. It was so wonderful, so loving, and so terribly sad. It felt like we stood that way for hours, trying to suffuse each other with as much of our shared affection as possible. Then Liu reluctantly me let me go. I genuinely wished him luck on wherever life would take him next, and he wished me the same. _

_And then we said goodbye, and I crossed back through my portal and didn't look back._

_Even with that separation, I was confident that one day, Liu and I would be together again. I held onto the hope that one day, he could find away to return to me, and we could find some sort of life together in the future._

_Ultimately now, I was right… but for a long time, that hope had been shattered._

_Six years after we parted ways, he was dead. And all my hopes, all my resolve, all my strength had gone with him. The fact that I was already at a low point only intensified my grief. I had been in the midst of war in Outworld for three years, and things had taken a dark turn in the later months. The 'death' of Goro just days earlier weighed heavily upon me, and now the man I loved, even still, was gone as well, and by an entirely different threat than what I was prepared to face. It was just too much. I broke down completely. I had nightmares about Liu's demise that woke me every night, and during the day I was exhausted and deeply depressed. Even though I was barely functioning, I tried to seek vengeance for his death. I joined Kung Lao, who delivered the news to me, and the rest of Earth's fighters. I ended up slain for my foolish stubbornness._

_I did not remain dead for long. Before my soul could move to… wherever it would go, Onaga pulled it back, but bound it with his magic. I could still think, could still feel, but I was totally subjected to him. I did his bidding, slaying in his name and even holding my own mother captive at one point._

_To my complete astonishment, Liu even managed to save me then. His spirit, accompanied by Ermac of all people, freed me and our other enslaved allies. Seeing him made a small sliver of that old hope return again, but in a way I still mourned. Liu was with me again, at my side and doing his best to comfort me. But I could not truly touch him, I could barely even see him. When he told me of what happened to his body, I felt determined to find a way to help him. In the back of my mind, I'll admit my reasons were mostly selfish: I just wanted to be with him, to feel his arms around me again, his lips on my lips… I needed that desperately._

_And in the end, we were successful. Somehow, greater forces allowed Liu his life back, and he wanted to spend it with me. Finally, the one thing I ever truly wanted for myself is about to be mine. Tomorrow evening, Liu and I would be husband and wife._

_It is too good to be true… but it is._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liu Kang's Reflection<strong>_

_If I knew of the hell I would suffer through for winning the Mortal Kombat tournament, I would have maintained my original decision to decline in participating.  
><em>

_But now, I'm glad I didn't, because I may not have met Kitana otherwise._

_I remembered the first time I saw her, when Shang Tsung and others of Kahn's minions attacked Johnny on his movie set. During the chaos, Shang Tsung seemingly left himself unguarded, and I attempted to charge him._

_And then this woman, clad in a blue "swimsuit" leapt in front of me. I can't deny it, my attraction to her was immediate. She was so calm and strong, different from any other female warrior I had seen then. And then I could see the wariness in her eyes… the reluctance and even… remorse. There was more to this woman than what initially met the eye. I was fascinated, against my better judgment._

_When she approached me, seeking my help, I had reservations. She was supposedly the daughter of the enemy… or that was what I thought. She soon revealed to me that she was truly a victim, a pawn cruelly and maniacally twisted in Kahn's ambitions. I felt so badly for her… and I admired her too. Even with everything she had at stake, she still wanted to change, she wanted to make amends for her crimes and try to make a better life for her people. Of course I had to help her._

_Throughout those weeks in Outworld, she exposed a more vulnerable side of herself to me. She was such a strong and fierce warrior outwardly, molded by a gritty life as an assassin to a madman. But I learned that she was a woman plagued by many doubts, fears and deep regret. Yet even still, in spite of centuries of corruption, cruelty and suffering, she was still so resilient. I grew to admire her, hold a deep respect for her… and eventually I grew to love her. And I fell so __**hard**__._

_We only were together whenever there was war. We had hushed, personal conversations in between the cycle of melee. They were brief moments, but intense and very genuine. Our bond grew incredibly strong in spite of the brevity and fluctuation of our time together. Each time we met again, Kitana was a bit stronger, a bit more optimistic and hopeful. She evolved as she adjusted into her role as Edenia's princess, truly blossomed into her own woman. She told me I had a lot to do with that change, and I felt humbled and honored to be so significant to her._

_After the battle with Shinnok ended, I found out just how significant._

_Kitana wanted to make a life with me. We had never really spoken of any commitments between us before, not anything serious and definite anyway. So to hear that she wanted marriage, a firm future where we would be together took me aback. I was shocked, but beyond elated too. Truthfully, I knew that if there was any woman I would want to settle with, Kitana would be the one. She was the only woman I had been romantically attached to, and she was the only one I could envison myself being with. I wanted to say 'yes.' I wanted to go with her right then… Gods, I wanted to so badly._

_But I couldn't._

_By that point, it had been just over two years since I had won the Mortal Kombat tournament, and in that brief time I had fought in FOUR major battles. Initially, I had naïvely thought that I would merely have to win the tournament, and then I could go on about my life peacefully until the next one came. Those where the rules after all. But the Forces of Evil are as persistent as they are malevolent… and they don't give a damn about any rules. Earth was vulnerable at any given time, and it needed as much protection as possible… it needed its strongest warrior. And according to my victories, I fit the bill. I had to turn away from Kitana, and I __**HATED **__doing it. Especially when I saw the disappointment in her eyes. She did well to try and hide it, but she could never keep things from me, nor I from her. We were always perfectly attuned from the moment we first grew close. Even so, she maintained her composure, as did I, and we said farewell to each other._

_The moment I let go of her, and I watched her fade away into that vortex, this horrible sinking feeling settled into my stomach. I knew immediately that I had made the largest mistake of my life… but my damned sense of duty came first._

_Six years went by. I had finally enjoyed my life peacefully, with no battles or worries. But I was mostly unhappy, consumed by my regret at having to part ways with the woman I still loved with all my heart. I pushed the pain down and went on with my life however, but a few people could still see my turmoil, mostly my friend Kung Lao. He would try to uplift me whenever he could, and I genuinely appreciated his efforts, but I was inwardly depressed and Kitana was the only cure. Many times, I contemplated going to see her, but fear, and life in general always got in the way._

_And then came the day when Shang Tsung and Quan Chi ambushed me. They say that your life flashes before your eyes in that moment before death…_

… _I only saw Kitana's face. _

_I have yet to share that with her. Perhaps I will one day, after we've had more time to move beyond it._

_After enduring the torture of being trapped within Shang Tsung's being, having my energy, and even my appearance used for his evil, I finally broke free. Another threat to the safety of the realms had arisen, and although I was disjointed, I was determined to do something to stop it. I had to, especially since the woman I loved was unwillingly involved. Initially I sought my former mentor… Raiden. I knew that his sacrifice in attempt to destroy our enemies would not be permanent. I could sense the point where his energies had begun to reform._

_The god that appeared before me was nothing like the one I knew, the one I followed without question. He was darker, twisted and enraged. It was like he finally just lost his patience with human kind, and would deal with any who 'threatened' Earthrealm with more… harsh means. But I don't want to start thinking of that again…_

_I enlisted the help of Ermac in my journey, an unexpected but very valuable ally. With his help, I was able to break the magic possessing my allies' souls. _

_My reunion with Kitana was bittersweet. We were so happy to be before one another again, but it was tainted. I was not a physical being, I could not touch her. I could tell that seeing me this way plagued her as well. We parted company briefly until she found her way back into Edenia, and then I returned to her shortly after to tell her of Raiden's machinations… partially; enlisting her help in uniting me with my body again. She told me of a great battle she had learned of that would take place in the center of her home, over a great source of power that would grant whoever took possession of it the power of a god. I inwardly surmised I would be seeing Raiden during this battle, and my body would be with him. _

_Luckily my prediction was correct. As the battle raged on, my soul floated above it all, agitated that I could do nothing to help, but anxious to find my animated corpse in the fighting. It was right before the battle ended that I saw it, and it was keeping Shang Tsung away from the great power's source… how fitting. Then the one who was supposed to gain the power, the demigod Taven appeared, and he claimed his prize. A great light engulfed the battlefield, and when it dissipated I found myself breathing for the first time in six long months. Somehow, Blaze's energy revived me… I still don't understand why and how even to this day._

_But I was grateful nonetheless. The moment I came before Kitana and our friends again, relieved to find they had been spared by the energy that saved me but destroyed others, was one of the happiest moments I had in so very long. I unthinkingly brought her somewhat battered body gently into my arms, finally able to hold her just as I had yearned to for so long. _

_Of course something had to ruin that._

_The next thing I knew, Kitana shoved me aside, and I saw an all too familiar javelin made from pure energy pierce through her abdomen, and then she crumpled to the ground. I was instantly petrified. How could this be happening? This __**couldn't **__be happening… I, I had finally gotten my life back. We were together again, and now… she had been cut down so quickly and easily right before my eyes. While her mother and our friends tended her, I turned my eyes to the source of the attack._

_Shao Kahn survived._

_It should not have surprised me that even the energy of a god could not destroy him. He looked terribly beaten, his body bloodied and his armor cracked and missing in places. Yet still he stood there, imposing as ever. Rage suffused me immediately. That attack he brandished was meant for me unquestionably, but Kitana threw herself directly in its path, desperate to save my newly reconnected life. Kahn did not seemed fazed that he missed his intended target, in fact, he seemed pleased. We were both thorns in his side, the warrior that blocked his conquest of Earth, and the 'daughter' that abandoned him. Of course he would enjoy ridding himself of Kitana as much as he would of me. _

_Anger like no other I had felt in my life filled me. This horrible hatred, that hazed my vision red and made my blood boil, spread through me. I had never wanted to utterly destroy something so much. Without even thinking, I lunged forward and assaulted him, without any sort of real strategy or prowess. I used all of my power to knock him down and then tear into him. I reveled in every blow I landed, every satisfying snap of bone beneath my flaming fists, every gush of his blood from his wounds. I had never given into that level of bloodlust before, and part of me hates to admit it… but it felt so good._

_And the bastard had the gall to ask for mercy! After destroying countless realms, enslaving untold numbers of people, imprisoning masses of souls, condemning my love to millennia of suffering and attempting to take her life, he thought he was deserving of… mercy?! My disdain intensified in that moment. After giving him a cold refusal, I slammed my fist into his skull, silencing him once and for all._

_And even now, I feel not one shred of regret._

_Those days after that battle were nightmarish. Kitana curled in on herself, turning into a traumatized, terribly somber shell of the woman I knew her to be. I stood by her every moment possible, drying her tears and helping her in any way I could. Seeing her look so utterly beaten, and knowing my death was the cause, broke my heart and suffused me with guilt._

_But slowly, she recovered, both physically and mentally. I remained with her in Edenia, spending every day with her. It was the first time that we had been together in such a way, for such a long period of time. As the months went by, it became more clear to me that I could not bear to part with this life we now led together. When I revealed the truth of Raiden's actions, it was her turn to support me… and she did it with such willingness and strength. I could never turn away from after that, and after I composed myself, I proposed to her._

_From there, everything has been smooth sailing. In just twenty four hours, this incredible woman that I have loved and longed for, for over a decade will finally be my wife. I am so anxious for the moment to get here already! I know she'll be more beautiful than I have ever seen, and that the moment will be well worth the wait._

_But that doesn't mean I **want** to wait… The suspense is torturing me!_

* * *

><p>Wedding Day - 16th of June<p>

Kitana stood in a dressing room in the Argusean Temple, taking a long, deep breath as she gazed at her reflection. She was dressed in her chosen wedding gown of white and gold, its long, decorative sleeves sweeping the ground. Her hair was partially pulled up into a topknot, decorated with a few traditional kanzashi,* and her face was lightly made; stark black lining her eyes, a light dusting of gold above them, and deep scarlet painting her lips. Thin, gold rhombus-shaped earrings hung half the length of her neck, and a pendant engraved in the shape of the Royal Insignia hung around her neck. Kitana had never dressed so elegantly in the entirety of her life.

Her heart was fluttering wildly behind her ribs like a butterfly trapped in a child's net. Within a few short hours, she was going to be married to the one man she had ever loved. She had never felt more nervous and excited for anything in her entire life. She began to smile as Liu's face melted into her mind, as well as a sting of more anxiety. It was Edenian tradition that the man and woman enter a period of separation starting the day prior to the wedding. During that period they were spiritually purified by the monks, and priestesses respectively, of the Argusean temple and told to meditate on their love for one another.

"_Why do you love this man?" asked the eldest priestess, waving sticks of fragrant incense back and forth before her. Kitana, kneeling before the woman and dressed in a white cotton gown, her loose hair draped about her shoulders, thought a moment._

"_Because he is the kindest, most selfless, steadfast person I have ever met." she quietly, but surely began. "He does all within his power to help those within his sights… not for any glory or promise of personal gain, but simply because it is the right thing to do._

"_Because he's so optimistic… no matter how dark life becomes, he can always look to the brighter side of the situation. Even after all he has endured, he still has this light within his soul that just… brings out the best in those around him… brings out the best in me._

"_And because he's such a profound part of who I am. He balances me… makes me feel complete… as cliché as that sounds. But it is true. He is the only man that has ever touched my heart, the only man I want to have my heart. I just… I cannot describe it any further than that, because the love I feel for him is just that profound."_

Kitana's reverie was interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

The large door opened and a young apprentice monk stepped in and bowed down.

"Lady Jade has come Princess." he said humbly, and he left just as said woman entered.

Kitana eyed her over thoroughly. She was dressed in a fitting, long-sleeved dress of pale and forest green with gold accents. Gold hoops hung from her ears, and her hair was pulled into a high bun held with a tasseled chopstick. Her namesake eyes took in the sight of her friend as well, and she shook her head incredulously.

"You look… absolutely gorgeous." Jade said, her voice airy with emotion.

"Thank you. So do you." Kitana replied.

"So… this is it. In another two hours, you will be declared Liu's wife."

"I know… Gods it all just feels so surreal. I feel so nervous." Kitana said impishly.

Jade chuckled. "I can imagine… _I'm _even nervous… but incredibly happy too."

Kitana slightly averted her gaze. "I just can't believe after everything we have gone through… we can finally be together. The past six months have all gone by so quickly, I just… I'm so frightened that this is all some elaborate dream and I'll awaken at any moment."

"Well, I can assure you that this is all real." Jade said. Once again, she shook her head in slight disbelief. Roughly a year ago, everything had been so different: They had just supposedly come to the anticlimactic ending of three years of warfare in Outworld, only to be attacked by the forces of the Sorcerer Alliance.

And then Kung Lao appeared before them, bringing with him the news that tore Kitana's heart to shreds. Jade vividly remembered every detail of that night. The way her best friend just folded in on herself and gave into her sorrow and stress, which had been slowiy eating away at her over the recent months. She remembered how she lay on her fuuton, her body, trembling with her sobs, curled into the fetal position. Jade still felt her heart being wrenched by the memory of it all.

"_He can't be gone… he just can't be gone… not now… not him…" Kitana sobbed._

_Jade was a bit taken aback by her friend's state of mind. She had never seen Kitana so utterly broken in her entire life. Pushing aside her shock, the General stretched out beside her disheartened friend, holding her close and combing her fingers soothingly through her hair._

"_It will be alright… it will." she said._

"_No… no it won't… Nothing w-will, will ever fix this. It's not fair! Why did he have to die in such a cruel, cowardly way?"_

"_it isn't fair… not at all…" Jade sighed. "I'm so sorry Kitana. I'm so sorry…"_

From there Kitana went on a downward spiral. She buried the intense pain inside of her, not giving herself time to heal, and it slowly ate her alive. Jade watched, feeling heartbroken and powerless as Kitana's morale deteriorated.

But Liu helped her to find herself again. He returned that piece of her that she lost with him, and slowly but surely she began to return to her former self. She still had plenty of progress to make yet, was still a bit weathered by her experiences, but who wouldn't be? All things considered, Kitana was on good ground, and Jade could not be more proud. Against her vehement inner struggle not to, her eyes began to well.

The Princess cocked her head slightly to the side in amusement. "Are you crying?"

Jade grumbled, swiping quickly under her eyes. "You always make me."

Kitana's heart slightly dropped at the comment, though she knew Jade meant nothing hurtful by it. From the moment they met in their early adolescence, Jade had always stood by her. Jade supported her, defended her, physically and morally, and put up with her melodrama. In the beginning it was purely out of duty, as she being Kitana's assigned bodyguard. They resented each other then; Kitana being annoyed by having her movements constantly shadowed, and Jade resentful of being stuck with the Emperor's cocky, condescending, spoiled brat of a daughter. But over time, that initial indifference succumbed to intrigue, then grudging liking and respect. Before either of them knew it, they had become the truest, most loyal of friends. Kitana regarded Jade as the closest thing to a sibling she ever had, and she cherished and appreciated that friendship more than she could ever say.

Smiling, but her eyes growing moist, Kitana advanced upon Jade and drew her into a tight embrace.

"I never tell you thank you enough for everything you do for me." she murmured. "I know being my friend isn't easy for you all of the time. I know that I can be difficult, reticent, stubborn, and a complete mess…" both of them chuckled at that. "and you've always been there, fighting beside me, listening to me, picking up my pieces and calling me on my garbage." Kitana eased back and set her hand on Jade's shoulders, both of them smiling. "There is nothing more I can say about what your friendship means to me. Thank you Jade… just, thank you."

"Oh Kitana…" Jade sighed, rolling her teary eyes. "We have to stop getting emotional… we'll ruin our makeup." Kitana laughed aloud, turning briefly behind her to retrieve them a pair of handkerchiefs from a nearby table.

"This is very true. Here, take this." she said, passing one to Jade before they both dabbed carefully at their eyes.

The young monk returned again a moment later announcing Sonya's presence. She was dressed in a stunning grey gown with straps that crossed over her back, and hung all the way down to her silver flats. It fit snuggly to her breast and then let out into an empire waist, completely camouflaging her tiny, but ever-growing baby bump. Her blonde hair, now extending past her shoulders, was loose and lightly curled, and accessories were 12 karat diamond studs with a matching necklace and bracelet, all gifts from Johnny.

"Wow Sonya, you look so stunning." Kitana said, Jade nodding emphatically in agreement.

"Why thank you, so do you guys." the soldier replied. "So, you ready for the big moment?"

Kitana heaved a quick sigh. "Yes, even though my knees tremble at the thought of it all."

"I felt the same way before my wedding too." Sonya said. "But the minute I saw Johnny standing at that altar, all of my nerves relaxed. Just focus on Liu and you'll be fine."

"I know, thank you." Kitana said.

"So, have you taken a look at the finished hall yet?"

"No, not finished. I didn't want to see all of the décor completed until the ceremony." Kitana answered.

"Well, we've got an hour and a half to kill until it's time. Wanna go for a walk down the corridor?"

Kitana shrugged. "Why not? Besides it may help me to relax."

* * *

><p>Liu carefully lifted the lid of the small, elegantly carved box Kitana presented him with two days prior. He gazed down at what lay within reverently; a sizable golden pendant hanging from a thick gold chain. The Royal Insignia, depicting eagle in flight surrounded by elm* branches, was carved into its shimmering surface, surrounded by several rare jewels. It was a very sacred heirloom, hidden and preserved by the Edenian Resistance throughout Kahn's occupation, returned to the palace after the kingdom's liberation. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it, his mind wandering back to when Kitana showed it to him.<p>

"_This pendant belonged to my Father." she told him, holding the open box up for him to see. "He was presented with it by his father when he came of age to be married, and his father passed it down to him. When the Resistance gave it back to my mother, she passed it along for me to keep for my future husband."_

_Liu's eyes widened. "You're giving this to me?!" he breathed incredulously._

_Kitana smiled, giving a nod. "It is to be worn by the Crown Prince… which you will be after we are married. Go on, take it."_

_Cautiously, Liu reached forward and took the pendant into his hand, feeling the solidness of its weight. The significance of this item, the position, the legacy behind it, sank down upon him. He gazed up and Kitana, then inclined his head._

"_I will wear it with honor." he humbly said._

Liu lifted the chain over his head and was once again taken slightly aback by the weight of the necklace. It was solid gold, more expensive than anything he had ever seen. He had imagined the item would be worth and unfathomable amount of money on Earth. Anywhere. Liu walked over to the mirror and gazed at his reflection. He was dressed in his flowing robes, a small portion of his hair pulled up into a topknot like Kitana's, and a ceremonial hairpiece inserted into it. He looked like something out of the Ming Dynasty in his mind, far too regal for him. He somewhat dauntingly realized that was about to become a Prince; a world leader and diplomat.

But then he thought of the fact that he was marrying his beloved Kitana, and all his wariness faded immediately. The thought of how she would look in her dress, that he had a peek at in their wardrobe before, filled his mind. He began to smile somewhat dopily at the thought of their impending ceremony. He never would have dreamed that things would end up going so well for them both. Liu released a quick sigh, then gazed at himself with a confident air, his chin lifting slightly and chest puffing out a bit. He was _ready_: He would embrace this new life, all of its strains, responsibilities, and he would surely come to enjoy it he was sure. He would be with the woman he loved more than life itself, and with her aid and reassurance, he would succeed and prosper as Edenia's Prince.

Suddenly a young monk knocked at the door, announcing that his friends had come. Kung Lao, Jax and Johnny all entered the room then. The actor was clad in a very nice silver Armani suit, while Jax was dressed in his Major's uniform and beret: He was a diplomatic partner of Edenia after all. Kung Lao was clad in flowing, formal Shaolin robes of orange and yellow, a set of beads hanging around his neck. He would be representing Liu's family in the ceremony, so he felt it fitting to wear the traditional garb of their people. Liu felt a sting of nostalgia seeing his friend clad that way, and inwardly vowed vehemently to one day overcome his trauma and visit the academy again.

Johnny gave a whistle. "Wow, you look like an Emperor in that getup dude."

Liu chuckled. "Exactly what I thought."

"And check out the neck. I don't even think Flavor Flav has anything like _that_." Jax said emphatically. Liu just shrugged, not sure what the soldier was referring to in the slightest.

"It belonged to Jerrod, Kitana's father. Apparently its an heirloom." he informed them.

"Wow, then it must be _ancient_, yet it looks brand new. They've kept it in excellent condition." Kung admired. He lifted his gaze to his friend and smiled. "So, are you ready?"

"Definitely." Liu answered with surety. "I've waited a long time for this, and there's nothing I want more."

"Though I gotta admit man… it's kind of gonna suck without you home." Johnny said quietly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "You know back before… everything, we saw each other every couple of months for a few years there, went around a couple of places. I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna miss hanging out."

"Yes, I will too." Liu said with a slightly solemn smile. "I may be busy for a while after this. I have a few adjustments to make… but after we can see each other as time permits. You all know you're welcome in the palace at any time, and Kitana and I have talked about coming to visit all of you on Earth."

"Sounds like a plan Buddy." Johnny said.

The three men sat about in the room and let conversation take them away. Like they did most times, they ended up reminiscing, most of it being humorous recollection that made them burst with laughter. Before they all knew it, an hour and a half had passed, and the same young monk from before returned.

"Sir Liu Kang, it is time now." he said. The groom felt his heartbeat quicken just slightly, and he took a large gulp of air. Kung smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you heard him. You don't want to keep your lady waiting too long."

"Yeah man, it's show time!" Johnny chimed in. Liu grinned.

"Let's go." he said.

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely, all of the wedding guests began filing into the Main Hall of the temple. The Edenian Knights moved into their position, standing in rows of thirty on either side of the center aisle, and the captain at the very end near the closed doors. Upon the dais at the front, the Head Priest and two of his subordinates made the last preparations. They lit the ceremonial flame pit, set out the purified knife and other holy items on a small alter, and set two statues in both Taven and Fujin's likeness on either side of it. Outside in the main courtyard, citizens gathered, prepared to celebrate once the new Prince and Princess presented themselves after it was all over. The lanterns of red, gold, and white were strung in crisscrossing lines high upon the pillars, flickering with light although the early evening sun streamed brightly through the large windows.<p>

In the wings, Liu and Kung stood and watched as the aristocratic attendees shuffled about into their seats. The groom tightened his fists, gripping the ceremonial offering reef in one hand and feeling the sweat beading in his other empty palm. He glanced across the dais to the other small alcove on the other side, where he knew Kitana was but could not see her. He rolled his shoulders and inhaled a slow breath, the action helping to calm him.

On the other side, Kitana too was attempting to get a glimpse of her lover, nervously clutching at her own reef. Sindel stood behind her, watching her daughter with a smile.

"It will not be much longer." she crooned reassuringly, rubbing Kitana's shoulder. The Princess glanced back at her and smiled.

"I know, but the wait is torturous." Kitana replied.

The Head Priest inspected everything carefully, making sure everything was set out as it should. He gave an approving nod, then gazed to the monks standing at the gongs about the room. They rang them accordingly, and everyone stood and bowed as Sindel made her way to the front of the dais. After a moment, she motioned for everyone to sit.

"Today is a momentous day for our kingdom." she began, her voice strong and proud. "We have gathered here to witness a new chapter beginning in the Royal House, and a spiritual union between ourselves and Earthrealm. On this day, some ten years after our liberation from Outworld, we will witness the marriage of my and my late husband's, Former King Jerrod's only daughter Princess Kitana, and the Champion of Earthrealm, and our strongest ally, Liu Kang!" The crowd began to applaud, and Sindel moved aside as the bride and groom made their entrance.

Both Liu and Kitana smiled brightly as they finally saw each other. They both looked their absolute best in each other's eyes, stirring a blur of love, desire and joy inside them that warded off all of their anxiety. It took everything in them both to not pull each other into a searing kiss and tight embrace when they finally stood before each other. Smiling, Kitana gave Liu a wink before they turned to present their reefs to the statues. They then bowed to the Queen before kneeling in seiza* side by side, Kung and Sindel kneeling behind them. The Head Priest came before them then, holding three sticks of burning incense, a holy sutra, and rosary beads in his hands.

"May this man and woman be united in love and fidelity." he began to pray, waving the incense back and forth in front of them. The two apprentice monks chanted quietly on either side of them, rhythmically shaking a string of bells.

"May they live and work in harmonious coexistence. May they serve and please one another without conflict. May they serve their position of power, pleasing the gods and their people. May their union one day bear healthy children who shall grow to also serve the gods and their people. May their union last them into old age and into the afterlife."

The Priest then placed the incense sticks in a small container on the alter, picking up the two holy scrolls that held the Vows of Binding and handing them to Liu and Kitana. The two then faced each other, Kitana inclining her head slightly as Liu took his turn to read his scroll first.

"The role of husband is that of provider and protector." Liu read aloud, surprised by how fluid his Edenian sounded. Well it _should_, considering he had practiced reading the scroll for weeks.

"He is the backbone of the union of marriage. He is the strength that supports and shields his wife and their children. He is steadfast, determined, and constant. He is faithful and loving to his wife, and is bound by honor to remain so until the end of his days." He paused only for a moment, both of them sharing a brief, bright smile.

"I, Liu Kang, vow, before the gods and the Edenian Kingdom, to honor this title of husband by you, my wife, Kitana. I shall remain beside you, living for you and loving you in holy union of matrimony, until the day my soul departs my flesh and ascends into the afterlife."

Liu rolled the parchment back and set it out on the floor before him, now inclining his head as Kitana took her turn to read.

"The role of wife is of counselor and consoler." she began. "She is the heart of the union of marriage. She is the cement that holds her family's bond. She is gentle, caring, and supportive. She is loyal and devoted to her husband, and is bound by honor to remain so until the end of her days." She too paused, taking a breath before delivering the last, pivotal words.

"I, Kitana, vow, before the gods and the Edenian Kingdom, to honor this title of wife by you, my husband, Liu Kang. I shall remain beside you, living for you and loving you in holy union of matrimony, until the day my soul departs my flesh and ascends into the afterlife."

Kitana rolled up her scroll and set it before her, and the Priest picked them up and set them side by side back onto the altar.

"These two have pledge their commitment each other." he said. "They have agreed to the Vows of Binding and must now merge themselves unto each other." He paused, gazing at Liu. "Who shall represent you, Liu Kang?"

"Kung Lao." the groom replied, and Kung stood and approached the priest. The older man handed a small string and the purified knife to him, and he turned back and knelt behind Liu again. He tied off Liu's black tresses, grown out a bit for this particular moment, then cut through just above the string. Kung then took the lock of hair and knife back to the Priest, who turned his gaze now to Kitana.

"Kitana, who shall represent you?" he asked.

"Sindel." she replied. The Queen then stood and preformed the same task, tying off the end of her daughter's tresses and cutting just above, before handing it back. The Head Priest then uttered a prayer, echoed by his subordinates, as he turned to the burning flame pit and tossed the two locks into the burning orange fire.

"Their flesh has been committed to ash! Burned together as one and the same." he declared. Lastly he now took the whitish, glowing coil of robe from the alter, and draped it about the pair. The rope felt strangely hot and cold, giving off the sensation of fire surrounded by gently blowing wind: Clearly this coil was indeed composed of Taven and Fujin's energies.

"The Champion of Earth, Liu Kang, commits his life, his heart, his body and mind to Princess Kitana of Edenia. I ask, Elder Gods, that you consent to the merger of these two individuals as well as the spirits of our two worlds!"

A bright, blinding light suddenly burst into being above them, as though the sun had suddenly found its way inside the building. Both Liu and Kitana lifted their heads and closed their eyes, feeling the Elder Gods essence flow about them. An instant later, it faded away, and so did the rope around them. They smiled excitedly at each other, knowing full well what that meant. Liu extended his hands out to Kitana, which she gladly took, and they rose to their feet.

The old Priest smiled, raising his arms. "The Elder Gods have spoken! They consent to your union as well as that of our worlds. My people, I present to you our new Prince, Liu Kang, and his wife, Princess Kitana!"

The crowds all stood and began to applaud loudly as Liu and Kitana turned to face them. They both laughed slightly as Johnny in particular began to woop, swinging his raised fist in circles. As they cheered, the Captain of the Knights readied his troops.

"PRESENT ARMS!" he ordered above the cacophony. The armored men drew their swords and raised them so that they crossed and formed an archway, which the newlyweds proceeded through hand in hand. From the altar, Sindel watched with a large grin, wiping at the corner of her eye. Her daughter was finally married to the man she had loved and longed for, for so very long now. She wished that her husband could be here to bear witness to his daughter's special day: Part of her had a feeling he was doing just that from the heavens.

Two monks opened the doors for the Prince and Princess, and they walked to the end of the balcony before the large crowds. The people immediately burst into loud cheers, throwing up flowers and hats and all sorts of things in raucous celebration. Liu looked over to his new wife and grinned, and she smiled as well. He committed that particular smile, this instance, into his mind. She looked absolutely beautiful, adorned in her bridal attire, her face glowing with joy and eyes full of love.

"Well Darling, we've finally made it." Kitana said, wrapping her arms about Liu's neck. He gazed at her tenderly, leaning his forehead down onto hers.

"Yes… finally. You're mine." he murmured.

Both of them leaned in for a long, sweet kiss, and the crowds only grew louder.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later when Liu and Kitana re-entered the Main Hall, they immediately found themselves swept into a series of tight, cheerful embraces from their friends. Exuberant words of congratulation accompanied each, and they had never felt more loved and supported. The couple made their way around to each of their guests next, giving their thanks for their attendance and speaking a few brief words.<p>

Then the feasting began. Elaborate dishes were all set and the people helped themselves to whatever portions they liked. The Hall echoed with the sound of laughter and conversation as everyone ate well over their fill. The desert was brought out after, a large, decorative layer cake, and as done on Earth Liu and Kitana sliced the first pieces and fed them to each other before the gathering. Servants cut and served the rest after.

Once everyone's food had settled, the Onyx Dragon Players emerged and began to play a very energetic opening number. Couples and children began to fill the floor, dancing happily to the music. Kitana gazed at Liu imploringly.

"You know Darling… I believe I still owe you a dance from Independence Day." she hinted.

Liu grinned, and extended his hand out for hers before leading her to the floor. Johnny and Sonya followed them out onto the quickly crowded space, both pairs moving in time to the music. Liu watched, nearly mesmerized as Kitana swayed to and fro with him, twirling her, pulling her in and pushing her away. Her gracefulness was captivating, and a glowing aura seemed to surround her. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm about the small of her back and taking her right hand in his again.

"You are an incredible dancer." Liu said, leaning his face close to hers.

Kitana smiled. "Why thank you. You aren't too bad yourself."

"You look so beautiful." the new husband added lovingly, a dreamy smile coming over his face. "I'm so happy you're finally my wife."

"And I am so happy you're finally my husband." Kitana replied, cupping his cheek in her hand. "From now on, it is you and I."

"And I couldn't be a luckier man." Liu murmured, leaning in for a brief kiss.

"Alright, break it up you two…" came Johnny's jocular groan. Liu and Kitana looked up and grinned as he and his wife swayed next to them. The actor leaned back close to them with a mock scolding glare. "Save it for later kids."

"Ha, ha." Liu drawled.

The band began to play a slower, more romantic tune then. Most of the children left the floor, leaving only the couples. Kitana leaned into Liu, wrapping her arms back around him and leaning her head onto his shoulder. He hung his head over hers, turning his face into her cheek. He inhaled the sweet scents of her hair and light perfume, lavander from the soaps and shampoos she used, and a hint of vanilla. The combination was intoxicating, and he relished it. Her body felt so warm pressed against his while they turned slowly with the melodic drone of the song. This wonderful woman was his… _his! _It still felt so unreal, but completely amazing.

Liu kissed the shell of her ear and whispered, "I love you so much Kitana."

His wife turned her face up and smiled at him. "I love you too." she quietly answered.

Liu tightened his arms around her, and she tucked her head beneath his chin. The rest of the world, even the sound of the music, completely faded away. In their minds, the rest of existence dimmed, and suddenly only _they _existed as they swayed slowly in each others arms. Nearby in the crowd, Johnny and Sonya stole a glance at them and smiled, almost able to see little pink hearts floating above their heads. Back at their table, Jade, Sindel, and even Jax and Kung, smiled at the pair admiringly. In the eyes of their friends, Liu and Kitana had never looked more happy, at peace, and in love than right then.

And they looked quite good together.

* * *

><p>*Kanzashi - Japanese hair ornament.<p>

*Elm branches signify strength of will and intuition.

*Seiza - literaly "proper sitting." a formal kneeling position in which a person's legs are folded beneath them, and their ankles are turned out so their feet create a V shape. The hands rest on the lap, but their position differs from situation to situation.

HOLD UP PEOPLE DON'T GO ANWHERE! We still have one last tidbit to go.

Please review, and enjoy! The last update won't take fifty years, I promise!


	20. Epilogue - Full Circle

**Again guys, I'm SO sorry this took forever. Holidays and school and me being a dumbass and accidently deleting things has delayed things. And too, the original direction I wanted to go in for this ended up not fitting to me, so I went in _this_ direction instead. Beware, it's a sexy one... but of course sweet too.  
><strong>

**Here it is guys, the Grand Finale!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - Full Circle<strong>

Both were laughing breathlessly, their mirth nearly bursting through the seams. Both their hearts were thudding like mad behind their chests, sweet adrenaline flooding their beings and sending warmth radiating through them in waves. They were running, Kitana leading Liu off from the carriage through the corridors of the palace; one hand holding up the front of her lengthy skirt, the other clinging to his as she tugged him along behind her. It was an unbelievably early hour of the morning, that gap of time when the night sky was at its darkest, sunset far behind, and sunrise far ahead; but in the Town Square, the celebration was still going. People were still dancing and drinking and laughing, still jubilantly commemorating their special day. The rhythmic thumping of the joyful music, could still just barely be heard echoing on the cool, night air.

They had been patiently waiting for the right moment, the instant that all eyes turned away from them for half an instant, and everyone got absorbed in their own enjoyment, to slip away. Once they noticed no one was looking, Liu and Kitana shared one silent, sultry glance and deciphered each other's wants immediately, and discreetly made for their carriage. Their ride back to the palace was quite passionate: The instant they were closed off in their car, and the privacy shield covering the small window separating them from the coach was shut, they attacked each other with a furor of kisses and gropes. Kitana felt as though Liu's hands were everywhere, loosening her hair, caressing her thighs, clasping her breast. Her own found purchase on whatever part of him she could reach, eliciting the same sighs and groans of pleasure from him that he aroused from her. They became so lost in their torrid little world that only the sound of the footman knocking loudly upon the door, coupled with him exaggeratedly clearing his throat, could rouse their attention. They climbed out of the carriage, not looking the least bit shamefaced, before the new bride began to tug her husband along.

"Do you think everyone'll be upset when they notice we're gone?" Liu panted, though he only cared just a bit about anyone getting offended.

"They'll forgive us." Kitana huffed, continuing her determined path for their bedroom. They quickly ascended the winding stairwell up to the living quarters, and just as rapidly traversed through the halls.

The door to the newlywed's chamber fell open, and they came tumbling in; hands groping each other like mad and mouths meeting in aggressive, hungry kisses. Kitana kicked the doors shut, and Liu promptly pushed her up against them. She clawed at his sash, ungracefully fumbling the knot loose and then ripping his robe apart. Liu shrugged the red silk garb away, leaving his torso clad in only a black, sleeveless under shirt; and Kitana quickly disposed of that too. Liu then set to work untying _her _sash, unwinding the gold, silk band from about her small waist and then tossing it who knows where, all the while still attacking her lips with his own.

As his fingers peeled the two sides of the dress down, she undid the pants he wore and shoved them down along with his underwear. She shrugged her arms out of her dress quickly, and he pulled it all the way down, taking her underwear as well. They unpinned each other's locks, tossing the various adornments here and there. Liu hoisted Kitana up by the back of her thighs, and she wrapped her legs about his waist as he carried her effortlessly to their bed. He tripped over the edge of the mattress, and they yelped in surprise when they fell; breaking into a fit of elated laughter when they landed unhurt entangled in each other.

"Oh Argus…" Kitana declared, her head lolling back and a grin of pure ecstasy stretching over her lovely face. Liu trailed kisses, hot and wet, over the exposed column of golden flesh, causing her to sigh in bliss. "We're finally married… finally…"

Liu stopped his feasting, closing his eyes and resting his head against her. "Yes _Ai Ren_. We finally belong to each other." He wrapped his arms reverently around her, taking in the feeling of her softer body pressed against his. His lust subsided for tenderness as he took a moment to simply revel in her. Kitana too felt her passions simmer down, and she in turn embraced him, craning her neck to kiss his forehead. She stretched back, letting her own eyes slide shut as she savored him above her. Kitana loved it when she and Liu would just lie together like this, completely nude, just holding each other. Sometimes an intimate embrace was just as fulfilling as making love. They laid that way for several moments, marinating in the atmosphere and thinking their own silent thoughts; them being centered on each other of course.

After a moment Liu elevated himself, smiling down at her. "I remember, not long after had we met, I asked you once if you believed in fate…" he began. Kitana met his gaze, giving a slight nod.

"I remember that. It was after the tournament in Outworld, during those few days I was hiding out with all of you on Earth." she replied. "I told you that I never had much belief in destiny. I believed we are all victims of circumstance, and that we could change things through action, if we chose to."

"Yes." Liu replied, taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers. "Do you think any differently now?"

Kitana thought a moment, then shrugged. "A bit." she quietly answered. "I still partly believe that circumstances beyond us lead us onto certain paths, and that the decisions we make can alter them… but" she paused, touching Liu's cheek. "I think about how I met you, all we have gone through, and how we have always come back to each other in the end… it makes some part of me believe that perhaps I was _meant _to be with you. That we were meant to come together as we did."

Liu's smile widened, and he took Kitana's face between his hands. "That's exactly how I feel." he murmured, kissing her. "Even death could not part us."

Kitana's smile fell somewhat. "No… not _that _time at least."

"Not _any _time." Liu sternly assured her. "I have too much to live for now."

His wife looked into his eyes, her own blue pools shimmering with need and intense longing. There was still a bit of insecurity behind it all too, he never failed to notice. The fear had waned significantly over the months, but its remnants still clung to her heart. Liu understood; part of him still had it as well, that dread they shared about the possibility of their union being suddenly and unceremoniously broken yet again.

"Promise me Liu…" Kitana began earnestly. "Promise me, no matter what may happen in the future, that you will always come back to me."

"I promise you Darling." Liu said, with no hesitation. "I promise you that, whatever we face, you and I will always be together in the end."

"Never leave me." Kitana added.

"Never." And with that, Liu leaned down and sealed their lips. Kitana returned the kiss hungrily, and the desirous flame between them was quickly restored. Their hands began to roam again, wantonly searching out every smooth plane and warm curve of one another. Liu moved his kisses to Kitana's neck again, and she gasped aloud, her body shuddering. He hastily descended her beautiful form until his face was buried between her thighs, his hands gliding back up to grope her breasts. She was quite wet, and he began to greedily lap her up, his tongue hammering inside of her.

"Ahh… ohhh Darling yes…" Kitana breathed, her back arching.

Her body began to respond quickly to the warm and fluttering invasion, sending little jolts of pleasure through her. Liu gazed up at her as he rolled his tongue around her walls, savoring her tangy essence, then bobbed in and out. She moaned and rocked into his ministrations, her hands resting gently over his as they massaged the swells of her chest. His thumbs flicked back and forth over her rosy peaks, then he pinched and tweaked them between his thumbs and index fingers. Kitana's head spun, every thought fizzing over except for those of her new husband and his actions upon her body.

Liu trailed a wet path up to her clit and rapidly drew circles around it, and she nearly shrieked. Kitana was on overdrive, her joy and excitement raising her arousal to unbelievable heights. They had only been making love for roughly two months, yet he was her perfect lover. He already intimately knew which areas to caress and which to kiss, how slowly or quickly to administer his affections. She could feel the peak of her pleasure already sinking over her, her muscles tensing and pores releasing sweat. Liu brought his hands down to grip her thighs, assisting her in rocking more urgently to his pace. She drew a hissing breath.

"Ohhh Gods… OHH!" she cried out when her climax crashed upon her like a bolt of lightning. Her body quivered deliciously as every nerve within her crackled with energy, her hips gyrating and thighs tensing. Liu kept assaulting the charged little bud between them until he felt Kitana abruptly go slack, her cries becoming ragged pants. He kissed up the inside of one trembling leg, then gazed down at her temporarily exhausted form. She gazed up at him through dazed, but still fiery eyes, a smile on her parted, swollen lips.

"Gods Liu… you… you're so good at that…" she breathed, and he gave a chuckle in reply.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position on her shaking arms, and pulled him in for another eager kiss. The taste of herself on his lips reinvigorated her, and she quickly coaxed him over onto his back. Straddling him calculatedly above his arousal, Kitana gently pushed Liu down by his shoulders. With a sultry smirk, she flipped her long hair to one side and leaned down to plant kisses at his neck. He sighed as her ministrations moved down his brawny form: She kissed over his strong chest, biting down on his nipples, then lavished his strong core.

"Aghh…" Liu growled when he inevitably felt Kitana engulf his throbbing tip between her lips, her right hand quickly holding his base. Slowly she began to work up and down on his length, and he felt his temperature spike. If he did not have such excellent control of his chi, sparks would be flying off his fingertips. He tilted his head up and watched with lustful awe as she worked him, the moist heat of her making his vision blur. Her eyes gazed up at him boldly as she pulled her mouth back and traced over his head with her flickering tongue, and he did nothing to hold back his moan of enjoyment. She circled him torturously several times, occasionally letting the blade of her tongue swipe through his opening, before taking him in again.

"Ohh Gods Kitana… Kitana…" the man sputtered. All rationale he had left was slipping away; off to some dark, murky corner of his mind, as the raw pleasure he felt consumed him and robbed him of all coherency. Kitana could sense his approaching limit, and began to move faster. Liu's pants began to grow rapid an shallow, his body beginning to tense and quiver. His head tilted back, and he grimaced as his began to break; his breaths hissing in and out through his gnashed teeth.

"Ughhn Kitana I can't… I can't- _Gods_!" Liu choked out as he finally snapped. He fisted the sheets, his hips slightly bucking as he finally came. Kitana took him easily, as she had many a time over the recent weeks. She took every bit of him, pulling back from his still hard length and licking her lips when she was done. In spite of his trembling, Liu managed to find the strength to reach down and hoist her up into a long and breathless kiss. When they withdrew, Kitana grinned down at his somewhat moony face.

"I hope you aren't exhausted already." she murmured seductively, planting a few kisses on his jaw.

"Oh I'm just starting…" Liu rasped, taking hold of her hips and angling her above his manhood. He abruptly thrust into her, filling her to the hilt in one rough motion, and she twitched.

"Ohh Gods…" Kitana groaned. Grinning almost evilly, Liu steadily moved beneath her, relishing the pure bliss that slipped over her features. She set her hands on either side of his head and began to move with him, rocking herself gently back and forth. His own hands slowly glided up her slim waist, gliding up over her back. His fingers danced over her golden, glistening skin, sending more sparks of activity through her already hyperactive nerves. Kitana felt as though she had been set on fire, but the flames were somehow liquefied and washing over her in waves. Liu bit his lip and reclined his head back, closing his eyes and focusing on the sweet heat between their bodies.

The Princess eased up into a sitting position atop him, planting her grip on his firm chest. He relinquished control of the pace to her, and she began to ride him in slow, but strong motions. She whined as she felt him reel deeply into her each time she pushed, the invasion of her body being so wonderful that it nearly brought her to tears. Liu too, was immersed by the feeling, his mind once again slipping into that wonderful high that only his sweet Kitana could induce. He ran his hands up the front of her, grasping at the soft globes of her breasts, and she arched into his calloused, probing touch.

"Ohh Gods Liu… Oooh yes Darling… ohh…"Kitana cried.

Needing to feel more contact between them, Liu eventually sat up and wrapped her in his arms. He replaced his hands on her bosom with his hungry mouth, switching back and forth between each mound as he lavished them. Kitana sucked in a rapid breath, her body leaning back somewhat as she moved even closer to his attentions. Her fingers entangled in his thick, straight hair, caressing the strands and massaging his scalp. The sensation caused him to cease his feasting, burying his head against her and shuddering in pleasure.

It was almost too much for his senses, being with her like this. Feeling her, tasting her, hearing her crying out for him, knowing she was feeling every wonderful sensation he felt; it was surreal, this oneness they shared in their intimacy. All their love, their loss, their shared joy and confided sorrows; it all culminated up to this, their solidity and togetherness, and now they expressed it all in the most natural and uninhibited of ways. This was what it truly meant to make love, to _be _in love, to have a soul mate. The sheer gravity of it all was intoxicating and enrapturing to Liu, and he knew it was for Kitana as well.

Wrapping his arms tighter around her slender middle, he took complete command of their movements again, lurching himself into her with increasing force and speed. Kitana tugged at his hair and cried out, her legs folding about him. Liu could feel her beginning to tighten around him, her throbbing heat pulling him into their depths and drawing his increasing need to the surface.

"Ughhn… don't stop Liu… oh, oh don't stop please!" Kitana strained. Her stomach was coiling into knots, and the tension building within her was almost unbearable.

Abruptly Liu shifted, rolling her down beneath him. Gripping the mattress on either side of her, he began to buck into her with abandon. Kitana threw her head back and cried out for him, and he groaned as he felt himself start to slip. She clawed at his back and crossed her ankles around him as he took her almost savagely, his movements harried and needy. It was all raw carnality now, nothing but that need for satisfaction taking over them. Within moments, Kitana went rigid beneath him, throwing her head back and pleading out her enjoyment to him and the gods when her climax overtook her. Within a few more lurching thrusts Liu met her, huskily groaning her name as he rode out his orgasm. With a heavy sigh, he sank down onto her, burying his face into the juncture of her right shoulder. His lover wrapped him in her languid arms, leaning her cheek against his temple. She gave a raspy giggle.

"Oh… oh Gods Darling that… that was amazing…" Kitana sighed, still completely out of breath.

"Yes it was…" Liu exhaled in reply.

They continued to lie that way for several minutes, both drowsy, sated, and silent. They had nearly fallen asleep, when a sudden loud pop jerked them fully awake. Their eyes immediately went out to the balcony, and their faces lit up at the sight before them. One by one, in rapid succession, fireworks shot into the sky before exploding in a vivid, colorful display. They shimmered in dazzling golds, greens and reds, their sparks spreading out and multiplying until they scattered and burned out. Flashing each other a smile, the pair disentangled themselves from each other and moved out to the balcony's entryway, arms around each other and a single, large sheet wrapped around them both.

"Wow, talk about a celebration…" Liu murmured in awe. Kitana smiled up at him before turning her eyes out to the display.

"It reminds me of the celebration after Kahn's first defeat." she said. "Do you remember? You lead me to one of the guard towers, and we watched the fireworks together?"

"Yes, I remember." Liu answered somewhat somberly. Kitana gazed at his troubled countenance, and nearly cursed herself for bringing it up. That had happened when she was in hiding back at the academy…

"Forgive me, I wasn't thinking." she whispered, leaning closer to him and kissing his cheek.

"It's alright Love." Liu assured, giving her an honest smile. "It's slowly becoming easier to cope with. But… I just wonder at times if I will ever be strong enough to go back there one day."

"You will, when you are ready." Kitana said, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "And when you do, your brothers will be thrilled to see you." At her encouragement, Liu's smile brightened, his affection for her piquing tenfold.

"I love you so much." he murmured.

"I love you too." Kitana answered, leaning up to join their lips.

They stood and watched the fireworks for a bit longer before their fatigue started to become too much. Liu escorted his bride back to their bed, both of them sliding under the covers and into each other's hold.

Kitana fell asleep before Liu, her head pillowed on his chest, while he drearily continued to observe the lights bursting across the sky. He then gazed down to his beloved, running his finger over her cheek as he admired her sleeping countenance. He loved watching her sleep, seeing her lying totally serene and so very lovely. When they met some eleven years ago, he never imagined getting to watch her in her slumber like this, her nude body wrapped around his beneath the sheets. He never imagined he would fall so deeply in love with the fan-wielding beauty from the Emperor's dark world. Even after he grew to love her, he never thought they would be here; not after the hell they endured. But here they were, closer to each other more than they had ever been.

With a languorous smile, Liu brushed Kitana's hair aside and left a lingering kiss on her temple, before letting his eyes slide shut. Finally, both of them could just be, and the more abysmal part of their lives was hopefully at its end. Today, the day of their wedding, marked the death of one era, and the birth of another still. And in spite of all its unknowns and uncertainties, neither could wait to begin it.

* * *

><p>You made the horny face in your last review <strong>ULTIMATEbudokai3<strong> So here ya go ^W^


	21. From KitanavsMileena THANK YOU ALL!

**My Final Thoughts…**

Whew, I did it! *Pumps fist in victory* I finally finished this story.

Now that this installment is over, even though I'm feeling very accomplished, I feel a little sad too. I mean, I've invested nearly 13 months into this thing (damn, that is WAY longer than I planned…), so I feel kind of attached to it. But thankfully the Peace Millennium Saga is… well, just that, a SAGA. So there will be more installments in the future. I plan on writing at least 3 more longer stories for it, and there will be more little 'interludes' scattered all throughout; from quick drabbles like "Jitters", to maybe a few short, three or four chapter bits.

This story… It was just going to be something quick. I went into this planning on writing a fairly short and simple Liu Kang/Kitana story in which they rekindle their romance and eventually live happily ever after; the end. But then I started thinking… that's boring and cliché as hell, I can add on this! And thus the ideas started coming. I thought of how Kitana had been showing signs of falling apart in MKU and decided to go on that. Then I thought of how Liu would likely be feeling some sort of trauma as well connected to his resurrection and expanded on that. Then I thought of how if Liu and Kitana got married, Liu would have to make big adjustments, then the Tanya thing popped in mind and was fed by a few readers. I sprinkled other characters in for balance… and then bam! A quick story I had anticipated being maybe ten chapters at the most ended up being almost twice as much. Aside from personal nit-picks and grammar issues, I really like how this came out. And I will fix all the grammar issues eventually.

Now on the subject of future works; I've got good news and bad.

The first bit of good news is that I'm already blocking out the next installment of the saga. As of now, and it's not set in stone (so don't bash me if you hate it), I am thinking of calling it "Debut of a Prince." This story will follow Liu and Kitana throughout the first year of their marriage, and will focus mostly on our favorite MK Champ as he settles into his new responsibilities, goes through his knightly training, and other things you all will have to wait and see ^_^ And no, one of those things WON'T be a baby… not _yet_.

Btw, I wasn't trying to make Sonya and Johnny's bundle a secret to the readers… just within the story, but I digress.

Anyway, I'll give my bad news in the middle: Rise of a Queen will be deleted right after I post this. Why? Because I am rewriting it, including what I have so far. Since this story is about characters you see hardly anything about in the fan base, and there is so little information for them, I've found myself stumbling when I started writing it. I actually have a developed plan for it now, and when I feel it's time to execute it I will. I apologize to the few people who were really eager to see that one develop.

More good news; I will be finishing "Eyes," fairly soon, but it'll only have maybe two or three more chapters. And I'll likely start on "Chronicles of Liutana II" sometime after New Years. When the inspiration strikes, I'll write for "Anecdotes of Warriors" from time to time.

I've had a few ideas on other stories I want to try too, some that I'll write to break up the Liutana stories. I've had an idea for a story about when Kitana learns to use the steel fans for a while that I know for sure I will write. I think I also want to write a story about a young Liu Kang training with Bo Rai Cho as well (think what you will, I see potential in the drunken bastard).

Lastly, and most importantly, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers, not just here but on all of my works here on the site. Thank you for enjoying something I do purely for the pleasure of it. Thank you for giving me your advice and feedback. I was really nervous when I started writing here because in this community people aren't afraid to be completely, and sometimes brutally honest. Which I understand, hell I'm a really blunt person myself. I had no idea people would receive my nerdy little take on someone else's work so very well. I'd especially like to thank my 3 most consistent reviewers; my online buddy **ULTIMATEbudokai3**, you've been reading from day 1, **Spider-2099** thank you for always making me laugh, and to **Ragnarok 666**, thanks for all your input and deep thought. And thanks to **Sunrose22** for including this story in their community "The Readable MK Stories"

I will be taking a break from writing for a while. I might pop out the odd oneshot if inspiration calls, and dropping reviews here and there in the meantime. Again, thank all of you guys so much, and I hope you all enjoy your holidays.

Okay, I'm done bearing my soul. Please share _your_ final thoughts with me. I'm off for now, but I'll be back!


End file.
